Turmoil And Bliss
by RoseNEmmettForever
Summary: It's been almost a month since graduation. Everything seems perfect. Until they arrive home, that is. Things start getting crazy. Nessie is in trouble with her pregnancy, and there is a new girl trying to break Annabelle and Carlisle apart. Will they make it through? At what lengths will Annabelle go to keep her man? Read on to find out.
1. Family alove

Summary: Annabelle is newly graduated from high school. Life seems just perfect right now. She has a loving family, awesome friends, and a man who loves her unconditionally. That sounds fabulous, right? Nessie is about to pop, what with the sudden speed of which her pregnancy has taken. Things happen, and all of them have to deal with the twists and turns of it all. Turmoil and bliss is all it takes to make this family stick together, and help each other out. Follow the Cullens and Annabelle through the new turn their lives have taken, and watch, that, even in the worst of times, they stay together, as a family should.

A/N: Alright, people! It's here! It's finally here! The first chapter, which takes place a few weeks after the end of Everlasting Love. This first chapter takes place at The Happiest Place On Earth. My apologies for having this a day late. We had a power outage all yesterday. Someone crashed into an electric pole, and bam! No electricity. But we got it back at midnight. And by then, I was out like a light. But here we are! So, let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

June 21st, 2014

The sun was hidden behind thick, gray clouds, but everyone around me looked blissfully happy. Everyone except Emmett, that is.

"Why can't I just cut in front of these people?" He whined as we waited in line at Splash Mountain. "Emmett, you have to wait, just like the rest of us." I said grinning at him.

He sighed heavily and started mumbling to himself again. If you hadn't guessed yet, we were at Disneyland. Somewhere I or Bella had never been too. I had let that slip a few weeks ago as we drove to Montana. Carlisle was horrified, as was Edward.

"Sweetheart! You really have never been?" Edward asked Bella.

"Oh my goodness…" Carlisle was shocked. "I can not believe you haven't been there, love." he said as Rose pulled her phone out of her purse and started typing furiously. Carlisle and Edward sat in the front. It was their turn to drive, well, Carlisle's. But Edward had called shotgun.

Thirty minutes later, Rosalie had bought twelve tickets to Disneyland. Bella and I were so happy.

Now here we were. We had gotten here only fifteen minutes ago. Already, Emmett was getting frustrated with people.

The line moved forward some, and Emmett cracked a small smile. "Finally!"

Ten minutes later, we were loading onto the ride. Carlisle and I were together, of course, with Bella and Edward sitting behind us.

"Good thing I packed extra towels!" Alice said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, this ride gets you soaked, especially if you're in the front."

"Gee, thanks!" Carlisle and I groaned as it slowly started moving. Emmett was in the one in front of us. He was happy to be in the front rather then being in the back, like Jasper and Alice.

Renesmee and Jake sat this one out. She was huge now. She hated every minute of it. But we all enjoyed it for her.

Five minutes later, Alice was proven right. Emmett, Rose, Carlisle and I were completely soaked.

We laughed it off, and moved on.

We stayed at Disneyland till Monday. When we left, we planned to visit Mom. She hadn't seen us since graduation, and she was dying to see us now. Especially Nessie.

We left, the cars full of all the things that we had gotten, including a huge Mickey Mouse stuffed animal, and every Disney Princess trinket imaginable. That had been Emmett's mission. He claimed that I reminded him of Belle from Beauty And The Beast.

Leah and Seth looked pretty happy themselves.

"I can't wait to show Jess all the things we got Noah and Karissa!" Leah said.

They had stayed home. Jess had a job. The twins were being watched by Charlotte and Kate, who had excepted the job.

When we arrived at Mom's, she was waiting on the porch, with a pitcher of lemonade and cookies for us.

"Oh, my babies!" she said getting up to hug us.

"Oh Mom!" Bella said as she hugged her close. "I missed you all so much!"

I laughed as she threw her arms around me and hugged me so hard I couldn't breathe.

"Mom.. need… air…"

"Oops, sorry dear. So how's the house in Montana?"

"It's fucking awesome!" mmett exclaimed. We laughed at how excited he was.

"Language, Emmett." Rose said.

"Sure, okay."

We went inside after a while, and we went to our respective rooms to unpack for our stay for a week.

That night when almost everyone was asleep, Bella came into my room. Carlisle and Edward Jasper and Emmett had gone on a hunt somewhere. I was reading.

"What?" I whispered.

"Come on! I found something that I think you'll love. I can't believe Mom still has it!"

"What is it?" I asked closing the book and following her out into the hallway. The light was on in the kitchen.

"Who's down there?" I asked.

"Let's find out."

"Shall we?" I asked gesturing toward the banister.

"Oh hell yeah! We haven't done this since before I left for Forks!" She said her eyes full of mischief.

"Don't tell Carlisle." I said grinning at her.

"Oh, hell no. This is our secret." she said. We interlocked our pinkies, and prepared to slide down.

Before we could move, we heard two sets of footsteps coming from down the hallway.

"Wait! We want in!" Alice yell whispered.

I slid further down so that Alice could slide.

"One… two… three!" I slid down and we laughed quietly as we did so. We landed on our feet at the foot of the stairs and headed for the kitchen. Nessie was leaning against the counter a glass of what looked like blood in her hands.

"Well… what happened to you thinking that tomato juice was gross?" Bella asked. Nessie jumped and almost dropped the glass.

"Leave me alone! I couldn't fight it! It sounded so good… I had to have some." We all laughed.

"It must be a werewolf thing that all women who have baby wolves crave that." Rosalie said laughing.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"When Emily was about to have her baby, she craved that like everyday." Alice said.

"Gross." I said.

"Hey, if that's a wolf thing, then Annabelle, if you have a baby, you might crave eggs, like all the time." Nessie said looking pointedly at Bella.

"Oh shut up! Edward's eggs were delicious!"

"I'm sure they were. How do you think Renesmee got here in the first place?" Alice said laughing harder.

Nessie made a face. "Ghak! Please no. I do not need to know how I was created. Spare me!"

We all lost it and started laughing harder. Thank goodness Mom was a heavy sleeper.

"So, what do you guys think? Was that fun or what?" Alice asked, referring to the banister adventure.

"We need to do that again." I said.

"I saw you guys up there but I didn't pay any attention to it." Nessie said taking another sip from her cup.

We all laughed and when Renesmee finished her juice, we all went back upstairs. Rose Alice and Bella stayed with me in my room so they could wait for their men.

"So, remember when Charlotte and Kate asked what underwear our men wore?" Bella asked laughing. I laughed at the memory. "Oh yeah."

"And when she asked how we would rate their kissing?" I asked blushing.

"You can't steal my rate." I said throwing a pillow at Alice.

"Oh, hush! Mine is better!"

"Bullshit!" I said dodging the pillow she threw at me.

"And we're not testing that theory." Bella said making a disgusted face.

"No, we're not. Because no offense but…"

"Oh whatever. Fine, you win. Now, let's discuss late night pedicures and manicures!" Alice pulled out a nail kit from out of under my bed. I started laughing when I saw it.

"Is this what you had to show me Bella?" I asked.

"No. This is what I had to show you." She left the room and came back a few minutes later with a cardboard box. It was pretty big.

"When Annabelle and I were younger, we had these stuffed animals, that had scents. She had blue berry and vanilla. I had chocolate and strawberry. Well, the night before I left, she made me swear that I'd keep Blue with me everywhere I went."

"Oh, that blue teddy bear you have in your closet in the plastic case?"

"THat's the one." Bella said smiling at me.

"I thought Mom got rid of the other three." I said opening the box. I smiled when I saw the three other bears lying in plastic wrap.

I lifted Nilla out and sniffed. It still smelled like I remembered.

"What are we going to do with them." I asked as Bella and I unwrapped them.

"Take them home. You put them in your room. You promised you'd keep them."

I smiled and we hugged.

There was a quiet tapping at the window. I ran to open it and Edward sprang in with Carlisle right behind him. Emmett and Jasper tumbled in and fell on the bed.

"Finally." I said pushing Emmett off the bed so that I could lay next to Carlisle.

"Where did you run off too?" I asked him.

"Somewhere only we know." Emmett interjected from across the room where he and Rose were standing.

"We went into Georgia. Deer are quite abundant over there." Carlisle said smiling at me. I laughed at that. The rest of them left a few minutes later, leaving Carlisle and I alone.

"Are you enjoying our stay here so far?" Carlisle asked me.

"Very much. Especially because you're here too." I said rapping my arms around his neck and drawing him closer for a kiss. Our lips touched and it felt like electricity was coursing from his lips to mine. The electricity traveled from there to the rest of my body, filling it with a sort of warmth that I couldn't get enough of. I laced my fingers through his hair. His fingers ran through my hair and our eyes locked as we continued kissing.

I gazed into his warm golden eyes and we regretfully pulled away a few minutes later. I was breathless. I lay my head on his shoulder and he gazed at me and we kissed again.

"I love you." he said caressing my cheek with his thumb. I sighed and smiled sleepily up at him.

"I love you too."

"Have I ever told you." he said turning and pulling the drapes open with one hand, "How beautiful you look in the moonlight?"

I blushed and looked at him as the moonlight fell across his face.

"That's a lie… Carlisle you look ten times as more…"

He silenced me with a kiss. "Just believe me, Sweetheart." his breath washed across my face and I was stunned into silence.

I sighed defeatedly. "Fine. If you say so." I grumbled yawning. He lay next to me and put his arms around me.

"Go to sleep. You need your rest. You've got lots of things to do in the morning."

"I guess." I said.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The next morning, I woke up and smiled. Carlisle was sitting next to me, already dressed for the day.

"Good morning, beautiful." he said leaning over to kiss me. I smiled against his lips.

"Good morning." I said stretching.

"How did you sleep?"

"Marvelously."

"Good. Renee has been waiting for you to get up."

I got up and went into the bathroom. I got dressed in shorts and a cute top and pulled my hair back in a pony tail. Carlisle and I headed down stairs hand in hand. This was just about the only place where we could do things like that without worrying about the rumors.

"Good morning, love birds!" Mom sang as we came into the dining room, where everyone else was already seated with plates of food in front of them.

"Morning." I said. Emmett slipped his pancakes onto Jake's plate and he dove in happily. Rose slipped hers onto Nessie's. Mom wasn't looking of course.

I looked around the table at everyone. They all had smiles on their faces. I smiled. This was a perfect family picture. I mean, if anyone wanted to just drop in and take one. It was absolutely perfect. And I couldn't be prouder to be part of this lovely family.

A/N Well… there it is. Short, but the next chapter is where we find out more about Nessie. Things are about to change here in a bit. So, I hope you guys liked this first chapter. Also, if you guys haven't checked out my other story, Bella the Spartan, you should. It's going to be great! So, I'll stop ranting for now, and let you review. :) Thanks for reading!

RoseNEmmettForever


	2. Complications

A/N Hello everyone. I'm back with the next chapter. I was kind of waiting it out because my lovely helper Arianaunderthespelloftwilght was going to help me with the house they would live in, and stuff. But… well… I got reviews wanting me to update, that I had to get this one out. The house she gave me is beautiful! But I made a few changes to it… or maybe a lot, I can't remember, a haha. Anyway, here it is. DOn't worry, girl, I can change it back if you want. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All characters belong to Stephinie Meyer. I just own Annabelle, the twins and all the babies that are about to be born.

June 30th, 2014

I felt someone gently shaking me awake. I groaned and put the pillow over my head.

"Belle?"

"What Jake?" I groaned again, wanting to go back to bed.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Of course, I mean, you already woke me up…"

I rolled over and looked at the clock. It was six in the morning.

He left so that I could dress. It was Tuesday, that meant that Carlisle and Edward were busy at the hospital. Edward was a pediatrician. He decided that it would be nice to work now. Bella was immensely proud of him. And I was proud of Carlisle, of course.

"Okay, Jake." We were outside near the shed he and Seth used to do their handiwork. "What's up?" He smiled and led me inside.

"I made something. But I need your approval. I kind of want to surprise Ness with these."

"What are they?" I asked.

I looked out the window of the beautiful landscape. The trees were tall, the grass green, the air moist, but warm. The birds chirped in the trees as the rising sun's golden fingers reached up to shine it's rays on everything it touched.

He pulled a sheet away from something and I gasped.

"Oh Jake. They're beautiful!" they were four handmade and beautifully carved cradles.

"When?"

"Whenever I can't sleep, and whenever I can get away. I mean, you know, when she's sleeping. I just finished 'em. Whataya think?"

"I think that they're beautiful. And I can't wait to see your babies in them."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes. Now come on, we don't want anyone else seeing these." he covered them up and we walked back to the house.

Rose and Bella were in the living room flipping through old albums.

Alice was at the kitchen sink, washing strawberries while Jess sat drinking her cup of coffee while Kate held both babies. Charlotte was on a hunt and wouldn't return till later this afternoon.

I went over to the refrigerator and pulled out two cartons of eggs. I pulled out a huge blue bowl and cracked the eggs into it. Then I poured them onto the frying pan and made a huge batch of eggs. Alice had muffins in the oven, and I started on the pancakes and bacon.

Here, we were set back from the city, too. We had moved to the western part of Montana, which was almost like Forks. The temperatures here were warmer in the summer and fall, though. But all the mountains around here provided great hunting opportunities for the family.

I called the wolves to breakfast and they came running. Jake came with Nessie whom looked beautiful as always. Jake always told her so. She looked about six months along. She had exploded. She hated feeling bloated, but she always said, "Well… I'll get four gorgeous babies out of it. So who am I to complain?"

So far, she was still on her whole cheese and tomato juice cravings. Leah had asked Emily about that, and she had said that Kim had gone through the same thing. It was a wolf thing. Well, since Emily wasn't a werewolf, it wasn't. Apparently, it was the male whom triggered that craving for the Mom. It was quite complicated, but as long as they understood it, it was fine.

Nessie also craved less blood. Carlisle and Edward had done research, and had come to the conclusion that the babies were probably going to be more wolf that vampire.

Nessie Bella and I also had a swear jar set up. So far, the ones who slipped up the most were Jake, Emmett and Jasper. It was natural for Jas, of course. He was from the south, he said they tended to do that a lot.

"So, when are we taken a trip to the hospital to visit our men? I'm hoping to catch all those nurses gawking, so they can feel like asses when they see Carlisle and Edward are taken."

"We can go today if you want. I have to go into the city and get this week's groceries. We can stop there for a bit."

"Ew! Kim should not be wearing that!' Bella and I exchanged a smile. Alice was watching some show that talked all about today's celebrity gossip. Kim Kardashian was in it a lot, apparently.

"Okay. That's great. When do we leave?" Bella asked.

"At like eleven." I said taking Jess's cup from her as she ran to get her purse before she left for the day.

"I think they're teething." Kate announced a few minutes later.

"Why?" I asked wiping the counter down with a sponge.

"Noah here had my finger in his mouth and he bit down and something came in contact with my finger. It didn't hurt him though. He didn't bite too hard. Oh that would have been a tragedy! He would have damaged something in his little mouth."

"That wouldn't have been good." I said taking Karissa into my arms.

"I'll get them teething rings when I go into town today." I said. Nessie waddled to the sink and rinsed her plate and put it in the dishwasher.

"Carlisle's going to do the bidaily checkup today! I can't wait." Nessie said with a smile.

"Maybe you'll get to see what they are." Kate said hopefully. Everyone around the house was making bets as to what the babies' sexes were going to be.

Bella and I knew better than to bet, because we'd get our heads ripped off. I wanted to keep that on my shoulders, thank you.

When we went to the grocery store for food, Bella told me about her plans for a late birthday party for Edward. I smiled to myself as she chattered on about the decorations.

"I kind of want to center it around him."

"Well of course Sis. It's his birthday party."

"I know. But like two specific colors, you know?"

"Like what?" I asked bagging some apples. She grabbed a bunch of bananas as she said, "Green and gold. I know those are pretty woodsy, but I like it for him."

"So do I. It suits him." I said. "When do you want to have the party Bells?"

"Maybe the twelfth." she said as we pushed the two carts toward the registers.

"Alright. I'm sure Alice Rose you and I can start planning that right away. Of course there is no need to call Alice, she's already seen it. I can guarantee you she's already got a notebook and pen out, ready to order food, a cake and decorations." I said laughing.

"I'd better stop her. I think I want to bake the cake at home. I know he won't eat it, but you, Ness and the wolves will. And I want to buy the decorations."

"Alright. We can do that in a few days."

At the hospital, Carlisle and Edward were both attending patients. We went to Carlisle's office, where we knew they met up for their break. As we walked toward his office, we saw a tall blond walking toward us, looking very smug. She was a nurse. And her name tag read Hollie in big bold black letters.

When she saw us she stopped, looked us over then approached us.

"Hi. What are you guys doing? Who are you?"

Bella nudged me and said, "I'm doctor Cullen's wife." I watched as Hollie's eyes grew wide.

"D-doctor Cullen?"

"Yeah, you know, bronze colored hair, pretty eyes?"

"Oh!" she suddenly looked relieved. I however, was already starting to dislike her.

"Yes, Doctor Edward Cullen's wife."

"Oh! Nice to meet you. And you are?" she asked turning to me.

"I'm—" Bella cut me off.

"She's my sister. But enough about us. Why did you look all relieved when I mentioned that I was married to Edward and not Doctor Carlisle Cullen?"

She blushed and her smile faltered for just an instant before she exploded.

"I sort of like Doctor Cullen. Not your husband." she said quickly. "The other one. He's like really, really hot. I think I want to ask him out. As his daughter-in-laws, do you think he'll say yes? I mean you guys know him very well, so I thought I'd ask you. So would he?"

I gritted my teeth and pulled my bottom lip between my teeth to keep from lashing out at her.

"Actually, Ms. Hollie, I find it very flattering of you. However, I am pleased to inform you that I am in a very happy relationship with someone. Might I also add that if she knew what you were doing, she would be very upset."

Hollie's cheeks flamed red, and I held my peels of laughter. As always Carlisle and Edward saved the day. I hadn't even seen Carlisle round the corner. He smiled at me before turning back to a very frazzled Hollie who quickly excused herself and literally ran down the hall.

"Wait!" I called out. She turned and looked directly at me. "Yeah?"

"He's right."

"About what?" she asked taking a few steps back in my direction.

"His girlfriend would be very upset. I mean it. She would hunt you down and make you swear to never hit on him again. She'd probably even go as far as putting a restraining order on you, or anyone who hits on him. I hope that brightened your day some. Have a great day!" I didn't look to see the look on her face, instead I just turned and walked to Carlisle's office.

Bella followed, and soon, we were on the floor laughing hysterically while Edward and Carlisle just looked at us, each with a tender smile on their faces.

"I-I-I so knew t-t-that it would b-b-be worth it." I said between gasps for air.

"Got that right." Bella said sitting up. She pulled me up and we stood there and recounted our day to the guys.

At home, Nessie was with Kate out by the little garden I had started. They were talking about baby clothes.

"I don't think I want to buy a certain size until I know exactly how big they'll be." she was saying as Bella and I approached them. The guys had all to willingly volunteered to get the groceries out of the back of my car.

"That's reasonable." I said sitting next to them on the bench.

Bella surveyed the rose bushes near by and laughed.

"Did you seriously plant white roses, Rose? Those are Edward's favorite."

"I did. I also wanted to try and get some Freesia, and orange blossom, but they wouldn't grow so great out here, unless of course we get a greenhouse…"

"That would be fucking awesome!" Emmett exclaimed as he came past with a football in his hand.

"Twenty-five cents, Emmett." I called as he ran.

"Yeah, later!" he called over his shoulder.

When Carlisle got home, Nessie was eagerly waiting for him on the front steps. Jake was off somewhere. He had been like that recently. Not even Seth knew why. He wanted to keep to himself. While I went to hunt for Jake, Carlisle and Nessie went upstairs to his office.

I walked down the steps and walked toward the shed. I watched the sunsetting behind the thick clouds and I stopped for a bit. I leaned against a tree and sighed, feeling relaxed.

Jake POV

I watched her from a distance. How could I tell her? And how didn't anyone else catch it? No one else in the house could hear it, but I could.

One of the babies had a weak heart beat. And I was stupid for not telling anyone. I couldn't even tell Carlisle, or worse yet, Annabelle, because she'd be just as heartbroken as me.

It was sick, oh, so sick. I mean, why now? Why her? Why the poor innocent kid? Would it even survive when it's born? I'm already the worst father ever for not telling Nessie about it. But how can I? I couldn't stand to watch her be miserable for the rest of her pregnancy, knowing that one of our babies isn't going to make it. I feel so sick just thinking about it. Did we do something wrong? Did we do something we shouldn't have? This was all so crazy. If only I could change something, anything… but I couldn't… but I had to tell someone sooner or later.

I watched her as she got up and went inside just ahead of Carlisle and Edward. Oh crap, Edward! How is he not picking my thoughts up? Why isn't he? Hello? Earth to Edward? He didn't come back out the door.

He must have been in tune to only Nessie's, because he didn't hear me. This was horrible. I had to say something. I ran to the shed and went inside. I looked at the cradles Seth and I had built. Only three out of the four of those would be filled… that was a sickening thought. before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed it and snapped it in half. The wood splintered and there was a loud crack, that echoed throughout the surrounding forest. I heard footsteps and someone behind me out of breath. I turned, and saw Annabelle standing there, her eyes wide as she stared at my hands which now held the ruined cradle.

"Jake," she whispered.

"What happened Jake?"

"I…" I choked on my words. She stepped forward cautiously stepping around the broken wood.

"Jake," she whispered again. My vision was suddenly blurry. I couldn't see straight.

"Jacob… why are you crying? What's wrong?"

"It's… dying… Fuck, it's dying…" I managed to get that out… and then I collapsed into her arms as I sobbed.

"The baby's dying, Belle… I can't… can't… tell her… I just can't…"

She gasped. "No,"

"I swear. It's heartbeat's weaker then the rest. I'm stupid Belle… I should have… should have… told her… I can't…"

We sat there for what what seemed like hours.

"We have to tell her. It's the right thing to do." she said wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I don't want t o…" I couldn't finish.

Seth came running.

"Damn, it's about time I found you… what's up?"

"Nothing, come on." Annabelle said getting up. I followed her all the way back to the house. When we got there, Carlisle was waiting by the door. He didn't look too happy at all. He forced a smile, but then he looked somber again.

"Jacob, we have to talk." he said. I backed away, but Belle pulled me back toward him.

"I'll just be with Nessie," she said quietly before going upstairs with Rosalie.

"I wanted to discuss one of the babies with you, Jake." Carlisle said looking at me, and I felt guilty as hell.

"I know," I said.

"You know?" Carlisle looked surprised.

"One of them isn't going to make it, is it?"

"There could be a slight chance that—"

"Slight. Which means it won't, right?" I said.

He sighed heavily. "It's not going to be easy for either of you Jacob. If one of them doesn't make it, it'll be hard for both of you to deal with. We have to tell her soon."

"Might as well do it now." I said walking toward the stairs.

"Jake, I don't think right now is the best time."

I didn't listen to him I just kept walking.

"Jake," he called after me. He followed quickly behind me. His footsteps light on the stairs compared to my heavy ones.

"Jacob." he said again as I climbed the last few steps and walked into his study. And I felt like such an ass. She was smiling that beautiful smile of hers, and she was crying.

"Jake," she said happily.

"They're all boys! Carlisle got to see them. Isn't this exciting! I can't wait to meet all of them and hold them." I felt like my heart was about to burst out of my chest. She was so freaking happy, and here I was about to kill her mood, and possibly ruin her life. Actually, I would ruin her life.

I looked at her again, and saw how happy she was. And me being the stupid, sick man that I was, I sucked it up, and put a fake smile on my face.

"That's awesome." I said. She smiled wider and then she closed her eyes and fell asleep on the table. I lifted her and carried her to our room.

She opened her eyes when her head hit the pillow.

"I love you Jake. And I love our babies, so much."

I felt a huge lump in my throat as I answered.

"I love you guys too." I said.

Annabelle POV

I watched as Jake carried Nessie to their room, and I felt a lump rise in my throat. This was horrible. How long had that poor baby had a weakening heartbeat? And how was Jake the only one to have picked it up even before Carlisle or Edward could? Was it something to do with the fact that he was the father of the babies? Or did no one pay any attention to it at all? SO many questions, but not many answers. How were Carlisle and Jake going to tell Nessie? I pulled my hair out of my face and went downstairs to find Bella or Edward. Jake and Carlisle were back in his study talking. As I walked through the living room, Seth stopped me.

"So, is Jake okay?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know. He was really bad in the shed." I said reaching over to fix the couch cushions, which were all in weird angles and on the floor from Seth and Emmett's pill fight earlier.

"How bad?" he asked concerned for his best friend.

"It was pretty bad." I said walking toward the kitchen.

Seth leaned against the counter as I cleaned up the dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

"Where is everybody? I haven't seen Jasper or Edward in like ages." he said.

As if on cue, Jasper came running in dragging in a very disheveled looking Emmett.

"Y'all thought I was immature? This idiot was near the city askin people if they wanted to see a real vampire!"

Seth cracked a smile, and then said, "Emmett what the hell?"

"Emmett, this isn't the time, or the place for that." Edward said coming in from the basement, carrying equipment.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Monitors… we need to keep an eye on the babies from here on out."

"Whoa, what'd I miss?" Emmett said flopping into a chair.

"Oh, no you don't! Go upstairs and clean up. You're all covered in mud, Emmett."

"But, Mom—"

"Now."

"But I—"

"Just, please, go." I said not really feeling like arguing with Emmett.

He got up and went upstairs.

"And don't forget the twenty five cents!" Jasper called.

"Whatever!" Emmett yelled back.

Sometimes, the boys didn't even act like vampires, always yelling as if they couldn't here them clearly from where they were.

Edward went up there a few seconds later and it was just Jasper Seth and I.

"Where in the world is Alice?" Jasper asked looking around. She usually hung around the house, floating from place to place, socializing with everyone who was everyone. She didn't miss anyone. sometimes, she acted like a real teen, but you had to love that adorable quality about her. Of course that was many of a million reasons Jasper had fallen in love with her.

"She's probably hunting, or in your room already thinking about next year's designs."

"Great." he muttered.

Seth and I laughed and Jasper left to find her.

Alice started laughing loudly from the living room. Seth and I ran in and found her and Jasper watching some entertainment show.

"That guy looks like Edward!" Alice said laughing. I looked and she was right. He did. Apparently, his name was Rob, and he was a famous actor.

"Wow, how in the world does he look just like him?" Emmett said coming in all clean and smelling like Rose's favorite shampoo, Herbal Escences.

"It's a huge coincidence." I said.

"Is not!" Emmett said.

"Yes it is. I mean, we all know that Edward has no more living relatives, am I right?" Alice said.

We all nodded. "Therefore, this is a huge coincidence. I mean, it's not like Carlisle, or Jasper or even me have look alikes… that would just be weird."

"Turn off the TV, Ali, you're scaring us now." I said before we all laughed.

Bella came down the stairs looking exhausted.

"Carlisle wants us all up there. They're going to tell Nessie, and she needs our support."

We walked in a single file up the stairs and into Carlisle's study.

I took my place next to Carlisle and we watched as Jake brought her back in. She was smiling adoringly up at him. It was so sweet to see, but it would all be over within minutes.

I held my breath as Carlisle began to speak.

Rose and Emmett grasped hands, and so did Alice and Jasper. Soon, we all were, and Nessie didn't fail to notice the sudden rise in stress in the room as I grasped Carlisle's hand tightly in mine.

"Nessie, there are some things that we can't control, much less stop from happening. Today when Edward and I were listening to their heartbeats, we noticed that one of them was a lot weaker than the rest. You're the only thing keeping it alive right now. Once it's born, there is a very slight chance that it will make it. It's not something you did, or Jake. This could happen to normal humans having multiple babies."

Nessie looked at Carlisle, then at Jake, then at us. "No. That has to be wrong. You said they were fine two weeks ago, Carlisle. You said!"

"I know I did. Things change in the course of two weeks, Nessie." he said.

"You're wrong." she said, tears rolling down her cheeks as she gripped Jake's hand in hers.

"I wish I was wrong, but unfortunately, I'm not." Carlisle said as Bella reached over and touched Nessie's bronze curls.

"He's not dying! He's fine. He'll be alright. I know he will be. He'll make it, because he's strong like the rest of them. He will!" she was nearly shouting now.

"Nessie, you need to calm down. This isn't good for them." Edward said.

"I'm right! You're wrong! He can't die! He's a strong baby! He is!"

Kate and I looked at each other from across the room, and she left, with Noah in her arms.

"Daddy… he's wrong, isn't he? You didn't hear that! He's got a strong heartbeat just like the rest, right?" She was shaking and Jake held her in his arms, as tears rolled down his cheeks, too.

"Sweetheart, some things can't be helped. As Carlisle said, this is something we can't fix… he does have a weak heartbeatt. But I promise that we'll be here for you to help you if—"

"No! Stop! All of you, stop! You're all lying! All of you! He'll make it!"

Jake looked at her, sadly and he said, "No… he won't… Nessie… he won't. You have to understand that… he doesn't have the strength to live on his own… and his heart will give out before he can—"

"No!" she screamed.

"No! No! No! He…"

she stopped, her face turned purple, her eyes rolled back… and then she let out a horrible, blood curdling scream, as her body arched in pain.

Carlisle let go of my hand and he and Edward sprang into action.

"What's wrong!" Bella demanded.

Nessie kept screaming as Carlisle and Edward worked over her.

"She stressed them out." Edward said. "She's having contractions."

I walked over to Bella and we watched as Carlisle hooked her up to an IV.

"What's that for?" Rose asked.

"Something to stop them." Emmett said, sounding very serious.

"Stop the what?" Alice said panicked.

"The contractions." Rose said putting a damp cloth on Nessie's forehead.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jasper asked.

"Hopefully." I said.

A few minutes later, things had seemed to calm down. Her heartbeat went back to normal, the contractions were mild, and Carlisle had given her something to sleep.

Carlisle and Edward set up a bed for her, and Bella looked at it and winced.

"I guess it's full circle." she said quietly to me.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"I was in that bed before she was born believe it or not. I was also just as stubborn as she was, and I wouldn't believe anything Carlisle or Edward told me. I loved that baby so much, that I wouldn't let them tell me I wouldn't make it. I knew I would. And so would the baby. And I was right. But… unfortunately, Nessie picked the wrong battle. This time, Carlisle and Edward are right, and she's wrong."

"How did you know?" I asked.

"About what?"

"How did you know that you would still make it and live eternal life with Edward?"

"It's just a feeling you have. You'll understand it, if you already don't. It's a feeling in your heart of hearts. You know you're bound forever to someone, and you'll do anything to make sure that's how it stays."

I smiled. "Yeah, I get what you mean." I said.

"I'm glad. Now, let's go and plan that one thing." I laughed and we walked out the door. Jake stood against the wall, looking miserable.

"Do you feel alright?" I asked.

"Just slightly less like an asshole." he mumbled. I didn't say anything more, and we went downstairs. Jess was waiting for us.

"I'm so sorry this is happening." she said sighing.

"It's not the easiest thing to deal with, but we'll get through it somehow." I sad sitting on the couch.

"I know you will." she said smiling at me.

We talked till nearly midnight. Then I walked slowly up the stairs to bed.

I changed in to pajamas and climbed into bed and closed my eyes. I knew that Carlisle probably wouldn't be here tonight, because he would be watching over Nessie. So I curled into a little ball, and was out before long.

A/N SHort-ish, I know. I squeezed this whole chapter out here on the bus. I'm on my way to Disneyland with the senior class. Graduation is two days away, and I am so excited. Let me clear some stuff up. Hollie is this sequel's main girl who will stop at nothing to try and get Carlisle. Let me warn you now, Annabelle will be a bitch to her once she finds out her schemes. Her personality is definitely changing in this story. You will see some of Tanya, but not just yet. Some people asked me about Seth's actual age. Since he phases so often, he'll still be sixteen. Jake is nineteen. Jessica is twenty six. Leah is Jake's age. Also, as for college, Jess, Annabelle, Jake and Ness will all attend the same one. Ness will have online classes for the first semester before she joins them at the campus. They'll all commute to and from school. Also, there will be a boy involved, who may or may not try and win Allabelle over. I haven't decided if he'll be added in or not. Also, we'll see some more of Renee and Charlie, too. We didn't see a lot of them last story, and everyone wants more Sue/Charlie, and Renee/Phil. So, I'll try and make that happen. Until then, I'm off, because my friend Lexy is literally pulling me to get up so we can go and ride Splash Mountain. See y'all very soon!

XXX

RoseNEmmettForever—


	3. A Breath of Fresh air

A/N I have returned. Thank you so much for the feedback. It means so much. This one serves as a filler before Edward's big birthday party, and the return of someone you may or may not wish to see again. I'll let you read first before I rant.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

July 5th 2014

"Annabelle, wake up, wake up, wake up!"

"No… go away." I mumbled sinking lower under the covers.

"Stop that, and get up!"

"Why?" I said cracking my eyes open.

"Because it's Saturday. Which means that we get to go up to the mountains." I smiled. Seth had been itching to go since Carlisle had announced the trip. We were going for Nessie's sake. Ever since we had told her, she'd been miserable, and depressed. Carlisle decided that it would be best if we took her somewhere with a different atmosphere to it. Something more peaceful, and more airy. I had assigned myself the job to organize everything for our trip. I had gotten the help of my two taste testers, Seth and Leah to taste all the food we'd be taking. Sandwiches, cookies, cake, and Mom's famous fruit salad. She'd given me the recipe and insisted that I could work miracles with it. I pushed back the covers and stretched.

"I'll be down in a second." I said. Seth grinned and ran out the door.

I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I had my outfit for the day laid out on the counter. I quickly got dressed and took out the braid that I'd done in my hair last night after I had showered. My hair fell in soft wavy curls down my back.

I walked out humming to myself.

Downstairs, everything was chaotic. According to Alice a trip to the mountains meant bags and bags of things. Those were scattered everywhere. I almost tripped and fell over one, but Carlisle caught me before I hit my head on another bag.

"Good morning." I said grinning at him.

He kept his arms around me and answered me with a kiss. I locked my arms around his neck and kissed him back. Gosh, I missed those kisses. And I really didn't care that we were kissing in the middle of Alice's sea of bags.

Seth pretended to barf as he walked past with a cooler full of some food.

"You guys making out should be illegal!" Emmett said making a face.

"Shit, this is gross. Ah, damn, fifty cents!" We still continued kissing for a few more seconds, but then of course we had to stop, because I needed air.

We pulled away and I laughed. "I can not wait till I don't need all this air." I said. He laughed and kissed me again, before we went to help the others with the rest of our stuff.

An hour later, we were all set. We were only taking the Jeep. Ness would ride in there, with Jake Emmett and Edward.

The rest of us were running. Well, except for me. Carlisle promised me that he'd carry me. I didn't refuse.

Carlisle helped me climb onto his back. I locked my arms around his neck.

"Ready to go, peeps?" Emmett called from the driver's side of the car.

"Let's go." Jasper said.

Soon, we were flying! It was amazing from up here! I didn't want to close my eyes, because I was afraid I'd miss something. The trees flew past in a beautiful jade green blur. The sun barely had time to touch Carlisle's skin, but when it did, it was a beautiful sight.

When we reached a waterfall in the middle of the woods, Carlisle made sure to hold tight to my legs as he and the rest jumped over. The spray hit me a little and I let out an excited squeal, as did Jess whom was being carried by Garrett.

"Are you enjoying the view up there, love?" Carlisle asked as he ran.

"Yes I am." I said happily.

"Good." He said.

Emmett was on the other side driving through the trails. Kate and Charlotte were a few paces behind us with Noah and Karissa. Peter was running along side Carlisle.

"So, Belleraphogus, you do anything interesting yet?" he said winking. I blushed and shook my head.

"Are you kidding? When Charlotte and I were—"

"Oh, just shut up! They're waiting for the right time, you butt head." Jasper said smacking him on the head.

"Whatever." he said winking at me.

"How'd you get Renesmee out of bed. I mean she was depressed about this trip…" Peter asked acting serious now.

"I explained that it was for the best. She needs it. I don't like seeing her this way." Bella said.

"Hopefully it does something. Her pregnancy is a little faster than is normal. They'll be here very soon." Rose said excited. She was already itching to help her with them. So was I. I hardly had time to enjoy Noah and Karissa's first days, so I kind of wanted to make up for those.

We got to the clearing a few seconds later. It was beautiful. you could see practically the whole city from this high up. Nessie looked relaxed as she lay on her back on a blanket Bella had brought for her. While the guys ran into the woods to see what they could find, we laid out the food.

"But when are you and Carlisle really planning on doing it?" Charlotte asked quietly.

"We haven't exactly discussed it." I said.

"I figured that. Peter is very curious, so he'll ask without thinking."

"It's okay. It didn't really bother me."

"Have you guys heard about Tanya?" Kate asked.

"No, what happened?" I asked.

"The wedding's off. Nahuel spoke to Aro, and he can not handle Tanya's obsession with Carlisle and her ongoing revenge against you. He told him he was deeply sorry. Aro let him go without incident, but apparently Tanya didn't gave up. She's kept calling him, and sending him letters from her room. Aro has her guarded at all times. He knows that as soon as they leave she'll make a break for it and come back here for you."

"When did you find this out?" I asked.

"I got a call from Aro himself. By the way, he wants us all to visit."

"Great."

"I know, but he promised that she wouldn't harm you. Her contract still stands."

"This is so much to take in." Charlotte said looking as overwhelmed as I felt.

"But enough about her. How is the whole thing with your parents going? I mean both of your Dads are going to be parents, again!"

"Charlie really seems excited about it. Phil is so thrilled. Bella and I have bets going as to who'll have the baby first."

"I call dibs on your Mom." Charlotte said laughing.

"I think Sue will have hers first." Kate said.

"Hey! You guys forgot to add me into the equation." Renesmee said smiling for the first time in a while.

"Well, in that case, I say Ness will have her babies first." Kate said.

"I still think Renee will." Charlotte said.

"We'll just have to see." Nessie said sounding hopeful.

"Are you alright?" Kate asked her. "I've been better. I'm just glad I get out of the house for a while. Carlisle was right in bringing me out here. I feel better than ever. I have so much energy. And Carlisle says the babies are a healthy size. Since my pregnancy is so accelerated, I could literally have them any day now… but it's all up to them. I just want to hold all of them in my arms."

Kate nudged me. Nessie was trying to do her best with the news of her baby's weakened heart.

"We can't wait to meet them." I said smiling at her.

"Annabelle?"

"Hmm?" She looked up at me, her chocolate eyes full of questions.. "Do you think you and Carlisle will ever have kids?"

Bella Alice and Rose made awe ain't that cute noises as I blushed.

"Maybe." I said.

"You guys would make awesome parents, you know." she said matter of factly. "I mean it. I can't wait to see that happen."

"Me neither." Bella said.

After that, we began to discuss Edward's birthday party. Bella was going to have fun with the cake. She was planning to bake a huge cake with exactly one hundred and thirteen candles on it.

"I don't think a cake is capable of holding that much." Alice said.

"Do you doubt my mad culinary skills, Ms. Cullen? Let me remind you that I was the one who baked Jasper's huge cake a few years ago."

"Yeah, okay. I can't doubt you. But one hundred and thirteen candles? That seems like a lot, don't you think, Belle?"

I looked up from the magazine I was reading. Nessie was eating a plate piled high with food. She shook her head.

"No, I think Bella can do it."

"Me too. I hope she can. Because I'll eat half, I know it." Nessie said before biting into a sandwich.

Suddenly there was a chorus of whoops as Jake, Seth and Emmett came barreling out of the trees.

"At last! after five years! We beat Jasper, Carlisle and Edward! Boo to the yah!" Emmett exclaimed throwing his arms around Rose.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"They've always raced. And Edward Jasper and Carlisle always won. Apparently that streak was broken this year." Bella said disappointedly as they ran threw the trees.

"Cheater!" Jasper declared.

"You cheated." Edward added.

"You failed to follow the rules, Emmett." Carlisle pointed out.

"Rules? There were no rules!" Emmett shot back.

"Yes there were. We agreed that jumping from tree to tree was against the rules. And you couldn't have anyone phase. Therefore, you lost, and once again, for the sixth year in a row, we win again." Carlisle said.

"Unfair!" Jake said glaring playfully at Jasper Carlisle and Edward.

"It's completely fair." Edward said victoriously.

Bella Alice and I laughed as Ness, and Rose growled angrily. Carlisle, Edward and Jasper picked Bella Alice and I up and spun us around. We laughed.

"You're dating a cheater!" Emmett yelled at me.

"I am not!" I said.

"Are too!"

"No."

"Yes you are!"

"No." I said defending Carlisle's honor.

"Just because you lost doesn't mean you have the right to hate." I said laughing as Emmett threw a football at a tree angrily.

"Whatever!"

Carlisle and I left them a few minutes later and went for a walk. There was a slight breeze blowing through the trees. The air smelled so fresh. Clouds were slowly rolling in, but they didn't seem to want to rush in as they usually did for the daily storm that usually hit at around three in the after noon.

We walked along hand in hand not saying much. We usually waited to talk till we got to our destination. There was something about Carlisle and I being alone that made me feel at peace. It was indescribable. As I thought about that, Bella's words from a few days ago came to mind. When we were discussing Nessie's birth and how stubborn she had been. I already knew that Carlisle and I would be together forever. Of course there would be obstacles, but I knew we were brave, strong and hopeful enough to keep us alive and going through them.

"What are you thinking about?" Carlisle asked.

I smiled up at him as we walked.

"Everything, I guess."

"Everything?"

"Yeah. Just everything that's been going on for the past few days, and I was thinking about how lucky I am."

"You were?"

"Yes." I said.

"Well, Annabelle, I've been thinking the same thing. I am very lucky." Carlisle said as we stopped near a small stream and a clump of trees. The grass was green and lush here.

"You came at the right time. I know you've heard that a million times. But it's very true."

"I think I'm actually starting to believe it now." I said feeling a little embarrassed.

"Well, I'm glad you finally are."

"So am I." I said quietly as a few birds flew over head.

It was quiet for a few seconds then I broke the silence.

"Nessie asked if… if we were ever going to have children."

Carlisle smiled that heart melting smile of his and I almost collapsed.

"She did?"

"Yes. I said maybe… I mean its because you know we haven't talked about it, I didn't want to give her a definite answer you know? In case we didn't or if either of us didn't want to have kids…" I trailed off, feeling stupid. I mean come on. Here I was saying stuff… what if he did want kids? I really felt dumb. I should have just god for the opportunity to tell Nessa we did want kids.

"Do you?" he asked, surprising me. I blushed faintly.

"I do." I said. "Do you?" I asked.

"Annabelle Esme Swan, I would love nothing more."

"I love you." I whispered as he held me tight and kissed me, so passionately. It was nothing like I'd ever experienced before. We had never ventured in to french kissing before, simply because we were holding back… after five months, we never had, not till today. My lips parted and my gosh, it was amazing. Our tongues explored each other's mouths and I didn't even feel breathless at that moment as we fell onto the grass his arms supporting me as we continued kissing. I could taste the venom on his tongue. It was sweet, and bitter at the same time. But it was a perfect balance.

He ran his fingers through the curls in my hair.

I was suddenly feeling things that I had never felt before. Suddenly, I was starting to want Carlisle in different ways than before.

I think he was feeling the same way. I couldn't blame him. He was physically twenty three, after all. He had needs, and so did I. But I knew it wasn't time yet. But we were tempted.

His hands started running gently up and down the sides of my body as I threaded my fingers into his silky sun kissed blond hair and pulled him closer to me as we continued kissing.

When we did pull away he looked at me, his eyes smoldering in a way that made me feel … wanted… and I liked it.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you." I answered.

"You are so beautiful, Annabelle." he said cupping my face in his hands, cradling it and gently tracing the outlines of my cheekbones with his thumbs.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I felt my face heat up and I nodded. I was better than alright. I was fantastic. "Perfectly fine." I assured him. "I think we should probably go back, or they'll come looking…" I said not wanting to go.

"We should." he agreed. I could tell he didn't want to go back either. But there was nno way Emmett would let us live any of this down. I didn't care much about that though.

When we got back, Nessie was playing Go Fish! with Leah and Seth. Alice was lounging on a beanbag chair flipping through her magazines. Bella and Edward were on a blanket reading. Emmett Rose and Jazz were building a house of cards on the Jeep's roof. Kate Char, Peter and Garrett were sitting on the grass playing with the babies. Jess was reading too.

Emmett looked up at us and grinned. "We missed you guys. Come over here and we can finish building this. I swear, I can't get the ground work started on this stupid house." Emmett complained.

We went over and we helped Emmett build yet another one of his monumental house of cards. He had bought at least eight decks just to build this one house. I never even knew that was possible. But with vampires, specifically Emmett, anything was possible.

Just before four, the first few raindrops started falling. Everyone groaned in disappointment as we quickly put everything away. Nessie was already in the Jeep with Kate and Char and the babies. Emmett was driving back.

"Do you want to ride with them?" Carlisle asked me. The rain was coming down harder now. Nothing I couldn't handle.

"I'll be fine." I assured him.

Carlisle carried me back. The rain was pouring now. And thunder was rolling in the distance. We were all soaked by the time we got home. I didn't even have time to touch the ground before Bella grabbed me and dragged me inside and up to my room. She closed the door and grinned evilly at me.

"Alice saw what you two were doing." she said excitedly clapping her hands together as I pulled clean dry clothes out.

"And?" I said. I was soaked to the bone, and I was cold.

"And, hello? That's a huge step you just took. I'm so excited. Ooh, we're going to start shopping for stuff, you know, stuff… anyway, hurry and get in the shower, or you'll catch a cold. You're soaked." I nodded. I was walking toward the bathroom when she stopped me again.

"I'm sorry, but later tonight could you help me with something?"

"Yeah, sure." I said, before sneezing.

I ran into the bathroom and I sneezed at least twice more before I got into the hot shower.

I spent a while in there letting the hot water warm me up. I was out in half an hour.

I dressed and combed my hair before going downstairs.

Emmett sat on the couch watching the TV when he saw me.

"Yo, Mother. Supp?"

"Your face!" Seth said laughing before he ran upstairs. Emmett got up and followed him.

"Please don't break anything children!" I called out.

"We'll try!" Emmett yelled. There was a loud thunk on the floor above.

"Not too!" Seth finished for him.

"Yeah we will!" Emmet said running back down with Seth hanging upside down from his shoulders.

"Hey, put me down, dude! I gotta pee!"

"Suck it up, Seth. Be a big boy!" Emmett said running past. Jasper stuck his foot out and almost made Emmett trip but he jumped right over and kept going.

"Leave Seth alone, Emmett." I said as I walked after them.

"Yeah, what she said." Seth said.

"No. You can't always do what Mommy says, now can you?" Emmett said. He was about to make another run up the stairs but Carlisle stood on the top of the stairs watching Emmett's every move.

"Father, Emmett's tormenting our youngest brother again!" Jasper said.

"He's not even here right now." Emmett said spinning around. Poor Seth fell, luckily landing on the couch. He glared playfully at Emmett and said.

"Yeah he is. Look up, Dingus."

"What the hell is a Dingus you little… oh hey… Dad, I was just, you know… Just fooling around and… you know—"

"Tormenting your poor little brother? Emmett, apologize this instant." Carlisle said walking down the stairs.

"Come on it was just me messing around and—"

"He's still able to get hurt, Emmett." Carlisle reminded him.

"But we—"

"Emmett." Carlisle said sounding stern, "Apologize, now."

Emmett looked sheepishly at Seth. "Sorry, Seth." he said.

"S'okay, I forgive you." he said standing up and heading for the bathroom. He turned and looked back at Emmett.

"Oh, and don't forget to pay up. That swear jar is missing at least five bucks from you. And oh, you better put the swear jar back on the coffee table." I looked over at the table and noticed that it was indeed missing.

Emmett looked at me, he looked surprised, and scared all at once.

"Uh, yeah. Of course." he ran upstairs for the jar. I smiled at Carlisle.

"Kids, aren't they adorable?" I said laughing.

"Fifty percent of the time, yes." Carlisle said and we both laughed.

"You've got to love them, though, huh?" Jasper said grinning.

"Absolutely." Carlisle said.

"Easy for you to say." Emmett said handing me the jar.

"No, you can do that yourself." Edward said pointing at the jar as he walked in from the garage.

"But she wanted it back…"

"On the table, Dingus!" Seth said taking it from me and setting it on the table.

"Like that. Was that so hard for you to do?" Seth asked.

"No, but what in cheese's name is a dingus?" Emmett asked.

"Jake and I made it up a few years ago. It can either mean stupid, or something else, I can't remember. Either way, I'm going to call you that."

"Seth, you can't be mean to Emmett. He'll hang you upside down again." I warned.

"Hey, I got this, Mom. He won't dare harm me. Especially since I got black mail on him."

Emmett hid his face in his hands.

"Yeah, I swore. That was the last time I'm messing with him. I'm done. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go and help Rose with something."

Emmet ran upstairs again calling for Rose.

I felt my nose start to itch, and I sneezed again. Carlisle looked at me concerned.

"Are you alright?" I knew just by that one question that he'd been listening for me when I was showering. He'd heard all my sneezing.

"I'll be fine." I said smiling at him.

"Alright, but if you start feeling off, you better let me know." he said moving my hair away from my face.

"I will." I said.

I went to the kitchen then to see what I could do. I hoped I wouldn't get sick.

While I made enchiladas with Bella, the phone rang. It was Mom.

"Hi Sweetheart. How are you?"

"Good, how about you Mom? How's the baby?"

"He's doing great. I have a surprise for you."

"What is it Mom?"

"I got wind of Edward's little surprise." she said sounding very excited.

"And I'm so happy to be coming."

"You're coming, Mom? Oh that's so awesome! Is Dad coming with Sue?"

"Yes. I can't wait to see you, it's been weeks!"

"Oh Mom. I can't wait to see you either. Have you picked a name for the baby yet?"

"No, not yet, but I will let you know when we have."

"Alright, please don't name him Barthalemu, please?"

"What kind of name is that, Annabelle?"

"A very old British name, it sounds so… seventeenth century." I said laughing.

"It wasn't one of the best, I assure you." Carlisle was on the other line. Mom squealed and they picked up a lively conversation. I smiled to myself and Bella took the phone to chat with mom.

When she hung up she said, "You and Barthalemu have a great night. Bye!"

"I had a cousin named Barthalemu." Carlisle said chuckling later that night. We were cuddling in bed.

"You did not!'

"I did. Back in those days it was very common."

"Poor him. I bet people hated that name."

"Believe it or not, a lot of people liked the name."

"Well, that's a horrifying thought." I said laughing.

"Names have certainly changed over the centuries. Your name was actually quite common in the early twentieth century."

"Really?" I said amazed at this little known fact.

"Yes. They even have a private club and restaurant in London called, Annabel's, spelt differently, but still. They opened it in nineteen sixty three."

"Wow! They did?" I asked.

"Absolutely. Rosalie and Emmett have gone there a few times. They had drinks with Frank Senatra when it first opened."

"Wow!" I couldn't even begin to imagine what it was like.

"Your name was popular. I really like it."

"I do too." I said stretching and yawning. I didn't tell Carlisle this, but my throat had begun to itch. I decided that I'd go to bed before I suddenly had a coughing fit. I didn't want to worry him unless things were really bad.

"I'm tired." I said snuggling closer to him.

"Well then, get some sleep." he said chuckling.

"I shall. Good night."

"Good night."

A/N So, there you have it. As said above this is a filler. The next chapter will be longer. It will span from July sixth till Edward's birthday party. There's something huge coming up. Someone's coming back! Thank you to those who have reviewed on this story so far. It means tons! Keep them up! Thank you to Arianaunderthespelloftwilght for helping me with this story so far! She has really given me some pretty awesome ideas! Until next time!


	4. Sick days mean birthdays

A/N I'm back. Hope you enjoy. It'll get interesting from here on out. Sorry that it's been boring. It takes time for it to build up. Anyway, here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

July6th, 2014

I woke up and my nose felt congested. My throat felt itchy, and my eyes burned. Not to mention the fact that my body was achy all over.

When I looked over Carlisle was gone. But as always a note was in his place.

There was an emergency at the hospital. They needed both mine and Edward's help. Have sweet dreams. I'll see you when I get back.

I love you,

Carlisle.

I got up and instantly regretted it. My legs felt like someone had run them over with Emmett's jeep, or like I had just came back from a marathon of some sort. I went into the bathroom and was surprised to notice that I really didn't look all that bad at all. My eyes were a little red, but nothing else. If anything, I could play it off as allergies. I didn't want to worry Carlisle. Nessie needed all his medical attention right now. What I needed was something to soothe my burning throat. I went downstairs. Emmett was feeding Noah, talking to him about cars.

"You gotta know what car to choose when you get your license buddy. You can't just get any car. You have to choose the car that all the girls will notice, and all the guys want. Like me. When I got my jeep, all the girls wanted me. Like seriously."

"Shut up, idiot! They didn't want your jeep, all the guys always wanted Edward's Volvo. Or Rose's BMW." Jasper corrected him.

"Just kill my story would you?" Emmett grumbled. The babies at almost five months were into eating soft foods. Noah hated baby cereal but seemed to love the jars of that baby food Bella got them. He loved the sweet potato one the best. Karissa wasn't as picky. She ate anything anyone fed her.

"Morning guys." I said. My voice didn't sound bad either.

"Hey Mom. You okay? You sound sort of off." Emmett asked sounding concerned.

"Allergies. I'll be fine." I said.

"Your eyes do look red. Want eye drops?" Jasper asked.

"That would be lovely." I said. He got up and I followed him into the bathroom by the kitchen.

"Wow. I didn't know Carlisle had so many." Jasper said impressed. I peered over his shoulder and stared in amazement at all the different kinds of eye drop bottles that lined just on shelf.

"Okay, allergies." Jasper went to work, picking through the alphabetized bottles.

"Here we go. For dryness and allergies. Do you want me to administer them, or can you do it?"

"Maybe you should do it. Last time I tried administering my eyedrops I swallowed some."

Jasper laughed and I tilted my head backward and I had to keep from closing my eyes when the eyedrops fell in. It stung like hell.

"And there we go. They look better already." Jasper said happily capping the bottle and putting it back.

"Thanks, Jasper." I said.

"ANytime."

I went into the kitchen and he went back to the living room. Carlisle gave Nessie five minutes a day to walk, and she used them carefully. If there was a day she didn't use them, she would use them the next day. Carlisle apparently, didn't know this yet.

She sat at the table munching on some fruit and a breakfast burrito Jake had gotten her from a diner nearby. Living near Applevalley Montana had it's perks. That's where the hospital was, and the grocery store. It was perfect for us.

"Hey Belle." Nessie said cheerfully.

"Hey Ness." I said opening a cabinet and taking a glass out for some orange juice.

"You look like you have allergies. Did you get eyedrops?" she asked spearing a slice of watermelon with her fork.

"Sure did. Just now, actually. Jasper gave them to me."

"Awesome."

When the orange juice touched my throat it felt wonderful. Yeah, I'd definitely be able to pass it off.

Well, at least that's what I thought. At around noon, it started to feel warm. Warmer than usual, that is.

I went outside for a while and found Seth and Jake goofing off under the trees with Emmett.

"Good! Glad you're out here. We need a second opinion, Belle."

"What's up Seth?"

"Do you think we should get Edward a motorcycle for his birthday? Or a new car?"

"Why do you need my opinion?" I asked.

"Because your a girl, duh." Emmett said as if it was the easiest solution to his question.

"I'd say the new motorcycle. He has two cars already." I said.

Realization dawned on Emmett's face. "Oh yeah! Okay, a Harley or a—"

"Don't even. I don't know anything about motorcycles. Go ask Jasper. He knows more than I do." I said.

They all got up and ran past me. It was a beautiful day. The sun was out but an afternoon thunderstorm would be here soon.

I sat in the swing under the big tree near the driveway and I felt very tired all of a sudden. And my nose was even more congested than before. Great. I heard a big truck approaching the house. It was a delivery truck.

I stood and the guy came over with a big box.

"This the Cullen residence?"

"Yes." I said.

"These are for Isabella Cullen."

"I'll sign for her." I said. He put the box by my feet and I signed. He thanked me and walked I bent down to pick up the box, I sneezed, finally! It had been bugging me all day. But now my nose wanted everything out. Great.

I ran inside and into the bathroom. I grabbed some tissues and blew my nose.

"The box here?" Bella asked walking past.

"Uh huh. I left it by the swing."

"Okay. Are you alright, Belle?"

"Yeah. Just allergies. I'll be fine." I said smiling at her.

I looked at myself in the mirror and I gasped. My cheeks looked flushed. My eyes were red and puffy and my nose was red. I didn't want to admit it, but I think I was coming down with a cold, or probably the flu.

I went upstairs and got in the hot shower. It felt amazing on my achy body. I dressed, combed my hair and grabbed a book. Maybe if I lay in bed for a while, I'd get better.

As I lay there, I suddenly got the chills. Wait, it was hot a couple seconds ago. I rapped the comforter around myself. I inhaled Carlisle's scent. That alone should have helped me feel tons better.

I opened my book and soon was lost in the world of people trying to survive on their own, and trying not to get killed. I didn't know how or when it happened, but soon, I was asleep.

When I woke up, it was hot. And I mean hot. Burning hot.I was sweating. I pulled the comforter off and then the cold air hit me. I got the chills.

Ugh, I just couldn't win could I?

I sat up and I felt a pounding in my head like I'd never felt throat was dry and sore. My nose was beyond plugged, and my body hurt so bad I couldn't even bare the thought of standing up.

I had an idea. I reached for my phone on the bedside table and texted Bella.

Bella, I feel like absolute poop. Don't let Nessie near my room. I don't want her to get this. Also, could I have water, or orange juice. And maybe Tylenol. Thanks

-Annabelle 3-

I lay back and received a text back not even a few seconds later.

Okay. I'll bring that up right away. Want me to call Carlisle?

-Bella-

I groaned. No! Carlisle, he'd kill me. Okay, he wouldn't, but then I'd worry him, and I didn't want to.

I replied and told her not to tell him yet. I'd call him if I didn't get better.

Bella came up with my glass of water and two Tylenol.

"Here you go." She handed them to me, and I swallowed the pills and water. She set a box of tissues next to my phone and brought over the trash can.

"Alright. I think you're set. Need anything else?"

"The notebook. I need to make sure we have everything. for the party." I said.

Bella smiled, "Thanks, Belle. It means so much that you're helping me with this."

"Of course." I said smiling at her.

She handed me the notebook and I got to work, occasionally stopping to sneeze and blow my nose.

"Bella."

"Yeah?" She was sitting on the foot of my bed going through numerous lists.

"What came in that box anyway?" I asked.

"His birthday present."

"What did you get him?" I asked.

"I went online and did my research. Edward's grandfather used to be a very famous composer. He played the piano, and was famously known for that as well. So, I found out that someone was selling first edition copies of his songbooks for three thousand dollars a pop. I called Charlie, and he and Renee chipped in even though I had said I didn't need it. But you know our parents."

"Always willing to lend a hand." I said smiling.

"Exactly. So, fifteen thousand dollars later, all five of the books were mailed here. I hid them in Carlisle's study. Do you think that you could make sure Edward doesn't go in there. Or at least look in the cabinet by the bookshelf?"

"Sure can. I'll warn Carlisle too." I said checking off an item on the list.

After that was said and done, I talked with Bella for a few about my relationship. She was curious to know if she and I were experiencing the same things.

"So, have you both talked about your transformation?"

"No not yet. I don't know when we will though. But to be honest I'm really in no rush."

"You got lucky there Belle. I wanted to be a vampire since I first met Edward. Especially since I was constantly at risk of death. First it was James, then Laurent,m and of course, Victoria. It took three near death experiences, a marriage, and a beautiful daughter for me to finally become immortal. I hope it's different for you. You've got more time than I did."

"Let's hope I don't have a second near death experience. I think me almost dying when Tanya attacked me can be considered as one."

Bella grimaced, probably remembering those few days when I was completely unconscious."

"Yes, I always try to forget about that one. Well, Carlisle and the rest of us will make sure that you don't have anymore."

"Thank you." I said, after which I promptly began to cough nonstop.

"Definitely a cold. You should call Carlisle though."

I sighed heavily, which made me cough again.

I picked up my phone and called him.

I waited impatiently as the phone rang. By the fifth ring I started humming a Frozen song.

He finally answered just when I was getting to my favorite part.

"Annabelle. Are you alright?" I laughed, which made me cough.

"No. I caught something."

"How are you feeling? What hurts? Do you have a temperature?" he was on doctor mode, which I enjoyed a lot, in case you wanted to know.

"Well, my nose is stuffed to the limit, my throat itches and burns like nobody's business, my head is pounding and oh, I'm hot."

Bella sat next to me and laughed at how I described my numerous symptoms to my loving mate.

"Well of course you are." Carlisle said.

"What?"

"Of course you're hot." I could hear the smirk in his voice. I blushed and Bella's body shook with silent laughter. Emmett however heard that from downstairs and was laughing rather loudly.

"Thank you." I said.

"Of course. Have you taken anything though?" he asked serious again.

"Two Tylenol, orange juice and a hell of a lot of water. Anything else I should do, Doctor?"

"Sleep, love. And don't get out of bed. How high is your fever?"

"Ninety nine point O." I said, "And climbing." Bella added handing me me another glass of water.

"Stay in bed for the rest of the day. I'll see how you're doing when I get home."

"Fine. But I'll be bored in bed." I whined.

"I'll keep her plenty busy." Bella said grinning.

"And so will I!" Emmett sang coming through the door, a board game in his hands.

I handed the phone to Bella as I had a coughing fit. I sneezed at least three times before coughing again.

Bella was telling Carlisle that she'd keep an eye on me and that she'd see to it that I didn't get out of bed except to use the bathroom.

She hung up and smiled, "Okay, Ms. Swan. You're to stay in bed till Doctor Cullen says otherwise. Emmett, what did you bring?"

"I decided it would be fun if we played Monopoly." he said cheerfully setting the game up on the foot of the bed.

I got up and lay back down on my stomach so that I was facing Emmett.

"Okay, here we go, Mom."

Bella watched the game closely. She sat on the chair by my bed reading through the last lists for Edward's big birthday bash.

"Hah! I bought all the railroads. Can't trade me." Emmett gloated making the money in his hand move like it was doing some sort of victory dance.

"Flip off, Emmett." I spat, but smiled at him anyway.

"Oh come on, you bought all the waterworks! And all the really expensive ones, Mother." he shot back.

"Have fun paying me tons of cash, Emmett. These houses aren't going to get money for me themselves, you know."

"Yurg!" he growled tossing me five hundred dollars. He had landed on one of my more expensive properties which had five houses and a beautiful money making hotel. Boardwalk was my favorite property right now.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I cheered. I drank water after a coughing fit. Bella handed me cherry flavored cough drops, which tasted pretty good.

By the time we were four hours into the game my man came home with a bouquet of flowers. I almost cried when I saw him holding them. Emmett made a face when Carlisle bent and kissed me.

"Eeeewww!" Emmett protested. I tossed a stack of money at him.

"You're so lucky you can't get sick, Carlisle." Emmett said grinning fixing the stacks of money.

"You didn't get out of bed did you?"

I smiled as he handed me the flowers. "Nope. I behaved and stayed here and waited for you."

He touched my forehead to check my temperature. He stuck the thermometer under my tongue and smiledat me. "It's going down a little. Do you still feel achy?"

"Yes, but I'll deal."

"Yeah, because she knows I'll kick her ass if she falls asleep." Emmett said matter of factly.

"Not even."

"Yes. Now are we gonna finish or what?"

I sighed and tossed a card at him.

"Hey, thanks for that one. I needed that."

"Whatever."

At around seven, it was clear that Emmett was losing. I had made him go into debt and he was not enjoying it.

"I hate this. This is so unfair. You're so cheating." he pounded his hand on my bed so hard the whole board fell with everything on it.

"You messed up the game, Emmett. You did that on purpose." I teased.

"I did not." he protested.

"Did too." I said stretching.

"No, I was angry and it accidentally fell off the bed."

"I won anyway." I said happily.

"Who do you think won, Bella?"

"Annabelle, of course. It's clear. You were in debt and—"

"Carlisle?" Emmett interrupted Bella mid sentence.

"Same." Carlisle said.

"Ugh, this is not cool! Okay, we're playing Uno now."

"Bring it on. It would be better if there were more than just two players though." I said.

"We'll play." Carlisle said.

Bella had finished the party lists a few minutes before and she agreed to play. Edward came in then with Jasper, Alice and Rose.

"WOuldn't be a game without me." Jasper said.

"Or without any of us for that matter." Alice added.

"Well, let's play." I said.

That's how we spent the rest of the night, till I crashed out from the cold medicine.

Saturday, July 12 2014

It had taken me four days to get rid of that cold, but they were well spent getting ready for the party. Carlisle and I guarded Edward's gift all the time.

Nessie had ordered him a new computer so that he could hook it up to the new piano Jasper and Alice had gotten him. He could record it from the piano to the computer and transfer it to whom ever's iPod or phone he chose. The computer was top of the line.

"You got him a Mac?" I asked as the delivery truck left.

Nessie grinned. "Of course. He can use garage band, hook up a USB cable and like magic, he's got a mini studio. Or, at least that's what I understood when I looked up the program."

"He's going to love it." I said, impressed by the computer that sat there all wrapped up in a box with all it's high tech glory.

Emmett was on his own computer doing research.

"This computer you got him can do tons! It can send text messages to iPhone users only, it has that Garage Band thing, and all this other neat stuff that other computers don't have. Can I get one?" we all laughed and hid it away till the party.

Now, I sat in the kitchen watching Bella and Rose work on the huge birthday cake. The guys including the wolves had gone into the woods for a birthday hunt. Edward was definitely surprised, but happy to be spending time with them.

"I was helping Nessie wrap all the gifts.

"I've been so uneasy today." she said tying a blue ribbon around a small box.

"Don't you mean feeling uneasy?" Leah asked smiling at her from her station by the oven. She was making Sue's famous chicken enchiladas. Mom was due in an hour, and Charlie and Sue were just fifteen minutes from here. They had stopped in town to get some last minute things Bella had asked for. As a surprise, Sue had gotten Quil and Embry to come along. Jake and Seth were going to be very surprised.

"Yeah, feeling uneasy. I mean, it's nothing with the babies. Carlisle said that I can move around more now, but still. I have this feeling… I don't know what it is."

"Maybe you're just nervous about the gift you got him?" I suggested.

"Yeah, maybe?" Nessie said sounding unsure of herself.

Carlisle and I had gotten Edward two tickets to Chicago to visit his Grandfather's home. It was a landmark now, and people visited it all the time. It was a museum of sorts. Carlisle and I thought it would be nice if he could go with whomever he chose to see just what his grandfather had accomplished in his lifetime. He would have a lovely three days there. We had already paid for the hotel reservations, and had gotten him the two passes into the museum. We had seen pictures and had been impressed by how well kept it was. They had all of his compositions in display cases. His pianos were all displayed in beautiful domed cases as well. The best part of all was the portrait that hung over a famous composition called, "Pride And Joy" it was a painting of a beautiful young woman holding an adorable chubby bronze haired green eyed infant in her arms. A man who resembled the baby had his arms around her waist.

"Is that Edward?" I had asked Carlisle.

"I believe so. He probably wrote that song for him before passing away when Edward was three."

"I wonder what it sounded like?" I asked.

"We'll find out soon." Carlisle said.

"I can't wait till he sees all his gifts!" I said excited. Bella grinned.

"Me neither." Rose replied slicing the pies up.

Nessie and Alice placed all the gifts on the assigned table. I knew Mom and Dad were bringing gifts too. Edward was going to be one spoiled birthday boy.

After all my work was done, I went upstairs to change into my dress for the party. It was a strapless deep purple dress that clung to my body in all the right places, but flared out at my knees. I put on purple and white ballet flats. I made sure my hair was okay, and still in all of its curls before going back down stairs to wait for the birthday boy.

I was lucky my dress wasn't long enough for me to trip. Today was going to be amazing.

Mom was just coming through the door when I came down.

"Hi sweetheart!" she hugged me. I pulled back and grinned. "Wow Mom, you look great! Oh, you're glowing!" I hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I'm pretty sure Andy loved to hear that."

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"Andy, your brother. We picked his name today. You're the first to hear it. Andrew Joshua Dwyre. Do you like it?" I smiled and Bella came over and hugged mom.

"We love it." she assured her. We all laughed and Rose enjoyed fussing over Mom and Sue. I was happy to see that both Sue and Mom got along great. Phil and Charlie worked out the same way. They helped with what was needed outside before running into the living room to watch the TV.

Edward and the rest would be back at four. QUil and Embry were upstairs freshening up.

"Claire didn't come?" I asked Sue.

"No, she came down with the stomach flu. She sent Edward a gift though. I placed it over on the table."

At exactly three fifty nine, Bella told us to get in position. I hid behind the couch between Leah and Jess.

We heard nothing for a few seconds but when we did, we had to keep from laughing.

"I feel drunk. It's like I'm on a high of some sort. Whenever I drink a lot of blood, I feel on top of the world!" That was Emmett.

"And it's like you can fly!" They were just outside the front door now.

"Now Emmett remember what I said the last time you drank too much blood. I warned you this would happen." Carlisle said. He sounded closer than the rest. He must have been checking to see if everything was ready.

"I know, Carlisle but… woo! It's so awesome! How ya feeling, Eddieboy?"

"Alright. Emmett are you sure you're alright?"

"Positive, penny boy, now let's go inside! I need to start up my music here pretty soon."

"You're music?" Edward asked sounding confused. Bella must have been using her shield, or Emmett was really hiding his thoughts well.

"Come in, Edward." Carlisle said. Edward walked in grumbling to himself about how dark it was in here.

"Why is it so dark in here? Did the power go out? Where's everyone else?"

I reached up quietly for the switch and flipped it. We all jumped up and yelled.

"Surprise! Happy late birthday, Edward!"

He laughed. "Wow. Thank you. You did all this in one day?" We all laughed and we all stepped forward to engulf him in hugs. He thanked us all and then he and the guys went upstairs to change for the party while we chatted happily around the huge table of food while Carmen exclaimed over Nessie Mom and Sue, telling them how great they looked.

Quil and Embry were still hiding in the pantry. I went to check on them to make sure they were alright.

I opened the door and laughed. They stood there innocent smiles on their faces sharing a bag of pizza flavored goldfish.

"Can we come out now? I'm parched." QUil said rubbing his throat to prove his point.

"Come on." I said. Embry closed the bag and put it back on the shelf before following me.

"Jake! Look what Sue brought! Seth, you too."

They came running and I stepped aside to let them have their manly reunion. There were slaps on the back and high fives, and a bit of wrestling, but all in good fun.

I went to find Carlisle in the crowd. We found each other by the stairs.

He smiled as soon as I approached him.

"You look beautiful." he said kissing me. I smiled against his lips and deepened the kiss.

"Thank you." I said after pulling away.

He took my hand and we barely took three steps before we were attacked by a small little body.

"Cawisle, Belle!" It was Emily and Sam's son. I looked up and they were just coming through the door, gifts in hand. Just behind them was Paul, Jared Kim and Brady and Colin.

"Family reunion!" Jake shouted. Everyone cheered as Carlisle scooped little Andy into his arms. Wow, two Andrews in the family now, this was going to be confusing.

"Wooooow." Kim whispered when we were in the kitchen refilling the bowls with chips and salsa.

"What?"

"Don't hate me, but a while ago, I was so watching Carlisle when he was carrying Andy. Holy shit! Hot!"

"Right?" I whispered back. We laughed, like two little girls keeping a secret.

"Do you think Edward'll love his gifts?" Kim asked.

"He better."

"I heard what Ness got him. Holy cow! That's some pretty high tech stuff."

"I know." I replied.

BY the time it was time for presents, the food was halfway gone. With mine, Emmett and Carlisle's help, Bella rolled out the cake with all one hundred and thirteen candles on it.

Everyone gasped in shock as we rolled it out on a cart Bella had had to order online just for his cake. It would take days to finish it all, but with the help of the wolves, it'd be gone before long.

"Alright! Pause the music!" Bella called out to Alice.

We all gathered around the cake and Edward stood in front of it as Carlisle and Jake lit all the candles.

"Wow, I never knew a cake could hold so many!" Sue exclaimed.

"Neither did we. You'd better hurry and blow those out Edward, with all those candles on it it could catch fire." Dad said laughing.

"Some birthday present that would be." Emmett said.

We had fun singing happy birthday, Emmett of course said, "You look like a monkey and you smell like one too.

"I am still impressed. One hundred and thirteen candles for your age plus all of your accomplishments in life! Impressive!" Mom said.

Apparently, that's the lie Alice had told Mom when she had asked her why there were so many. I had to give Alice credit she knew how to tell a good lie.

The cake was served and we all stood around the present table anxiously waiting for it to be time for Edward to open his gifts.

As soon as all the plates and forks were cleaned up, Edward began opening gifts.

"This one's from us!" Renee said happily as Edward took the box from her. A few minutes earlier, she had told me that just about everyone had coordinated in getting him gifts having to do with his strong suit. She hadn't told me what they had gotten him, but it seemed as though it was going to be a good one.

He carefully pealed the wrapping paper off the box as everyone watched, Alice taking pictures on her camera.

He opened the box to reveal a set of composition books. The covers were leather. His name had been stitched into each one.

"Wow. I don't know what to say. These are beautiful. Thank you."

"Of course. We thought it would be nice if you could have these to write all of your beautiful creations in so that later on you could look back on them, or something."

We all admired the books while he opened his next gift. It was from Charlie and Sue. It was two tickets to a vacation resort in Hawaii.

"Jus imagine Bella. All the things you two could do there!" Rose exclaimed.

"I can't wait to go." Edward said after thanking them.

Gift after gift was opened. Finally, he opened Nessie's gift. Those of us who knew what it was bounced in place in eager anticipation.

He saw the box that clearly indicated where this present was from and his eyes widened. "What is this?"

"Oh, just open it." I said excitedly. He laughed and lifted the box and everyone gasped.

"A Macbook? Why?"

"It sort of goes with a few other gifts you got Dad. It has a bunch of stuff you could really use. Do you like it so far?" Edward smiled at Renesmee.

"I love it sweetheart. Thank you."

"Well, before you get to the others." I said handing Edward his gift, "Carlisle and I think that you should open this one first."

Everyone laughed. I had told Bella somewhat of the gift. I had only mentioned that Carlisle and I had seen a picture of Edward as an infant and the museum. I didn't dare spoil the rest of it. I wanted her to be just as surprised.

Carlisle had to keep his arm around my waist to keep me from bouncing in place.

Edward loved the gift. A lot. "I never knew this existed. How did you find it?"

"A lot of research." Carlisle said as he pulled out the folded piece of paper from the bottom of the box.

"You'll see a better one at the museum." I said as he looked at the picture of the painting.

"I can't wait to see that." Bella said.

"We hope you like it, Edward." Carlisle said.

"I assure you I won't ever forget this. Thank you."

After Edward saw his piano and Bella's amazing gift, the party resumed. Everyone was happy as could be.

Alice played a schmaltzy waltz that sounded like it had come straight from one of those fairy tale weddings.

"Waltz with me my love." Carlisle said before taking me by the hand to the dance floor. Edward Bella Alice Jasper Rose and Emmett were already there.

"You know I think I forgot how to do it. It's been months since the last time we waltzed I said grinning at him.

"Practice makes perfect." he said.

After a few spins and box steps, I got the hang of it again.

As I passed Alice she said, "Feels like a ball, doesn't it?" I laughed as Carlisle spun me out and then back toward him.

"Exactly like a ball." I giggled.

"See you're getting better at this." Carlisle said encouragingly.

"Thanks." I said as we spun out to face the crowd. The song was over and everyone clapped.

Little Andy was so full of energy from all the sugar his uncle Jake had given him, he was running around the room happily clinging to whomever's legs he could. Right now, that happened to be Carlisle and Emmett. I heard the doorbell ring in the distance and thought it was another guest, maybe Billy. I was smiling and humming to myself as I approached the door. I didn't bother to ook out the window to see who it was.

I opened it and smiled.

"Hey! I didn't know you were…"

I stopped and gasped. She was back. Why I didn't know.

But she was here in front of me still looking as beautiful and as evil as ever. My throat suddenly felt dry and I couldn't even think of anything to say.

She stared back and then sneered.

"Oh, right, you're still alive. I guess that didn't work out. Well, excuse me, I have to talk to Carlisle."

She pushed past me and went in search for Carlisle.

I closed the door and ran after her. Emmett saw both of us before Bella or Carlisle did. I made it to Carlisle just as she did.

Bella took her by the arm and without a word we all went upstairs, knowing the wolves would distract the humans..

We all walked into Carlisle's study and closed the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked angrily.

"Just here to wish Eddie a happy birthday. Aro said I could out for a while. I got wind of your birthday plans and decided I'd come here to party. And to see if you were still alive, which unfortunately for us all, you are. I guess I should try harder next time, shouldn't I?"

"You will not touch her again, is that understood?" Carlisle growled at her.

She smirked. "Oh, Carlisle, you can't protect her forever. I've got my ways."

I froze. That sounded scary enough.

"Out, now." Edward ordered.

Tanya smirked again.

"I don't think so." she said.

I won't leave until I do what I came to do. And none of you can stop me."

"And what exactly is it that you're planning to do?" Jasper asked taking a step forward.

"I came here, to apologize."

A/N Sooo? What did you think? Do you think Tanya's telling the truth? Do you think she actually wants to apologize? Since it is officially summer vacation here, I will post every Sunday. Bella the Spartan will update every Monday. I've cleared all those days just for posting! So, happy reading! See you next Sunday! :)


	5. Tanya's Return

AN Hope you enjoy. Tanya's back, and she might cause trouble again…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The silence that followed Tanya's announcement was deafening. She was apologizing? Why was she apologizing? I clasped my hands in front of me to keep from doing anything I shouldn't like oh, punching her in the face, or something.

"Apologize for what Tanya?" Bella asked taking a protective stance in front of us. She stood between Edward and Carlisle. Alice and I hid behind the three as we waited.

"I can't see what it's about." Alice whispered quietly to me.

"I should have tried harder. There were so many things that I could have done to keep it from happening. I still feel horrible for all of this."

"For what?" Carlisle demanded. Clearly he was growing tired of Tanya's old games and tricks. We all were too but she was acting so strange now. She actually looked like she meant everything she was saying.

"I'm so sorry Carlisle. I really am. You too, Bella. I didn't mean to do what I did. I should have really tried harder to do things differently."

She stopped and she grew cold and icy once again. She glared at me.

"But I guess I didn't get too far, did I? I guess I didn't try hard enough to kill her. I should have taken her hostage. I could have kept her locked up, let her starve until she died. But I was too stupid and just left her for dead in the woods. I am so stupid. I should have kept her out of reach of all of you. Let her die alone, without light, food, water. Then I could be here with all of you living a happy life with no interference from you." she said pointing an angry finger at me. I felt my blood run cold. I didn't want to be near her any longer. I edged toward the door. I wanted out. I didn't need to hear of her plans for my death, thank you. I was halfway there when both Bella and Carlisle pulled me back.

"Just stop it right there." Emmett boomed.

"You have no right to touch her. Thanks to her, we're all very happy, especially Carlisle. And you coming here and ruining her happiness, or his, or ours is cruel. Your sisters are smart enough not to do something like this."

Kate came in then angry.

"Tanya, this has to stop. immediately . You can't keep doing this. Leave Carlisle and Annabelle be. They're happy. They love each other, they're true mates. You can't keep trying to separate them. This is why nothing ever works out for you. This is why you can't ever keep a man long enough to consider it a relationship. The only ones you've ever had were one night stands and even then—"

Tanya flew across the room and grabbed Kate by the throat.

"Don't ever talk to me that way ever again. Don't you dare talk about what I do! Its my life. And if I choose to destroy her until she's dead thats my decision not yours! She's just a human. She doesn't deserve to be here!"

I took this as my chance before it was too late.

"Why didn't you act like this toward my sister Tanya? I'm not saying that would have made me feel better about it, or anything. But why? Why do you hate me so much to make you want to kill me? What did I ever do to you? I'm sorry for being just a human. I'm happy I came here. I really am. And I don't think I'm leaving anytime soon. If that's what you want, I'm sorry to say that I'm not letting you take me from the people I love. You can't just rip me away from them. It's not that easy Tanya. You can't think that killing me off is going to solve all your problems. I bet you Aro doesn't even know you left the tower, right? You snuck out, didn't you? You probably got some of his guards to do you favors so they could let you out of there, didn't you? You did anything to come back here to try and get me away from Carlisle so that you could try and seduce him, right? Or worse yet, you probably wanted Edward, right? Tell me! I think we're all curious to know what it is that you're doing here. Because we all know it's not going to work."

From the look on everyone's faces, including Tanya's I knew I had done something they wouldn't or couldn't imagine me doing.

She turned to me, her eyes ablaze with anger. She reached her hand toward me and managed to get ahold of my hair. She tugged hard, but I stood still, gritting my teeth through the pain. I pulled away as Carlisle knocked her to the ground. He took me into his arms and held me close protecting me from Tanya's lunges toward me.

He backed away with me still in his arms toward the door.

"I suggest you leave." he said through his teeth. He was angry, his eyes cold.

"Make me." she said standing again, smoothing her blouse out.

"I said leave, and that's an order." he said again, his hand on the shiny brass handle of the door.

I spun in his arms and faced him so I wouldn't see her look of hatred aimed at me.

Carlisle kissed my hair softly brushing a few strands from my face.

Emmett stepped forward, and once again, threw her over his shoulder and came toward us. I smiled evilly at her before opening the door and heading quickly toward the playroom we had down the hall. Carlisle followed, his arm rapped tightly around my waist.

I opened the window, and like it had happened in February, Emmett jumped out the window, properly escorting her out of our house. He leaped in, shut the window and grinned.

"Party anyone?" he asked.

We all walked back toward the door.

When we got downstairs, it seemed as though no one had noticed our disappearance. Nessie looked at us from her spot on the couch next to Mom. She shook her head and mouthed "later" We'd have to tell her that Tanya still wasn't giving up.

Edward slipped outside with Carlisle and they both called Aro to let him know that Tanya had just been here.

"Aaron is one of the possibilities for a boy's name that Charlie liked." Sue said a few minutes later. I was sitting next to her and Mom as they discussed on baby names. Nessie had gone upstairs to rest for a while.

"Phil and I already picked out a name for our baby boy." she said happily.

"I like it Mom." I said. "It's very cute."

"What is it?" Sue asked.

"Andrew." Mom said.

"And his middle name is Joshua. Andrew Joshua." I said proudly. My little brother was going to have one awesome name, thats for sure.

"How adorable!" Sue exclaimed.

"I know right?" I said.

"Yes, indeed." Mom said again.

The party lasted until nearly midnight. Mom was already upstairs sleeping in my room. So, this meant I got to sleep in Carlisle's room, which didn't matter. That was good enough for me.

All the wolves camped out in the living room like they used too.

Kim and Emily stayed up with Bella Alice Rose and I to help clean up the kitchen. Peter was having too much fun with the helium tank out in the yard with Emmett.

"Sometimes I think those too are long lost brothers." Rose said smiling at her husband through the window.

"I think they are." I said laughing.

"No doubt about that." Kim said rapping leftovers in cling rap and tinfoil.

"I think we did an amazing job on this birthday party." I said loading the dishwasher again.

"Not just amazing, it was better than that." Bella said smiling at all of us.

"Thank you girls."

"Of course."

Emmett came in, a grin on his face as he went on his way to help Carlisle Jasper and Edward with what needed to be cleaned up in the living room.

Jess came downstairs a few minutes later.

"Phew, they're finally asleep." she got to work right away on helping me with the dishes. Jess had come a long way since February when I had first met her in the hospital room. She had handled Mike leaving her well, after a few days.

She knew now that we would always be there for her, no matter what. And her babies seemed to enjoy their many babysitters. Kate and Char were really a big hit with them.

Kate had been discussing moving from Alaska for a few decades. Carmen and Eleazar were planning to travel for a few years, so it could work out.

Nothing was decided, but I knew that they really wanted to move closer to their cousins.

It was past two when I finally got to bed. I crashed as soon as my head hit the pillow.

July 26, 2014

"Belle!"

I didn't move. It was way too early for yelling. Especially when I was tired and it was me they were yelling for. Who the heck was that anyway? I rolled over and started dropping off again when...

"Annabelle Esme Swan! I've been calling you for ten minutes now! I. Need. Help!"

I opened my eyes slowly and blinked in the sudden brightness.

It was only seven thirty. And it was Saturday! Everyone knew I slept in on weekends… well, at least I thought they did. I got up pulled my hair into a lose ponytail and headed out the door.

"Annaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabelle!"

I got to her room and stood there, waiting for my order.

Renesmee was officially on full bed rest after experiencing what she called early hell, but Carlisle and Edward called early labor.

She had been walking down the stairs when she had experienced a contraction that left her clutching the banister and screaming so loud it made us all run.

Carlisle had been nearest to her when it happened.

He had carried her to the makeshift delivery and examining room they had set up for her.

I once again had been sent to find Jake.

Carlisle and Edward examined her, ran some tests, and put her on an IV again after stopping the contractions.

It was then determined that she had to be on bed rest until she went into labor which could be in the next two to three weeks. Her pregnancy had accelerated from then on.

She could barely move on her own anymore without needing our help.

So, while Edward and Carlisle were gone, it was up to all of us to make sure she was comfortable and happy.

"I need to pee, like bad."

"Rose?" I called.

She was next to me in a few seconds.

"Together we helped Nessie to the bathroom down the hall. That was just about the only time she could walk.

"Wow! I'm so huge! I can't even see my feet, or two feet in front of me either. She stretched her arms out and winced a little.

"Wow, I'm sore."

"Just a few more days." I said happily.

"Yeah, you're only happy because you don't have to deliver them." she snapped at me.

Her mood swings were everywhere these days. It was no secret that she was mad that she had to be on bed rest when she could be doing other things like setting up the nursery.

She was so adamant about having four of everything in there. Carlisle and Edward didn't have the heart to lie to her and tell her he'd might not make it past a few hours, or minutes of being out of his mother's womb. She didn't care she felt strongly about him being able to make it.

We waited outside for her while she did her stuff. I yawned and leaned my head against the wall.

"Still tired?" Rose asked me.

"Sort of yeah, I need breakfast first. I'll get her back to bed, then go and get something. The wolves eat yet?"

"No, they know its Saturday. You know they wait for your special pancakes and bacon breakfasts. Especially Seth."

"Oh, yes, right." I said.

"Okay! I'm done!" Nessie announced.

Five minutes later after putting her to bed, fluffing her pillows and getting her a plate of cucumber slices with cream cheese, I started on breakfast for us.

Jess had the weekend off and was spending every moment with her babies.

They were loving soft foods. Karissa loved the cereal. Noah always spit it out. He loved the fruit or veggie mush we got for them.

Alice was slicing up some fruit while I cooked the eggs and bacon. Bella was sitting at the table on the phone with Mom.

"I saw something." Alice said grinning at me.

"What?" I asked. "I can't say yet. It needs to be clearer before I know for sure."

"Well, as long as it doesn't put any of us in danger, we'll be fine." I said loading a big plate up with bacon. I took it to the table and called the boys out to eat.

Seth was first with Jake right behind. Leah came down with Noah.

"He didn't want to let go of my hair." she said laughing.

It was true. Noah's little hand was entangled in Leah's dark locks. He held tight to it and wouldn't let go even for a second.

"Hey, there's my favorite little guy!" Emmett shouted coming into the kitchen. Noah let go and squealed as Emmett took him from Leah and ran into the living room.

"Thanks Emmett. I owe you one!"

"Of course, Leah!" he called back.

"I hate these kinds of weekends." Bella said later on that morning. I was outside working on the garden. The flowers were growing beautifully and the fruit trees were coming up nicely.

"I do too." I said wiping sand off my shirt.

"I miss Carlisle." I said glumly.

"Well, Aro needed him and Edward in Italy for some important stuff." Jake said coming over to help us. Nessie had wanted some air, so we had put her in a lawn chair with a book to read.

"I know. But see Jake, when you're without your mate for certain periods of time, it tends to take a toll on you." Bella said pulling up some weeds from between two rose bushes.

"Tell me about it." I said. I don't sleep soundly unless I have Carlisle here with me."

"That's how I was sometimes. Whenever Edward was on a hunt over night, or for a whole weekend I couldn't sleep. I had to resort to cold medicine once."

"Wow, Bella." Jake said grinning at her.

"It was one of the only ways I could sleep fully."

"Well, Carlisle will have you in his arms before Monday." Bella said cheerily.

"Yeah, just twenty four hours to go." I said dragging the hose over to water the vegetables we had growing nearby.

I was in the kitchen fixing lunch when Carlisle called me. I snatched up the phone, knocking over a cup full of tomato juice in the process.

"Shit, Emmett get a mop! Hello?"

"You sound busy. How are you doing love?" I smiled.

"Better now that you called how is everything?"

"Things here are going smoothly."

I sighed as Emmett dutifully mopped up the mess.

"Tanya try anything?" I said trying to sound casual. But I knew from the look Emmett shot me, that I sounded anything but.

"No, Love. I think she's learned her lesson for now, at least. I miss you." I blushed, my anger over Tanya forgotten.

"Oh Carlisle I miss you too. What time do you get in tomorrow?"

"Eight pm sharp!" Edward shouted.

"I miss you too." I said laughing.

"I know you do."

"So, eight then?" I asked again.

"Yes, love. Eight sharp." Carlisle assured me.

"I heard talking on the other end, and Carlisle said he would be there in a second.

"Love, I have to go Aro needs me. I love you. Stay safe."

"I'll try. And I love you too."

"I'll talk to you later."

I smiled as I hung up the phone and put sandwiches and potato chips out for the wolves. I myself enjoyed a bowl of cheese potato soup Bella had made. She had been dying to try it, so she had made me some, and Renesmee of course. We were her taste testers for it.

When it first touched my tongue, I savored the amazing flavor. It was like an explosion in my mouth.

"Mmm, this is so good." Nessie said between spoonfuls.

"Mmmm hmm." I said slowly chewing the potato bits. It was delicious, and unlike anything I had ever tasted.

"So, Carlisle called?" Nessie inquired later.

"Yeah." I said settling myself in my cot beside her bed. It was my night to watch her. Carlisle had taught us all how to read the monitors in case anything happened.

"So, did he give you more instructions on how to keep me cooped up in bed all day?"

"Ness. He and your father know what's best for you and your babies." I said gently.

"Clearly. But they don't seem to know what's best for me…"

"Yes they do. Trust me when I say that they do."

"Sorry." she mumbled.

"It's okay, Ness. Just try to be more happy about this. At the end of the day, you'll have gorgeous babies in your arms"

She smiled, her mood better now. "Yes, all four of my gorgeous baby boys."

I smiled. "Yeah. All of them." I said stretching, resting my head on the fluffy pillow.

Emmett came in then with his favorite little man in one arm and a squirming Karissa in the other. "They didn't let Jess sleep. And Jake was complaining about the noise. Can they stay with you while I go on a quick hunt?"

I took them both into my arms and kissed their chubby little cheeks.

"Of course they can." I said. You go and have fun, we can stay here, right Ness?"

"Absolutely." she said flipping through another magazine.

Emmett left and I settled in with the babies.

"Can I have one up here?" Nessie asked looking at Noah whom had his fingers in his mouth.

I held him out leaning over Karissa. I lay him beside Renesmee. He cuddled up to her, resting his little head in the crook of her arm.

"Feh." he mumbled around his fingers.

"What?" she asked.

"I think he made that sound as a I-like-this-arrangement kind of way. I think he likes it."

"Oh." she said, her eyes glowing, a smile on her face.

"Well, soon you'll have four more little people to play with Noah. Just you wait."

I let her bond with Noah and I paid attention to Karissa. She too had her fingers stuck in her mouth and she babbled the whole time.

"You're such a cutie." I said.

She looked at me as if to say, "Duh, I know!" and went right back to sucking her thumb.

Edward POV

Being in Italy was quite enjoyable, though without our mates, Carlisle and I found that we really couldn't have fun without them. I knew Carlisle was happy for Annabelle. Her first time in Italy had been with all of us. Bella's first time was my fault. I hadn't ever intended for her to be involved. But how was I supposed to know that she wasn't really dead? It was until we were together again just behind that door that I knew my angel had come for me.

Today we'd be finishing up our trip here and flying back home. Aro wanted to see Bella and Annabelle again, and he wished for them to come to visit before the end of the year. Carlisle promised him that it would happen, for which Aro was grateful.

"I am so pleased to note that there haven't been any skirmishes with our kind in terms of newborns, and those horrid armies." Caius said gleefully.

"Indeed." Marcus answered, sounding a little bored.

"Now, if you don't mind me asking, how is Renesmee?" Aro asked with interest.

"She should deliver any day now. However, one is at risk of not surviving out of the womb." Carlisle said, looking grave.

"Have you told her?"

I nodded. "We did. I'm afraid she didn't take it so well. She is very adamant about them all surviving."

"My dear friend, she's not able to face the facts. She can't accept it yet. It's a thing all new mothers or mothers to be have. It's very normal. I know eventually she will have to face up to it. Especially if one doesn't survive."

Aro was right. As much as my daughter couldn't face it, or rather, didn't want to face it, she was going to lose one of her sons. I just hoped we were all strong enough for her when that time came.

We talked for a while longer, and were just about to leave when suddenly a handful of guards came bursting un through the doors, looking absolutely horrified.

"Master Aro! There is an emergency. You must listen."

It was a tall muscular vampire. He wasn't as built as my bear of a brother, but he came close.

"What is it?" Aro asked.

"Tanya has escaped, but this time she didn't leave alone."

"What?" Carlisle, Aro and I exclaimed all at once.

"She's left, and she took her guards. All four of them. We followed their scent to the window in her room, and clear out to the surrounding vegetation. And there, it disappeared."

"This is outrageous. Get me Dimitri and twenty of our soldiers. Send them out to try and find her."

"Yes Sir! Here." The tall one handed Aro a note. It had Tanya's scent.

Aro unfolded the note, and read it out loud for all to hear.

"As you may know, I have just succeeded in escaping with my guards. I have decided that, Aro, I must go against your wishes. I had to leave. I needed to get away. I needed to be freed of being stuck in the confines of my room and the castle. I needed to run again, walk again. I mean, I know you must still be angry at me for leaving once to go and see the human. But that was only for fun. Now, I must go with my army, to avenge my rightful place as matriarch to the Cullen coven. I will go and take her hostage, and let her die. And if I must kill people to do it, I shall. Until we meet again, Tanya."

Carlisle was outraged as were the rest of us, him more so, however. This was his mate after all. If we couldn't get there on time, it would be Annabelle's second near death experience or… no. I didn't want to think about it. We had to move, now!

Aro worked fast, and just under fifteen minutes later, we had our bags ready and a plane that would fly us directly to the house no questions asked.

The three kings were coming, along with Alec, Jane, Felix, Dimitri, and about fifteen others. The soldiers whom had left to search would run to our location. Aro had ordered Felix back to come with us.

All the time we were on the plane, we all worried. We didn't want to call, for fear Tanya would listen in, or track our location. We wanted to catch her off guard. Make her think that she was actually getting away with it.

Needless to say, Carlisle and Felix had a heated conversation. There were so many curse words that slipped out that I myself was a little surprised at Carlisle's colorful vocabulary.

It took us less than ten hours to land at the airport. Aro had decided that it would be best to land there, instead of attracting attention to the house in case Tanya had spies.

We ran the rest of the way home quietly of course.

We ran as fast as we could, hoping that she hadn't gotten there first.

Alice, Emmett and Jasper waited by the door with the wolves in the woods. If needed, we'd call some up from La Push. I hoped it wouldn't get that far.

"Annabelle's up stairs." Alice said. "She isn't here yet, but she is close."

We listened as she told us what she saw coming.

"She wants to take her and hide her somewhere, I can't really see where it was exactly.

"Is there any way of avoiding this? Is there a way to keep her from taking her?" Carlisle asked Alice.

"If we keep her hidden, or at least protected, I think we may be able to avoid this kidnapping."

Bella came to my side and I pulled her close.

"I don't want anything to happen to her, Edward."

"We'll make sure she doesn't get hurt." I assured her.

Annabelle POV

I was sleeping when I felt a set of cool arms pull me close to a marble hard body. I sighed contentedly and moved closer.

"Carlisle?" I mumbled trying to open my eyes.

"Sshh, I'm here." he said holding me tightly against him.

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock which read two AM. I looked at him surprised.

"You came back earlier than expected."

"Something came up." he said looking away.

"What?" I demanded.

"Sweetheart it's not really up for—"

"Carlisle, please?" I propped myself up on my left arm so that I could see him better.

"Where's Renesmee?" I asked looking around and noticing that I no longer was in her room but in my own room.

"She's fine. Jacob is with her now."

"What happened? Is she okay? What happened in Italy? Is everything okay?"

"It was." he said turning to look at me again.

"That is until Tanya escaped again. She took her guards with her, and she may or may not be creating an army. She's trying to get you again. But I will do everything I can to keep you safe."

I froze, I was paralyzed with fear. She was coming for me again? With an army? Why me? What was going on now? Had I said something that I shouldn't have over the phone, or what? I looked at Carlisle and I squeezed my eyes shut to keep the tears in. I felt like it was thanks to me that the family was always in trouble. Carlisle cupped my face in his hands.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? Open your eyes. Look at me. I shook my head and lay back against the pillows. The tears trickled down my cheeks.

"Oh beautiful. Why are you crying?" Carlisle sounded worried.

He took me into his arms and held me close. I opened my eyes and he wiped the tears away.

"I'm sorry. I feel like this is all my fault. You and the family are always on the look out because of me being here. I'm so, so, sorry… I—"

He put his fingers against my lips. "Annabelle look at me. And listen to me." I sniffled and I looked at him.

"This is not your fault. It hasn't ever been your fault. This is all Tanya. She wants to take you away from me, us. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. I love you too much to ever let anything happen to you again."

I felt my heart swell up to three times its size. I loved Carlisle so much. Nothing would ever change that.

"I love you." I said the tears stopping.

He kissed me softly. Slow, at first. As always, my arms automatically went around his neck pulling him closer to me. As we kissed our hands started exploring each other's bodies, each of us so hesitant, so unsure.

As my fingers entangled themselves in his silky blond hair his fingers brushed against the exposed skin of my stomach. Electricity seemed to shoot from his fingertips to my very core. I was experiencing new feelings this whole time as his tongue entered my mouth slowly exploring the inside. the taste of his venom flooding my mouth. sweet but bitter at the same time.

Our eyes never left one another as we continued exploring, never daring going lower than was necessary.

"I love you." he whispered to me during those moments when I needed air.

My lips returned to his immediately in answer.

"Mmm, love you too." I said between kisses.

At one point we were pressed up almost glued to one another. I suddenly needed him against me. I needed it so badly. And I could tell he wanted this too.

As I pressed up against him, my chest against his, a low growl emanated from his chest. I responded with a low moan of my own as he sucked my bottom lip into his mouth.

My body was aching for his touch. Suddenly, I was beneath him, our legs intertwined, our lips locked, and our arms around each other.

My heart was racing faster than ever before. He pulled away and looked down at me, his eyes full of lust, love, desire, and something else I couldn't place.

"Annabelle are you sure?" he asked his breath cool and heavenly as it washed across my face.

I smiled up at him.

"I'm ready if you are."

His lips crashed onto mine and we picked up where we left off.

He lifted my pajama top up to just below my breasts as he kissed me, his fingers exploring before going any higher. He was just about there when the door burst open and Emmett came in.

"Carlisle Aro needs you to… holy cheese! Never mind! Shit! Sorry!" He was half way out the door before we both realized a few things:

1: My shirt was halfway up, and my hair was a mess.

2: I knew for a fact that I now had two lovebites from my loving mate.

And 3: Our oldest son had just walked in on us about to possibly have sex.

Ugh! Darn it!

We pulled away and I grinned at Carlisle's sheepish expression on his face.

I threw a pillow at Emmett.

"Dammit!" I growled as Emmett shook himself out of his shocked stage. A huge grin spread across his face and he let out a huge guffaw.

That was when he exploded. "Holy shit! Guys! Carlisle and Belle were about to lose their virginity!"

Carlisle had it. I fixed my shirt before he scooped me up kissed me again, slung me onto his back and lunged toward Emmett who let out a girlish shriek and ran down the stairs. As we passed Renesmee's room she shouted, "I've got condoms in my room if you need any!"

I blushed as Carlisle chased Emmett down the hall.

As we passed Jasper he flashed us the thumbs up sign. Edward grinned and said, "Finally, almost third base."

And when we reached the living room Alice grinned and said with an evil smile on her face, "We are so going shopping when it's safe to. No questions asked. You got it?"

I actually had a good feeling about this one so I said, "Yes Mam."

Carlisle set me on the couch before he and Emmett wrestled on the ground and Jane and Alice sat with me on the couch.

"How was it?" Jane asked excitedly bouncing in place.

"Trust me it was—"

"Something that we shouldn't talk about." I said blushing deeply looking at Carlisle.

We had been so close. I was so glad that we had just reached a new step in our relationship. I was honestly ready for the big step when it came. I couldn't wait to share that with Carlisle. My soulmate, my lover. My love.

A/N Sooo? That was my first ever attempt at something lemony-ish. Not there yet, but almost! I am seriously considering making t his rated M. It's about time that Carlisle and Annabelle become active in that sense. So, yeah. Please let me know what you think. Thank you! :) Until next time!

—RoseNEmmettForever—


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Finally! I promise the next chapter will definitely be longer.

!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I didn't slew well after that. Carlisle stayed with me and didn't leave my side unless it was to check on Renesmee. Even then he would take me with him. The wolves had come from La Push per Sam's orders. Not just for me, but for Renesmee, too. And in case you were wondering, Emmett still wasn't letting me or Carlisle live our almost sex incident down.

Every time he saw me he'd wink, gesture toward Nessie's room and say, "Condoms are in there."

Carlisle nor I were in the joking mood after all that was happening at the moment.

Aro was ordering people to come down from Italy, and he even insisted on us calling on our friends in the Amazons, and Egypt, and even the Romanians.

Edward had gotten on that fast, and we were relieved to know that they would come down right away.

Alice couldn't tell us when she was planning to attack. She would make her mind up one minute, change it the next. It was so stressful for poor Alice. She was starting to get headaches. The kind she got when Bella was going to have Renesmee she claimed.

Nessie was just days from delivering now. And the only person who could stand to be near her now was Jake, and me, sometimes.

Today, Carlisle trusted one of Aro's guards and myself to go on a walk with her. There had been no activity on Tanya's end for a few days now, so everyone thought it was safe to go out as they wished.

Carlisle kissed me once before I left. He held me for a long time and I knew its because he was afraid of my safety.

"Take care out there. Don't let your guard down. Lorenzo has strict orders to not leave your side for an instant, he knows what he's doing. I love you."

"I love you too Carlisle. I'll stay safe. I promise."

I left with Renesmee between Lorenzo and I.

"I can not believe the bitch is doing this shit again. You would think she would have left us alone. She doesn't know who she's messing with." Renesmee said angrily, her lips set in a deep frown as we walked with her. She wanted to go to Edward and Bella's meadow for a while so that's where we were headed.

"She doesn't know when to stop once she gets started. That's what I figured out." Lorenzo said quietly as he looked around making sure nobody was lurking around behind the trees.

"Yeah, we know that already." Nessie said sighing.

Suddenly, from just behind us, we heard a twig snap and Lorenzo was yanked away. I couldn't see who is was but Nessie gasped in horror.

"Run!" I heard him yell. I grabbed Nessa's hand tightly in mine and prayed to God nobody would catch up soon. But knowing our luck someone was going to catch us.

I heard wrestling and I knew Lorenzo was putting up a fight. I heard a loud snap and then he joined us.

"We must go. Now!" He took Nessa's other hand and we ran. He lifted her onto his back after a few yards and he and I grabbed on to each other's hands and kept running.

"That was one of our guards from Italy. We must be careful. He might have others here. We have to return home. Now."

Suddenly a flash of blond hair appeared and there she stood, a triumphant look on her face.

"Not so fast. Ms. Annabelle. You aren't going home any time soon. The only one leaving here, is me. I'll be the one returning home, to Carlisle, and you, no. You'll be dead if I have anything to say about it. Hans! Hector, grab her!"

"No!" I screamed as one grabbed me, and the other grabbed Renesmee.

I watched from this one's grasp as she stared Lorenzo down.

"You're not planning on leaving now are you? It would be such a pity if you were. It would be a tragedy of these two were left unprotected wouldn't it?"

Lorenzo didn't say a word as a tall muscular figure came out of the shadows and grabbed Lorenzo and soon we were dragged off to places unknown. I knew I wouldn't last long out here. Nessie maybe, just maybe. But me? I knew this was what Tanya was after. She wanted me dead. I guess she was getting her wish now. The guy who had me in his arms was not gentle. As soon as where we were supposed to be, he dropped me roughly on the floor. I didn't make a sound, even when I felt a pain shoot up from my hip. I heard Lorenzo cursing at them in Italian as I heard Nessie near me. When I heard the door shut, I opened my eyes and looked around. We were in a small, dark room, the only light coming from the window above our heads. Nessie lay curled up on her side next to me. Lorenzo stood in the corner motionless his dark red eyes looking at the expression was blank. He looked at me, his expression unchanged.

"Annabelle, I am sorry this happened I didn't know."

I sighed, holding back the tears that were threatening to come at any second.

"It's… okay, Lorenzo. It wasn't your fault."

"Carlisle is going to be so angry at me." he said.

"Might as well start counting the days until he finds us and kills me. I deserve it."

"Don't say that." I said a few tears falling down my cheeks.

"I'm only speaking the truth Annabelle."

I sighed and leaned against the wall behind me.

I looked at Renesmee and she had her eyes closed, cradling her belly in her arms. I sat there and cried for what seemed like hours before the door opened and Tanya came in.

"How are you holding up in here? Fine I hope? Well, you won't for long, so enjoy it."

"Why are you keeping them here Tanya? I know you don't want them here. You only want me here to torture me until I die. Don't make them suffer for something they're not at fault for. Please, just let them go." I begged.

"Oh look at you, trying to be little Miss Brave. Too bad for you I'm not buying it. I want to keep Renesmee here. I know Nahuel still wants her. I intend to get rid of you both so that Nahuel's miserable and so that I get Carlisle."

"Let them go." I said again standing and walking to the center of the room where she stood.

"No. I will not listen to you, child. Don't raise your voice at me again!" She shoved me back and I stumbled back and fell on my side. I lay there and watched as she came toward me and nudged Nessie with her foot.

"Wake up, brat. And sit up."

Nessie didn't move. Tanya grew frustrated and kicked her once, twice again. Nessie woke up with a start, and held her belly protectively as she rolled away.I crawled over to where she was and sat next to her and glowered at Tanya as Lorenzo moved Nessie away and kept her safe by the wall as Tanya kicked me aside. I kept crawling in between her and Nessie until I was in too much pain from her blows to go any further as she fought past Lorenzo to get to her.I managed to hold tight to her flowing skirt just long enough for Nessie to scoot further away. Tanya kicked me away, her foot landing hard on my chest. I flew back against the wall, my breath coming out in a whoosh as I landed. I watched as she prepared to go for Nessie but with the last ounce of strength I had I croaked, "Please.. don't hurt her. You can't do that… I'm the one you really want. I know you well enough to know that you just want me to lose it. I won't. I love my niee too much for you or anyone to try and hurt her. Leave her alone. Just… please."

And that was the last thing I remembered that night. I slipped in to the deep blackness that I hadn't seen in months now. And this time, I embraced it happily, knowing that this time, I would probably never see my love ever again. All the blows, and the cuts and gashes I had gotten from trying to get away from her was all in hopes that I could save Nessie and her sons. All I hoped for was for someone to find them and save her. I didn't care if I wasn't even able to live to see them. I just wanted her and her unborn children to be alright.

Bella POV

It happened without warning. Once again Tanya had done it yet again. She had used Alice's blind spots to mess with us. But this time, she had taken my sister and my daughter. And hell if I wasn't going to do everything in my power to stop her. Carlisle and Jake were beyond devastated. I had a feeling that this time, it was worse. Carlisle knew who did it this time. And he knew what motives Tanya had. He just had to search fast. He knew that she was devious, as did the rest of us. When we found out, it wasn't a pretty picture.

We all sat in the living room waiting for their return, when suddenly Alice froze, her hand frozen over a page in her magazine. Her expression went blank before it contorted in pain and she let out a horrifying, blood curdling scream. Jasper immediately took her into his arms.

"Oh no! No! No! No! No! No! No! She's got them. Oh no! Carlisle, I'm sorry!"

Carlisle and I exchanged a look.

"Where." He growled barely moving his mouth as he signaled for Aro, Caius and Marcus to come into the house.

"Brother! What's wrong?"

"Tanya's got her." We all said in unison.

"Oh… no…" Aro whispered.

It was a blur after that. I knew for a fact both Jake and Carlisle out of pure anger had broken a few things. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I had to calm both of them at some point. But I couldn't stop the raging storm that Carlisle was at the moment. Jake was worse. He had phased as soon as he heard. He had his wolves searching everywhere for his imprint. Carlisle wanted to join him, however, Aro convinced him, somewhat that him going after her alone wasn't the best idea. Tanya was after his mate. And Aro knew that she could make Annabelle make decisions out of fear. And nobody wanted that.

It was frightening. Jessica stayed upstairs with Rose who was so angry, I could feel it. Emmett was so shocked he couldn't even speak. It was too much to take in.

Carlisle POV

I can't explain the anger I'm feeling at the moment. Anger, fear, hatred, yes, that's what it is. I had only seen her two hours before. And she took that opportunity to take her away from me, again. This time, however, this time, she wasn't going to come out of this unscathed. I had every intention to find Annabelle. I needed to find Annabelle. I loved her too much to lose her again like this. She was everything to me now. She was my everything. There were hints that only she understood.

I pushed all these thoughts aside and focused on finding her. I would not rest until she was back in my arms. Safe, and hopefully in one piece. Though knowing Tanya, she wouldn't be.

"Where could she be hiding them?" Edward asked pacing the living room floor as I racked my brain for any possibility. Where would she take Annabelle and Renesmee? And Lorenzo? Why hadn't he come back to tell us?

"I can't think of any place." Bella said her head between her hands.

I watched the outside as the sun set and shadows grew longer.

The werewolves returned soon after it was dark. I jumped up and opened the door as soon as I saw Seth. Edward was close behind.

"What did you find?" I demanded of him.

"We found a trail. But we didn't have enough people or wolves to go in groups to investigate each place. What we did see is that whoever she's with is trying to trick us into going to the wrong place. And she seems to be hiding somewhere near or in Canada. We can look deeper, but we need to strengthen our numbers."

"Why?" Edward asked.

"She's building an army even bigger than Victoria's. My thinking is that she wants to kill someone. Or more than just one." Seth explained.

Low hisses and growls were heard all throughout the house. A car roared up the driveway and Carmen and Eleazar jumped out enraged and as they approached us.

"We're sorry." Eleazar began as he stopped in front of me. "We didn't know she was going to do this."

"Nobody knew, Eleazar. It's not your fault." I said letting them in.

The Romanians were do at any moment. The Amazons were just behind them. Huelen was called and she was on her way.

A small grey wolf suddenly came running from the trees as others in the distance howled.

A human form came running just behind him.

"Incoming! There are about thirty coming!"

We all ran outside just as the rest of the wolves came running. Aro signaled to someone nearby and guards came pouring out of the woods all around us. I knew then that we were going to make it through this. I hoped we could find Annabelle and Renesmee soon. And I swore that when I had Annabelle back in my arms, I would make sure she never left my sight for as long as we were both survived.

A/N Well… I'm back. I feel horrible, but the good news is is that I have a bi weekly updating schedule set up for this story. The same goes for "Bella the Spartan" and "Love and Family". I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I missed writing this story and I can't wait to get back to updating it for all of you.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Here we go again. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Annabelle POV

I don't remember much of what happened in that little room before now. I can only remember Lorenzo pacing, looking at the window, wanting to leave to tell Carlisle where we were. But he knew as well as I did, that if he did, we would all be dead soon after.

They didn't feed us, and that worried me when I was awake. I worried about my niece more than I did about myself. She slept a lot and said she had mild contractions every once in a while.

Lorenzo informed me when I woke up today, that it was July 29th, two days since we were brought here. I looked over at Renesmee and saw her holding her belly again with a look of concentration on her face.

"Ness?" I asked crawling over to her. My hip had stopped hurting but my side kept bugging me. I sat next to her feeling a little dizzy.

"I'm… fine." she said a little short of breath.

"Are you sure?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah" she said quietly closing her brown eyes.

"Lorenzo how long has she been like that?"

"Since ten minutes before you woke up. She says it's normal. I can't be sure."

"I hope it's just practice ones and not real ones, or we'll be in some serious trouble. I can't do anything about it. I mean Carlisle told me the basics about that stuff and I watched him and Edward deliver twins before, but still this is different."

"I'm right there with you." Lorenzo said looking back at the window. The night we'd been captured, he'd seen a large number of vampires gather and leave in some sort of formation. I feared for my family, and hoped they hadn't gotten to them before we had a chance to escape. We needed out. We needed to get out of here and head home. But we had to get rid of Tanya somehow.

The sun was high in the sky when Tanya came in and told us she was leaving, simple as that.

"I know you're thinking of escaping. Too bad for you, I've got two of my best guarding this door. And two others watching your window. I've literally got you surrounded. Tah tah! I have to go. I have to start planning my delicious plan to make sure that I'm the future Mrs. Cullen."

I bit my bottom lip and said nothing as she smirked and left, her dress swishing as she slammed the door and deadbolted it.

We waited and Lorenzo watched out the window as we heard tons of vampires led by Tanya leave.

"I've got a plan." Lorenzo said quietly. He came and sat next to me, his red eyes darting around.

"Tanya thinks me naive. She's wrong. She doesn't know that I know that she has things hidden under these wooden floor boards. We just have to find out how to get them up without making noise. She doesn't really have anyone watching the door, but she does have them watching the window."

"But what does she have down there that can help us here?" I asked looking over at Renesmee who was looking paler than normal.

"You'll see. Now I must work fast." he said.

I reached up and grabbed the curtain rod that was in the corner.

"I know it would be easier for you to just break the boards but—"

"Yes, I know. This won't be quieter by any means, but we don't need them running in here when we smash through." he whispered.

"What can I do?" I asked.

"Watch Renesmee. If anything happens, you tell me."

"Okay." I whispered, laying on my back. I was really dizzy now. I watched Nessie for a while, while Lorenzo quietly lifted the boards away carefully lift in the rusty nails out without making too much noise. His plan was for them to catch us when we'd already found whatever Lorenzo knew was down there. If he didn't tell me, it must have been something worthy of me keeping my questions to myself.

When he had one board pulled away, Nessie suddenly woke up and moaned in pain, her face pale a bead of sweat on her brow.

"Nessie?" I was startled.

"Belle… it's… they… it… hurts! It's happening! Lorenzo, hurry!" she whispered yelled clamping her mouth shut as another contraction ripped through her.

"Shit." I said holding her up with what strength I had left. She breathed better then. I waited for the next contraction and was relieved that it was fifteen minutes later. I hoped it would stay that way for a while.

However, luck wasn't on our side. An hour later, Ness's water broke.

"Work faster!" I hissed. Lorenzo tossed another board away and the hole was big enough now, for two of us. I held Nessie's hand in mine as she squeezed for dear life.

"Belle… I want my Mom…" she said tears rolling down her face. I held her close as Lorenzo finally just gave up and with a loud resounding crash, splinters suddenly flew everywhere with old rusty nails.

"We'll get you to her soon I hope." I said.

"Holy hell!" Lorenzo said peering down the hole just as we heard fast foot steps outside.

"What? Hurry!" I said.

"Come here! Bring her. There's a staircase! Hurry!" He ran to me, and together we pulled Nessie up as my heart started racing and I felt like I had regained my energy. "You go first." he said. I'll owed her down the ladder. Hurry, they're close!" he said. I scrambled down the ladder, cutting my hand badly and scraping my knee on the splintered wood with it's rusty nails sticking out on either side. When my feet touched the first step, I saw Lorenzo lowering Nessie and I caught her just as she touched the ground. I studied her as Lorenzo jumped down reaching up and pulling a rope that was rolled up just above the ladder. He gave it a tug and another block of wood slid into place.

"How did you—"

"No time, just go." he said getting on Ness's other side and we walked down the rickety wooden steps. I counted forty or so by the time we got there. Nessie was in Lorenzo's arms by now and I grasped the wooden rail. They hadn't found is yet but they were bound to call Tanya.

"Will they call Tanya?" I asked.

"No, they know if we go missing, it's their heads they're losing, Annabelle. Now come on, there's something here at the end."

We walked for another five or so minutes before we saw something hidden under a black tarp.

"Get that off and see if it runs. It smells like a car. Tanya may have just saved us without her wanting too." he whispered.

"Why are you—" he cut me off.

"They're looking above us as we speak, now hurry."

I stumbled forward and pulled the tarp off. It was a car. One that looked similar to Edward's volvo.

I saw now, that behind the car, there was another tunnel.

"The keys!" Lorenzo said pointing to the shiny key hanging from a green ribbon on the mirror. I pulled it off and the little remote fell at my feet. I jumped, startled by the sound.

"Hurry! They heard that!" Lorenzo said quickly moving to the driver's side as I unlocked it. It beeped loudly, and I jumped into the back of the car tossing him the keys. I held Nessie as Lorenzo turned the car on. The headlights eliminated the tunnel before us.

"Hold on." He said. Soon we were flying. Lorenzo was careful not to turn too fast at every twist in the tunnel.

We finally saw dim light at the end.

"Where are we?" I questioned as Nessie let out a scream.

"She didn't go too far from you. We're only two hours from where your home is. We can get there in less time than that. I'm going to floor it."

"Do whatever you have too. Nessie needs Carlisle." I said praying that Tanya wasn't already there.

Bella POV

The army who had come the night of Belle and Nessie's disappearance was just a warning one of them had claimed. He didn't say much else before Carlisle and Aro told the wolves and army of Volturi to destroy them all. Four had escaped and we were on guard from then on. Carlisle and Edward called into the hospital and told them there was a family emergency. I had called Dad and he was outraged and like the rest of us, worried about Annabelle and Nessie. He wanted to fly down, but I told him it would be better if he stayed back. Sue needed him and even having Jess with her children here was risky. We had non vegetarians here with us.

Today was the twenty ninth. Alice hadn't seen anything and Carlisle hadn't even thought about hunting. His eyes were black, as were Edward's and mine. The others were getting there, but we were so worried.

"What if she goes into labor Carlisle? What are they going to do?"

"That's what I'm afraid of." Carlisle said looking distractedly out the window.

"But Annabelle's seen you two deliver babies before, Carlisle. She'll help if it happens." Rose said reassuringly. But I knew she was just as worried as we were. Yes, my sister knew how, but there was that one baby, the weakest one. I knew that she'd feel horrible if she couldn't save him.

We were watching the perimeter of the house when we saw the incoming throng of vampires.

They looked like they were ready for a battle. Emmett noticed this and glared right back.

We walked outside and Carlisle and Edward growled pulling their lips back. I felt a growl rising from me too and I let it out angrily.

We had bigger numbers than them, but they didn't seem to care. They were newborns after all. They needed to fight. Bloodlust was uncontrollable.

"Now now!" I heard her voice before she appeared.

"Don't start the war just yet my sproutlings. Let me talk first. If they agree to my proposition, there won't be need for a war. I sincerely hope that's what happens. I'd hate to see any of you slaughtered tonight."

Tanya walked to the front of her army in a long purple dress, her hair pulled back into a high ponytail.

"What do you want Tanya? You've already got Annabelle in your filthy hands, what else do you want?" Rosalie spat at her.

"Oh, Rosey Posey, don't get too nosey! Hah! Look at that! I just rhymed."

"This isn't grammar class, Tanya. You've taken Annabelle. Where is she?" Carlisle growled at her.

"Oh poo! Carlisle I got rid of her for our happiness was at stake. I did you a favor. She's dead now we can finally be together. No more interruptions from that human girl will ever come again."

'Where is she!" Carlisle bellowed, his eyes blazing.

"And where is my daughter you heartless bitch!" I added stepping forward.

"Oh Bella! So nice to see you. Your daughter? How am I supposed to know?"

"Don't play stupid, Tanya. You know where she is. Tell us now!" Edward shouted.

She smirked. "Somewhere. You can have her back when I make my proposition. Oh, and about Annabelle…" she trailed off looking straight at Carlisle.

"Where. Is. She." he said low and menacing.

"Carlisle. Annabelle your precious human told me to tell you she loved you so, so much. She even gave us her blessing. She wanted you to be happy."

"Tell me where she is!" he said taking a step forward.

Tanya looked at him, then at me, then back at him. She smiled at Carlisle, her teeth showing. Carlisle glared menacingly at her. Emmett stood next to him, with Edward on his other side.

"Annabelle's dead." she said.

It was quiet except for a hiss from a few lines behind us.

"She's lying." Maggie announced.

"I would never." Tanya said glaring.

"Tell me where she is right now." Carlisle shouted.

"She's dead. Do I need to spell it out for you? D. E. A. D! Carlisle, she's dead."

All hell broke loose then. Aro gave the command and we served forward. Tanya signaled and her army ran forward. I braced myself for what was to come, but just as a blond guy attacked Paul a screeching of tires caught our attention. A gray car raced through the trees braking just behind her line of soldiers. It stopped and then plunged through causing vampires to scatter everywhere as it came to a stop in between both of our confronting parties.

The first person we saw was the driver, the vampire we'd sent Annabelle with. Carlisle and I ran forward. The blond vampire jumped on Edward and Carlisle turned and helped him fight him off as the driver got out and joined them. It started up again as I tried to make sure my shield was in place. I had to watch them and be careful not to be too distracted.

Tanya went for the car but Emmett and Carlisle met her there and Carlisle pushed her aside as he got to my sister. Wolves fought nearby as more newborns came out of the woods, red eyes blazing. Benjamin tried using his gift on them and pushed them back some when he created a gorge in the earth where some fell through.

I was attacked suddenly by two females a blond and a redhead.

"Die!" One shouted at me as I leaped out of their way. Jane was nearby attacking anyone and everyone who was in her way. I fought them off, and prayed my sister was alright. She had to be. She was strong.

Annabelle POV

I watched from inside the car as all hell broke lose. I had never see so much biting and thrashing in my life. Nessie was still having heavy contractions. I had seen Carlisle but had lost sight of him suddenly when a huge group of vampires came forward and engulfed him and Lorenzo and Edward.

"No." Nessie moaned. "Annabelle, go out there."

"You know I can't. I'll get eaten alive. Literally! I know they're alright. I know them. Especially your father and Carlisle. He'll be fine. They'll b fine."

Suddenly the car door opened and I was grabbed. But this time I fought back. I didn't see who is was but they weren't letting go.

"Annabelle, angel, stop, it's me." I froze. His velvet voice calmed me instantly. I missed that, along with the faint British accent that seemed to come out more around me when he was trying to calm me, or when he said I love you.

"Carlisle. Nessie she… She's in labor."

She slid out the door clutching the side of it.

"Carlisle. They're coming. I'll hold out… just get them out of here."

She grabbed my hand and I winced, just now remembering the deep cuts on my hands and everywhere else.

"Get her inside, angel. I'll be there soon."

I blushed faintly at my new nickname but he and Lorenzo escorted us through the now calm vampires that had stopped once they saw us.

"How did you get out of that room you little—" Tanya stopped before finishing. Carlisle stopped at glared at her.

"So you did know where she was." he stepped forward my sister just behind him as everyone watched.

"Carlisle I…"

"You were intending to keep her away from me again weren't you?"

"Carlisle really! It was for the best you—"

"you wanted to keep me away from my mate? You thought that was acceptable?"

"Carlisle I'm your true mate!" she insisted and I laughed out loud as I helped Nessie up the steps. Jake intercepted now in human form and carried her inside.

I turned back to the congregation.

"Tanya I don't know how many times he or I have to tell you, we're mates, you're not his mate. Do I have to keep repeating it over and over again until you get it? I am his true mate, he is mine. We love each other. We're meant to be together forever. Now tell me, what makes you think you can easily take my place? It's not that easy, Tanya."

She laughed at me. "Because I love him. And we had something way before you even came into the damn world."

I scoffed knowing full well that was a bullshit lie right there. And I knew that Carlisle would have told me that they had had something.

"I call bullshit on that. And everyone here would agree." I said standing next to my mate.

"Well…my proposition is…" she trailed off as everyone listened. What proposition was she talking about?

"You come and be with me or…" she paused again and looked at me.

"She dies. Tonight. What'll it be?"

I froze and Carlisle held my uninjured hand in his.

"You won't have your way Tanya. I can't do that to her. If you kill her, you kill me. Is that understood?"

"Suit yourself." she said before turning to her army.

"Get them."

It was a blur afterwords. I remember Carlisle telling me to go inside. I did and I watched in horror as the battle ensued. The volturi guard wasn't giving up. I watched as Carlisle and a muscular vampire fought. Carlisle ripped his arms off as Seth grabbed him and finished him off. It seemed like hours. I kept an eye on Nessie as she progressed through labor. It only took about twenty minutes for the battle to finish. Tanya was putting up a fight. When she saw that she was outnumber she started to run, but not before Aro signaled to Alec, whom stopped her in her track.

I peered out the door and Aro saw me.

"Come Annabelle."

I walked down the steps and joined them. Fires were lit everywhere with bodies of her army burning plumes of purple and black smoke rising into the air.

"I believe that your time has come Tanya." Aro said. Alec and Felix held her still as she glowered at me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead on the spot.

"My time? My time for what? Why is she out here?"

"You Tanya Denali have gone against this contract, not one but three times. Once in February, when you nearly cost her her life, once a few weeks ago when I specifically told you not to come here to see her, and now when you kidnapped her. This is your third strike. Do you know what that means?"

She looked at him, then at Carlisle who stood next to me with the rest of my family.

Suddenly her eyes bulged and she looked scared, for once.

"You have earned yourself the same fate as your sister Irina some years ago." Carlisle said.

"Indeed she has." Marcus said echoing Carlisle.

"My sister's fate?" she asked in a shaky voice. "What does that mean?"

"Oh I think you know." Carlisle said.

What is it?" she asked.

Aro looked her right in the eyes and said without missing a beat,

"Death."

Everyone gasped as three men stepped forward with a torch lit and ready. But I stepped forward.

"Annabelle what are you doing?" Carlisle asked.

"Let me." I said touching his arm.

"Of course you may." Aro said. I took the torch and advanced toward her.

"Why burn her right away?" I asked smiling at her.

"She can't just leave this world as quick and easy as she hopes. Carlisle, Bella, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, come here please?" They came and stood around me waiting.

"What do you want us to do?" Emmett asked.

"I want her to feel what I felt in February. I want her to feel the pain I felt when she threw me around like some toy. To feel the ever-growing pain of broken bones."

"You can't be serious!" she whined.

"Oh, Tanya, I am." I said holding the brightly lit torch in my left hand.

"Give me an arm." I told Emmett."

"With pleasure, Mom." he said stepping forward and with a sickening tearing like the sound of metal being shredded apart, he tore her arm off. Venom dripped from where i had been detached. She screamed out in pain as I walked away with it. Carlisle was right behind me.

"Annabelle what are you doing? You're going to hurt yourself if you try and—"

"No I won't. I'll be fine. Just let me do this, please? I need this. I've been waiting for this day since I woke up in the hospital in February. Carlisle, just please, give me a hand?"

Together we got a pile of twigs and branches together. He held the torch as I assembled it. Tanya watched in horror and I enjoyed myself.

"Tanya. This is how I felt when you broke my arm. Do you remember that? Do you remember when you threw me against that tree near the school? I do. I also remember when I felt it break. Mine healed. But unfortunately for you, yours will burn." The wood was lit now and without a word Emmett took the arm from me and tossed it in. She screamed in horror and tried fighting against Felix and Alec.

"Give it back you heartless little—"

"Oh me, heartless? Really? You're really going to say that about me? You as well as everyone else here know that you, Tanya Denali, are the heartless one here. Not for long, I'm afraid. Now… where were we? Oh, right! Rose, the other arm."

"With pleasure." she said twisting it off and tossing it into the fire in under two seconds.

"You're going to pay for this!" she screamed, her eyes filling with venom tears that would never fall.

"No, Annabelle won't pay. You are. You're finally paying for all the damage you've done. Annabelle is a saint compared to you. I never thought I'd see the day when I wouldn't be angry at anyone for killing you. But you deserve it. You deserve all the pain and suffering Annabelle's putting you through." Kate said from where she stood beside Garrett and Carmen who all wore solemn expressions.

Carmen stepped forward, "I can't believe it's come to this, but I can't say that I'm sad about it."

"That's all you have to say?" Tanya shrieked.

"What else can I say Tanya? Kate has already said what everyone here has been thinking. Annabelle, do continue."

I don't remember much of the stuff that happened afterwords. I do strongly remember as each one of my family members took her apart, piece by piece as she screamed in pain. I didn't feel guilty for any of it. When it came to just her head and her torso, she said two last words. They weren't really all that important.

"Fuck you!" she screamed before Bella ripped her head off and was about to toss it into the flames but I stopped her.

"Let me. Please?"

She didn't say a word as I threw it into the flames. Then I stop there with everyone else and watched as flame by flame, Tanya Denali's body burned away to nothing but ash..

After a while, Jake ran outside, frantic. Nessie wasn't doing well. Everything else was forgotten as we all ran inside. The guards stayed outside incase others arrived. Carlisle and Edward got to work.

"Thank you." Nessie whispered to me as I sat next to her while Bella and Rose got damp cloths for her forehead.

"For what?" I asked.

"You and Lorenzo saved me. I owe you. And I really appreciate it." she said her voice almost a whisper.

"You don't have to thank me. I would have done it anyway. Now stop talking. Save your strength, got it?"

"Yeah." she said smiling a small smile.

Rose and I stood near the door in case we were needed. She was at ten centimeters before long. It was looking up. She wasn't as talkative, but she did exchange smiles with Jake.

It was going fine until suddenly, her blood pressure went through the roof. She had a higher temperature than usual, and she was losing strength fast.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, my stomach knotting up.

"We have to perform a C-Section, now! We can't delay it." Edward said.

"Now?" Nessie asked.

"It's the only way." Carlisle replied as he and Edward hurriedly prepared everything.

I held my sister close as she looked on in horror. I knew she didn't like seeing her only child like this. It was heartbreaking.

"This isn't your normal C-Section, is it?" Jane asked me when I went out in the hall.

"Nope." I answered.

'The difference here is that she's getting bitten open." Seth supplied from where he sat against the wall his cell phone in hand. He was put in charge of calling Billy when the babies arrived.

"No, she won't be bitten open. They're going to cut her open." Aro said excitedly. "It's fascinating!"

"No it's not." I said,wincing when I brushed my hair out of my face.

"Oh here!" Jasper said. "We forgot to clean that up."

My cuts were cleaned and bandaged before I went back inside. As I did I heard it. The first baby was out. Carlisle held him in his hands with a smile as he handed him to Rose. I slipped on rubber gloves and went to wait for the second one. Baby number one had a strong set of lungs. He didn't stop crying at all while Rose cleaned him up in the corner. Nessie smiled at Jake, tears running slowly down her cheeks.

"Is that him?" she asked.

"Yeah, thats him." Jake answered sounding choked up with emotion.

Two minutes later, Carlisle handed me number two. He wasn't as loud as his brother but he didn't hide the fact that he was quite strong. He stretched his little arms out and tried reaching for Nessie.

"Whoah! He can do that?" Seth asked eagerly from the door.

"Half wolf, remember?" Leah said.

"Oh, right."

I smiled and looked down at him. He had dark hair and his father's face. But his eyes were Nessie's milk chocolate. And he had the Swan nose. His skin was a perfect balance between light and dark. He was beautiful.

I cleaned him up, and rapped him up in a blue blanket. Bella took him and placed him in one of the baskets set up for them. His older brother was still screaming as Alice and Charlotte watched over them.

When I turned around Edward and Carlisle had just gotten baby number three out. Rose had him and went to clean him up. I watched as they moved fast to get baby number four out. He was the weakest one. Nessie's eyes were huge as she watched them.

Carlisle carefully removed him a minute later. He held him up for Ness to see, and then both he and Edward gasped. I walked over and looked and I was shocked. That couldn't be right! That just couldn't be. But it was.

It was a little girl, small, delicate, and beautiful. She was still attached to her Mom by the cord. She was crying, and her eyes were huge, looking alarmed as Carlisle held her in his hands. Blood matted her hair to her head, and it dripped from her body as Carlisle showed Nessie who cried freely now.

"A girl." she said holding her close as we baby stopped crying as soon as she was in her mother's arms. her cries subsided as she lay in her mother's arms. She looked at both her and her father making little sniffling sounds. She lay there for a long while just watching both of them.

Jake cut the cord a few seconds later and we all waited.

"She seems to be alright." Edward murmured quietly to Carlisle who nodded, and watched the baby carefully.

Nessie held her there and just watched her daughter.

The baby let out a little sigh then, and her eyes closed, her body growing limp in her mother's arms.

It took Nessie longer to register what happened than it did Edward and Carlisle. Edward took her from Nessie and tried CPR. Carlisle quickly stitched Renesmee up and then she started screaming and crying.

"No! My baby! Save her dammit! My baby Carlisle Dad! You have to do something! Please?"

Jake was crying now. Seth held his best friend in his arms as we watched Edward and Carlisle try and revive her. Her brothers seemed to know that something was wrong. All three were crying now, squirming uncomfortably in their baskets.

After a few minutes they stopped. There was nothing that could be done. She was gone. An angel once again.

Edward gave Renesmee a shot and she was calmer now. She still cried but she was coherent.

"I want to name her Grace." she said to Jake as she looked at her daughter, who looked so perfect. So beautiful. She looked like a beautiful little porcelain doll.

Carlisle and Edward cleaned the baby girl up and they placed her in her basket. "Grace Elizabeth." she said as Jake held her close to him as they both cried.

I went out and found Jess standing by the door tears already in her eyes.

"She didn't make it." I said.

Then she collapsed into my arms as she sobbed.

I finally just let go too, and we both cried.

"Why her? Why?" she asked.

"I don't know. Dammit!" I said through my tears.

We stayed there for a few minutes before she had to check on her babies.

I found Carlisle quietly talking to Aro in his office later that night. Aro left us alone a few minutes after I had entered and then I just cried again.

"I could have done something else. I mean if we could have just gotten here faster. Maybe if I just would have let Lorenzo break in instead of doing it carefully. Maybe I…"

"There's nothing you could have done. And it isn't your fault angel. We knew this would happen."

"But why the baby girl?" I said sobbing. He rubbed my back soothingly.

"I wish I could answer that for you, but Edward and I both couldn't tell you."

"She was so beautiful and…" I couldn't finish.

We stayed like that for a while, before exhaustion took over and I was soon gone still in Carlisle's arms.

A/N: It took me three weeks to edit, and rewrite some of this. I had help from Twiheart2795! Thank you! I couldn't have done it without her! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I will admit I shed a few tears while writing this out.

Until next time…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own none of them. I just own Annabelle.

August 3rd, 2014

When I awoke this morning, I was in bed, the comforter securely rapped around me. My bandaged hand was resting atop the covers and my left side was elevated by a pillow. From down the hall I could hear the muffled cries of one of the newborns. I opened my eyes and saw that I was alone in my room. Where had Carlisle gone?

I checked the time on my phone and saw that it was just after nine in the morning. I got up after disentangling myself from the blanket. I stretched and headed out the door. Seth was there sitting by the wall a muffin in one hand, and a tall cup of coffee in the other.

"Morning. Carlisle's with Edward. They're helping make plans for the burial."

I nodded and headed down the hall. I walked into the room where Nessie sat with her babies. The fourth basket was gone. She held one in her arms as he ate. The other two were sleeping.

"Nessie do you need anything?" I asked her.

She looked up looking tired.

"He's done. Could you check on the others?"

"Sure." I said walking over and peering in at the two babies.

"Um, one's just waking up." I smiled when I saw it was number two. I picked him up and his eyes popped open. Two perfect pools of chocolate looked up at me and he opened his mouth and yawned.

"Have you picked names yet?" I asked walking over to switch them out.

"No. Not yet. It's just been so… blurry for me you know?"

"I know. I'm here if you need anything. We all are."

"I know. I'm so thankful for that. You don't even know."

"Where's Jake?" she asked me.

"I don't know. Do you need him?"

"Please?" she said yawning.

"Alright. I'll go find him."

"Thanks." she smiled tiredly at me and I walked out the room. I headed downstairs and found Leah there with Jess.

"Anyone see Jake? Nessie needs him."

"He's with Jasper outside in your garden." Leah said.

"Thanks." I headed outside and found them by the rose bushes.

"Jake?" he turned and looked at me his eyes dead, hollow.

"Nessie needs you in there."

"Don't." he said his voice monotone. "Don't even talk to me."

I looked at him, surprised. Jasper looked tense. I felt hurt.

"What? I—"

"I said," he said advancing on me, "Don't talk to me."

"What did I do?" I asked looking at his now ravaged expression.

I heard two sets of fast footsteps approaching. I was suddenly pulled back by a pair of strong arms. I looked back and saw that it was Emmett. Carlisle stood in front of me protectively. Edward was beside him with Bella.

"You know exactly what you did." he said bitterly glaring at me. "It's your fault!" he shouted. "You didn't help her!"

I felt a lump rise in my throat. I didn't know what to say.

"Jacob, stop this, now! You know Annabelle did everything she could for Renesmee." Carlisle said angry now, too, for Jake having just accused me of not doing everything in my power to help my niece.

"She didn't! She could have done something else! Her and Lorenzo could have! You killed Grace!" he said pointing an angry finger at me.

"You did it! Not anyone else!"

I stared at him, unable to believe what I was hearing. I didn't kill her. Jake was just… crazy. This was his way of mourning, I was sure.

"Jacob don't say another word." Carlisle said his voice low, menacing. I had only heard that tone one other time, back when he and Tanya had first discussed me being his mate.

"Why? Because you don't want to hear the truth? You don't want to hear that your mate killed my daughter?"

Suddenly, Aro was there, with Marcus and Caius.

"I didn't! I didn't kill her. You're accusing me of something I didn't even do, Jacob. I tried my hardest! I helped her through everything you weren't there for. Lorenzo and I ere there when she first went into labor. I protected her from Tanya when Tanya wanted to hurt her. I did everything I could for her. And you know it. Nessie told you all that herself. You can't say any of this to my face unless you think your own imprint is lying." Tears were stinging my eyes as I said this. Had I not saved her from what could have possibly happened to her? I knew that if Tanya would have had it her way, she would have had us both dead before our first night there had ended.

"Don't ever talk to her that way again, do you hear me? I forbid you ever do that again." Carlisle said glaring right back at Jake.

"Jacob, you can't say Annabelle did any of this. We let you know from the beginning one of their heartbeats was weaker. You heard it yourself. Are you going to blame Annabelle for that too? If I remember correctly, she was the first one to comfort you after you found out." Bella said.

"It was all a game to her. She never cared!" Jake shouted, visibly shaking.

"Believe what you want, but I know she killed Grace."

"No! I didn't!" I shouted back at him.

He stared me down, his dark eyes narrowing. "Yes. You. Did." He suddenly lunged toward me. He jumped and he phased in mid air. Carlisle and Jasper tried dodging him but the impact knocked Carlisle into me and Emmett caught me. We fell to the ground. Carlisle quickly got up and pulled me to my feet while Edward and Aro held back a snarling Jacob. Carlisle picked me up and walked a few steps back.

"Don't." he said his voice level.

Jake growled back, his big eyes trained on me.

I was shaking so hard and tears were pouring down my face.

The back door flew open and Renesmee came out her eyes blazing. "What the hell is going on here! Jacob, stop it! You said you wouldn't cause any trouble. It wasn't her fault! And you know it! You didn't even know what happened because you weren't there. Don't blame this on Annabelle, it wasn't her fault. Calm down, please?"

Jake growled and fought to get away from them. Seth came out the door and ran over to Jake.

"Hey man, calm down. You're only making this worse for yourself. We all knew this would happen. You can't go blaming people like this." Jake roared and with one last strong push he was free and he ran toward me. Carlisle and Emmett ran with me inside and Emmett closed and locked the door.

"I'm… sorry." I said still shaking. Jess stood by the counter looking shellshocked.

"Is she alright?"

"She will be." Carlisle said helping me sit down. He stood in front of me, holding me by the shoulders.

"I didn't know he thought that… I—"

"Shh, Annabelle, don't worry about that." Jess said coming to stand on my other side.

"I can't believe he's blaming me." I mumbled as I stared out the window. Jake was gone, and Nessie was with Bella crying.

"I'll check on her kids." Leah said quietly going upstairs.

"What did he do now?" Rose said as she came in through the front door with a distressed Alice.

"If I would have seen I could have stopped it. I'm sorry Carlisle."

"It's fine Alice." Carlisle assured her.

"No it's not. He almost attacked her." she said running over and rapping her arms around me. "Sorry Belle."

"It's okay Ali. It wasn't your fault. Don't beat yourself up about it."

A few minutes later everyone was back inside. Jake was still gone, but Seth and some of the wolves were already on the lookout for him. Sam personally called me and apologized.

"You didn't need to put up with this. He acted almost the same way when Bella got married. It'll pass." he said sounding so sure, I believed him.

But when Jake didn't return two days later, everyone was worried. The burial was today, and Nessie said she wanted me there, despite Jake's not wanting me near any of his kids anymore.

"I swear he better be home tonight or I'm going out there to look for him." Nessie said as she dressed in my room. She had just fed the babies and they were sleeping.

"Edward's had the vampires from Italy looking too." I said combing my hair back and started my french braid.

"I just can't believe him. He blamed you!"

"It's okay Ness." I assured her for the umpteenth time since the whole confrontation had happened. She raised an eyebrow an finished getting ready without further comment.

The night before, Bella and Ness had picked an outfit out for Grace. I nor Rose could go near there without breaking down. Nessie was angry at Jake for being gone through this difficult time. We all helped her with her children whenever she was asleep, or just needed the extra hands. Seth was always willing to babysit.

"Hell, if Jake doesn't come home soon they'll start calling you Dad." Emmett said in a joking mood for once that day. We laughed for the first time since Renesmee had given birth.

At noon we were all assembled at the spot where Nessie had chosen to have Grace buried.

We waited for Jake. He knew Ness had chosen this time. And we were positive that if he could still here the wolves, he knew it was certain. Bella suggested we wait for him. Edward agreed.

"We'll give him thirty minutes." he said as Seth and Leah looked out into the woods surrounding us. Charlotte stayed home with the babies promising us that she'd be fine. Peter was so fascinated by them, that he opted to stay home with her just to watch every move they made.

Each minute crawled on at a snail's pace. With each minute that passed, we all grew more anxious.

Nobody said a word in the last few minutes. The wind blew around us, making the trees creak. A storm was coming in.

"Mom? What if he doesn't come?" Nessie choked out, her hand tightly gripping Bella's.

"He has to come, Sweetheart." Bella said looking out into the woods again. We all wore brightly colored clothes. Ness said that black wasn't necessary. Grace was a bright light amongst us she said. A beam of life and love only here for the shortest time, but she was loved by all. She wanted it to be bright all around as we buried her. Not all gloomy and depressing. Yes, she was still hurting for her, but she said it was for the best.

But he didn't show. Not then, and not after another hour of waiting. Nessie decided we'd just go on without him.

Together, Edward, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett dug her grave, deep into the ground, where nothing could get her. And then Seth and Edward carried her out in a white wooden box that Seth and Peter had made. Bella and Alice had lined it in pink velvet and when they set her in the ground, we each dropped a single white rose and a handful of dirt atop the box. We all cried. None of us knew where Jake had gone. We did know that when and if he ever returned, Nessie wouldn't be the first to welcome him back with open arms. Carlisle held me as I cried. Everyone was crying. I clung to Carlisle tightly as we finally left and he carried me home with the others.

I was all cried out when we got there.

"Let's check your hand." he said when we got home.

I nodded and followed him upstairs.

He changed the bandage and told me my cuts were healing alright.

"Carlisle?" I asked as we sat together in my room.

"Yes?"

"Would it have changed things if Lorenzo and I would have found a way out sooner?"

"Possibly. But we can't say for certain."

"I'm sorry. Do you think Jake will ever forgive me?" I asked staring out the window. The rain was coming down slowly. The house was quiet. I could faintly hear the TV from downstairs.

"Angel its not your fault." Carlisle said again for the millionth time. "And he will forgive you. In time he'll realize that it wasn't your fault either."

"It must be a Dad thing. I'm sure that if that were Dad he would have acted the same way."

"That's his way of mourning sweetheart." Carlisle said putting a comforting arm around my shoulders and giving me a gentle squeeze before pressing his lips to mine. I kissed him back sighing contentedly.

"You always make me feel tons better." I said smiling up at him. "Thank you."

"That's what I'm here for." Carlisle said as I rested my head on his shoulder.

The days crawled by after that. One turned into three, then Three turned into seven. Seven turned into a month. Soon I found myself getting ready for college. Jessica was attending the same college as I was. We were going to take nursing and education. Jess always loved kids and had always wanted to be an elementary school teacher. I loved kids just as much as she did. I wanted to be a pediatrics nurse. I had to get my associates, and or bachelors. Plus the eighteen hundred hours of work experience before getting my certification. I had thought it all through all through high school. When I had told Carlisle he was so excited. He was proud of what I wanted to do. Edward and him printed out lots of information on the classes I'd need and what my job required. This semester, I had to take Bio, algebra, and Chem. It was going to be a tough first semester, but I was determined to get through it. If I just wanted my ADN, it would tak solid two years to finish. But if I wanted to get my BSN, I would have to work double that and finish in four years. I only had to take a few classes here and there to make up for classes I didn't get to take in high school. That's why I had to take an algebra class. It was okay I knew I could do it.

Nessie was going a full eleven years to be a pediatrician. Edward was immensely proud of her. She was going to start her online classes next semester. Jess and I would start on September eighth, just four days away! Applevalley College offered all the classes I would need. I would only go on campus for labs and big exams, but the rest of my work would be done from the comfort of my home. I would have classes four days a week. I got a day off on Fridays. It was definitely something to look forward to. I was itching to start so badly.

I knew Jake was registered too. But whether or not he would be home by then, we didn't know. His sons were strong and healthy. Nessie had named them names that Jake had compiled for her. He had had them written down in a notebook. She had gone over them for hours while Bella and I helped her with the babies. Edward and Carlisle had returned to work the day after Grace's burial. That was the day they were named.

She looked at each one, sleeping in his basket peaceful expressions on their angelic faces.

"This one." she said looking at her eldest son, whom was the spinning image of Jacob, eyes and all, "Will be William Edward Black." Bella and I exchanged a smile. "After both our fathers. I liked it from the very first." Nessie said smiling.

"I love it." I said smiling at the newly named William.

"What about this one?" I said looking at the second born with the chocolate brown eyes, and brown hair. He was the perfect blend between both his parents. His skin was the perfect balance between Nessie's and Jake's. His cheeks flamed with color, just like Nessie's had when she was born. Bella had said he looked just like she had.

"His name is Paul Alexander. Do you guys like it?"

"Love it." Rose exclaimed coming in with Alice.

Renesmee smiled at us before looking down at her third son. He was paler than his brothers. His skin almost the same color as his mother's. He was also the smallest. He had black hair, Jake's nose, eyes and mouth, and his temper too. He was quiet until he didn't get his way. Or he didn't get fed fast enough. He would cry and cry until Nessie fed him, or one of us did. They only drank milk. Carlisle and Edward had tried formula on them, but they had hated it. Though Nessie's pregnancy had accelerated, their growth was slower. They were one month olds the size of five month olds. Alice enjoyed this a lot. She was constantly shopping for them. Buying them clothes and more clothes. They could sit on their own and babble like crazy. They got along fabulously with Noah and Karissa. With five babies in the house, there was always something going on.

"This little guy is my angel. I like that name for him. Angel Samuel Black. Doesn't it sound perfect?"

"Yes! Our little wolf angel!" Emmett said coming in and flopping into a chair. I smiled at all three babies and hoped their Dad would come home soon.

Nessie always made sure pictures were taken of her sons constantly. She would print them out and put them in separate albums. One for each son. William was the first to smile. Paul the first to burp the loudest and little Angel the first to sit up. None of them were like each other. They were each their own person. With their own personality.

Carlisle weighed and measured them every other day. He kept their charts in his office. Nessie would look over them a lot just to see how much they grew. She took pictures of them each time they were updated and put them in their albums.

The day before we started school, Peter and Charlotte announced that they were buying a house nearby. They were going to share it with the Denalis. We were all excited to have them with us. In case something were to happen again. The Volturi had returned to Italy two weeks after everything had happened. Caius excited that he had finally learned how to use a computer, emailed me all the time, asking how I was, how I was healing from my injuries, and how my relationship with Carlisle was going. He emailed everyone else too, but seemed to have a bigger interest in me, the only human.

Jane emailed me too, as well as Marcus and occasionally, Aro.

Lorenzo had gone back with them, now one of the higher up guards having replaced one of the ones whom had escaped with Tanya.

Alice got to work along with Rose and Char to buy everything they would need for their home. I spent Carlisle's day off with him. I slept in, and after eating breakfast, we went to our little spot by the river, where had shared our first french kiss. The sun was out today, the sky a perfect blue. Fluffy white clouds floated overhead as we lay side by side watching them pass. The weather was warmer today. The river nearby sparkled in the sunlight.

The one thing that I never got over when the sun was out was the way Carlisle's skin sparkled. It was so beautiful. And I always told him so. It was one of those things where he couldn't disagree with me on.

"I'll let you think that for now." he said as I sat up fluffing my hair out. Blades of grass fell from the tips of my hair and Carlisle smiled at me.

"For now? I'm right about this all the time." I said grinning.

"Are you now?" He asked me a smirk on his face.

"Absolutely. Of course I am. I always am." I said crossing my arms.

And before I could blink he lunged for me and grabbed me around the waistband threw me over his shoulder. I didn't know what he was doing until we were going straight for the river.

"No! Put me down!" I said squealing and trying to get away. But his hold on me was tight and he held me there as he ran.

I laughed and screamed as we flew through the air landing in the water. I gasped when the cold water touched my skin. He let me go then and we swam side by side for a while. I was glad Alice had given me an extra set of clothes to wear. I had thought it useless till now.

"I'm still right." I said as we swam back to our little spot. He smiled at me.

"If you say so." he said playfully splashing me with water. I laughed and retaliated. I splashed him and swam off. But he caught me around the waist and spun me around so that we were facing each other in the water.

"I believe that this time, Annabelle, I have won. Don't you agree?" he asked me smirking again. My breath caught and he kissed me slowly and I went limp in his arms.

When he pulled away I nodded, too speechless to say anything.

"I'll take that as a yes." he said and I giggled despite the fact that I was still so speechless. Lately, everything Carlisle did turned me on. And I do mean everything. Bella told me it was absolutely normal.

"Sis, when Edward and I were together for that long I wanted nothing but certain things. Now I know he won't admit it, but I know he wanted them too. If you ever have any questions you come to me and Rose alright?"

"And me!" Alice chimed in.

"Thanks guys." I said blushing.

Now here we were in the middle of the river, and I wondered what was going to happen when we had to go back to our spot and I had to change out of my soaked clothes.

I would find out soon enough, I new.

"Want to go back now?" he asked me a few seconds later.

"Sure." I said.

We swam back to shore and got out. My clothes stuck to my body and I shivered slightly as the light breeze blew around us. Carlisle handed me my towel from my bag and I rapped it around myself. We walked together his arm around my shoulders as we went. When I took off my towel I looked at Carlisle and he looked back. It was then that I noticed that his wet shirt stuck to him too, and… wow. His chest muslces were more defined, everything was. He was… gorgeous, perfect. And by the look on his face, I knew he thought the same about me.

"I…" I didn't finish.I found myself in his arms seconds later on the ground again, his lips on mine. His eyes smoldered with lust, and desire.

When he pulled away I was out of breath. I was definitely caught off guard. But I liked it, a lot.

"Maybe I should change?" I suggested as he nodded, still watching me.

"Carlisle?" I asked looking at him. "Are you…"

"I'm fine. Are you alright? I didn't…"

"No, I feel okay. I didn't hurt anything." I said pulling my shirt off. I wasn't thinking straight. So of course when I looked back he was staring at me again. His eyes moved from my face downward.

It was then that I thought to hell with it. I wanted it as much as he met each other halfway this time. My shirt lay discarded a few feet away as we kissed again. And we were touching each other's bodies slowly, and softly.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

"No. Please don't." I said as he tore my clothes away and kept kissing and touching me in way that made me feel so good. I never wanted him to stop.

His clothes was gone now too.

My fingers traced his chest, his face, his torso, everything. He did the same thing and it was like electricity shot from his finger tips to my skin. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before.

He trailed kisses from my lips to my chin to my collarbone. Just as he started again, he stopped and looked at me.

"Beautiful." he declared before kissing me again.

"I love you." I said just below a whisper.

"Words can not explain." he said his hands wandering down my sides, "How much I love you."

He looked around then, at the trees, the river then back at me.

"Why did you stop?" I asked sitting up next to him.

"We can't." he said looking back me, his expression apologetic.

"Why not?" I asked now feeling deflated. There went our perfect moment.

"Don't be sad, Love." he said kissing me. "I didn't say we weren't going to. Trust me." he said rubbing my back as I sighed. "I don't want to stop either."

"Then why did we?" I said pouting.

"We can't here." he said. And I looked around too and laughed. "I guess you're right. But…"

"I know." he said.

"Annabelle, I want it to be perfect. I don't think here is the right place." he said.

I smiled at him and we kissed once more as I thought of what he had said.

Not here, and that it had to be perfect. Where would it be then? He handed me my clothes then and I got dressed. Alice must have had clothes for him to, because he was dressed in something new too. He slung the bag over his shoulder and scooped me up in his arms and carried me toward home. I lay my head on his chest and closed my eyes just listening to the nature around us.

We weren't even halfway there when we heard something move in the trees. He stopped and I looked up and saw that he looked surprised, and a little… shocked? Angry? I couldn't tell. Carlisle set me on my feet and he looked to the right. The rustling grew louder and suddenly there he was, in wolf form.

"Jacob." Carlisle said an arm now stretched in front of me.

Jake looked at me, his eyes not giving anything away. Then he looked at Carlisle and he let out a small bark of a sound. He looked in the direction of the house and I saw a tear roll down his face then.

"She's still waiting for you, Jacob." Carlisle assured him.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked. "I could have Bella or—"

"No Love, stay here. Jacob, are you coming home? Or are you just passing through?" Carlisle asked.

Jacob's shoulders lowered and he heaved a huge sigh.

"Home?" I asked quietly. He turned to me, bobbing his head.

"Come on." Carlisle said picking me up again. Now we ran through the woods to the back door. We didn't even make it to the back steps. Everyone but Nessie was outside. As if on cue, Emmett Edward and Jasper stood around Carlisle standing on either side and in front of us.

"You can put her down, he won't hurt her." Edward said.

Carlisle set me on my feet again and I stood between Bella and Rose.

"He came home to apologize to Renesmee. He wants to stay. He realizes that what he's done is wrong. He wants to repair things." Edward announced.

I saw Leah and Seth in wolf form come and stand on our side.

"Now you want to come back? You want to come back that you've missed a lot of time with your sons?" Rose asked angrily, her hands on her hips.

Jake shifted uncomfortably on his feet before running into the trees.

"He's going to phase." Edward explained.

"I'll go inside." I said. "I think he's still mad at me." I said quietly backing away. As I did Rose, Bella and Alice all turned and shot me a knowing look.

Darn Alice and her future seeing talent! She probably told them everything, not sparing them one detail.

I found Nessie on the bottom stair, her face in her hands. I went over and rapped my arms around her.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Belle, I can't. I can't do it. I can't see him right now. All this time waiting for him to come home, to see his face again, for him to finally see our sons, and now I can't bare the thought. He hurt me, he hurt them. He hurt you too. He almost attacked you, and for what? We all knew Grace wasn't going to make it. But why did he do that to you? He blamed you."

"Oh, Ness. It was his first instinct. A father's way of reacting to his child's death. It's alright, it wasn't his fault, either. Instinct took over. Do you still want to stay away from him?"

"I have to. For now." she said standing.

"I feel so… angry at him. I feel like if I see him now, I'll punch him or something."

"Wouldn't be the first time that happened" I heard Bella say from behind me. I stepped aside and she took her daughter into her arms and held her close.

"Mom…"

"Shh. I know baby. I know. Let's go upstairs. Annabelle could you bring Angel with you?" I looked over at Angel who lay sleeping on the couch surrounded by pillows. I scooped him up and carried him with me. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"mmm… mmm…. mmm… Ma!" he exclaimed, tugging on my shirt. I chuckled. He was hungry.

"Warm him a bottle please, Sis? It's not a good idea for him to drink Nessa's milk right now. It could harm him." Bella said.

"Alright." I said. I went back downstairs with Angel and I peeked out the kitchen window. Jake was talking. Rose looked like she was fuming, I could just imagine the smoke pouring from her ears. I saw Carlisle still standing with Emmett Jasper and Edward. I warmed a bottle of milk for Angel and sat at the island and fed him. I didn't want to intrude on Bella and Nessie, so I stayed down here.

"You're really cute you know that?" I said to him as he ate. He made a cute little laughing sound before returning to his bottle.

I heard footsteps and turned and saw Char coming in with Peter and the other two babies.

"Bellerophagus my girl! Is everything alright? I saw that he returned." Peter said coming to stand in front of me.

"I think everything's okay. Bella and Renesmee are upstairs right now. I didn't want to intrude on them. So I stayed down here."

"Does she not want to see him?" Char asked.

"I don't think so." I said setting the now empty bottle aside, and putting Angel on my shoulder to burp him. He always smelled so sweet. I loved that baby smell. It was so amazing. I patted his back softly as I looked out the window with Peter and Char.

Carlisle walked in with the others, including Jacob. I got up quickly and headed for the stairs. But I was stopped by Carlisle who gently tugged on my elbow. I turned and he smiled when he saw I was holding Angel. He came and put an arm around my shoulders and said, "Alright then, Jacob, what do you have to say?"

A/N Happy New Year! And I hope you all had an amazing Christmas with your loved ones! So, what do you think Jake's going to say? What do you think he'll do when he sees Angel? Or Renesmee? Let me know in some reviews. Also, you can follow me on twitter if you so wish!

RoseNEmmett12

:)

Till next update!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Burrrr it's cold today! Sorry for any spelling errors that may be in here! My fingers are frozen so… Anyway, off to see what Carlisle and Belle are gonna do next!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Just Annabelle. And all the babies. All the rest belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer!

September 7th, Continued

Carlisle walked in with the others, including Jacob. I got up quickly and headed for the stairs. But I was stopped by Carlisle who gently tugged on my elbow. I turned and he smiled when he saw I was holding Angel. He came and put an arm around my shoulders and said, "Alright then, Jacob, what do you have to say?"

I stared at Jake who wasn't even looking at me at that moment. His eyes were fixed on the little boy in my arms, half asleep unaware of his surroundings.

He kept looking at him, his eyes not moving anywhere. I saw so many emotions cross his face.

Pain. Regret. Anger. Happiness. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came. I looked between him and the others. Was he alright?

He shook his head as if he were shaking himself out of a daydream. He looked back at me, his eyes shifting to the baby.

"I'm sorry Annabelle. For the… uh… incident after… Grace died. I didn't mean to hurt you, in any way. And I didn't mean to blame you. I just felt lie it was your fault and not anyone else's. So I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want to forgive me yet. I basically called you a killer after all. You have every right to not forgive me. I understand."

"Thank you Jacob." I said shifting from one foot to the other. I was still aware of Carlisle's arm around my shoulders. "I need a little time, I mean I understand that it was your first instinct to blame me. But I felt like I don't know… I was suddenly a murderer to you. I felt like you hated me. I need to sort out my thoughts, if you don't mind." I said sadly.

"It's okay." he said as he looked around at the rest of the vampires and wolves.

"Is that, one of my.." he trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

I smiled. "Yeah, this is one of your sons." I said rubbing the baby's little back. He burped and cooed.

I heard footsteps on the stairs and saw Bella and a now composed Renesmee come into view.

"Jake and Nessie stared at each other. I watched Nessie's expression. She looked pretty angry. But that didn't last long. She ran headlong into Jake's arms and embraced him tightly.

"Never do that again, do you understand?" she said in shaky tear filled voice.

"I swear I'll never do this again." he assured her.

Bella took the baby from me and handed him to Nessie.

We all left to give them some privacy. I knew they'd come upstairs eventually. I made sure the rest of the babies were tucked safely into their baskets before I went to shower. Edward and Carlisle were going to talk about possibly taking a weekend trip to Italy in October.

It was going to be quite a party this time. Nessie said she'd bring her sons, and the Denalis said they would love to join us. I missed Italy, and couldn't wait to go back again.

When I got out of the shower Nessie was sitting on the edge of my bed waiting for me.

"Hey what's up?" I asked grabbing my brush off the dresser and going to sit next to her.

"He's with them right now. I wanted him to get to know them on his own, you know?"

"Yeah. Is he doing okay?"

"It's amazing Belle. He never even really met them but they already are so attached to him. Paul took one look at him and wanted nothing but for him to hold him. Just like his brothers. I'm just so happy."

I smiled. "I am too. I'm glad they love their Dad as much as you hoped."

"Yeah. Sometimes when I look at them all there together, it makes me wish Grace was still here. But I know it was for the best. She was mine for just those few minutes but those few minutes were the best few minutes of my life. Yes I wish I could take her back, but I know I can't. That just makes my babies that much more special to me."

"You are already such an amazing mother Ness." I said reaching over to hug her. She rapped her arms tightly around me and grinned.

"And one day maybe you'll be one too. I swear it. You'll make the best Mom ever." I chuckled. "Thank you." I said as she looked toward the door. Jake stood there all three babies in his arms. I smiled and grabbed my phone. I snapped a picture.

"Family photo." Nessie said happily going to stand next to him. I took another one and they both laughed.

That night I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I was so exhausted from the day's events.

My first class was due to start at nine AM sharp. I ate a quick breakfast and sat at the kitchen table logged in and ready to begin. Jess sat across from me her class having started a half hour before. The teacher talked animatedly and allowed them time to send in chats so that all her classmates could interact with her.

My Bio teacher was so hyper, it was so impossible to keep up with her.

She outlined the basics of the class, what days we'd need to go in, and what the huge projects entailed. They were group projects, so it was bound to be easier.

Our first assignment was easy. And it was in class. She assigned me to work with Emali, Cameron, and Noell. We had to research three articles on three different things researched in biology. And we had to summarize them in our own words.

We had a chat log. It was nice!

Noell: Does this feel like english to you guys? I don't like researching.

Cameron: Yeah.

Annabelle: It sort of does. But it can be fun.

We stopped chatting for a few minutes. Then we started up again with our findings. We wrote and assembled our essay.

We were the first to finish. The teacher read it and gave us an A for our first assignment. We were done early and I logged off and took a break.

I helped Jess with Karissa for a few, loaded the dishes into the dishwasher, and put Karissa down for a nap. It was noon when I started onAlgebra. This class was boring. The teacher sounded bored just being there. It made me feel drained just listening to him drone on, and on. No assignments were given, and we logged off at one thirty. I sighed and closed my laptop. Tomorrow, I would have Anatomy to worry about. I put my laptop away and went to see what my family was up to.

Emmett was on the couch flipping through the channels, looking absolutely bored.

"Mother, I am so bored, you have no idea!"

"Trust me, I was absolutely bored in Algebra." I said sitting next to him.

"I wish I could just skip out on it. But it's AP Algebra. And I can't." I said sighing.

"I would do your Algebra, but they would find it suspicious." he said grinning.

"You could help me right Emmett?" I said grinning.

"Yeah, I could. As long as you tell Jasper and Edward that they have to help me plan something awesome. You have to help me too."

"Depends on what it is, Emmett. Because if it involves capturing a bear, I'm not getting involved."

"No, it doesn't have to do with that. It has to do with Carlisle."

"What about him?" I said as Alice skipped down the stairs.

"He wants to plan a birthday party for him. A small one with just us here in the house."

"I think that's an awesome idea Emmett." I said.

"Glad you think so. So you'll help?"

"Yeah, of course I will." I said.

We discussed it for a few more minutes before I went upstairs to see Renesmee. Jake was there and I smiled. "Good afternoon parents. How are you doing?"

"Tired." they both murmured.

I looked at the three babies who were wide awake and squirming on a blanket Nessie had laid out on the floor. I hesitated before I offered to take care of them. I still didn't know if Jake wanted me near them.

"Um… I can take them off your hands if you want." I said looking between Ness and Jake.

Jake didn't even think twice. "Please." Nessie closed her eyes and fell asleep. Emmett came in and took Paul and Will. I took Angel and we walked out and downstairs. Karissa and Noah were still sleeping so the boys were alone.

I sat on the couch and watched the boys on their blanket while Emmett went out for a quick hunt with Jasper. Rose came and sat next to me.

"Bella's talking to Charlie."

"About what?" I asked.

"Sue. She's apparently very restless now. She wants to fly down here to see you and Bella, but Charlie doesn't want her to move. She's a month away from delivering. Can you believe they still haven't picked a name?"

"Dad was always that way. The only one he ever picked out was Bella's. He wanted her to have his Mom's name and Mom wanted Isabella. And since they thought I would be a boy, he automatically called me Charlie Junior. But well, when I was born, that changed and Mom said my name without thinking twice. My middle name came from my Mom's side of the family. She had a great aunt Esme who she was very close to as a child."

"How cute. I love the way your name sounds. Annabelle Esme Swan. Very nice. But it would also sound amazing with Cullen too." she winked at me and nudged me. I laughed.

"It would." I agreed.

"Annabelle Esme Cullen." Bella announced as she came down the stairs with Alice who had her arms filled with notebooks and papers.

"Oh yes! Absolutely!" Alice chimed in.

"So what's the plan for our little party then?" I asked.

"Well, when do you guys want to make his birthday?" Emmett said coming back in through the door.

"What do you mean make his birthday?" I questioned.

Everyone except for Bella looked at me, as if I had just grown another head or something.

"You mean he never told you?" Emmett asked me.

"Told me what?" I asked.

"I'm confused too. Someone fill us in?" Bella said picking up one of her grandsons and cuddling him.

"Carlisle doesn't have a birthday. Well he does, but we don't know when it is. We never made an official day for it. As a child, his father didn't really celebrate it, so he never knew when it was." Alice explained.

"This is a crime." I said grabbing a pen and going over to our calendar that had all the faces of the One Direction boy band that Alice had gotten for me as a joke when I was in the hospital. Claire had put a lipstick stain on Harry Styles's face and I didn't have the heart to remove it.

"I say we make it November 27th. I know you guys wanted it to just be family, but I don't have the heart to leave Renee and Sue out of this one, and besides it's Thanksgiving. My first with all of you guys." I said circling November 27th.

"Genius! He won't suspect that his birthday party is that same day. He'll just think we're all getting ready for thanksgiving!" Alice said opening one of her notebooks and jotting things down.

"What kind of gifts?" Bella asked.

"Books. Oh, and what I always wanted to get him." Emmett said running upstairs and coming back down with the computer box Edward's new computer had come in.

"He needs one. Everyone at the hospital has one except him now. So…" he trailed off winking at me.

"Done deal Emmett. We can both look at that later on." I said.

"Awesome!" He said before giving me a high five.

Alice said that she would call Sue Dad and Renee later.

"Oh Sis, Mom hasn't popped yet. She's six days late, and hating it. She says we were right on time." Bella said.

"Boys tend to be later." I reminded her.

"So true. I remember when Seth was going to be born. He took two whole weeks past his due date until Mom finally popped him out." Leah said.

"Two weeks?" Rose asked surprised.

"Two weeks. Mom didn't let me near her, she was so cranky all the time. Dad would take me down to the beach to keep me away."

"Poor Charlie." Alice said chuckling.

Seth came bounding in from outside looking happy as ever.

"We're really gonna have a party for Dad?" he asked me.

"Absolutely." I said.

"Awesome. I promise, I won't say a word."

"You'd better not." Bella said.

"I won't." Seth assured her.

Nothing else was said about the party that night. Carlisle and Edward came home later than usual, there was an accident in the city that had left 1 dead and two injured. The one dead had been a baby.

"Were the two injured his parents?" Rose asked.

"The mother and the driver of the other vehicle." Carlisle said.

"That's some bullshit. Why did the baby have to die?" Emmett said angrily. He like Rose loved babies. I knew how much it pained him and Rose when they heard news like that.

The next day was Anatomy. I had that class with both Cameron and Noell. Noell was a very sweet girl. She lived in the city, and she was excited that we were partnered up again. Cameron was in our group too.

Mr. Krishner was a nice teacher, and was very laid back. He said that as long as we did our work in a timely manner, we were good. I felt like high school in this class. While I filled out the online questionnaire on allergies, medical problems, etc, for the anatomy class I took a second to look over at Jess, who was very engrossed in her class, whatever it was. I was happy she was finally doing what she loved most. She didn't need a guy like Mike in her life. Maybe one day she'd find the perfect man for her, but for now, she seemed happy just to be studying to be a teacher.

It was after class when my phone rang. I picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Annabelle sweetheart, are you busy?"

"Mom, what's up?" I asked suddenly worried. Bella appeared at my side in the next second.

"We're okay. Just you know, I'm finally going to have your brother."

"That's exciting Mom! I can't wait to meet him!"

"That's why I was calling. We're going to fly down there to see you."

"Just let us know what day you'll arrive!" I said excitedly. I could see Alice bouncing excitedly and Rose was beaming at Bella and I.

"We'll be there whenever the doctor says we can fly with him. We just wanted you to know he was coming."

"This is exciting! I'll let you go Mom so you can be with Phil. Okay?"

"Alright. Tell everyone I said hello!"

"I will. Bye Mom. I love you!"

"I love you too baby."

We hung up and then Bella and I hugged each other.

"Little Andy!" I squealed.

"He'd better look like Phil!" I said.

"Right?" Bella agreed.

We both laughed and Bella and I made lunch for Leah Seth Jake and Nessie.

I was so excited, and in good spirits the whole day.

Bella and I told Edward and Carlisle about Andrew as soon as they got home.

"I'm finally going to be a big sister." I said smiling at Carlisle just before he kissed me. "I heard."

"It's so exciting! Mom wants to fly down as soon as the doctor gives them the okay. I can not wait to meet him!" I said as he smiled at me and Nessie came down the stairs looking well rested. Bella had given her the day to rest, too. Taking care of three babies was hard for Ness.

"Did I hear Renee's having Andrew already?" Ness asked me.

"Yes, she is. She called a few hours ago. We haven't heard anything yet. He must not be here yet."

"Hope he gets here soon." Bella said.

"Me too." I said.

After dinner, I went up to my room and put Frozen on. I knew Carlisle was with Jasper and Edward. They were working on the baby's documents. Passports, etc. Their birth certificates were already in, and Nessie was beside herself. She was excited about taking them with us to Italy in a few weeks. Jane and Alec had already told us they had set aside a room for them.

I was just getting to the part where Hans locked Elsa away after they had confronted her at ice palace when Carlisle came to see me.

"You really do love that movie don't you?"

"Absolutely." I said grinning at him.

I made room for him, and he came and sat next to me. I paused the movie and turned to face him. I couldn't help myself, and I wanted to know what he would say.

"Carlisle? When's your birthday?" I asked casually.

He turned to me, surprised.

"Actually, I don't really know." he said. I gasped.

'And why not?"

"My father never really celebrated it when I was young. So I never knew."

"That's a crime Carlisle." I said putting my hand on his.

"I will find just the perfect day for your birthday." I said smiling at him.

He chuckled and kissed me. "Belle, Sweetheart, you don't have to do that." I crossed my arms defiantly across my chest.

"Yes I do. And don't try to talk me out of it, because that'll make me sad." I said grinning.

"You have the biggest heart Love." he said rapping his arms around me. I rested my head against his unbeating heart and smiled.

"And so do you. And that's one of many reasons why I love you." I said.

"I love you too." he said kissing my hair.

"Stay and finish Frozen with me?" I asked.

"Of course." he said as we lay together atop the covers, until it finished.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Belle?"

I looked up from my computer and saw Jake standing at the door.

"Yes Jake?"

"Ness and I are going to go on a hunt. Do you mind babysitting?"

I smiled, closing my laptop.

"Sure Jake. Go and enjoy yourselves."

"Thanks!" he said running down the stairs. It has been a week since he came back. I had never said anything, but I guess he figured out that I forgave him for blaming me. As Carlisle had said, it was his first instinct to blame me. So now he didn't mind if I babysat the boys for him.

We had had a quiet birthday dinner for Ness. And Bella and Edward had gone to a cabin they had in the mountains for her birthday.

They had just come home today. As always Emmett teased them about broken furniture.

I went to find the babies and found them crawling in their play area. They were like Ness in some ways. Though they weren't quite as fast growing as she had been. Nessie always compared her charts to their's. They were taking after her, in the physical aspect of things. They all crawled, and ate soft foods now. No first words yet, though Jake always insisted Paul was always saying Dada.

I picked them up and we went outside to the garden. I sat under a tree. Emmett followed with their blanket.

"So, any progress on the BDay bash?" he asked me as he made sure the blanket was smoothed out.

"Well everyone's in agreement with it. It's just going to be us, the Denalis, you guys and Mom, Sue, Charlie and Phil. And their two babies. I mean that's if Sue's comes before then. She's due at the end of October, so he or she should be here by then." I said sitting in the swing as Emmett flopped onto the blanket. The boys crawled over to him and used him as assort of obstacle they could crawl over.

"That, Ma, is outstanding! Will there be cake?" I laughed.

"Emmett, you won't even eat the cake, silly."

He grinned back. "I know! But someone's gotta ask."

"Well yes, of course there'll be cake. Bella and I are going to bake it."

"Bet the wolves will eat it all in one night."

"I'm sure they will." I said smiling.

"Emmett babe! Come hold this up for me please?" I heard Rose call from near by. Probably from the garage.

Emmett got up and went to help his wife. Angel crawled over to me and started babbling to me while trying to reach up for me. He fell every time, but it was cute. I scooped him up and kissed his chubby little cheek. The other two started fussing, so I got on the blanket and lay next to them. They all came and lay next to me. I watched the sun shine through the leaves on the trees. As they mumbled quietly I started humming to myself. I didn't notice that they had gotten quiet till I stopped and they started fussing again.

I started humming again, and before I knew it, I was humming a song from a Disney movie I'd seen ages ago, when I was a bit younger. I didn't remember the words, but the boys seemed to like it anyways.

After a minute or two, I started singing quietly to them. It was a song I'd heard on the radio a couple of days ago. I smiled as I sang.

"People fall in love in mysterious ways, maybe just the touch of a hand. Well me I fall in love with you every single day. And I just wanna tell you I am. So honey now, take me into your loving arms, kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Place your head on my beating heart. I'm thinking out loud. Maybe we found love, right where we are."

"You know, I love that song too." I looked up and saw Alice standing on the other side of the blanket.

"And you know, you should so sing that at the BDay bash!"

I blushed.

"You think I should?" I asked, feeling unsure.

"Of course you should Belle. This song is so yours and Carlisle's song! We could make this like a little surprise you know?"

I smiled. "You think?"

She clapped her hands. "I already saw that he'd absolutely positively love it! So yes!"

"Alright then. I'll do it."

"Yay! I'll go jot it down." Alice ran off and I went back to watching the boys.

"Belle!"

I looked up and saw Seth a few feet away with something behind his back.

"Yeah?"

"How fast are your reflexes?" he asked grinning.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I was just wondering."

"Seth. Why?" I asked again. I knew he was up to something.

"Because… catch!" he threw a water balloon at me. It was like slow motion as it came flying toward me. I didn't even have time to protect the babies. It exploded upon impact, on my forehead. Paul, who was closest got showered in water. But I was completely soaked.

"Seth Clearwater!" I shrieked. "You are so dead!"

Bella came from inside.

"What on earth? Why is there water on the blanket? Why is Paul drenched and you too, Annabelle?"

Seth looked sheepish.

"Seth. What did you do?" Bella asked sternly.

"I was testing her reflexes and hand eye coordination! How was I supposed to know she wouldn't catch the balloon?" he said still grinning.

"You should have asked me Seth." Alice said running toward us with clothes in hand.

Bella and I took the kids inside and I went into the bathroom and changed.

"Well Seth you started Paul's bath early. But next time be careful with your toys, okay?" Bella said smiling.

"Sorry Belle."

"It's okay. Just be careful around them."

He nodded and I went into the kitchen where my phone was ringing from where I had left it on the counter.

"Hi Mom!"

"Sweetheart, hi. How are you?"

"I'm good. How's my four day old brother?"

"He's doing wonderful. It's so weird having a new baby here again. But it's so worth it. Phil's so good with him."

"I'm glad to hear that Mom." I said sitting in a chair.

"We can't wait for you to meet him. We got the okay to fly with him. We have gifts for Renesmee and Bella for their birthdays. How does this Friday sound?" she asked me.

Bella came and sat next to me.

"Yes!" I said excitedly.

We talked for a few more minutes before she had to go and feed Andy.

I was so excited and couldn't wait to meet my new little brother.

Monday, September 15: 2014

Today our biology teacher, Mrs. Logan, decided that it was the perfect day for our first lab. We had to extract DNA strands from strawberries. She said it was going to be tons of fun.

So I got up at six and got dressed. I was out the door by seven thirty after breakfast, loading the dishwasher and stopping to fill my car's tank with gas.

Noell had asked if I could give her a ride and I told her I would.

I pulled up to her house at seven forty five. The class didn't start until eight thirty.

She waited for me in front of her house. She was just about my height with red hair. She dressed fashionably. And I knew that if she and I became friends, Alice would absolutely love her sense of style.

She ran forward and opened the door.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully as she slid in and closed the door.

"Hi!" I said smiling at her. Her house was pretty big. It reminded me a little of our house back in Forks.

"Normally I wouldn't ask for a ride, but my car's in the shop. My cousin recked it."

"Not a problem." I said as I pulled out of the driveway.

"I love your car."

"Thank you."

"Your parents are awesome for getting you this car." she said smiling at me. She had big green eyes and light skin. Freckles were dusted across her cheeks and on her nose. And she had an oval shaped face.

"Yeah, they do." I said chuckling.

"So you came from Washington?" she asked me as I drove.

"Yep. My family and I packed up, and came here in June. We all like it here."

"That is so awesome! So are you the youngest?"

"Second youngest." I said.

I was really hoping Alice had seen this conversation so that hopefully, she could fill my family in on the story I was going to conjure up.

"Wow, how many of you guys is there?" she asked.

"Well just my older sister Bella and her husband Edward, and his brother and sister, Alice and Emmett. And their significant others, Jasper and Rosalie. And his other brother, Carlisle. And I must not forget my cousin Renesmee and her fiancee Jacob and there three sons. And Leah and Seth, Jake's brother and sister."

She looked amazed.

"That isn't just you and your sister! That's like a huge, huge family!"

"Yeah, but to me, it's small."

"So you said second youngest, so you have a younger sibling?"

"Oh yeah. My Mom just had my half brother Andrew a couple of days ago."

"Oh Wow! How awesome!"

"Oh it is. My stepmom's having a baby too. In October."

"Oh so you have stepparents?"

"Yes. My stepdad is a coach for a baseball team. The Florida Gators. My mom's an interior designer. My Dad's the police chief of our town back home. And his wife does community work and volunteers at events."

"Wow, that's awesome!" she said grinning at me.

It was just nearing eight fifteen when we got to school. There had been traffic on the main road and of course the usual long line of cars pulling into school.

"It is. You should see birthday parties. They're pretty big and exciting."

"Wow!" she said amazed as we got out of the car and I locked it.

"So is Carlisle Edward's younger or older brother?"

"Older."

"And he's not married?" she asked me.

"No. He isn't."

"Aw." she said. "Maybe he will be one day."

I smiled then. "Yeah, he will, I just know it."

"And you?" she asked me and I was surprised as a group of girls passed wearing big, fluffy dresses. Like the kind you saw at like proms, or at royal events.

"Um… I like someone, yeah." I said nonchalantly, hoping she wouldn't ask any other questions. She was a nice girl, but I couldn't tell her about Carlisle at least not yet. Not until I knew that I could trust her for certain.

"I bet he's cute." she said grinning at me as we walked to our lab.

Once there, we met up with Cameron, a tall, athletic blond boy with green eyes. He was good looking. In the quarter back of the high school football team kind of way.

Next to him, sat who I assumed was Emali. She was a petite girl with dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. She looked at us and smiled. She had big brown eyes.

"Hi you must be Annabelle and Noell! I'm Emali."

"And I'm Cameron." the boy said sticking his hand out for us to shake. We shook hands and sat down.

"Nice to meet you guys!" Noell said smiling.

"I did this lab in high school." Emali said pointing to the papers that were neatly stacked next to the necessary tools we would use during our experiment.

"I did too." I said as I read the instructions.

"It'll be easy." I said.

Cameron smiled at me. Noell studied the paper and nodded.

"Looks easy enough."

Mrs. Logan came over and introduced herself.

"I'm glad all of you are getting along alright! And I hope you like the lab!"

"It looks cool." Cameron assured her. She smiled and went to greet the others.

The room was filled in no time.

She gave the instructions and rules of the lab.

We began working and I had fun mashing the strawberries. We added the cold rubbing alcohol to the mix in the flask, with dish soap, and let it sit. It was fun picking the strands of DNA out of the flask with the skewers.

We got a good score and were released at around ten. I had just enough time to drop Noell off and get home for lunch before math.

Cameron was parked next to us, so he followed us to my car. When he saw it he whistled.

"Nice ride."

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem. See you guys in Anatomy." he said.

We were on the road a few minutes later.

"Thanks so much for the ride Annabelle." Noell said as I drove down the street to her house.

"It was no problem at all." I said.

As I pulled in my phone rang, Alice's ringtone letting me know it was her.

I answered it. "Hello?"

"Belle, don't repeat anything I say. Bring Noell home with you. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Noell's house is going to be broken into. By a vampire. A non vegetarian. If she's there, they'll kill her. Get out of there, honey. Bring her here."

"But Alice…"

"Her parents will be home when that happens, but trust me, we can't leave her. She's more important than you know. I just saw it. You have 3 minutes to get out of there."

"Yes. Okay. See you then."

I hung up the phone and turned and saw that Noell was already headed for the door. I beeped the horn and she turned around, surprised.

I rolled down the window.

"Actually, Noell, want to meet my family? That was my sister in law, Alice. She's making lunch. I thought it would be neat for you to come."

She smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah, come on!" I said plastering a smile on my face.

She came to the car and got in.

I drove away feeling guilty. I was taking her away from a place she'd never be again.

And as she made the call to her parents, I felt my stomach twist.

"I love you Ma. Tell Dad I said I love him too!"

She hung up and smiled. "Thanks, Annabelle."

"No problem."

"So who will I meet right now?"

"Everyone but Carlisle and Edward. I think she invited some people."

"Oh okay." she said.

I turned the radio on, and the song I had been singing to the babies was on.

"Take me into your loving arms. Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Put your head on my beating heart. I'm thinking out loud. Maybe we, found, love, right where we are."

I smiled slightly. That was mine and Carlisle's song.

When I got home Bella was on the front steps with Alice and Rose.

Noell took one look at Rose and gasped.

"Wow."

"I know." I said grinning.

We got out and they greeted her. I excused myself and went upstairs. Alice followed.

"So, Sis, how'd the lab go?"

"Alright. I'd better call Carlisle. You know, to let him know we aren't together, until further notice."

She grinned.

"Already taken care of. You'll have to act like how you did in Forks. You know, hiding away until nightfall." she said winking. I smiled.

"Oh right. When will she…"

"You and Carlisle will take her home. And hey, y'all don't have to act like acquaintances, I know you told her you like someone. At least let her know you like him."

"Yeah, good idea." I said giggling. It was going to be odd. But enjoyable. At least the flirting part. Taking her home to the worst part of her life? Not so much.

We went back downstairs and found Emmett talking to Noell.

"Belleroo!" Peter shouted running in from the back door, brown contacts concealing the reddish gold of his eyes. Since he went between human blood and animal blood they never quite stayed one color.

"Pete." I said as he caught me and spun me around. I turned and introduced him to Noell.

"This is my other cousin Peter, and that's Charlotte." I said gesturing to Charlotte who stood by the counter Angel in her arms.

"Hi." she said.

"Nice to meet you." Peter said letting me go.

A few minutes later, we ate lunch. Bella and the others slipped away while Ness, Jake, Leah Seth Noell and I sat to eat.

Leah ate a smaller portion than usual. The boys ate half of their normal intake of food.

"So you guys are brothers and sister?" she asked looking at the wolves.

"Yep. All born a year apart from the other." Seth said proudly.

"And you're Renesmee?"

"Yes. This big lug's fiancee." she said looking adoringly at Jake who grinned back at her.

"Wow Bella's a great cook." she said.

"Oh absolutely!" Seth exclaimed.

"Without a doubt." I agreed.

"But you haven't lived till you've had Belle's amazing snicker doodles." Seth said grinning at me.

"Oh come on, Seth." I said blushing faintly.

"It's true." he said. And I smiled.

I cleaned up and at one I was doing math. I had papers on the table and my calculator. Mr. Carter was impressed with my work and was happy that I wasn't struggling with what he was teaching, so far. I knew I'd probably piss him off one of these days. So for now, I enjoyed the praise.

When algebra was over, I found Alice in my room.

"You can take her home at around six. The damage has been done. Annabelle, I am so glad I called you. Or she'd be gone too."

"I know." I said swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Why is she important?" I asked.

"She's somebody's mate."

"What?"

"Yeah, you'll see. He's not here. Just wait."

"Who?"

"Oh you'll see." she said putting a new blouse in one of my drawers.

"So when we get there…"

"It'll be noticeable right away. You'll see. Jasper and Emmett will be nearby. They happen to drive by and see that one of our cars is in the driveway. By the time they get there, the police will already be there, so it won't look suspicious at all."

"Okay." I said running my fingers through my hair.

"Where will she sleep?"

"I've already set a room aside for her. It's the one right by the stairs."

"The one Rose didn't want?" I asked.

"That's the one. Eventually we'll have to decorate it how she wants it, but for now it'll stay as is."

"Okay."

Carlisle and Edward came home an hour later. Noell was having fun playing with Karissa and playing Mario Cart with Emmett. Carlisle saw me and we exchanged a smile before he and Edward walked into the living room. I waited a few seconds before running into the kitchen. They had just introduced themselves.

Noell had just said hello to Edward.

"Hi guys." I said cheerily.

"Hi Annabelle." Carlisle said smiling at me.

"Hi Carlisle." I sad smiling back at him. He winked at me and I felt my cheeks flame.

Noell either hadn't seen that, or pretended to be distracted by Emmett's score on the screen.

At dinner the vampires sat with us. Rose and Bella had made stuffed chicken breasts and macaroni salad.

It was delicious. I was happy Noell liked it too.

We had ice-cream sundaes for dessert. Jake added so much whipped cream to mine, that half of it ended up on the table. I cleaned it up as we all laughed.

When we cleaned up, I knew my vampires had to get rid of the food, so I told Noell that I would show her what my room looked like. Carlisle shot me a relieved smile as I led her upstairs. I heard the door close as they ran into the woods.

When I closed the door, she grinned.

"Annabelle, I saw what was happening between you and Carlisle. And don't deny it. He's the one you like isn't it?" she asked her green eyes dancing.

I sighed. "Yeah. It's him."

She clapped her hands. "I knew it! And I think he likes you too! Why haven't you guys gotten together yet?"

"I dunno." I said pulling out a set of PJ's for later. I set them on my pillow and sat on the edge of my bed.

Noell was looking at my collection of romance novels that sat on my bedside table. The one at the top of the stack was the one Carlisle was reading to me at night.

"Wow you must be a hardcore romantic. I am too!"

"No way?" I asked, genuinely excited.

"Yeah! I have all the romance books you could ever dream of! I'll have to share some with you!"

"That would be awesome!" I said wondering just how huge her collection was.

At six she said she'd better get going. I got up grabbed my keys and purse and we went downstairs. The wolves were watching a movie. Seth paused it when he saw me.

"I'm gonna drop Noell off guys." I announced.

"Okay. It was nice meeting you." Jake said.

"Thanks, it was nice meeting you all, too." Noell said.

"Want someone to go with you?" Leah asked.

"Sure. Any volunteers?" I asked pretending to sound hopeful as I looked at all of them. I heard the door that led to the garage close. Carlisle and Rose came in Rose wiping her hands on her jeans.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"Taking Noell home. I just asked if there were any volunteers to tag along with me. You know, so I don't drive back alone."

Carlisle smiled. "I'll go."

"Cool. Off we go." Carlisle led the way to the garage, where Emmett or Bella must have moved my car. Carlisle opened the door for me and I got in. Noell got in the backseat. We were off soon after.

"I had so much fun guys. Thanks."

"Anytime!" I said.

"We're glad you had fun." Carlisle added.

"I really did. You guys have a full house. And that's awesome. And you guys have all those adorable babies!"

Carlisle and I both laughed. "They're quite a handful though." I said as we neared her street.

I rolled my window down and when we turned onto her street I gripped the steering wheel tighter. When my headlights shone on her house I heard her gasp. I quickly pulled over and we got out.

The door was completely torn off it's hinges. Potted plants were thrown everywhere. Glass was littered all over the walkway and the windows at the front of the house were shattered. I was afraid of what would be inside.

"What the… what happened to my house?" she ran forward but I stopped her.

"Wait. I think we'd better call the police." I said leading her back to the car. Carlisle made the call and they showed up a few minutes later.

They asked us what we saw, how long we'd been there, why we were there, and who's house it was. Noell looked scared. "I think my parents were home. Where are they?"

I heard a car pull up behind us. I turned and saw Jasper and Emmett get out of Rose's BMW.

"What the hell happened here?" Emmett asked looking at the house. The police were already inside, investigating.

"It looks like somebody broke into her house." Carlisle said as Emmett nodded, knowing full well what it really was.

One of the police officers walked out, spotted Jasper and Emmett and questioned them.

"We just saw our sister in law's car here, so we thought she was in trouble." Emmett said looking at me.

"So none of you are related to anyone in this house, except for that young lady over there, correct?" the officer asked looking at Noell.

"Correct." Carlisle said.

"In that case, could you all step away for a minute?"

I opened my mouth to protest, but Carlisle gently took me by the elbow and we walked to the edge of the driveway. Far enough that they wouldn't hear us talk.

"Was it really just one?" I asked. I heard the officer talking to Noell. Jasper and Emmett stood with us making sure no surprises came at us.

"Alice said it was. It could have been more than one."

"They're still out there, aren't they?" I asked scooting closer to him. "Unfortunately, they are."

"Does this mean we have to be on the watch at night again?" Emmett asked.

"Yes." Carlisle replied.

"I'll take tonight." Emmett said.

"Quiet Emmett." I warned.

"Oh right." he said grinning.

"Should we maybe go over and see if she's okay?" I asked.

"She'll come to us." Jasper said sighing sadly.

And that she did. A couple minutes later Noell found us. She stumbled and Carlisle caught her before she fell. She clung to him, sobbing uncontrollably.

"They're gone." was all she said.

One of the officers told us she could get her things out of her room. Carlisle told him she'd stay with us. I went inside with her. Emmett followed me. Two tarps covered her parents' bodies in the livingroom. Blood stained the carpet and the sofa. We walked up the stairs, Noell gripping my hand tightly in hers.

I let her sit on the bed, and Emmett watched her. Carlisle came up with a paramedic that they had called to make sure she was okay. But since they now knew he was a doctor, they asked him to check on her.

I took all her clothes out of her drawers and put them in the suitcases I found in her closet. I knew Alice would get her more anyway, so I didn't get the ones in the closet.

"Is she okay?" I asked closing the last bag.

"She will be." Carlisle told me.

She was unable to speak and she was shaking.

Jasper and I took her things to my car and loaded them in the trunk.

We left an hour later. The police had boarded up the door and put a padlock on it. The windows were boarded up, too.

Her book bag and computer and her books sat next to her.

She didn't say a word when we took her home. Alice met us in the garage.

She helped me take her things to the room she had set up for her.

Carlisle brought her in. She looked pale and she was unsteady. He carried her to her room and Alice pulled the covers back for her.

Seth peered in at her and frowned.

"That really sucks." he said turning to look at me.

"I know." I said yawning. I was tired.

"You'd better go to bed." Bella said. "It's almost ten."

"I'll be okay." I said yawning again.

Carlisle and Alice came out of Noell's room looking somber. Alice was pulling the door closed when we heard Noell scream.

"No! Please, don't leave me! No, no!"

Carlisle went back inside and gestured for me to follow him.

She was clutching the covers and looked scared and pale.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked.

"Maybe shock." Alice answered.

"I… I can't feel my feet. What's wrong with me?"

"It looks like it." Edward said walking in with Carlisle's bag. I went and stood next to Noell.

"Annabelle? Don't let those people who killed my parents near me. Please? They're right outside."

I was surprised.

"No no, Noell. It's okay. They're not here. You'll be alright." Carlisle said soothingly. Jasper stood at the door and I felt him calming us. She visibly relaxed but then she started shaking again.

"What if they come for me? I can't let them. I've gotta go. Get away from here. I have to leave. Let me." She suddenly sat up, and kicked the covers off.

"I need to kill them. I want them gone. I've gotta go." She stood and almost hit the ground. I caught her and held her by the shoulders.

"Noell. Look at me. It's Annabelle. I'm here, Carlisle's here with Edward, and Jasper. Remember them? They won't hurt you. And nobody's going to get you. You'll be okay. We've got you. You'll be safe."

"No, no. My parents… They… they always said that. They promised I'd be safe… But they're dead now. I'm not safe." She started struggling. Carlisle pulled a syringe out of his bag.

"Edward. Hold her down." he said.

Edward gently pushed her onto the bed and held her while she tried to get away. She started screaming again.

"Let. Me. Go!" she shrieked. Edward didn't let go and that agitated her further.

"Dammit let me go!" she kept screaming until Carlisle stuck the needle in her arm.

After a few seconds the sedative took effect and she quieted down. Edward and I helped her lay down and she was out.

"Jasper, we may need your help for a while." Carlisle said sighing as he put his things away.

"I figured as much. This is quite the ordeal to go through. I'll stay with her tonight if you like. Just to make sure she doesn't wake the people who sleep up with her screaming." he said looking down sadly at Noell.

"I think that's best." Edward said.

"I put another dose on the dresser. Use it if absolutely necessary." Carlisle said standing.

"Got it." Jasper said.

I walked out of the room and went to mine. I changed into my PJ's brushed my teeth and got under my covers. Carlisle came in and took me into his arms.

"Just like Forks, remember?" I said giggling.

"But you know we can't do this forever angel." he reminded me before kissing me.

"Mmm… yeah, that's true." I said smiling at him.

"Eventually, I'll have to tell Noell I was lying."

"I think we all have to do that, Love. She's living in a house full of vampires and werewolves now."

"I hope she isn't scared." I said worriedly.

"I think she will be at first. But when she realizes that we aren't dangerous, and that we aren't going to harm her, she'll probably warm up to the idea."

"Yeah, I think so too."

"Now get some sleep. You look tired. Don't make me stick you with something too." I laughed, and yawned.

"Fine. I'll go to bed. Night Carlisle. I love you." I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"Good night. I love you too Angel." he said kissing my temple.

A/N Thank you so much for reading. I so very much appreciate it. :) I have up to chapter 18 written. So I'll be updating for the next 8 weeks without fail! I feel so happy about this!

Until next time!

—RoseNEmmettForever—


	11. Chapter 11

a/n: Hi everyone! I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know what you think so far! Who do you think Noell's mate is?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Tuesday September 15th, 2014

When I opened my eyes, I found Carlisle smiling down at me.

"Good morning." I said smiling at him. "What time is it?"

"It's just about seven. And I was just leaving. But I thought I would say good bye before I left." I looked at him fully and saw that he was dressed for work.

"Aw. You're so sweet." I said reaching up and kissing him.

"And so are you." he said kissing me back.

I got up and went into the bathroom. I quickly got dressed and we went downstairs together.

"Is it time for Forks again?" I asked grinning.

"Yes. Jasper got her to go downstairs." he said.

"Oh well. Then I guess I'll go all the way out to the garage to say good bye." I said.

I said good morning to the others and followed Carlisle out to the garage. Bella and Edward were there too.

"Bye." I said.

"I'll see you later, take care. Do not get into any trouble while I'm gone. No injuries." Carlisle said and I chuckled. "I'm only human. I can't guarantee that I won't get injured."

He smiled lovingly at me and we kissed before he and Edward left.

When they were gone Bella and I went back inside. "You guys are so adorable. Just skip he engagement and get married." she said in a low voice.

"I wish." I said chuckling.

I got my daily cup of coffee and sat at the table, where Noell sat looking at her muffin, and sipping her coffee. From the living room, I could hear "Fixer Upper" from Frozen. It must have been Emmet with Karissa and Noah. Those two loved Frozen. Angel and Will were into it, too. Paul just watched it because his brothers did. But I had a feeling he loved Olaf just as much as the rest of us.

"Hey." she said looking at me sadly.

"Hey Noell."

"I'm sorry about last night." she said her eyes shifting to her untouched muffin.

I grabbed one off the plate. "It's okay Noell. Don't feel bad about it."

"I felt like I was out of control. I know it was wrong of me to act that way. But…" she stopped and looked away. She wiped her hand across her face. I guessed that she had started crying again.

I got up and hugged her. "Don't feel bad. You're okay." She sniffled and cracked a small smile.

"Thanks Annabelle. Jasper kept telling me the same thing. So did Edward and Carlisle. You guys are truly the best."

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome. And thanks for helping with my room last night. I don't think I would have been able to do it myself."

"It was no problem at all. There were a few things I left though. I didn't know if you wanted them. Maybe you can go back and get them?"

"I can. The police said I had a few days to go through their things. I don't know what my parents left me and what they didn't. I'll just take my stuff out of my room. And a few pictures and albums. Not much else."

"Maybe we can do that later today. We can take one of the guys with us."

She finished her coffee and pushed the muffin away.

"Thanks so much. That would be nice. I need to call my cousin and let him know."

"I'll leave you to it then." I said standing and taking our cups to the kitchen.

I went upstairs and almost collided with Bella.

"Oops, sorry Sis." I said.

"Come on. You've got like two hours before Anatomy. Let's fix up Mom's room! We've got to get things ready for Andy." I smiled and followed her to the guest room by my room.

I opened the window and let the fresh air come in. We made up the bed, and set up a bassinet next to it. We put the sheet on and put a blue and white blanket with little teddy bears over it. Bella had stitched his name along the bottom.

"It's cute. I like it." I said as I cleaned the dressers. I was a perfectionist when it came to cleaning things. I wanted everything to be absolutely spotless.

I hoped that Noell's call to her cousin would go okay.

Noell POV

My life had literally done a one eighty on me. One moment and had everything, the next, nothing. The horrible pain in my heart would always be there. I would never see my parents again. Never hug them, never kiss them. Never be able to tell them I love them ever again. All because of a cruel, heartless person who thought it was acceptable to break in to people's houses and kill.

I was lucky to have met Annabelle and her family. They were all so sweet and understanding. So giving, and loving. They all had big hearts, and didn't seem like the type of people that would hurt anyone.

And I felt so grateful because they had taken me in without thinking twice about it.

I went to my room after Annabelle had left and picked up my phone that someone had put on my bedside table.

I called my cousin Robert to tell him. Though I knew he wouldn't care. His Mom would, but he didn't care when it came to family. He was a spoiled brat with literally no heart. Well, that's what I thought anyway.

He picked up and answered.

"What do you want Noell."

"You really need to work on your manners. And by the way, you still owe me for the damage you did on my car."

"Whatever. I'll get it, when I get it. Is that all you wanted?"

"No it isn't. I was calling to let you know that… um…" I stopped and took a deep breath.

"My parent's died."

"Well that sucks. Guess you'll be living in a hotel right?"

I gritted my teeth. I knew this was a bad idea. "No, Rob, as a matter of fact, I found people who are helping me with all of this. Something you don't know how to do. I'll talk to you later."

"Whatever." he said and I hung up. Stupid Robert and his lack of manners. I guess I knew why that girl from Florida had rejected him. He never said what her name was. But apparently she had gone to high school with him for a while before moving away to be with her family. He said that she was his kind of girl, but she had a boyfriend already. And apparently she had quite a strong arm. I guess she had punched him and dislocated his jaw. It took her boyfriend to put it back in place. Whoever she was, she sounded awesome. I wish I knew her, so that I could thank her for showing my cousin just how much of a jerk he was.

I sighed and was about to go downstairs when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I called.

The door opened and the tall blond girl came in.

"Hi Noell."

"Hi Rose. I got it right I hope."

"Yeah you did. Do you need anything? Belle told me what she got from your room. So I thought you might need some new things. I'm going to the store with her. Would you like to tag along? We're going to leave when you both finish Anatomy."

I smiled. They truly made me feel welcome and I appreciated it.

"Yeah. That would be cool. Thanks."

"Of course. Annabelle's downstairs if you want to take your computer to do Anatomy together."

"I'll be right there. Thank you."

"Anytime." she smiled and walked out the door. She was the beautiful one. She was tall, and breathtakingly beautiful. She looked like a model. All of her family was beautiful, even the men. They had quite a gene pool. Even the cousins were beautiful. And I smiled as I thought about Annabelle's feelings towards Edward's older brother, Carlisle. they would look perfect together. They complimented each other fabulously, I just knew it.

I grabbed my computer, and my anatomy book. I went downstairs and found Annabelle in the living room, her computer on the coffee table. Baby toys were on the other end of the sofa.

"Hi ready for class?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said sitting next to her.

The tall blond guy with the scars came in and sat across from us.

"Alice kicked me out of our room." Jasper announced.

"Why?" Annabelle asked as she logged onto her student profile. I did the same.

"You know how she gets when she's looking up fashion trends. So she said I had to come down here and babysit you. She said something about how you college girls get when you learn about body parts, or something like that.

Annabelle erupted in to laughter. "Alice will be Alice. Well you're welcome to watch. I might need your help. You know me and organs and such."

"Oh I know." Jasper said smiling at his little sister. I could tell they absolutely adored her. They were so close to her. I mean don't get me wrong, they were all close but I could sense that there was something about her that was different.

Anatomy went by without incident. Cameron was a huge help with the lesson. He was going into being a doctor like Emali. Annabelle was going to be a nurse just like me. Though Emali had Anatomy on Mondays right after bio. She was trying to finish early. She had a crammed schedule.

When class was done Annabelle and I put our things away and we left with her two sisters. Bella said she'd stay back and help with the kids. They had so many extra hands, they didn't ever seem to have trouble finding a babysitter for their niece and nephews. Jessica was a close friend of theirs. But they treated her like family. Her daughter was so adorable.

At the store Alice insisted on buying me new clothes and toiletries. Those I let her get for me. But the clothes? I couldn't. Annabelle laughed when Alice tried getting me half a rack of very cute blouses.

"Noell here's the thing about Alice, you can't say no to her. I learned that early on." I laughed. "Okay, okay Alice, but not all of those."

"But Noell honey, you need all of these. You need fresh new clothes everyday. I don't let any member of my family wear the same clothes three times. Twice, okay, but three times is pushing it. And then it goes to Good Will. They love me there. So please please please?"

I laughed at Alice. She was awesome, and so giving. And absolutely fashionable. I had noticed that when Annabelle had picked me up. She wore nice clothes.

"Okay, okay. Just because you said please." I said as she squealed and got Annabelle to help her.

We came back with bags of stuff. Alice said she'd organize my closet and I didn't object.

Annabelle gave me a tour of the rest of the house and I was impressed by the size of it. Four whole floors, including the huge basement where there was literally every game console you could think of. Along with a theater and a small room off the basement that was a music room and a recording studio.

"That's where Edward records his piano compositions when he comes back from work." Annabelle said.

"Oh wow!" I said looking at all the neat equipment and instruments they had.

She led me upstairs. We went to my room where Alice had just finished with my closet.

"Alright. Let me know if you like it, if not feel free to reorganize it as you see fit. Now if you excuse me I must go and fix your room Annabelle. You need to exchange some of your clothes for some new things I got you."

"Thanks Ali." Annabelle said hugging her sister.

Alice smiled and skipped out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

I opened the closet and gasped. Clothes hung neatly from wall to wall. On the floor boxes of shoes were stacked in rows. And the shelves above the racks were piled hi with more clothes. I ran over to my dresser and peaked in the drawers. How had she done all that so fast? It was impressive.

"Do you like it Noell?" Annabelle asked looking hopeful.

"Like it? I love it! Your sister's amazing."

"She is." she agreed.

My phone rang suddenly from my bed. I grabbed it and answered without looking at the display.

"Hello?"

"Noell sweetheart, it's Aunt Mila." I sighed. Robert must have told his Mom.

"Hi Auntie."

"Is it true?" she asked sounding choked up.

"Yeah, yesterday." I said feeling a lump in my throat. Annabelle opened my window and looked out giving me some privacy.

"Oh my…"

"I know. It was so sudden. I'm supposed to go back to the house later today to get the rest of my things."

"Where are you staying sweetheart? Do you want to come up here for a few days? I'm sure your cousin wouldn't mind."

"Oh no, Auntie. I'm staying with one of my friends and her family. They're so sweet."

"That's wonderful sweetheart. Are you going to have a funeral for them? Or just a burial?"

I froze. I hadn't thought about that.

"I think… maybe just a burial. Nobody's out here but me. And you guys are in Florida so…"

"Nonsense sweetheart, I'll come down. No promises about Robert though. He's so into his friends and…"

"I figured as much. But I would love it if you came to help with the arrangements Auntie. You're my only family."

"Of course. I'll take the next flight out and stay at a hotel nearby. And I want to meet the family. Understand?"

"I'm sure they'd want to meet you too Auntie. Let me know when you're going to get in."

"I will. I'll call the airlines. See you soon sweetheart."

"Bye Auntie."

"Good bye."

I hung up and looked over at my friend. "My aunt Mila's coming. Possibly my cousin."

"That's nice, when?" she asked.

"My aunt will call when she gets her plane ticket."

"Okay. Do you want to wait until she gets here so you can both go and get your things from your house?"

"I think that would be best, you don't mind, do you?"

"No of course not. It's supposed to be for family anyway."

I felt so relieved now. I would have help. And I couldn't wait for Auntie to meet them.

It was just nearing four PM when she called me and told me she'd in at seven. She said she would rent a car and pick me up. Annabelle gave me the address and I gave it to my Aunt.

By then Edward and his brother were home.

"How are you doing Noell?" Carlisle asked me when he saw me. Annabelle was nearby talking animatedly to Leah.

"I'm doing better. Thanks to everyone here."

"I'm glad to hear that." he said as Emmett ran by wit Seth right behind him.

"Boys." Annabelle called sternly from where she stood, still talking to Leah.

Emmett looked sheepishly at her. "Oops, sorry Belleroo. I'll stop. Seth MarioCart yeah?"

"You're on." they went downstairs and Carlisle excused himself and went upstairs, probably to his study.

Annabelle had told me she had called him to tell him that my aunt wanted to meet everyone. So when seven came around, they were all in the living room waiting.

Carlisle and Annabelle sat together working on a crossword puzzle. They were so flirting, and it was so obvious that he liked her.

At eight thirty the doorbell rang.

Carlisle went and got it and came back with my aunt.

"Honey!" she exclaimed. I ran forward and embraced her. I saw Carlisle go back and sit next to Annabelle.

"Hi Auntie."

"Hi sweetheart. You look great." Annabelle smiled and said hello.

"And you must be Annabelle, the girl Noell told me about. You are such a sweetheart for bringing her home with you. I am so glad you invited her to lunch. Or I would have lost her too." Auntie hugged her and then she pulled back and looked at the rest of the family.

"thank you." was all she said and they all nodded smiles on their faces.

As she looked at Annabelle she got this look of pure surprise on her face.

"Oh my gosh. It's you! You're the young lady who brought my son home that time he had his jaw dislocated. You came with…" she trailed off and pointed at Emmett who looked away grinning.

"Him. You're that Annabelle!"

Yeah, I was surprised too!

A/N Ah! Hah! Told you things were getting good! Let me know what you think. And as always thank you to those who kept up with my horrid, irregular updating schedule. I am so thankful for all of you. :)

—RoseNEmmettForever—


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone here except the kids, Annabelle, Noell and her aunt. The rest of these characters belong to Stephinie Meyer.

Annabelle POV

I was surprised. It was her. Robert's Mom! That was Noell's aunt… and she was related to Robert that jerk!

"Wait you mean…" Noell trailed off and looked at me and then she grinned and started laughing.

"You mean you punched my cousin? And you rejected him?" I blushed and Emmett started laughing too.

"I did."

"You are my new best friend." she said and she hugged me tightly. "You showed him he doesn't always get what he wants."

"She did indeed! I didn't think I would ever see you again sweetheart!" her aunt said looking at me.

We all laughed and they left a few minutes later. She would bring her back here in two hours or less. When the door was shut Alice started talking.

"I didn't realize that was his mother. Oh my goodness. Let's all be thankful none of them remembered the whole jaw relocating part of it." She said. "Yet." Jasper added.

"Yeah, yet."

"Until then let's get ready for Renee's arrival here in three days." Bella said.

Friday, September 20th, 2014

"Hand me that stapler please?"

"Sure." Noell reached up and handed me the stapler. I was making a banner for them. They were do at four. It was noon now. Noell's Aunt had left earlier this morning. They had buried her parents yesterday. We had gone with them. Noell wanted us there. It was simple and sweet. None of them had seemed to remember the boyfriend part of Robert's tail. Noell hadn't asked me. She probably figured that since Robert was always wanting to be the center of attention, that he made it up.

I finished stapling the banner and then with her help, we hung it outside. Emmett held the ladder for me.

"It looks awesome." he said when it was hung.

"Thanks Emm." I said climbing down and looking up at it. It had big blue letters that read: Welcome To The Family Andrew Joshua.

Noell had drawn big, beautiful stars and bears all around the letters.

I showered and dressed and ran downstairs and grabbed a sandwich and helped decorate the living room. Noell said she couldn't wait to meet my mom.

I had briefly filled Mom in and she said that she'd bring Noell a small gift, because well, she wanted too. Mom was all about making people feel welcome.

"Wow, look at all the balloons." Seth said as he walked by on his way upstairs.

"No sucking the helium out of these please." I said.

"Oh come on. Just one!" he pleaded.

"Fine, fine. But only one, alright?"

"Yes." he said happily.

Carlisle and Edward came home from work at three thirty, having gotten off early. They went upstairs and showered. They were fresh and good smelling by the time Mom and Phil pulled up.

Bella and I ran and opened the door. Mom was there with a tiny blue bundle in her arms. Phil carried their bags.

"Hi Mom." I said.

"Hi baby."

"Come in." Bella said helping Phil with the bags. Edward went back out and came back with a few gifts. We all settled in the living room and Mom showed everyone the baby. She gestured for Bella and I to sit next to her. I peered into the blanket and saw his tiny little face. His eyes were open and he looked around curious as to where he was.

Bella held him first and she declared him the most beautiful baby brother ever.

"Annabelle here." Mom said taking Andy from Bella and handing him to me. I took him into my arms and held him close. He was so warm, and smelled sweet. Carlisle and Edward were taking pictures of us.

"Hi Andy. It's Belle. I'm your big sister." He looked at me intently.

"I'm so happy to finally see you little guy. I love you." I kissed his cheek and I held him for a while longer before passing him to Edward. He was passed from hand to hand. Bella and I took pictures of Edward and Carlisle and the others. Mom meanwhile was talking to Noell. I was so happy that everyone was welcoming her into our ever-growing family.

That night I was on the balcony outside of my room, looking at the stars holding my baby brother. Mom found me there.

"Ah there you are." Mom came and stood next to me.

"Hi Mom."

"I think he loves you already." she said smiling at my brother.

"I love him too Mom. He's the best."

"Bella said the same thing when you were born. And look at you two. You two are the closest sisters I've ever seen. I'm so great full to have two wonderful daughters like you."

I hugged Mom and I looked down at my sleeping baby brother. "And Andy's going to have the best big sisters ever."

"I know that for a fact." Mom said and we both laughed.

"Now when are you and Carlisle going to give me a grandchild? I want to see a baby with your blue eyes and his blond curls and his facial features." I blushed.

"I don't know Mom."

"You two need to just skip the engagement and get married." she said.

"Bella said that too!" I said.

"Well Bella's right."

"Yeah." I said smiling as I looked up at the stars.

We went in a few minutes later. I sat on the floor and pulled out my album that I had under my bed. I opened it to the first page and smiled to myself. It was a picture of me minutes after I was born in Mom's arms. I flipped through it, as I watched myself grow older. I smiled when I got to the page filled with pictures of my first day in Forks. I smiled as I remembered that day. That's where my new life had begun. There was a picture of Carlisle and I with Emmett in the background. There was another of me eating a piece of cake. I soon found the pictures of me in the hospital. Then graduation pictures, pictures from our trip to Disneyland, and Edward's birthday party. There were a few pictures of Nessie's babies and the last one was of me and Bella as kids. I smiled to myself as I tied the ribbon on my album and put it away.

I yawned and went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

Carlisle was waiting for me when I walked out. He had my album in his hands.

"I see you found my album." I said going to sit next to him. He was looking at the pictures of my time in the hospital.

"It's almost been seven months." I reminded him.

"Those were the worst days I could have ever lived through." Carlisle said shutting the album and setting it aside.

"I know they were. I should have taken someone with me when I left the dance." I said sadly.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. I was so careless."

"Angel, you weren't careless. You were being yourself. A teen having fun at her winter formal."

"Still." I said fluffing my pillow before I lay down. Carlisle lay next to me.

"What matters here is that you're still alive."

"And so in love." I added before we rapped our arms around each other and kissed.

"We've gotta tell Noell the truth. Alice said she has a mate. And I think that if we don't tell her, she'll be scared. It's only fair. You all told me. And I kept the secret. I think we can trust her."

"I suppose we could." Carlisle said.

"The Volturi has to know about her anyway." I added.

"We can't leave her alone when we go. We'll have to take her. I'll call Aro tomorrow. And we'll tell her everything after your mother leaves."

"That sounds like a plan. I just don't want her to be in the dark. I think that if we tell her, it'd make things easier for her."

"And we have to tell her before we leave. You know how excited Caius and Aro get over seeing you, the only human. They'll be quite overwhelming with her."

I laughed. "Oh right. That's something I forgot about. When do we leave for Italy by the way?"

"From the 24th till the twenty eighth."

"Wow! I can't wait! I miss Jane and the rest."

"And I know they miss you too."

"I miss them." I said sighing.

"I love Andy. He's so cute. He's the best little brother I could have ever asked for."

"He looks a little like you. I think he may have your eyes."

"You think?" I asked.

"Yes. And your hair color." I smiled.

"I'm hoping he has my eyes."

"You have beautiful eyes." Carlisle said touching my cheek.

"Speaking of eyes and what not, you know what Mom told me earlier?"

He smiled knowingly. "I know. I heard."

"And?" I questioned, curious to know whether he wanted to take Mom's advice.

"I can't say I don't like either of those ideas."

"But which one do you like better?"

"Both of them, actually." he said smiling at me.

"Well which one first?"

"I'd say the marriage first, wouldn't you?" I smiled.

"Yes!" I liked the idea of marrying first, then having our baby. Our baby!

"And you have to finish school." I sighed.

"Oh right, school. I forgot about school." he chuckled and I said, "But I could still finish it, I mean even if I change beforehand, I can stay at home and finish it all online. At least till the thirst calms down and I can keep control, right?"

"Hold on now angel, let's talk about one thing at a time. Changing is a long way off. At least another four years or so."

I laughed at my self. "It is, sorry. You know me, I get carried away."

"Don't I know it."

"However, you could do what your friend Emali is doing."

"Take triple the amount of classes? I would die."

"No you wouldn't. You'll have help, of course. I'll see to it that you don't fall behind, and that you stay on track with all of your classes until you graduate."

"Really? You will?" I threw my arms around him and kissed him. "OH MY GOSH! I love , love, love you!" He held me tightly against him and kissed me back.

"I love you." We lay down, and I fell asleep. Things were looking up for us.

The time Mom spent with us was too short for my liking. But Phil had to go back to work, and Mom wanted to be home again.

Carlisle Edward Bella and I took them to the airport. We followed them in Edward's Volvo.

We stood in front of the airport taking a few more pictures before we said our goodbyes. I held Andy one last time before we left.

Once in the car, Noell was brought up.

"Alice said that it'll go smoothly, so that's all that matters." Edward said as Carlisle turned on to the highway.

"Annabelle and I will be there, of course. We'll be fine!" Bellaassured us. "It'll be like when we told Jess."

When we got home, everything was in order. No messes, no wolves wrestling in the kitchen, no loud noises coming from anywhere. Emmett was outside watering the flowers and vegetables. Jasper was reading and Alice was pulling weeds.

I found Rose inside baking.

"I'll go and get her." I said going up the stairs. I knocked on Noell's door. "Noell? It's me. Annabelle. Can you come to Carlisle's study please?"

There was a short pause before she answered.

"Yeah, okay."

I went down the hall and found Carlisle, Edward Bella and Jasper already there.

I heard her door open and then her footsteps as she came toward us.

When she came in, I closed the door and she looked at us, looking a little scared.

"You aren't in trouble." Bella said smiling at her. She relaxed and I got a chair for her. I sat across from her next to Carlisle. Nessie sat on one side of her, Bella on her other. Edward and Jasper sat on the couch.

"Noell we want to talk to you about ourselves." Edward began.

"About yourselves?" Noell asked, confused.

"About what we are." Carlisle said.

"As in like the jobs you do?"

"No, like what we are, as in, what kind of thing we are. You'll understand soon enough." Bella said gently touching her shoulder.

"Keep in mind that if you don't like what we're going to tell you, you can leave here. We aren't forcing you to stay with us if you feel at all in danger. Is that okay with you?" Carlisle said.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Look at us, do you notice anything unusual about us that you wouldn't normally see in any other human?" Carlisle asked her.

She looked at all of us and I smiled. "Don't look at me."

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't count."

She looked puzzled but didn't look at me.

"You said that Edward's Bella's husband right? And they're from two different families. Why are all of your eyes the same color except for Renesmee's and Annabelle's? Yours are like a goldish color, and Annabelle's and Renesmee's are brown and blue. Why?"

"Do you notice anything else?" Jasper asked.

"When Edward held me still the other night, his skin felt ice cold. And the same with Carlisle, Alice and even Bella. But when I came in contact with Annabelle, she wasn't like that."

"And." she continued, "All of you look really, and I mean very beautiful. It's unreal. And when you guys walk and move and stuff, it's like model status. No other human would walk like that. And I watched Annabelle and Jess walk and they walk normally. I mean like normal humans. And you guys don't eat a lot."

"What we're going to tell you must stay a secret. You can't tell anybody else outside of this house. You can't tell anybody at school, and you can't tell your Aunt." Carlisle said.

"Okay…" she looked worried.

"We, as crazy and as unbelievable as it sounds, are vampires."

Noell's eyes widened. Her mouth fell open, and her face turned white, then red, then purple, then back to normal. She looked straight at me.

"You're flirting with a vampire?" she squeaked.

"Actually, I'm in love and dating a vampire, but that sounds okay too." I said smiling.

"Wait, dating? In love?"

"I couldn't tell you the truth about my family because I didn't know if you could keep it to yourself. I'm super careful about it. And yes, in a relationship with one. Carlisle, actually."

"So you go and drink blood from humans then?" she asked looking scared again.

"No. We drink blood from animals. We're what you call vegetarian vampires. And as for our skin, it's impenetrable. And we're cold because we don't have blood running through our veins. Once we're changed it stops pumping blood. We don't need blood, or air to breathe as vampires. We don't sleep and we don't eat. We don't go into the sun, because if we do, we tend to sparkle in the sunshine."

Noell looked overwhelmed.

"Wow… that's so much to take in… And I'm not afraid of any of you. My opinion about you hasn't changed. I know none of you will hurt me. I just wish you could have told me sooner."

"Hold on, there's more." Nessie spoke up.

"I'm not Annabelle's cousin. I'm her niece. I'm Bella and Edward's biological daughter."

"But how?" Noell asked.

"I'm half human, half vampire. I was conceived when my Mom was still a human. Her pregnancy was at least a month. I was born the size of a three month old. I had a very accelerated childhood. I was literally a kid for at least three years. And then I was a full grown adult at seven years. Since this year, actually. This year was my seventh birthday. Now I'll stay like this for the rest of my life. But that doesn't mean that all pregnancies like that are the same."

"So human females can have male vampires' children?"

"Yes." Carlisle said.

"How long do you live for?"

"Until we get our heads ripped off." Jasper said.

"So for as long as we can. Carlisle's over 300 years old, frozen at age twenty three. I'm around 200, but frozen at age eighteen as well as Rosalie, Alice, Bella and Emmett. Edward is the youngest stuck at age seventeen. "

"Oh… wow… this is so amazing! Can I be a vampire?"

Edward sighed. "It's something that takes a long time to adjust too. And our rule here is that we can only change you if you're near death." Edward explained.

"Or if your mate wants to change."

"Mates?" Noell asked.

"Yes, mates. Vampires have mates. Bella is my mate, Jasper is Alice's. And Annabelle is Carlisle's. She'll become immortal when she and Carlisle come to a decision as to when."

"And you Renesmee? Is Jacob your mate?"

"You could say that. I'm his imprint. Jacob, Leah and Seth are shape shifters. They're werewolves. But they aren't your typical werewolves. They shift at will. Not when there's a full moon. They call it phasing."

"So is that why they're so… big and muscular?"

"Yes." she said smiling.

"Oh wow. I appreciate that you all told me, but like I said, this doesn't change my opinion about all of you guys. Over the past few days I've come to think of you as my… second family."

After she said that last part, she blushed faintly.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah. I really do. And Annabelle?"

"Yeah?"

"You and Carlisle look so perfect together. I mean it."

"I know they do." Emmett said bursting in through the door a huge grin on his face.

"I call her Mom…" he trailed off.

"Why?"

"Oops, we forgot that." Bella said snickering.

"Since Carlisle changed first Edward and then Rose and Emmett, he sort of became the patriarch of our coven."

"Coven?"

"It's like a pack of wolves, but vampires. It's like a family." Emmett explained.

"Oh! Okay."

"Yeah, so since he's patriarch, that makes me Mom to them, almost I mean."

"Yeah, we call her Mom but she won't legally be our Mom till they get married. Oh, and she'll tell you she hates being called Mom, but I know she loves it, right Ma?" Emmett said reaching over and tousling my hair.

"When you don't mess up my hair yes." I said and everyone laughed.

"Noell, there's one more thing." Carlisle said. "And after this, I swear it's the last. We're going to Italy on October 24th, to see the leaders of our world. They're the Volturi. We have to tell them about you beforehand. Are you okay with that?"

"Italy? Are you serious?" she looked excited. "Yes." Edward said.

"Wow, all of us?" she asked.

"We're hoping so. But if not that's alright." Bella said.

"Cool! I would love to go!"

"Then it's settled. You'll be coming with us." Jasper said.

"And don't worry about packing. I've got you covered!" Alice announced as she came in with Seth who was eating a slice of pizza.

"Awesome!" Noell said smiling.

Noell turned back to us and started firing questions at Carlisle and I. " So tell me everything. How did you guys meet? Where? And how did you know you were each other's mates and stuff?"

Carlisle and I exchanged a smile and I started the story.

"Well it all started on a beautiful day in August of 2006 at Bella's wedding…"

A/N I like this chapter. Still have guesses as to who Noell's mate is? Let me know what you think in some awesome reviews!

Till next time!

XX

—RoseNEmmettForever—


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just my characters. The rest of them belong to the talented Stephinie Meyer.

October 24, 2014

"Wake up girl! Wake, up!"

I cracked my eyes open to see Noell bouncing in place already dressed. Carlisle was gone. Which was bad luck at this very moment. It already sounded like it was going to be a long day. Especially with the way Noell kept bouncing in place.

"Still tired. It's still dark outside." I said yawning and turning my face back into my pillow.

"I know! We need to get ready! And the only reason I got away with waking you up is because Carlisle's hunting with the guys and Alice said I could wake you up. Oh and Jessica needed her with Kari and Noah." The words came at super speed, she was talking and trying to take the blankets off me. I made a mental note to keep all coffee away from her till at least 7 every morning.

"Carlisle… gone… hunting… that sounds like I can sleep longer. Last time she woke me up early, I had a head ache." I said grabbing my pillow, and putting it over my head.

"Come on Belle!" she urged, tugging at my comforter.

"No… it's still dark Noell." I mumbled.

Suddenly there was a tapping at the window. It sounded impatient. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

The tapping continued for a few more seconds. "Get it." I said yawning again.

"Who is it?" she called. No answer. Instead there was more tapping.

She went over and opened it. I heard three thuds and a huge thump as whoever it was came in.

"Noell were you trying to wake Ma up?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, why?" I felt someone else trying to take the pillow off my head. I held it tightly as they pulled at it.

"I swear if you try that again I'll get Seth to throw a water balloon at you Noell!" I said.

With surprising force, she pulled the pillow off my head and set it aside. I heard her laughing and then the comforter was pulled away. The cold air hit me and I squeaked as it hit me.

"You wouldn't really have Seth do that to me, would you?" It was Carlisle, with that sexy smirk of his. I shook my head. "That's what I thought." he said giving me my pillow back. I put it under my head and dropped off again.

But not for long. It was literally a minute later when I felt someone land on my side.

"Ow! Seriously? Stop."

I heard Carlisle laughing softly as he took whoever that was off of me. I opened my eyes and saw Angel in his arms an adorable smile on his face.

"Up!" he shrieked.

Over the past month they had developed quite a vocabulary. And they had begun to walk. They were the size of one year olds now. Their vocabulary seemed to expand with their physical appearance.

"Come here." I said taking him from Carlisle and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He squealed and hugged me tightly.

I got up then and handed him back to Carlisle.

"Cawile, go!" he urged. Carlisle threw him into the air and caught him. He squealed delightedly as Carlisle did so.

I dressed in a light pink sweater over a white blouse and dark leggings. I put on some comfortable but fashionable shoes, so Alice wouldn't kill me. I pulled my hair back in a braid and went downstairs.

I had pancakes and coffee with the wolves and Noell and we all left an hour later.

Once again, Alice outdid herself and rented two limousines to accommodate everyone.

"So guys, I'll be flying your plane today." Emmett announced.

"What?" Noell asked, looking absolutely surprised by this piece of news.

"Yeah, I got my pilot stuff together. I'm a certified pilot. So I'm flying us to Italy. Surprise!" Emmett was pleased with himself. You could just see it in the way he talked and how his eyes danced with excitement.

"Oh no! We're all gonna die!" Seth said pretending to panic.

We all laughed. Behind us in the other limo was Jess, Jake Ness and the kids with Char, Kate, Garrett and Peter. Carmen and Eleazar rode with us.

When we arrived at the airport we unloaded all our bags and Emmett and Carlisle took care of the plane. I was surprised. We were taking our own plane. When I saw it I smiled. In white letters on the right side it said, "Air Volturi

"Sweet! Let's go!" Seth said excitedly taking Kari with him.

Jess carried her son. I helped with the smaller bags and I boarded a few minutes later.

We were in the air half an hour later. The plane even had suites in it. And a full sized bathroom. It was awesome! The plane was also stocked with food. A note that was attached to the stove read: For our friends, the wolves. Eat well and see you in Italy. Yours truly, Aro, Caius and Marcus Volturi.

And they enjoyed indeed. We would land on the roof of their palace in ten or so hours.

I enjoyed my time with Carlisle. No homework got in the way. Noell and I had crammed and studied for the last two weeks, and even took our bio and anatomy midterms.

Cameron and Emali knew she lived with us now, and still told her they were sorry about her parents. Thanks to Jasper, she was way better now. She was literally herself again. Though there were those few occasions where she'd get quiet but we knew it was normal.

"Remember our first trip to Italy?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I do." Jasper said grinning.

"I spy was such a failure on Emmett's part, remember Belle?" Jake asked me before erupting into laughter.

"Oh yeah, I spy something black and it was you because of your last name!" Nessie laughing too.

"I liked the little hotel we stayed at." I said.

"They closed it down, the owner passed away a couple of weeks after we left." Alice said.

"Aro should claim it and like turn it into a vampire inn." Char joked.

"I think he should. It would be exclusively just for us, of course. And extended family." Kate said excitedly.

"Now ladies, don't get too carried away." I smiled.

"But Belle you've got to admit that it's a great idea!" Carmen said.

"It is, but we still have to remember that you haven't talked with Aro. What if he already has it under his name but he just hasn't told us?"

"Good point my dear!" Char said patting my shoulder.

"Ladies and gentlemen, sorry for this announcement five hours into our flight. But welcome aboard Air Volturi. We strive to make your flight as comfortable as possible. You're welcome to use any and all the items on this plane as much as you like. We have Jasper as your loving and caring janitor, so if there's an accident, call Jasper Hale. For fashion mishaps we have the pixie girl Alice Cullen with all her fashionista glory. Trust me, I know she's prepared, she's got quite the luggage. For any and all medical emergencies we have two doctors on board. Those are Doctor Cullen and… Doctor Cullen. Edward and Carlisle, respectively."

"Emmet I am not, nor will I ever be your janitor." Jasper said interrupting Emmett's long overdo introductions.

"You are on my plane Hale. Now let me finish my fabulous and well thought out announcement. Now as I was saying, if you have any medical emergencies see Doctor and Doctor Cullen. We also have a small but great library on board courtesy of Doctor Edward Cullen's wife Isabella Cullen. So if you're looking for any and all things to read see Bella and she will select the best option for you!"

"And of course we have your babysitters, Char, Kate and Rosalie. Rosalie is the head of this operation. For any and all things having to do with babies, and babysitting see her. And lastly, for great people to talk to about quite literally anything, I highly recommend talking to Nessie, Jake Seth Leah and my favoritest Mom in the whole entire universe, Annabelle. Those lovely people will give you advice on anything and everything. Also, Annabelle and Nessie know a thing or twenty about medical situations, so if Doctor and Doctor Cullen aren't available, which will most likely not be the case, see them. As always, thanks again for choosing Air Volturi as your means of transportation. Please enjoy your flight, and remember, I love all of you. This is your best friend and awesome and amazing pilot, Emmett Cullen, signing off with a last minute realization! I don't have a co pilot! If you think you can help out in this cockpit, get your butt here now! Have a wonderful day."

I was laughing so hard I was beginning to cry. Noell was too. As a matter of fact, we all were. Jasper stood.

"I'd better get in there, we wouldn't want him landing us in the middle of nowhere now would we?" We all laughed and he went to help Emmett, not that he needed any. He just wanted someone to keep him company.

I dosed off for a while. Jake had crashed out for a bit, too. It was nice having a plane for just us.

When we were close to our destination Noell yanked me out of my seat and dragged me to our bathroom. She closed the door and leaned against it.

"Belle?"

"Yes?"

"I pulled you in here because one, you're a girl, and two, Nessie was busy. Oh, and three, if I told your boyfriend or your brother in law about this, I would feel absolutely positively awkward." I chuckled. "Uh… Noell?"

"Yeah?" she answered, pressing her hand to her stomach.

"Please tell me someone told you about their super hearing?"

She gasped her eyes wide. "They have that too?"

"Mmm hmm."

"How good is their hearing?" she asked.

"So good that I know that Carlisle and Edward can hear you as clear as day."

"So you're saying…?"

"That even if you're telling me directly of your situation, they'll still know."

"Oh darn it! Well fine, I forgot my… um… thing… started this month. I mean I know it starts every month. I meant today."

"Oh so you need…" she cut me off.

"Yes, that."

"You don't have to feel awkward." I said pulling open one of the cabinets under the sink. "They've dealt with this numbers times, Edward with Bella and his daughter and Carlisle with me. You don't have to worry about it." She smiled sheepishly at me and took the box of tampons from me.

"You're the best."

"I'm glad I could help." I said stepping outside. Nessie looked over and grinned. "She okay?"

"She is now." I said going over to one of the bags Alice had put on a row of empty seats. I opened it and searched through the bandages, and all sorts of other medical supplies. I pulled the bottle out and just as I did, my finger got caught between two boxes. The corner caught on my finger and I felt a sharp pain.

I pulled it out and saw a drop of blood.

"Ugh, really?" I groaned. I stuck my finger in my mouth and put the bottle under my arm. I grabbed a bandage closed the bag and went back toward the bathroom. Carlisle stopped me.

"Let me see."

"No, no, it just needs a bandage, really." He tugged on my hand and I gave up.

Blood still stained my finger. He took the bandage from me and walked away. I started after him but then remember the bottle. I ran to the bathroom.

"Here. I thought you might need some."

"Oh you are such a life saver. Midol is my best friend. Thanks."

"Yeah. no problem." I said walking out again.

Carlisle sprayed disinfectant on my finger and told me it wasn't serious. Igrinned when the bandage was rapped around it.

"Ah hah! Olaf!" I said.

"You're welcome!" Alice called from the seat behind the cockpit.

"Thank you doctor." I said as I sat down again reclining my seat.

"Want a lollipop with that?" Carlisle teased.

"Well there is a certain kind that I want…" I said trailing off and I winked at him.

He got the message.

"You dirty person you!" Nessie said poking me with her finger as she passed. I snickered and blushed.

"Thanks for putting me out there! Traitor!" I said kicking her.

"Oh anytime." she said grinning at me.

When we landed, the three kings were waiting. We all walked off the plane and greeted them.

"My little human how are you?" Caius rushed forward and hugged me tightly.

"Still in one piece. Hi Caius."

"I knew you would be." he said letting me go and I was engulfed in Aro's hug next.

"I am so delighted to see you my dear! How are things? I know I didn't reply to the last email, but I was distracted by this new development in the technology world! It's really quite fascinating!"

"It's alright Aro!" I said and I hugged Marcus.

"Hi Marcus! How's the book?"

"You my girl have got a knack for finding me great material to read. I have finished the third book in the series. I bought the movies for them today."

"That's great! I can't wait for you to see them!"

"I have to start them right away!" he said and then he turned and looked behind me.

I turned and saw Noell being introduced to Caius and Aro.

Marcus went over to introduce himself.

I went and found Nessie, who was surrounded by Jane and the other girls excitedly gushing over the kids. Alec had Noah on his shoulders and he was holding Kari.

"Hey Alec. You missed the twins I see!" I said grinning at my short friend.

"You know I did. They've grown!"

"I know. they've got teeth now."

"Do they?" he peered in to Kari's mouth and chuckled. "Ah! She does!"

Everyone was talking excitedly around me as I went around saying hi to everyone.

A warm hand touched my arm and I jumped.

"Annabelle, hi." i was startled and turned and saw Nahuel standing beside me.

"Nahuel, hi." I said politely stepping away.

Carlisle appeared at my side in an instant. I took his hand in mine.

"Hello Carlisle." Nahuel said to him.

"Hello." Carlisle replied.

"You look great." Nahuel said looking at me his eyes doing a full on body examination. I smiled at Carlisle.

"Carlisle where's Jess? I think she would love to meet Nahuel." I said and Carlisle smiled. "Ah, Nahuel come."

Nahuel followed as we went inside. Guards waved as we all filed in. I spotted Jess who was talking to Bella. She turned and saw me.

"Jess I want you to meet my friend Nahuel.. Nahuel this is my friend Jessica. She's mother to the twins Alec is carrying." I said stepping aside so that she could shake his hand.

I watched as they shook hands and then I saw it. their eyes locked for a long time and she smiled. "Nice to meet you." her cheeks were pink and she looked happy. Nahuel smiled back.

"Want a tour?" he asked.

"Sure." she said without thinking.

"I'll tell Alec to keep the babies occupied. Go have fun." I said smiling at them.

He took her by the arm and they were off.

Carlisle and I joined the others.

"You have made yet another match." Carlisle said to me.

"Yep. I should so get a job as one. I mean I got Mom and Phil to hook up, but that was an accident, because I had spilled a whole cup of starbucks on him. But I think Nahuel and Jess was so not my doing. I think it was meant to be."

"You are absolutely right."

"I know. Shall we go to our room?" I asked.

He nodded and we went, arm in arm, with two vampires carrying our bags following close behind.

A/NI hope you like this chapter. I would just like to apologize for my three week disappearance. A lot just piled up on me. I know that;s a horrid excuse. :) But the good news is, is that I've got about 7 chapters write already. So expect those in the next two months once a week. :) hank you for reading.

—RoseNEmmettForever—


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: As always all the recognizable twilight characters belong to Stephinie Meyer. I own the rest of these. :)

zzOctober 25th

"She did it again!" I complained as I unpacked my bags. Alice had stuck yet another pair of those deathtrap five inch heels in there. I tossed them and Carlisle caught them.

"One of these days you're going to break a window with those." he said chuckling as I frowned at them.

"Alice needs to stop packing them."

The door opened and I heard some sort of orchestral music coming in from outside. Alice walked in. "You will keep those heels and you'll wear them. tonight, as a matter of fact. For dinner, is that understood? Now come on, we girls need to get ready."

"No, last time I…"

"Not another word darling. Come on." she pulled me up and pushed me out the door.

Jasper looked apologetic as he went in to see Carlisle. Emmett followed with the other guys.

"What's with the Traviata Alice? I thought you didn't like opera music?" I said sitting in one of the chairs she had set up in her room.

Bella was working on Ness. "It suits the location, Annabelle. It's Italian after all. And we're in Italy. Besides, I really like it."

"It's pretty.: I agreed.

I showered, shaved, and sat through Alice and Rose working on my hair and nails.

"Hey, where's Jess?" I asked looking around. She wasn't here.

"With Nahuel. Nice move last night by the way. They've been inseparable. Even Aro likes this arrangement. Makes it easier on him. I mean, he doesn't have to worry about him being alone, since Tanya."

"Who has the babies?" I asked.

"Jane and Alec. And Char has mine. We're good." Nessie said grinning at me.

Alice had done my hair in this amazing twisted braid. It was very pretty. I didn't know how she did it. Rose had painted my nails blue with glittery star designs.

"And you'll be happy to know that your nails are going to look perfect with your dress." Alice said going to a closet and pulling out a white bag.

She unzipped it with a flourish. "Tah dah!" she sang. I looked at the beautiful floor-length blue gown. It was the same shade as my nails. It was hard to describe the color. It was almost turquoise but bordered on being dark blue.

"I love it." I said clapping my hands.

"Good. And they go with your heels." I groaned. I had forgotten that.

"Oh, right, those." I said as she helped me step into the dress.

"I love when Aro plans these awesome parties." Kate said coming in through the door already dressed in a light pink dress.

"So do I." I said excitedly.

"Remember her birthday party?" Ness asked.

"Oh yeah! That was quite a surprise wasn't it?" Kate said.

"It was. And everyone was in on it." I said remembering my party.

When we were ready, we went to find our family.

I didn't fall in the heels this time.

We all met up in the hall near the stairs.

"Wow…" Emmett said when he saw Rose.

"You look beautiful Love." Carlisle said taking my hand and leading me down the stairs.

"Thank you very much." I said watching my feet.

"You look smashing!" I exclaimed as we got to the bottom of the steps where Jane took a picture. "Perfect. You two look fab."

At the party, everyone dance. There was food for those of us who ate, and even a bar!

Seth and Leah were dancing together laughing, and having a great time. I spotted Noell talking to Jane and I wondered who her mate was.

"Vampires, werewolves and humans, could I have your attention here for just a minute?" It was Aro, and he was standing at the microphone. We all turned and looked at him.

"I would just like to welcome everyone here tonight, and also, to welcome Noell into our world of immortals. There are great things in store for you my dear. And I hope that you as well as the people in your life will be happy with the turn of events for you. I would also like to recognize the new friendship between Nahuel and Jessica. I hope you two become great friends or maybe even more than that. I think you two have things in store for you as well. And with that I will turn the music back on and you may return to dancing." We all cheered and we danced some more.

"Annabelle!" I was talking to Jane while Aro and Carlisle caught up with each other.

I turned and saw Noell coming towards me. Alice had picked a cute red dress for her. "Yes?"

"Seth wants to talk to you. He says it's an emergency."

"Be right back." I said, "Tell Carlisle I'm with Seth."

"Will do." Jane said as I followed Noell to where Seth was, near the stairs outside the hall where we were. I walked to him and he turned and I saw that he was sad.

"Seth what's wrong?"

"Mom… have you ever broken up with someone?"

"No. Why?"

"She dumped me."

I frowned. "Cecily did what? Why?"

"She said that me being far away wasn't working out for her, so she… found another guy and just told me about it. They've been dating for a month now! And she just told me right now over text!"

"Oh hell no she did not! Who's the guy? Did she at least give you a name?"

"You knew him, Maa. Remember Robert?"

I scoffed. "That jerk? Oh Seth don't you worry dude. I've got this. And you know what Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"There's probably someone out there that is way better than Cecily. You'll meet her one day you'll see. Do you want to go upstairs?"

"No, you're right Mom. Thanks." he said hugging me.

"Anything for one of my sons." I said hugging him back.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Give someone a call. Hand me your phone."

He did and I dialed her.

She answered after the second ring.

"Seth I told you, it's over. I found Rob and…"

"Oh it's not Seth, Cecily. This is his cousin Annabelle. And let me tell you something, you are a heartless little bitch who didn't deserve his time or love. You cheater! I don't want you running back to Seth when your scum bag of a boyfriend dumps you for someone else. I want to make that clear right now. Don't contact him ever again. And if I hear of you calling him again, expect a call from the police. Is that understood Cecily?" She stayed quiet then started cussing at me.

"You're very immature Miss. Have a pleasant evening. Good luck with Robert." And with that I hung up.

"There you go."

"Do you think she'll listen?" he asked me taking his phone back.

"Oh yeah, she will. Now come on, let's get out there before people wonder where you've been."

We went back and joined the guests.

Later, there was a couples only song. Carlisle found me and we went out onto the dance floor with the rest of our family.

We danced and I made no mistakes. "You've really gotten the hang of this." Carlisle said as we spun out and back in again.

"Oh you know after watching fairytale movies for a while and getting lessons from you and Alice, it pays off." I said.

When the dance was over we all stuck around to help clean up. There was still some food left and I grabbed a cookie before Chelsea put them away.

"I love your dress Belle." she said.

"Thanks."

"It looks great with your nails."

"Right? I love them. And I don't want them to come off!"

"They're too pretty." she agreed.

That night I told Carlisle about Seth. I was taking the braid out of my hair.

"Seth's girlfriend dumped him today. And you'll never in your wildest dreams guess for who." I said pulling out a few more pins.

"Who?"

"Robert."

"The same Robert from Florida?"

"The very same. But I told Seth that she didn't deserve him, and that there's better out there. He just hasn't found her yet. He seemed to feel better after that."

"I'm glad you talked to him. I guess he took Emmett's recommendation on the plane seriously." he said chuckling.

"He did. You know, I feel so honored anytime any of them come to me. I mean it's so sweet of them. I think the reason I feel that way is because I'm younger than they are, you know?"

"I understand. But you come off as a very wise young lady sweetheart." Carlisle said smiling at me. I pulled the last pin out of my hair and began to unravel the twist Alice had done in my hair.

"Do I?" I asked.

"You do. But that's a good thing. That's how some people know that they can't fool you. People like you are disliked a lot because of that."

"Wow. I didn't know that about myself. Thank you for pointing that out."

He answered with a smile. I smoothed my hair out as best I could, but it stayed curly.

"Are you tired yet?" Carlisle asked suddenly.

"Not really. My sleeping schedule's off. We're like seven hours ahead. So my body still thinks it's mid afternoon, why?"

"I want to show you something."

"What is it?" I asked pulling on a light sweater.

"You'll see. It won't take long."

"Okay. Let's go."

We left our room and walked down the hall to a door at the end. He pushed it open and we walked through. He grabbed me and swung me onto his back.

And then we were flying. The cool air hit my face and I took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet smells of the Italian Autumn air.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"Not too far." He said. I heard footsteps behind us. I craned my neck and saw that it was Edward with Bella.

"Your hair looks nice Sis." Bella said.

"Thanks." I said.

We stopped a few minutes later and Carlisle set me down and I looked around. There were tall trees around us. But you could still see the full moon and the stars above. I heard water nearby. The tree in front of us had carvings in its trunk.

"So this is literally our family tree." Edward said smiling at me.

"Really?" I asked walking over to look at the names.

Carlisle's was the first one, of course. Under his was Edward's with Bella's name next to it. Renesmee's name was there too with the others. Everyone's name's were sort of branched off of each other. I thought of it as a mini tree on a tree. Carlisle was the top of the tree. The branch below his with Bella's name. Renesmee was her own branch and Rose and Emmett andJasper and Alice had their own too.

"I thought tonight was the perfect night for you to put your name here too." Carlisle said handing me a knife that had the family's crest on it.

"Really? Where?" I asked.

"Right next to my name." Carlisle said and I felt my smile grow bigger. It finally hit me. I was literally going on the Cullen family tree. And at the top. With my love. I stepped forward took a deep breath and carefully began carving my name into the tree right next to Carlisle's. Edward Bella and Carlisle all watched me as I carved the last letter of my name. When I was done, I handed the knife back to Carlisle and I looked over the tree again. It looked so beautiful.

"What about Jake?" I asked, noticing that his name wasn't there.

"He didn't want to add his name until he married Renesmee." Edward said.

"It looks perfect doesn't Bella asked me.

"Yes. It really does." I said.

"What made you all decide to get a family tree?"

"It was all Emmett's idea. He never had a family tree, and so he asked me if we could have one. He said he wanted to pick it, but he wanted us to have our names on it. So I agreed and he thought it was a good idea to have it here, in Italy. He said that it would be better, because that's where the leaders of our world are." Carlisle said.

"I like it. He picked a big, strong healthy tree." I said touching the smooth trunk. I traced the letters of everyones' names with my fingers.

"I love you guys so much." I said looking at them. Bella hugged me and pulled Edward into the hug and he grabbed Carlisle. We heard footsteps approaching and Emmett squeezed in with Rose Alice Jasper Jake and Ness. I was in the middle next to Carlisle.

"We all love you." Emmett said giving me a big bear hug.

"A year ago I didn't even think I'd be living with you. But here I am, with all of you and I couldn't be happier."

"I knew. But I didn't say anything until you and Renee called us the month before. I knew everything would definitely change for the better. I was so excited. Because you were another person I could torment with my fashion." I laughed at Alice.

"You're all going to make me cry." I said swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Oh come here." Carlisle took me into his arms and I almost cried from how loved and happy I was.

"Carlisle you you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I want you to know that. You have made my life so much better than it's ever been before. I can't wait to spend the rest of eternity with you and all of our family."

I heard Emmett making Aw-Ain't-That-Cute-Noises and Rose telling him to shut upp.

"You've made me the happiest man on this earth, since the day I first met you I knew you were the one for me. And you have made my life change in the best of ways. I waited so long for you."

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." he said and we kissed there, under the stars with our family surrounding us.

October 28th 2014

"I'll miss you, I'll keep in touch." Jane said. "I'll see you sometime soon." I said hugging her back

"You'd better. And the next time I get something from any of you in the mail, better be an invitation." she said and Felix grinned. "Yes, if not, I won't give your mail to Aro." he joked. We all laughed and then I walked off the plane. Jane and Felix had brought us back so they could take it back to Volterra themselves. We all waved before they left us again.

We loaded our bags in the cars and we went home.

When we were home, Noell smiled shyly at me. She opened her mouth as if to say something but then she turned away.

I took my bags to my room and I unpacked them, and put all my clothes away. I went and found Noell afterwords, and she told me.

"Belle? I like someone."

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah. I don't know if he likes me too, though."

"Who is it?"

"I talked to him a lot when we were in Italy. And we hung out a lot. And we have so much in common, and he was so sweet and caring and…"

"Who?" I asked excitedly.

"Felix." she said dreamily. "I know this sounds crazy, but I think I found my true love. He got mad when Nahuel tried dancing with me the other night and he was so protective toward me.

"Noell, did you get his contact info? Email, phone number, PO box, mailing address, anything? And I did notice you two hanging out on the plane. But did you get the info?"

"All of the them except the PO Box." she said blushing.

"Oh my gosh! Tell me you've already sent him a text?"

"I did. But he's flying right now so he can't reply."

"I know, but that'll be the first thing he sees when he lands."

"I get butterflies every time I talk to him and he's always smiling when he's around me."

"That sounds like love to me." Rose said coming in. "True love."

"If you say so." Noell said.

"He likes you.: I said.

"And you know, maybe him and all the guys are having this talk, and…"

"Like the one Carlisle and Jasper had when…"

"Wait a minute, you heard that?" Jasper asked stopping at the door.

"Oops." Emmett said backing out and running down the stairs.

"You snoop!" Rose called.

"So, let me know if he replies." I continued, "He'll probably be very happy to see you." I said smiling at my friend.

"Really?"

"Yes." I said.

"Could I tell people about him, I mean if we get together?"

"You could." I said.

"Annabelle told people about Carlisle back home. Except he was Peter Collins." Rose said and I snickered remembering that.

"Why did you make that up?" Noell asked.

"We lived in a small town. People talked, a lot. So to protect the family, it was best that I did that."

"But what if you go back and see your Dad?" Noell asked.

"Well it won't matter anymore. We don't live there, and besides, I'm almost nineteen. They wouldn't have a reason to talk anymore. I'm not in high school. I'm an adult in college."

"So what'll you tell your friends?"

"The truth. Or um… some of it… I don't know I'd need to think it through."

"You really love him don't you?" she asked me. Rose left the room and closed the door.

"I do." I said smiling and looking out the window.

"You two are perfect for each other. I know I've said this like a million times, but it's true. So, hey since I'm here with all of you, can I call you Mom too?" she said before starting to laugh.

"Absolutely not!" She looked surprised.

"Just kidding." she laughed and threw herself onto her bed.

"I am so impatient. Why does it take forever to get to Italy?"

"Patience is a virtue my dear." I said remembering those first days of mine and Carlisle's relationship.

"I'd better check the assignments board. Who knows what we missed today." I said turning to leave.

"Oh right. It's back to work." she said sighing and pulling out her computer.

I ran to my room and grabbed my computer and went back and sat on her bed.

"Mr. Carter hates us I swear. He gives us too much. But at least I only have him till December. Then I don't have to deal with him again."

"Will you do what Emali's doing? I'm seriously considering it. I mean you get done faster. And you also still have time to change your major right?"

"I could but I would regret it. I've always wanted to be a nurse, or a composer."

"No way? Do you sing?" she asked me.

"Not really. I mean I did once in May for our graduation. But that was Nessie's idea."

"But people liked it right?"

"They did."

"So that's all that counts. Maybe if the whole nurse thing flops, you could record music."

"Maybe. I'll think about it." I said looking over this week's math assignments.

Later that night at around ten, Noell burst into my room. I was working on a blanket for Andy and watching NetFlix.

"Finally! Look!" I put the blanket down and looked up. She shoved the phone in my face and I read the text.

"He misses you! How sweet! Noell you need to write back!" I said handing her the phone back and she sat next to me and tapped her foot, making the bed move.

"What's the matter?" I asked her.

"I'm nervous."

"It's okay, he won't bite… yet anyway."

"Stop!" she practically screamed.

The door opened and Carlisle looked in. "What's going on in here?" he asked.

"Nothing, Noell's just in love. And she's nervous." She jabbed me with her elbow and I just started laughing.

"And then I told her he wouldn't bite yet anyway."

"She's evil Carlisle! She's making me even more nervous than I need to be."

"I am not. I'm just saying, if he won't bite now, he'll bite you later." She grabbed one of my pillows and tried hitting me with it. But I jumped off the other side of the bed and threw it back. She threw it again and it hit me in the face.

"I am right though. He likes you." I said and Emmett came barreling through the door just behind Carlisle.

"Love is a beautiful thing my friend. I mean if you find the right kind of love you won't ever have fights, and you'll always agree with each other. Sure there will be those minor disagreements but you'll hash them out right Belle and Carlisle?" We both nodded.

"But it would all work out for you. Reply though, before he thinks you've gotten scared or something."

Noell picked her phone up and started typing.

"I came in here to tell you that Charlie called." Carlisle said to me.

"For what? Is he okay?"

"He's fine. Sue might be in labor. They took her to the hospital a half hour ago."

"They?"

"Charlie and Emily."

"I can't believe they still won't tell us what it is." I pouted and I looked over at Noell who had a dreamy look on her face as she stared at the phone.

"You'll find out soon." Carlisle assured me.

"Oh my gosh! He's coming back!" Noell said excitedly.

"Who?" Carlisle and I asked.

"Felix!"

"Here?" I asked looking around my room.

"Yes, here. He's coming on foot!"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Stay safe, don't get hurt, use protection, No jumping off cliffs, or punching werewolves in the face. And most importantly, do not break anything." Emmett said before erupting into a fit of laughter.

"Emmett, enough. You're going to make her nervous." I said snickering.

"Shut up!" Noell said getting up and leaving the room.

"Noell and Felix sitting in a tree…" I clamped my hand over Emmett's mouth.

"Emmett come on, she's only human."

"Precisely. She's only human. She needs to live a little."

"Good point."

"I know. I make a lot of those." Emmett said smugly.

October 29th, 2014

I woke up to Bella shaking me awake.

"Belle, wake up, wake up! Charlie called. The baby's here." My eyes flew open and I looked at her.

"And? Spill! What is it?" I asked eagerly.

"It's twins."

A/N Well, double trouble for Charlie. What do you think they are? :)

Until next time.

—RoseNEmmettForever


	15. Chapter 15

A/N I hope you like this chapter. :)

Disclaimer: All the recognizable Characters belong to Stephinie Meyer.

October 29th, continued

"No way! Twins? How? What?" I was happy and confused.

"Apparently, that was the surprise. They had twins."

"But what were they?"

"Dad didn't say. But we have to make a trip down anyway. Everyone on the rez is dying to meet Jake's offspring. It'll give us time to see our new siblings. They paid for all of us. They want us down there this weekend. Noell said she'd stay back and help Jess with the kids."

"Oh okay. So Friday night?"

"Yep the day before Halloween. That's tomorrow."

"Wait, tomorrow is not Friday already. You've got to be kidding."

"No come look."

I jumped out of bed and looked at the calendar.

"Where did the time go?" was all I said.

"It flew." Bella said laughing.

"Did he just call?" I asked.

"Yes. Everyone here knows. I'm going to give Edward a call."

"I'll call Carlisle too. When he gets a little time off."

"We'll call around noon." Bella said.

"Well you're going back to Forks. You've got to tell me what people say." Noell said excitedly as I cooked us up some eggs. Noell made amazing french toast. That's what she was doing right now.

"I'm actually curious to see what all the lovely people of Forks say when we show up and they see Carlisle and I together."

As I said it Alice ran by with her phone to her ear.

"Yeah, just make sure that it's clean. Thanks Emily. Yes the bedsheets and other things I set aside for things like these are in storage. Yes. Okay, thanks again."

She hung up and turned to me. "Emily's setting up the house for us."

"We're staying there?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes. It's better that way. And by the way, you'll have a grand time in Forks. Just wait till you see Shayna Stanley!"

She walked off then already calling for Jazz. "Shayna's Jessica's sister, right?"

"Yeah the rumor starter at Forks High. She had it out for Nessie and Jake through out their whole high school life."

"How rude." Noell said and we sat down to eat.

When I called Carlisle and told him the news he was happy.

"Do you know what they are?"

"No. Dad wouldn't tell Bella anything. But we'll find out this weekend when we see them. I can not wait! Bella says we leave tomorrow night. I'm so tempted to go there straight from the airport, but knowing me, I'll be drained."

"You'll have more time on Saturday." he said. I could hear the smile through the phone and I felt a smile spread across my face.

"Well that's all I wanted to tell you. I didn't want to keep you from work. I'll see you when you get home. Love you."

"I love you too." he said. We hung up and I went online to catch up on some work. I was maintaining excellent grades in my classes. I felt proud of myself.

"So, Noell? Where's Felix?" I asked later that day. I was folding my clothes and putting it in to piles. This was going. Alice would donate it in Forks.

"Hunting with Emmett. They've been gone since before we woke up. He wants to get into the animal diet."

"That's great."

"I know."

"So what time did he get here?"

"At two in the morning. I wanted to tell you but you were like totally just cuddled up to Carlisle and I didn't wanna ruin that. You were dead asleep. But Belle, he stayed with me and watched me sleep. He told me I was beautiful."

"Eeeek! He did?"

"Yes."

"Cute!" I said putting the clothes in a suitcase.

"Done Alice!" I called.

"Grab it in a sec!" she called from upstairs.

I opened my closet door and when I did a tiny box from overhead fell. "Oh!" I bent and grabbed it.

I opened it and pulled my locket out.

"Oh that looks pretty. What is it?"

"The locket I got from Carlisle for my birthday." I said.

"Can I see?"

"Sure." She looked at the picture and then at what was engraved on the back.

"Aw! Wow, it's so cute!"

"I know. I love it." I said putting it back into it's box. I set it on the dresser deciding I would take it with e on our weekend get away.

"I wanna get a job." I said to Alice later that day.

"You what?"

"I want a job. I mean I know it's not really necessary, but I want one in case anyone ever asks me. If they ever decide to ask at school I don't want to say that I haven't had at least one."

"Good point." she said.

"I'm going to look into it when we get back from Forks." I said brushing my hair out of my face.

"You should work at Starbucks. There's one twenty minutes from here. Maybe both you and Noell can apply." Alice suggested.

"You are a genius!"

"You could go now and pick up applications."

"I will."

I found Noell and asked if she wanted to come and she accepted the invitation happily.

I walked into the garage and spotted Carlisle's Mercedes. They must have both gone in the Volvo.

We got in and I inhaled Carlisle's scent.

"This Noell, this smells way better than that cherry apple air freshener I have in my car." I said turning the key and starting the car.

"I'm sure it does." she said smiling at me as I backed out and pulled onto the road.

At Starbucks we filled out our applications and dropped them off. I had to stop by the store to get some apples and a couple of other things. We didn't spend much time there, and when we got home, I smelled Bella's famous Ravioli.

"Dinner is going to be delicious! I hope you like it Noell. Belle loves it."

"What is it?" Noell asked.

"Mushroom Ravioli." Bella replied.

"That sounds good." Noell said.

"How did Starbucks go?" Bella asked.

"We filled out applications and they said they would call us if they wanted to set up an interview." I replied washing the apples.

"That's great. Aw my little sister a barista at Starbucks! I might have to go just to order from you. I just know you two will get hired..

At dinner the vampires sat with us and those of us that were going discussed the goings on back home.

"So Jared and Kim had a private ceremony. I mean I don't mind, but it sucks that they didn't invite us." Leah said spearing a Ravioli with her fork.

"Right? Jared said Jake'd be his best man."

"Maybe they just did that to get married. You know as well as I do that Jared could hardly keep his hands off Kim. They probably wanted to tie the knot to you know…" Emmett trailed off and we all nodded.

"I'm going to call Lanie and see if she and I can catch up. She's finally getting married to her fiancee."

"She is?" Bella asked.

"Yep. In March."

"Oh wow! That's so exciting!"

"I know." I said stacking the now empty plates and taking them to the sink.

"Well I'd better hit the hay." Nessie said yawning, "Angel kept talking last night and Paul was just getting over that cold. Good night lovelies." she said waving as she went upstairs.

"Night!" we said.

Bella and I cleaned the kitchen up. After we finished I went upstairs to call my friends.

Shelly answered on the first ring.

"Shell hi!"

"OH MY GOSH! Annabelle how the hell are you? How's Montana? How's Peter?"

"Oh he's fine. Are you free this weekend?" I asked.

"Just me?"

"Well I was going to call Maria and Michael."

"No, no, I can guarantee we're free are you coming down this weekend?"

"Yes. My new little siblings were born last night. So we're all coming down. You know Bella, Edward Carlisle."

"Carlisle?"

"Yeah I left with them remember?"

"Oh duh. Okay when are you coming?"

"We're flying in tomorrow night at around nine. I'll be with my family for a few hours and then I got a few hours to spend with you three. I have some things to tell you."

"This is freaking awesome! Okay I'll tell them! I can't wait to see you!"

"Me neither!"

"I gotta go. Michael's here. He'll be so excited to see you! Bye BellieBear!"

"Bye!" I hung up and called Lanie. She was just as excited as Shelly had been.

"I'll drop by at the hospital at around six Saturday, sound good?"

"Yes. I can't wait to see you Honey. You've got to tell me about everything!"

"Oh, I will."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

"Bye!"

I was happy I had made arrangements with my friends back home. I had missed them all so much.

Friday, October 30th, 2014

"Take care!" Noell called and waved as we got into the car.

"Bye!" I called.

When we got to the airport it was drizzling. We checked in and waited for our flight at the gate. Emmett was on his phone playing one of his many games. Rose looked through a magazine, and Bella read. Edward and Jasper were playing a quick game of chess.

"This plane's taking forever." I said checking the time on my phone before dropping it back into my bag.

"Sweetheart, it's going to be right on time. We have five more minutes left to wait."

"But they're going to drag Carlisle."

"They usually do when you're excited."

"Ugh this sucks. I might start playing Trivia Crack with you."

"I'll win again you know." he said smugly.

"You will not!"

"Oh? Want to try?"

"You're on." I pulled my phone out and created a game.

I answered a good ten questions and almost got my third crown but I lost it.

"Well well, only two crowns I see?" I huffed and he played till he got his third crown.

"Now you're on." I said pulling up the game.

I kept going, question after question, till I challenged him for his history character.

"That's good, you get it!" Bella cheered looking over at my score.

"I got it, I got it." I said confidently. I answered all the questions right and hoped I would keep it.

I knew a lot about the entertainment world. That was the one question I hoped he got wrong.

I watched as he answered the geography, science, history, art and sports categories. Finally, my moment of truth came. I saw the question on the screen.

Who played Katniss in the Hunger Games movie. I saw the right answer as the first choice. I watched as his finger was about to touch it, but then at the last second as the seconds ticked on, he hit Lilly Collins.

I clapped my hands and started laughing.

"I won! I told you."

Finally the plane arrived the other passengers got off, and we waited a good twenty minutes or so before we were let on.

"Everyone accounted for?" Edward asked.

"We're all here." Rose answered.

We all got buckled in and we were off to Seattle and then Port Angeles, where we were met by Emily, Sam their son, Quil and Embry.

There were hugs all around as soon as we were safely away from the plane and the terminal. Alice and Jasper had gotten all the bags.

"Man I forgot what hugging a vampire was like." QUil said jokingly to Bella.

"Missed you too, Quil." she said hugging him back.

"You look great!" Emily said hugging me tightly.

"Thank you, so do you!"

"Thank you! Andy say hi!"

He threw his little arms around my knees and I lifted him up.

"Ooh, you're a big boy!" He was heavier.

"He can't stop eating his Mom's cookies. Hi Belle." It was Sam.

"Hey Sam. How's it been?" He hugged me and Andy went to him.

"It's been quiet. No intruders."

"It's because they all miss us, you know." Emmett said.

"Yeah, they probably missed Emmett's stench, you know, since he smells." Embry said before laughing. Emmett smacked him on the head and then gave him a brotherly hug.

"I missed you too big marshmallow." Embry said.

We piled in to the cars and we left, the rain was steadily falling as we approached our house. The lights were on and the windows open.

We all jumped out of the car and ran inside.

"I missed this place." Emmett said hugging the post at the bottom of the staircase.

"Yes Emmett I'm sure the stairs missed you too." I said as he and Rose shared a kiss.

I went upstairs with Bella and we laughed at the display of caps and gowns still in their places, untouched. At the end of the last row, Nessie's Jake's and mine were on display.

"And lucky for you, you only had to do that once. I'll probably go to high school sometime soon, whenever we move again." she said as we walked to my room. The door was open and my closet was too.

"Thought it would be easier, that way you could just unpack and hit the sack."

"Thanks Emily." I smiled and grabbed my suitcase and put my few clothes in the closet. My phone rang and I jumped. I grabbed it and answered.

"You were spotted at the airport in Port Angeles. Either that's a rumor, or you're back in town!"

"Yes Shell, we just got here."

"OH MY GOSH! Thank goodness. I can't wait to see you!"

"Me neither!" I answered excitedly as I fell onto the bed.

"Where do you want to meet then?" she asked.

"We could meet at Starbucks, the one near the hospital. I have to say hi to some people there too."

"What time?"

"Does five sound good to you?"

"It sounds positively perfect. I'll let the others know."

"Thank you."

"I'll let you go, I'm sure you've got to unpack love you girl."

"Love ya too Shell."

I hung the phone up, got off the bed and went downstairs.

Emily saw me and came and hugged me. "We're heading out. We'll see you at Charlie's. I saw the babies, they're adorable. Billy will love them."

"Alright, take care Em." She walked out with the wolves trailing behind her.

Wow the rain's starting up again. It's pretty bad." Jasper said looking out at the pouring rain.

"Hopefully it'll calm down soon." I said yawning.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Carlisle said as I yawned again. He scooped me into his arms and I giggled.

"Good night guys." I called.

"Night Ma." Emmett said.

"Night." the others called.

I must have been tired, because as soon as Carlisle lay me on the bed, my eyes closed and I was asleep.

I didn't dream at all. And I slept till almost nine. Almost ten full hours of sleep gave me plenty of energy for the day that awaited me.

I was happy to see Carlisle next to me when I opened my eyes. I yawned and smiled.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" he asked me. I stretched and climbed out of bed and walked over to my closet. "Like a log." I replied pulling out my outfit for the day. As I turned around, the door opened and Bella came in with her phone in hand.

"Did I interrupt anything?" she asked.

"No, what's up?" I asked as she closed the door.

"Dad invited us to breakfast."

"That's great." I said pulling on my jeans and my top. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and pulled a sweater on over my head. As soon as my shoes were on, we left my room.

In the garage Alice waited by her Porsche, which she had left here since we were gone.

"My baby." she said lovingly patting the bumper.

A car I hadn't seen before was here too. We got into the cars and left. Nessie had her boys all dressed up to meet their fathers' pack. She waved as we passed her on the way out. Edward was right behind us as we drove down the main road all the way to Charlie's. At the stop light near the grocery store, I saw Mrs. Stanley in her car doing her make up.

"Like mother like daughter." I said and Rose nodded as the light turned green and Carlisle moved forward. Apparently, she was going in the same direction because she turned onto the next street too. When she saw Carlisle she honked and waved.

"Someone's happy to see you." Emmett teased and we all laughed.

We pulled up to Charlie's a few minutes later. Edward rang the doorbell and I heard footsteps coming toward the door. When it opened I saw an exhausted looking Charlie holding a mug of coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other.

"Bella Edward, come in." Then he chuckled when he saw the rest of us.

"You too. Ah Belle come here." I ran forward and hugged my Dad. "Can we see them now?" I asked, still very impatient. Could you blame me?

"Yeah, come on." he said smiling at me. We all went into the small cramped living room, where two baskets of laundry sat still unfolded.

"Dad was it your day to do the laundry?" I asked.

"Ah, I forgot to fold those. I'll do that in a minute. Come upstairs." We all climbed the stairs and walked into what once was Bella's old room. The wallpaper was all the same. The only difference was that the bed was now gone and it was once again replaced by two cribs. Sue was sitting in a rocking chair holding them as they slept. Bella and I walked over and she smiled handing each of us one.

"What are they?" I asked.

"You're holding Charlie." she said to me.

I looked down at the baby in my arms and smiled. He was a carbon copy of Charlie. Right down to his eyes, which were the same chocolate brown that my sister had once had and that Nessie had also passed down to two of her sons.

"Hi Junior." I whispered. He looked at me and made a cute little sniffing sound.

"It's me, your big sister." He kept looking at me until he closed his eyes again.

"Let me." Seth said coming up next to me.

"Here. Be careful." I said letting Seth take his little brother from me. He looked so tiny in his big brother's arms.

"What's the other one's name Mom?" Leah asked.

"That's Ella." Bella and I smiled and we took turns holding her. She had black hair and Sue's eyes. She fell asleep after a while too.

"They're so cute." I whispered.

"I know." Bella whispered back.

"Come on, Emily's almost done with breakfast." Charlie said quietly. Sue and Bella set the babies in their cribs and we all left the room. She left the door open and took the baby monitor with her.

Downstairs we all crowded into the living room. Nessie was there with her kids.

"They're big!" Charlie exclaimed as he looked at them.

"That's what happens when they have Jake as a dad you know." Emmett said grinning at Jake.

"You're right. It has everything to do with that."

I knew Dad knew about the werewolves and some what of the vampire world.

Emily had made eggs, blueberry muffins, bacon and pancakes. The wolves gorged and had fun catching up.

Charlie had literally pulled Carlisle and Edward away from Bella and I and took them to the living room.

"Bella and I stayed with Leah and Emily in the kitchen. We ate and talked about how things were in Montana. I told Sue about college, and my new friend Noell, and how we were taking care of her, and how she had a mate, Felix. She asked about Tanya then.

"I haven't seen the strawberry blond around since July. What happened to her?"

"She was disposed of." Bella said. "She tried killing Belle again. Luckily she was with a vampire who helped her escape with Renesmee. That was the same day Nessie gave birth."

"That's horrible. I mean her trying to kill you." Emily said.

"I didn't think I was going to make it. The only reason I held on, was because of Nessie. I didn't want her to die because of me."

"You're a hero." Sue said hugging me.

"Aw thanks. I try."

"Any boys try prying you away from Carlisle?"

"No, not at all." I said.

"I think Robert was enough for a long, long time." Bella said from the sink where she washed dishes.

"Any girls try anything?" Emily asked.

"Just one, back in June. Her name was Hollie. She asked Bella and I if she should ask Carlisle on a date." Bella started snickering. "Annabelle told her that his girlfriend would put a restraining order on her. Hasn't come near him sense."

"That is too funny!" Emily said taking her plate to the sink to wash. She took Bella's place and we laughed.

The day went by much to quickly. At five, Emily took me to the Starbucks and told me that she'd probably be back, if not her then Bella or Carlisle. I hugged her and thanked her before climbing out and heading inside.

I spotted Shelly Maria and Michael at a table in the corner.

"Belle oh my freaking gosh!" Shelly practically yelled as all of them ran to me. We all had this group hug before we went up to the counter to order.

When we got our drinks I sat back down and they told me everything they'd been up to. Then they all looked at me.

"Okay, what's up with you. How's Peter?"

"Actually, that's what I'm going to talk about." I said nervously sipping my pumpkin spice frappuccino.

"Okay what is it?"

"You guys know I trust all of you. And that if I kept things a little secretive, I only did it because I didn't want people running after any of you to get information and spread it around. Especially Shayna."

"Oh about her… oh never mind, continue. And yes, we know." Maria said touching my hand.

"So Peter's here today with…"

"Can we meet him?" Shelly interrupted.

"Hold on babe, let her finish." Michael said putting an arm around his girlfriend.

"So he's here today. So I'm just going to come right out and say it. And if you guys never want to talk to me after I tell you this, I understand. I know I shouldn't have kept it away, but it was the right thing to do."

"Belle Swan, are you pregnant? Give me that coffee, you can't drink caffeine!"

Shelly made to take my drink away but I grabbed it.

"No, I'm not. I mean I want to be eventually, but that's beside the point. Please calm down."

"Okay, sorry, sorry."

"Do you remember when Shayna was saying that I was supposedly having an affair with…" she cut me off.

"Doctor Cullen?"

"Right."

"Well… um… okay…" I stopped, took a long drink from my cup and let them have it.

"Peter was made up. I made him up to keep the truth hidden for the reasons I just told you. And Nessie knew that, because well… she's family and she knew who it was. Long story short, the rumors you heard were sort of true. Not the affair thing. I mean we didn't show it at all at the hospital. And I even cleared it with Lindie. She told me she made it up because she was jealous that he was my doctor when I was in the hospital. But I am in a very happy and amazing, and awesome relationship with Carlisle Cullen."

Shelly put her tea down and her eyes bulged. Maria had a huge smile on her face and Michael looked smug.

Before I could move, Shelly threw her arms around me and squeezed me so tight I felt like my lungs were going to collapse.

"Aw you sweetheart. Of course we're not mad at you. That's amazing. How long? I'm so happy for you."

"Me too." Maria said grinning excitedly.

"He's great for you Belle. Oh wait, hold the phone. You telling me he gave you that hickey back in February?" Michael asked me.

Shelly started laughing.

"And he was the one who helped you with homework?" Maria asked with a grin.

"Yes to all of those." I said chuckling.

"We're so happy for you."

"Thanks, so you guys don't hate me?"

"No girl! We're happy for you. But man is every single woman in Forks going to be crushed when they find out doctor Carlisle Cullen's off the market." Shelly said still laughing. Lucky for me we were being quiet. Nobody didn't seem to care what we were talking about.

"Oh, I can't wait either." I said grinning.

We all hung out like old times. We walked out and went to the store next door. Shelly and Maria bought me little things just because, they said. Michael got me a little teddy bear wearing a doctor's uniform.

"As long as you name him Michael Junior, I'm satisfied." he said and Shelly smiled adoringly at her boyfriend.

They even bought a gift bag and tissue paper and rapped it as I laughed and kept insisting that they didn't have too. At the last minute Michael bought a bag of Jellybeans with over one hundred flavors. I laughed as they put it on top of everything else.

When we walked out we saw our car pulling into the Starbucks.

We all walked over and Shelly squealed. "Ah hah! Its Doctor C!"

We hugged before I got in. Shelly wiped a tear from her eye. "Come back soon, okay?"

"If I come back, it's because you and Mike are getting married, you hear?" I said hugging my friend tightly.

"Absolutely. Tell Nessie we love and miss her. Give her those little hats tonight! Tell her to call!"

"I will." I opened the door and I heard a chorus of, "Hi Doctor C." from behind me. He waved and Shelly grinned as we drove away and stopped at the hospital.

Bella and Edward were in the backseat with grins on their faces.

"Come on." Bella said. "Let's have fun with the lovely people of Forks."

The first person we saw was Lindie. And when she saw Carlisle and I holding hands and walking into the hospital she squealed turned and called Lanie.

"Lanie our little girls' making our dreams come true! I swear it!"

"Great." I groaned playfully as Carlisle laughed quietly beside me.

They both came running out and they stopped looked at both of us and squealed.

"When?" Lanie asked pulling me away from Carlisle and hugging me tightly.

"A while." I said as she passed me onto Lindie.

"You guys looked so perfect walking together." she whispered.

"Thanks." I hugged her and she looked at the others.

"What brought you down here?"

"You know the Chief's new arrivals." I said.

"They were so cute. I was up in the maternity ward and I saw them literally minutes after they were born." Lindie gushed.

"They were precious."

"Well they have the Swan genes so of course they were." I said grinning.

"I'm so glad you came to see us. I missed seeing your face around here." Lanie said.

"Hey well at least we know why she usually came around those few days she didn't have homework and tests and all." Lindie said winking at me. I blushed.

The doors opened and Doctor Gerandy walked out.

"I heard the Cullens were here!" he called coming over to where we stood.

"You heard right." Lindie said.

"How've all of you been. How's Montana Carlisle?"

Before I heard his answer the two nurses dragged me away to where they thought it was a safe distance and out of earshot.

"So how far have you two gone?" Lanie asked me.

"Um…" I was embarrassed.

"Oh can we guess?" Lindie asked.

"Okay?" I said unsure.

"Has any clothes come off?" I nodded my cheeks burning. Lanie clapped her hands.

"Okay. Home plate yet?" Lindie asked.

"No." I said.

"Oh, you were so close! What stopped you?" I sighed.

"Um… it wasn't um… how we wanted it to go…"

"Oh. I see, well take my advice dear. Use protection. I mean I know we said you two would have gorgeous babies, but wait a while. Though if you have a baby shower we'll show up." Lanie said grinning.

"Of course you will." I assured them.

"Just imagine a little girl with his eyes!" Lindie exclaimed.

"No forget that. Her eyes his golden hair!" Lanie said.

"No no! Her hair his eyes!" Lindie said.

"How about her hair his eyes, her nose, his mouth?"

"Wait Lanie, you've actually taken the time to look at his mouth?" I started laughing.

"Oh yeah, all the time. Whenever he talked I'd just stare."

"You did not!" I said shocked.

"You think any girl could like not just stop and watch his flawless lips move whenever he talked?" Lindie asked me.

I shook my head.

"But you lucky girl, you get to do that all the time, every day. Every night. And you get to kiss them too. All the time, any time you want. Oh, oh, oh! Tell us, how great of a kisser is he?" Lindie asked, a little too loudly. That caused everyone to stop and stare. I covered my hands with my face. Lanie coughed and hugged me.

"You've got to excuse Lindie she's very curious and hiaper." she said chuckling.

"No problem and over infinity Lindie." I said and we started laughing.

We left a few minutes later. They had to get home and so did we.

We all said our goodbyes and left to go home.

Once there we found Emmett waiting on the front steps a big smile on his face.

"It's happening guys!"

"What is?" I asked.

"Oh. When you were with your friends, Jake asked Edward and I for Renesmee's hand. He's proposing today!"

"Is he? Oh my goodness!" I ran up the stairs looking for her.

When I found her I looked at her and said,

"Alice?"

"yes Belle?"

"Let's go online."

"You look up dresses, I'll work on invitations." she said. We ran into her room and got working on what would be the best wedding anyone had seen since Bella's. And that, was going to be hard to beat. Not that we wanted to, anyway. But we were going to make sure Nessie would have the best wedding a bride could ask for.

A/N Wedding bells are in the future! Next chapter will be Thanksgiving. Also this story will also have 30 chapters, unless things change. And Carlisle and Annabelles story has a long way to go. I know exactly where I want this to go now. You'll love it. See you next time!

—RoseNEmmettForever—


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Thank you for the awesome reviews. :) Before we get to the chapter, I need to give a huge thank you to Twiheart2795, for giving me the idea of incorporating a very popular Ed Sheeran song into the chapter. Belle declares this hers and Carlisle's song, for the simple fact that no matter what happens, she'll always love him no matter what age. I'll quote my friend and her exact words when she told me.

"You need to use this song. It's their song. I mean his soul is evergreen, meaning it'll never get old, which is true because he'll never die. They'll live forever. Use it, please? I request it."

So this is how this came to be. I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephinie Meyer. And I don't of course, own Thinking Out Loud. That amazing song belongs to the talented Ed Sheeran. :)

November 26th, 2014

"Ow!"

I jumped, startled and looked over to see Jess holding her hand.

"I burned myself on the pot, again. That's it Belle, you can't trust me around potatoes." I chuckled and took the spoon from her. "Go ahead and finish making the crusts for the pies. I don't want you burning your hand off."

"I love you, and thank you." she said before going over to the crust I had started.

I moved the potatoes a bit before turning the burner off. We were making everything from scratch. And so far, things were going okay. I had put Emmett on baby duty with Jake Char and Kate. Jasper and Alice were dispatched to pick the parents up at the airport. Their flights were both landing at around the same time.

Rose was helping Bella with the turkey. Noell was rolling out dough for cookies. Nessie was sent to get the things we needed for Carlisle's cake. I was the one who had to make sure no one said a thing about it, or all the gifts we'd gotten him. Books, the computer and the iPod I had gotten him, complete with an engraved message on the back with all our favorite songs. And all the ones I knew Mom and Charlie had gotten. I still didn't know where to hide them.

"Okay all of this is done." Jess said blowing a strand of hair from her face as she took her apron off and washed her hands.

"All we have to do is put all the pastries to bake tomorrow with the turkey and hams." I said going over to the fridge for water.

"How are we going to pull off the cake?" Jess asked.

"That's where I come in." Emmett said going to the fridge and grabbing a few bottles. He went and warmed them while he told her the plan.

"Us guys will go out on a hunt while you bake it. Once I or Edward know you're done we'll zip on back here. Unless of course a delicious Grizzley decides to pop up."

"Sounds perfect." Jess said.

There was a rapid knocking at the door that led out to the garage. I ran and opened it to Nessie carrying lots of bags.

"There's still more in the car. Help?" I wiped my hands on my apron and walked out into the garage. It was already cold out. They were already predicting snow for tomorrow. That made me glad my parents were flying in tonight.

I lugged the rest of the bags inside and I put all of it away.

"Why let the turkey sit for such a long time?" Emmett asked curiously.

"It helps all the seasonings soak in and give it that delicious flavor." Bella said washing her hands at the sink.

"But why can't you just make it all tomorrow?"

"We have a lot to do. The pies, the cookies, the cake, the turkey and the hams. Plus the vegetables and all the sauces. We're just tackling the harder stuff today. We'll bake the pies and cookies tomorrow with the turkey and hams and make the vegetables tomorrow, with the mashed potatoes."

"Ah." Emmett said before taking the bottles out to the living room.

"Jess what time do you have to go in for the kids' check ups?"

"In like an hour. Don't worry, I'm almost done."

"I'll take you. Noell and I have our interviews today. So we can drop you off and pick you up."

"That would be great, thanks girlie."

"No problem. Bella you can manage right?"

"Oh yeah, I've got it. You go and get ready. The earlier you're at the doctors and the interviews the faster they'll get to you. And if you show up to the job interview early, it'll show them that you really want the job."

"Thanks Bells." I said running upstairs to shower and change.

We left half an hour later, Noell sitting with the twins in the back.

Once at the hospital we helped Jess get upstairs to where her appointment was. It was a huge coincidence that Edward would be their doctor. It just happened. But that made her feel safer about bringing them. She wanted nothing but the best for her children.

"I'll see you soon." I said and I ran to the elevator where Noell had just pushed the button. When it opened I came face to face with that one nurse, Hollie.

"Excuse me." I said and she moved aside but not before taking a full look at my face.

"Is he single?" she whispered.

"No." I answered sighing and stepping into the elevator. The doors shut and the last thing I saw was her annoyed expression.

"I swear Noell, Hollie just doesn't give up. Almost everyone knows who Carlisle's with. And she still doesn't get it!"

"Belle, she probably knows, but she doesn't want to come to the facts. You literally have to prove it to her. She seems like one of those close minded girls who doesn't believe it till she sees it."

"You may be right. So you and Felix, what's going on with you two? He was gone when we got back, what happened?"

"Oh Belle, don't worry. Aro just wanted him back, but we're um.. a thing. Since yesterday. He told me everything. We're mates!" I smiled.

"about time."

"Thanks." We walked out and drove to Starbucks. The line for interviews was short. Some looked bored, others looked like they just woke up. We didn't have to wait long for our turn. Noell went first and when she came out she was beaming.

"I'm hired."

"What?"

"She loved my enthusiasm, and my willingness to learn how to use all the equipment in there at a fast pace. Good luck." she said smiling at me.

I walked in and sat in front of the lady behind her desk.

"Alright Honey your name?"

"Annabelle Swan." I said in a clear voice.

"When did you graduate high school?"

"In May of this year."

The interview continued like that. She asked me questions, I answered. By the end, she was smiling widely at me.

"Sugar, you're hired! I'll call you to give you your hours. And your first day. Are you willing to learn things at a quick pace?"

"Yes Mam." I answered feeling triumphant.

"Excellent. I'll call you. Thank you sugar."

"No thank you."

I left and smiled at Noell who waited for me. We had been the last ones and we had been picked!

"She's going to call me."

"She told me that too!" We were all smiles when we returned to the hospital. It was almost four. Which meant that Jess was probably almost done." We got out of the car and went inside.

"Where are we going?"

"To get Jess and stop to see my man." I said as the elevator stopped and two nurses walked out.

We got inside and went up to where we'd left Jess. When we got there, she was just walking out with her kids. Edward was behind her.

"Hey Edward. By any chance have you seen Carlisle?"

"Yeah, they actually just called me down to the ER. Some kids came in with a few injuries. You can wait in his office, we'll be there in a few."

"Okay. Jess wanna come or…"

"Sure." We took the elevator and went to Carlisle's office. I closed the door and Jess sat in a chair her babies in their carriers. Noell sat in the chair next to her, and I perched on the edge of Carlisle's desk.

I swung my legs back and forth as we waited half an hour.

The door opened and Carlisle and Edward walked in. I heard a high pitched laugh from behind them and I saw Hollie walking with them.

I pulled my lower lip between my teeth and glared at the door. I jumped off the desk and Jess watched amused as I opened the door wider. Carlisle's face broke into that smile that I knew was just for me. I smiled back.

"Carlisle." I said sweetly smiling at Edward and Hollie before turning back to him.

"Annabelle." He said smiling at me again. I heard Hollie huff behind them.

"Are you done with work? I didn't want to interrupt anything."

"We just finished, actually." Edward said.

"Oh good. I'm glad. Carlisle, my parents are almost here. And I know they can't wait to see you. And Edward."

"Yeah I bet Renee misses her son in law and almost son in law. Right Jess?" Noell asked playing along.

"Oh yeah." Jess said pulling her phone out of her bag and checked the time.

"We'd better go. I think Renee's on her way."

"Shall we?" Carlisle said. I took his hand and I watched with satisfaction as Hollie glared at our hands.

"Happy Thanksgiving Hollie." I said smiling sweetly at her. She glared at me and stomped away.

I didn't say another word as we went outside. Carlisle took me to my car and opened the door as Jess and Noell loaded the kids up.

"Annabelle Swan, were you up to something in there?" he asked

"Yes I was, as a matter of fact. After a while I tend to get angry whenever someone keeps asking if you're single. Excuse me for being a little angry. And a little jealous, actually, because she spends all day with you whenever you're here and she's here."

"You know I don't pay attention to her." he said as I pouted.

"I don't have a reason to unless it has to do with work."

"I swear if she asks me that question again, I won't hesitate to throw a punch or two."

"I'll be the first to tell you that I won't stop you."

I smiled then, my anger and jealousy forgotten as I kissed him, right there in the middle of the hospital parking lot, in full view for everyone to see. He chuckled and pulled away.

"I'll see you at home."

"Okay." I said smiling at him.

"And Annabelle?"

"Yes?"

"I think that you look absolutely positively sexy whenever you get mad like that." He said smirking at me. I felt my breath catch in my throat as he laughed huskily and walked away leaving me speechless.

Carlisle was evil. But I thought that was sexy. I'd tell him that later.

I drove us home and when we got there, Emmett waited in the garage.

"See you guys." he called as Edward and Carlisle got home.

"Bye Emm." I said running inside. Bella grinned evilly and said, "So, what happened at the hospital?"

I told her everything and her and Rose squealed excitedly and started dancing around the kitchen.

"You show her. She reminds me of Lauren, remember Lauren?" Jess snickered.

"Oh yeah, Lauren."

"Whatever happened to Lauren anyway?" Bella asked her.

"She moved to California to get into the hollywood scene. She wanted to act."

"Oh." Bella said unimpressed.

We got to work on the cake. Nessie and Char resumed baby duty while the rest of us worked.

Seth ambled in and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Marble or just chocolate?" he asked Bella.

"One layer's vanilla, the other's chocolate. Noell how's the frosting coming along?"

"Good, good. I love food coloring."

"I do too." Seth said looking over at her busy mixing colors to get the right shade of blue.

"So you think Hollie will try getting at Carlisle again?" Seth asked grabbing one of the empty bowls and scooped cake batter out with his finger.

"She better not. I already told her about that restraining order. And I will do it."

"I know you will. I don't doubt that for a second." Bella said.

"It just pisses me off." I said as I opened the oven and we put the cake to bake.

From the living room I heard some sort of ballet music playing. I went out to see and found Nessie dancing, copying what the lady on the screen did. Karissa and the others watched with fascination. Karissa crawled over to the sofa and grabbed the edge and tried pulling herself up. I ran and got Jess as quietly as I could. She grabbed her phone and asked Seth to go to her.

Seth stood at the end of the couch a cookie in hand.

"Kari, come here. Want the cookie?" She laughed and tried pulling herself up again. She struggled for a few seconds before she stood on wobbly feet and when she felt like she was upright, she held on for dear life to the couch. Seth and Jess switched positions so that Jess was now at the end of the couch and Seth recording.

"Come on baby. Come to Momma. Want the cookie?"

"Ma! Ma!" Kari exclaimed taking a step toward her. Then another, and another. When she reached the end of the couch, she let go and took two wobbly steps to her Mom. She fell on her bottom but had the cookie in hand. We all cheered.

"Better get those baby gates up! Karissa's going mobile!" Seth said proudly.

"I'll get them installed when these guys crash." Jake said.

Seth kept Karissa busy all afternoon, making her walk from one end of the couch to the other. He'd have a toy for her or a cookie. Noah looked at her for a while but then he fell asleep while his younger sister stole the show.

When he woke up, she was cuddled up next to him and he put his little arm over her and started muttering and singing.

When she crawled she babbled loudly for him to follow her. I had just come from the kitchen and saw her at the edge of the couch again, holding onto it.

Noah was right behind her, on his bottom looking at her his fingers in his mouth. Finally, he had enough of just sitting there and he grabbed onto the couch. He tried pulling himself up, too. Jess was already at the end with a treat for him too.

"Okay you can frost now!" Noell called.

"Hold on." I said looking at Noah as he got to his feet.

"Alright Noah come on big boy. Come see Mom." He giggled and let go, confident of being able to make it. He fell after his first few steps and he pursed his lips in concentration as he held on to the couch again. He tottered on his feet again, but he caught himself and walked forward toward his Mom. Karissa followed closely behind him.

He got to the end of the couch and he too ran forward like Karissa had and grabbed the cookie as we all cheered for his victory. He and Karissa flopped onto the ground and played with their toys happily.

"Noah's mobile now too! This is a good day, isn't it Jess?" Seth asked.

She nodded with a smile. Her babies were growing up so fast. They would be a year old in just a few short months.

I called Emmett when I saw Alice pull up. By then we had already frosted and hidden the cake. He picked up.

"Hey are you guys done yet?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"They're here." I said as the door opened and Mom came in with my brother.

"Be there in ten. See you Mom."

"Bye Emm." I hung up and ran to my Mom and took Andy from her.

"Oh he's gotten so big in like half a month Mom."

"He had a tiny growth spurt. Babies do that. Wait till yo see Sue's twins!" I helped her to their room and handed Andy back after covering his face in kisses. We walked downstairs and I helped Sue with the twins. Dad was saying hi to Jess and the others.

"Hi Ella how's my little sis?" She yawned and closed her eyes.

"She is always sleeping. That's why she's Charlie's favorite. Her brother is the loud one." Sue said. We put their bags away and then they all sat in the living room.

A few minutes later Emmett Edward and Carlisle arrived covered in snow.

"My boys." Renee ran forward and hugged both Carlisle and Edward. I grinned.

"I told you she'd be happy to see you."

Renee looked at us, puzzled. "Did you think I wouldn't be?"

Edward Carlisle and I exchanged a smile.

"Oh it's a funny story actually." Carlisle said and I chuckled.

"What happened?"

"Oh Mom, I just showed this chick who Carlisle belongs too. I think I made her mad." "Well what did you do honey?" Mom asked me.

"Well it started because she found me at the elevator after I dropped Jess off for the twins' appointments. She asked me if Carlisle was single. I said no. So she leaves, with this annoyed look on her face. So then Noell and I go to Starbucks for our interviews, and come back to pick up Jess. We see Edward and he told us that we could wait for Carlisle in his office. So we go. We wait a half hour then they come in. Hollie's with them giggling and acting all sweet and stuff." Mom was laughing and clapping her hands at this point of the story. Charlie and Phil looked intrigued by my unfinished tale. And Carlisle and Edward were trying hard not to laugh.

"So then she totally just stole the show and sweetly showed her that Carlisle was hers by them holding hands and her mentioning that you were excited to see them. And that he was your almost son in law." Jess said laughing.

"And then she just totally made out with him in the parking lot." Noell said laughing and I blushed and nodded.

"That's my girl." Renee said smiling at me. "You show her."

"Oh I did Mom."

"I hope she knows that she shouldn't mess with my daughters. Or she's got another thing coming."

I snickered and Dad pulled me out to garage. He gestured toward Alice's trunk and I nodded. He knew about the vampire's hearing, so I opened it and saw the gifts still inside.

I took them out and we walked out the side door of the garage and went around to the back door. Through the glass I saw Bella was gone.

"Go." Charlie whispered. I ran through the kitchen up the stairs and into my room. Alice was already there and she closed the door.

"Did they…"

"No, you're good."

I opened my closet and pushed boxes of shoes away. I pushed at the wall and it gave way and slid aside. The macbook's box peeked out. I carefully moved it a little to make room for these.

"Hurry." she hissed.

"I'm trying."

I heard a knock and I squeaked.

"Annabelle, are you okay?" Carlisle's voice floated in from outside and Alice covered for me.

"Sorry Carlisle, she's getting fitted. She's … modeling one of the bridesmaid's dresses Nessie picked out. For me, just to make sure her body type looks okay in it. You know if Nessa picks it. Annabelle, hold still."

"Hold on, ow, ow!" I had scraped my hand on the edge of the wall. Lucky for me the biggest gifts were the computer and a family photo Nessie was giving him, in a frame with the Cullen crest on it. Which reminded me about what Alice said she was helping Carlisle design for me. The only thin I knew is that I wouldn't get it till we were married, and that it wouldn't be a bracelet, like my sister's. Both Rose and Alice had necklaces and Carlisle had his ring. The three boys had leather wrist cuffs and Bella did too, though her's was narrower.

"I've never seen Annabelle run that fast for a fitting Alice." Carlisle said, sounding unconvinced.

I turned and glared at my pixie sister/daughter.

"She is too excited, right Ma?"

"Oh, so thrilled." I said grinning.

"I love the way these pins jab into my skin. Makes me feel absolutely…"

"Okay, that's enough." Alice said lightly tugging on the end of my braid.

"No she's actually excited because I got her a new sweater. I know she had her eye on it, so I told her I had it for her here. But she is getting fitted. I used the sweater to get her up here. But you can't come in because you can't see her in her bridesmaid dress till the wedding. That's the rule." I slid the wall shut and put the shoe boxes back in place before standing.

"Alice that's the bride in her dress, not the bridesmaid." I said closing the closet. She ran to my bed pulled back the covers and thrust a pink fluffy dress at me.

I glared at it.

She made me step into it and I fell, as she made me stand on one foot.

"Mary Alice Cullen." Carlisle called from outside. "Don't make me break the door down."

"Hold your horses!" she said helping me up.

"this is ridiculous. You're putting this on over my clothes, anyway, just let him in." I said walking to open it.

"Annabelle, wait you didn't…" before she could finish, I tripped over the dress, having forgotten that I hadn't put my other leg in. I had unlocked the door by then and Carlisle had opened it. He caught me before I fell face first.

"Alice Renesmee hasn't even selected the date of her wedding. You're torturing Annabelle earlier than she needs to be. I clung to Carlisle's hand as I stood and kicked the dress, with pins and all, away. I stood and fell into him. He put his arms around me and I crossed my arms turning my head to face Carlisle.

"She hasn't even showed me my sweater." I said pouting. Alice picked the dress up and sighed. "You tore the taffeta. Do you know how much that costs? Oh well we can sew it back."

"Alice, her sweater." Carlisle said pointedly looking at the bag I had just realized was at the foot of my bed.

"Oh right, here." she handed me the bag and I opened it and pulled out a pink cashmere sweater. I grinned and Alice grabbed me from Carlisle and hugged me. "See? There's the sweater. I didn't lie to you. Do you like it?"

"I love it. I'm wearing it tomorrow."

"Great. I have the perfect outfit for it too. Let me go into the closet and pick it out. You should go downstairs. I'm sure Renee wants to hug and kiss you some more." I laughed and Carlisle and I left the room. Alice immediately closed my door. Carlisle looked back at the door then at me.

"Why is she acting so strange?" he asked me.

"She's excited about tomorrow. You know since it's Thanksgiving and all." I said as we walked back downstairs.

At dinner I kept a close eye on the fridge. I had to make sure that the wrong person didn't open the refrigerator.

That's why Bella had told me she'd just order pizzas for everyone.

I was relieved that nobody did. As soon as I went to bed it was up to Bella to protect the cake. I knew the gifts were safe, so I didn't worry.

That night Carlisle and I slept in his room. I found his bed super comfortable.

"I like it. I think I'm going to steal it."

"You can you know." Carlisle said as I scooted closer to him.

"I was actually thinking that you should move in here one of these days." he said and I looked at him surprised.

"You think I should?"

"I would actually like it if you did." he said and I grinned.

"First thing on Friday I'll get my stuff." I said feeling really excited. This was one step further into our relationship. Sharing a room!

"Would you like help?" He asked me as I mad a mental note of what I actually wanted o move in here and what Alice could either give away or keep put away. She could use my room for whatever she liked.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you."

"Anything for you." he said. I yawned and closed my eyes. I was drifting off when the door opened and Alice came in.

"Annabelle, I know you're probably half asleep and all, but I've already seen what you'll want so I'll just…"

"Alice. Let her sleep. She worked all day." Carlisle said in a low voice. I cracked my eyes open and saw her leaning over me.

"So do you want your bed back at the other house or… oh wait no never mind. I know where. Also we need to get started on moving some…"

'Okay, Alice?" I began sitting up.

"Yes?"

"You know I love you."

"I know you do."

"And you know you hardly if ever, annoy me."

"Right."

"But I'm very tired, and you're literally on my last nerve so, if you want to keep yourself off my bad side for tomorrow could you…"

"Leave and not bug you about moving into this room until Friday morning at seven AM sharp no if and or buts about it?" I sighed and lay back down.

"Yes, that." I said yawning and snuggling up to Carlisle again.

"Perfect. Good night."

I fell asleep before I even heard her leave the room.

November 27th, 2014

"Annabelle my love, wake up. It's nearly eight and Alice is pacing outside the door. She keeps asking if she can poor water on your head."

"NO, Carlisle don't let her. Please. I'll get sick." I closed my eyes again and dropped off again.

"Alice don't." Carlisle warned.

"Why not? It's almost eight! It's Thanksgiving! And Edward made cinnamon rolls." My eyes flew open. "He did?" Is at up too fast and I fell back.

"Slow down there." Carlisle said and he helped me sit again.

"Yes, they're fresh and awaiting your teeth to sink into them."

I grinned. "Hurray!" I hopped down from the bed and I heard Alice telling Carlisle that he needed to work on me getting up earlier.

"Shut up Mary Alice!" I said running down the stairs.

Mom was sitting at the table with Dad, Sue and Phil. Edward smiled when he saw me.

"Good morning honey." Mom said getting up and walking around the table to hug me. I kissed her cheek and I sat down. Nessie came in a few minutes later and we dug into our cinnamon rolls and coffee.

As soon as breakfast was over I went into the kitchen and loaded the dishwasher. Bella had put the turkey in the oven while we were eating and she was chopping and dicing fruits for a fruit salad.

"Nothing happened last night." she said in a low voice.

"Good. I didn't want the dress to get ruined." I said spotting Emmett and Carlisle in the living room.

"Yes, Karissa will look precious in it."

Alice came running and she pulled me by the arm. "Come on, we need to pick something up."

"We do?" I asked confused.

"Yes, come on." she said and I followed her upstairs. She led me into my room and through clothes at me. She didn't say a word as I got dressed and put on my coat.

We walked down stairs where Jasper was waiting for us.

"We'll be back. We need to get some more napkins. I forgot we were low." she said.

"I thought we had like two cases of bags of…"

"No, we don't." Alice said cutting Emmett short before he could finish. He looked confused as we walked out and into Alice's car. When we were a safe distance away she sighed.

"Okay so we are going to get napkins, but we also need to do that last practice. And I brought Jasper."

"I volunteered my guitar playing abilities just for this occasion. Alice made me learn it last night out in the woods. So your little surprise is still kept hidden."

"I love you both so much." I said smiling at them.

"We love you too." Jasper said as Alice drove us to the store where she grabbed napkins and soda.

Then she drove us into the woods and hid the car in some trees. We got out and walked for a while and we stood under one of the pines.

Alice and Jasper stood on either side of me.

He started playing the opening cords to "Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran, the song I'd been hearing and singing in the car. Mine and Carlisle's song. I took a deep breath already feeling nervous and I began.

It was weird, to hear my voice. Just as I sang the last line, I leaned against the tree and closed my eyes. When the last cords rang out I stood up. I smiled to myself, really hoping Carlisle would like this. My hair was pulled and I turned and gasped.

"Alice, my hair!"

She looked and snickered. "Um… the story will be that you fell into a display of Christmas trees, okay? Jasper help?" He put his guitar in the car and came running back. Together they pulled my hair painlessly away from the sticky tree.

"We could just try and wash it off in the stream over there." Jasper said.

"Good idea." Alice said. "It's a good thing I have a mini toiletry kit with me." She opened her purse and revealed an assortment of tiny bottles.

So I spent a good three or so minutes by the stream while she washed the sap out of my hair.

"And so you don't get sick I got a dryer too. And it plugs into the car. So let's go." Jasper picked me up and slung me over his back. We ran to the car and climbed in. Jasper drove at the normal human pace so Alice could dry my hair.

When we got home, my hair was damp but back in a ponytail. Lucky for us, it was snowing lightly. And just for good measure, Alice threw a tiny handful at me. I grabbed the napkins and Jasper the drinks and we went inside. I could already smell the turkey cooking. Bella was just taking out the cookies when she saw us.

"Thanks." she said as we put the things away.

"No problem. The snow's coming down hard now. We were stuck in light traffic.

It was then that Alice gasped and said, "Belle maybe you should take your coat off. You know, it's warm in here."

I looked at her and she raised an eyebrow..

I shrugged my coat off and she handed it over. As I handed it to her I caught the whiff of tree sap.

"Yeah it's warm in here. Thanks Ali."

"yeah I'll be back in a sec."

She ran upstairs and Bella looked at me her eyebrows raised.

"Later." I mouthed.

At around noon, the doorbell rang. I was setting the table and Bella was who knows where. Carlisle went and got it. I peered around the corner to see who it was. When he opened the door he sounded surprised.

"Oh, hello there. I didn't expect to see you here."

"I came to see her." I walked to the door and saw Nahuel standing there. Carlisle turned to me. "He's here for Jessica I assume."

"I am. May I see her?"

"Of course come in Nahuel." Carlisle said stepping aside to let him in. He had a small bag with him.

"Want me to put that in a room Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yes thank you love." Carlisle replied as he led Nahuel to the living room. Everyone else was upstairs getting ready. Well, almost everybody. Emmett was there with Rose. They looked as surprised as Carlisle had. Emmett followed me upstairs. I put his stuff in a room near Jessica's. It was where the wolves stayed whenever they visited us.

"What a surprise huh Mom?" Emmett said as I put his bag on the floor next to the bed.

"It is. He said he was here for Jessica. Grab me some sheet from the hall closet please?" Emmett went and grabbed me some sheets. I put them on the bed and fluffed the pillows and pulled the comforter up and folded it to just below the pillows.

"Wow you do that so good, you could probably do it with your eyes closed."

"One of these days I will." I said picking up one of Jake's old shirts and tossing it into the laundry basket in his room.

We went downstairs and Jess and Nahuel were talking and smiling. She held Noah he held Karissa.

The two babies didn't seem to mind the strange man who sat talking to their mother.

"It has to be white, not green." Alice was moving all the plates, knives, forks spoons and everything else off the table. The table cloth was green, and apparently, she wanted it white.

"Sorry sorry. I thought you said green." I said running over to the pantry and pulling a white one off the bottom shelf.

The hams were done and cooling on their platters. Bella was checking on the turkey. Dinner was about to be served.

"I'll call them in, hurry up." I said walking out of the kitchen. I had worn low heeled black boots with a skirt, white blouse and the pink sweater Alice had given me. My hair was in a tightly woven french braid.

Bella ran in to help her.

Everyone was in the living room watching some Christmas movie.

"We're definitely spoiling all the kids this christmas. There are eight babies. I can't wait!" Rose gushed. She was so very excited about them.

"Alright guys, the meal is to be served in five minutes. If you could all come and take your places at the table we'll be with you soon." I said. At once, the wolves, Dad and Phil raced for the kitchen. I barely had enough time to jump out of the way as they raced past me.

"Whoah!" I ran into the kitchen where Bella was piling everything on platters and plates.

"Okay I got this one." I said lifting the platter with one of the hams on it.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked. It was a little heavy but I could do it.

"I'll be fine." I said walking out of the kitchen and to the dining room where everyone sat with their plates waiting for the food.

Alice was right behind me with the tray of sweet potatoes with their crisp golden coat of marshmallows on top.

We set the tray in the center of the table and Jake and the guys eyed it hungrily.

"Can we get at least a bite?" Seth asked.

"Nope, not till the turkey's carved." I said turning and walking back to the kitchen.

Edward Carlisle and Emmett helped too, and soon all the dishes were all in the middle of the huge table.

Both Carlisle and Edward carved the huge turkey and then the feast began.

I didn't know how, but somehow I managed to fit a little bit of everything into me. Pie, mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, turkey, ham, stuffing, sweet corn, and the fruit salad.

Jake rubbed his stomach after the meal was over. He leaned back in his chair and heaved a sigh.

"I gotta say that this was by far the most amazing meal I've ever had." he announced.

"Absolutely my friend." Seth said taking another slice of ham from the now empty platter.

"Thanks Bella, Belle, Jess, Noell and Rose and Alice for making this a great Thanksgiving." Charlie said smiling at us.

"Of course. But it's not over yet. We're going to let your tummies rest for a bit. We've got some other things to do. Belle, Noell? Mind helping with the dishes?" Alice asked.

"Of course not." I said standing and picking up my plate before grabbing a few others.

Bella and Rose covered the food in foil and cling rap while we washed the dishes.

"I can barely move with all this food inside me." Noell said as Alice put on that Italian opera song again.

"Really Ali?" I asked.

"I love this song come on!" she said putting her phone on the counter.

"How are you guys gonna get rid of all that food in you?" Noell whispered to Alice.

"We'll do it when they're sleeping. It sucks having it just sitting there for such a long time but my Mom over here did work her but off all day yesterday and half of today. I'll deal. But I can guarantee Emmett will be the first to run out that door." Alice said with a smile.

"I can only imagine what it feels like."

Alice wrinkled her nose in disgust and turned to put some trays in the dishwasher.

When we finished about an hour or so later, it was growing dark outside. The snow was heavy out there. The whole yard looked like a perfect scene for a family Christmas card.

"Pretty isn't it?" Noell said peering out at the snow.

"Very." I said letting the curtain fall back against the window.

"Okay, the television has to be turned off immediately." Alice said grabbing the remote from Jasper and turning it off. "We have some things to do here. Belle? Bella?"

"Of course." I said and we got up and ran upstairs to my room.

"I'll take those." I said grabbing the smaller bags and boxes. Coincidentally, mine was at the top of my pile. Bella carried the computer, and a few other bigger gifts.

We walked down and everyone had big smiles on their faces. Emmett was standing in the middle of the room grinning.

"I was appointed announcer, because well, I'm Emmett and I'm the oldest Cullen brother here." I went and stood next to him and was joined by the rest of my children. I smiled as I thought of it.

"Carlisle you can't stand up here, not yet anyways. Let me tell you why." Emmett said. I was thinking that he'd pull out a paper to read off of like those announcers you saw on TV. But he cleared his throat stood tall and proud and began.

"On September seventh, I thought up an amazing idea. I told Alice and then I told Mom." he beamed at me and continued.

"So she agreed that this idea was an amazing idea and it should be carried out. It was her ideate do this thing today, because it was the perfect day to do it. So, from my siblings and our wonderful Belle and myself, we all wish you a happy birthday!"

Carlisle looked surprised and then I was the first to be engulfed in his arms.

"I told you I would find the perfect day didn't I?" I said grinning up at him.

"I love you and I really appreciate it. I told you you didn't have to do it though." I kissed him back while Mom took pictures.

"I wanted to. I told you, I wanted to do this so bad. Now come on, you need to see these gifts!"

He thanked the rest of them and then we all sat on the couches and everyone handed him the gifts.

And he loved each and every single one of them. I handed him my gift last. I was getting nervous now. Jasper was using his gift to try and calm me.

Carlisle unwrapped the iPod and read the engraved message on the back. It was the last line of the song with the date that we got together.

And we found love right where we are. With love forever and always, Belle.

02:03:14

"It's got all of our songs." I said smiling as Jasper slipped away to grab his guitar.

Carlisle smiled lovingly at me.

"That's so sweet!" Mom gushed as Alice took pictures.

"I love it." he said. And I blushed.

"I am so happy you do. Um, I have one more gift for you. It kind of goes with this gift. Jazz? Edward?" I went to stand next to Edward piano, and Jasper took his spot on my other side.

"Ladies and gentlemen I am proud to say that we worked on this for three months and it sounds absolutely beautiful." Jasper said as Mom started recording, along with just about every other female in the room.

Edward played a few chords and then Jasper started strumming and then it was my turn to start. I took a deep breath and started singing.

When your legs don't work like they used to before. And I can't sweep you off of your feet. Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?

Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?

And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70. And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23

And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways, maybe just the touch of a hand

Well, me - I fall in love with you every single day

And I just wanna tell you I am

So honey now

Take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Place your head on my beating heart

I'm thinking out loud

That maybe we found love right where we are."

I heard Mom sniff as she leaned her head on Phil's shoulder.

"When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades

And the crowds don't remember my name

When my hands don't play the strings the same way

I know you will still love me the same

'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen

And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory

I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways

Maybe it's all part of a plan

Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes

Hoping that you'll understand

That, baby, now

Take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Place your head on my beating heart

Thinking out loud

That maybe we found love right where we are oh ohh. La la la la la la la la la

So, baby, now

Take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart

I'm thinking out loud

That maybe we found love right where we are

Oh, baby, we found love right where we are

And we found love right where we are."

The song ended and it was quiet for about two seconds before the applause exploded and I was once again in Carlisle's arms as his lips met mine and we kissed for a long time.

"You make me so happy." he murmured before kissing me again.

"You make me happy too, so happy." I said rapping my arms around him.

"Did you like the gifts?" " I asked still in his embrace.

"I loved them." he assured me as Alice announced it was time for the cake.

"Good. I was hoping you would. I would have been scared if you didn't." I said as we walked hand in hand to the table again.

The cake was on the table in all it's glory. I had frosted it in blue and white. Noell had helped with the lettering. It simply said Happy Birthday Carlisle.

Someone had already put a good amount of candles on it.

Edward lit them and then we all sang Happy Birthday.

We clapped when the candles were out. The cake was cut and slices were handed out to everyone. Karissa and Noah enjoyed smearing the frosting all over their little faces. Nessa's boys copied them.

"They certainly are a handful aren't they?" Renee asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Nessie said trying to clean them off. Jake was having a hard time keeping Will still.

"This cake is delicious." Noell said taking another piece.

"I used Gran's recipe." Bella said and both Mom and Dad smiled.

"Gran always had the best recipes for cakes." Mom said smiling thoughtfully.

Emmett and Jasper were having a cake eating contest.

"I ate two slices. I win." Emmett said.

"So? That's two. I can eat a good six."

"Boys, don't overdo it, I don't want to clean any puke up." I said wrinkling my nose.

Everyone laughed and after a while we cleaned up and trudged upstairs, full from our meal and the cake.

When the humans were all in their rooms, my vampires ran out to empty their stomachs. I went to turn on the heat and I heard Mom cheer from her room. I laughed to myself and went into my room to grab my pajamas. I went to Carlisle's room and changed in there. Tomorrow night this would be our room. It was like being married, almost.

I put on my slippers and went downstairs to the basement and started moving boxes around. I heard someone behind me and I jumped. I turned and saw Nahuel standing in the doorway.

"Thank you for letting me stay Annabelle. he said.

"It was no problem at all. I know Jess was happy to see you. And I'm glad her babies enjoy your company as well. Will you stay long?"

"Just until Sunday. Then I must return to Italy for a few days to get my things."

"You're moving here?" I asked as I found some Christmas decorations in a small box.

"Yes, I love your friend Annabelle. She loves me as well. We want to wed."

"Nahuel, that's so exciting!"

"I was wondering if you and the little Pixie Alice could assist us in the planning?"

"When do you want your wedding? We're starting on Renesmee's already."

"We don't know just yet."

"I know Alice will say yes. And I would love to help, so my answer is yes."

"Thank you so much. I'll leave now. I'll be with Jessica."

"Alright. Good night." I said pulling another box of decorations down and setting it next to the first one.

I started humming Christmas carols and by the time I had a dozen boxes on the floor I was tired. I left them there and went upstairs. I reached the top of the stairs just as they came inside shaking the snow off of themselves.

"What were you doing?" Emmett asked.

"Pulling out Christmas decorations." I said excitedly.

"Yay!" Alice said clapping her hands.

"It tired me out so I'm headed off to bed." I said yawning.

"Good night."

"Good night." they answered.

Carlisle came with me, of course.

I fell onto the bed and snuggled under the comforter with him.

Thank you for a very unforgettable birthday." he said and I smiled.

"You're welcome. I live to make you happy you know. And speaking of happy, you made me rather happy yesterday afternoon. Of course I never did get to tell you because you left me speechless."

"What did I do?"

"You're evil Carlisle Cullen."

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

I pulled my lip between mu teeth, a habit I had gotten from my older sister.

"Just think back to everything you told me yesterday."

It only took him two seconds before he smirked at me and he pulled me close to him.

"I can't lie to you Annabelle. You are."

"And so are you. Very, very sexy, if I may add." I said as we kissed, one hand behind my head, fingers in my hair. My arms were locked around his neck not letting go.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as we kissed. But as always, right when we were about to go further he pulled away.

I sighed. "Why?" I said pouting.

"You know I want to." he said taking me into his arms.

"I know, my Mom and Dad would kill me, I know I know. We have to wait till we're married. I'm sorry it's just…"

"I know love I know." he said rubbing my back and I heaved a sigh.

"Well then." I said yawning, "Tomorrow's the move so I'd better go to sleep."

"Sleep well sexy angel." he said and I could hear the smile in his voice. And I felt my cheeks burning hot.

I felt the corners of my mouth twitch.

"Good night my sexy vampire."

He chuckled and i giggled as I heard Emmett from outside.

"Get a room."

"Shh." I hissed.

I heard him laughing as he walked away.

I was so going to get it in the morning. But I didn't even care anymore.

"Love you." I mumbled already feeling myself falling asleep.

"I love you too."

A/N I am so happy with this chapter. I really like how it turned out. The next chapter will be Noell and Belle's first day at work. Cameron starts showing an interest in Belle. And oh yeah, Hollie's still sticking around. Let's just say she knows people Annabelle can't stand. I can't give hints. But I know it'll be fun to read. Thank you for sticking with me see you in three days!

Till next time


	17. Chapter 17

A/N Happy Friday everyone! I hope you're having a fabulous weekend so far! I hope you like the chapter. Oh, Side NOTE: I do go to starbucks but I honestly really don't pay attention to the goings on behind the counter, so I had my lovely friend Emily fill me in on that stuff, since she works there. So, this is based off of how they run Starbucks where we live.

:)

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephinie Meyer.

December 2nd, 2014

I pulled up at Starbucks at exactly two on the dot. Noell and I were going in at the same exact time. Eventually we would work at different hours and days from each other. Per request from Noell.

Ten minutes later I was behind the counter with Kendra, the girl who would help me master the art of taking orders in a timely manner.

"The trick is, don't get attached to the customer. Meaning, sure, hold conversation, but don't get too friendly. You don't want to be acquaintances, then be enemies when their order gets messed up."

"Okay. Got it."

"You know the different sizes I hope?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. But just to make sure let's do a fast refresher. Venti?"

"That's the biggest cup of coffee, and the second largest when it comes to ordering teas."

"Bingo! Grande?"

"Second smallest in both teas and coffee."

"Awesome! Tall?"

"Smallest one."

"Trenta?"

"Large cup of tea."

"You're so good at this."

After that, she showed me how to work the register and whatnot. then I watched her take an order. When she was done she smiled at me.

"Okay I'll be right here manning the second line, you think you got this?"

"I think so." I said.

She grinned and said, "Good girl!"

There were only four of us today. Noell Kendra Sasha, and myself.

My first customer approached the counter and I smiled.

"Hi what can I get for you today?" I had my pen in hand.

"Hi Annabelle. Could I get a Venti Vanilla Bean Frappuccino with extra whipped cream please?" I grabbed a cup and wrote that out.

"And what's the name for that?" I asked.

"Samantha." she replied pulling out a glossy gold card.

"I scanned her card and printed her receipt out for her. "Can I get anything else for you today?" I asked.

"No that'll be all. Thanks."

"Okay thank you, have a great day." I said smiling before walking over to where Noell was waiting for me to hand her the cup.

It got easier from then on. It was a piece of cake.

When a massive crowd of teens poured in, it took four of us to prepare the drinks. Noell took my spot while I made three Candy Cane Frappuccinos all with extra whipped cream and shots of espresso.

"You two are doing marvelous!" Candy exclaimed when she came out to see us.

"Thanks." I said walking over to where we dispatched the drinks.

"Norah, your Candy Cane Frappuccino, extra whipped cream and espresso!" She came over and I handed her her drink with her straw and a few napkins.

"Thank you Annabelle." she said smiling before walking away. I smiled and went back to making drinks.

"In no time, you'll be able to calculate the accurate measurements for each ingredient without even looking." Kendra said with a smile.

"I hope so." I said laughing.

"So is Noell your sister?"

"No she's my friend." I said putting a lid on someone's Passion Tea Lemonade.

I called out their order and they took it. She stuck the straw in, took a drink and wrinkled her nose.

"This doesn't taste like tea. Redo it." she demanded slamming it on the table.

I didn't say a word and turned back and Kendra sighed.

"A bad seed on your first day. It's okay. She's a regular. A lot of us shutter when she's around. But she's a great example of the whole not getting attached to your customer. She makes a lot of us cringe when we see her walk through the doors.

It was then that I actually looked at her name and then at her face. And I wished I hadn't.

"Oh I know her." I said as Kendra took the cup from me.

"You know Hollie Woods?"

"She's a nurse at the hospital and she hits on my boyfriend every chance she gets." I said taking two cups from Noell.

"Here, give this to her. This should be better." Kendra said and I walked back to her.

"Here you go." I said. She took it again and she nodded and walked away.

"She hits on your boyfriend? Is he a doctor, or a nurse?"

"Doctor."

"Oh, which one? There are like fifteen. But only like three of them are young enough."

"Go ahead and guess." I said as I started preparing a gingerbread frap."

"Is it that doctor um what's his name. Oh Doctor Fields?"

"Nope. Not him." I said.

"Okay um…" she trailed off and grinned.

"So it's one of the Cullen ones, right?" she asked.

"Yep." I said putting the order on the counter.

"Emmy your Gingerbread Frappuccino!" I called out. A girl with bouncy blond curls came up and took her drink.

"Thanks." she said smiling and walking away.

"OH MY GOSH! Doctor Cullen the one with the penny colored hair?"

"No, not him." I said chuckling. "That one's my brother in law."

"Oh my!" she started giggling. "The movie star looking blonde one?"

"That's him." I said. I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost seven already. Which meant that we were about to close.

"How long have you been together? How'd you meet?"

"He's Edward's brother. Edward's the one with the penny colored hair. And we've been together for ten months."

"Really? How awesome! He's my little sister's doc. He's so good with her."

"Really? That's great." I said as Candy came back in.

"Alright, it's six fifty eight. Hand in your last drinks and clean up!"

There were seven more to be prepared, but with Noell Sasha and I we had them done in no time. Soon they cleared out and we cleaned up. Tables were scrubbed, floors were mopped and the stations were all wiped down. And everything was washed.

We were done by seven thirty and we walked outside.

"Carlisle does pediatrics and what else?" Noell asked me.

"I think he works in the ER when needed, kind of like Edward. Back in Forks he did the same.

"Wow." she said amazed.

"Well I'll catch up with you guys on Thursday." Kendra said walking over to her car.

"Okay by Kendra!" I called.

As soon as we were in the car I turned on the heat.

"It's freezing!" Noell said holding her hands up to one of the vents.

"I know. Let's try and get home fast. I need a hot shower."

As I drove home I saw that Christmas had taken over. Lights hung outside peoples' houses, store fronts were aglow with them and at the corner of Main Street, there was a huge tree on display. That reminded me that we'd have to go to a tree farm to get a tree. Or do what Emmett said and go into the woods and cut one down.

"When Christmas came around Mom would make those gingerbread men cookies and hang them off the tree all decorated and stuff. I smiled. "Mom did that too, when I was younger. If you want we could do that." She smiled a sad smile.

"Thanks. I can help."

"Of course. No problem." I said turning onto the road that led us home.

"I bet that we're the only house that isn't decorated." Noell said just as I saw a bright spot ahead of us.

"Um… I don't think so." I said turning onto the path that led to our house.

"What do you mean…? Oh!"

Our house had been completely transformed. Lights were hanging from the roof, down the posts in front of the house, and they were in the bushes too.

And I saw Emmett Jake Jasper and Seth up in the trees putting more up. Emmett gestured for me to roll down my window.

"Like it Mom?"

"It looks beautiful Emmett."

"Just wait till you see the backyard. Alice has Rose Edward Carlisle, Bella and Felix working on it." He grinned at Noell who squealed and jumped out of the car and ran to the backyard.

I smiled and drove into the garage. I got out and went out back to see what it looked like. It was much of the same. Lights were hung around the edge of the roof. However here, their were ladders. And Edward and Carlisle were putting a big lit Santa up. Bella was winding lights around the tree trunks and Rose was helping Felix with the huge inflatable snowman.

"Wow! Christmas must have hit hard here!' I called up to them.

More like Alice hit hard and didn't want us to stop till we were done." Seth said grinning.

"I can tell." I said as Alice thrust a string of lights into my hands. "Here. these go on the Santa up there hand them to Carlisle or Edward. Whoever needs them." I walked over to the ladder and started to climb up. Carlisle stopped me by placing his hand on mine. "I've got it from here. How as your first day?" he asked me.

"Fun. Lot's and lots of coffee!" I said climbing back down.

"Could you put these around the posts over here Belle?" Alice asked me handing me more strands of lights.

"Sure." I said going over to the nearest one. Alice was giving more instructions and everyone moved quickly.

Eventually Edward and Carlisle climbed down from the roof and they helped me with the lights.

I was just finishing with one of the strands of lights when I felt someone's arms rap around me from behind. I jumped but I was s pun around and I was met with a kiss from Carlisle.

"Why hello to you too." I said.

"You still smell like coffee." he said as my hair blew around my face from the cold breeze.

I could even smell it. Oh well. I loved the smell of it.

"I love that smell though."

"And you smell like mint. What did you do?" he asked laughing.

"Oh made candy cane fraps, gingerbread ones, and then this bitch made us remake her Passion tea Lemonade because according to her, the one I made wasn't tea. But I got a good laugh when Kendra, the girl that was helping me out, told me nobody likes it when she shows up. So I'm happy to say that I am not the only one around here who dislikes her. A lot of people do and that makes me happy."

"Who is she?" he asked.

Noell snickered as she walked by with Alice and Seth with the snowman.

"Oh you'll never guess." I said starting on another strand of lights.

"I bet I know who. It's not hard to guess." Jasper said.

"Who then?" I asked.

"Hollie." Carlisle said.

"Yeah, Hollie."

"And she said you didn't get her drink right?" Jasper asked looking amused.

"Apparently what I made her wasn't tea. So she slammed it down on the counter and demanded I redo it. So it was done. I guess the second one was better because she left."

"What if she knew who you were and she just did it on purpose?" Seth said.

"Maybe. Wouldn't put it past her. Alice we done out here? I'm cold and I need a shower, so I can get the coffee smell off for the day."

"You're free to go. But you need to help me with the living room. Promise?"

"Promise." I said as I ran up the steps and onto the back porch. I shook the mud off my shoes and walked into the kitchen where Jess was cooking dinner.

"Hi Starbucks girl. How was your first day?"

"Fun." I said grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

Noell came in and sat at the table and began to flip through a magazine someone had left there. I ran upstairs and into mine and Carlisle's room. The move on Friday had been pretty easy considering all the clothes I had to move. But with Carlisle and Alice's help it was done. Alice had tried talking Carlisle into moving one of the walls in the room a little to make room for my clothes in the already spacious closet. But I told her we could leave a lot of it in the other room. But she wouldn't have it. I didn't know how she did it, but she split both sides of the closet evenly, even with all the clothes. And she had the dresser drawers split too.

My comforter was folded neatly at the bottom of the bed and my pillows were here too. It was like an army of pillows all over the bed. I had four alone in my room plus the ones here. I had jokingly told Carlisle that we could build a pillow fort one of these days and he had laughed.

I grabbed some sweat pants and a long sleeve cotton shirt and a sports bra and underwear and went into the bathroom to shower.

I turned the water on and let it warm up while I undressed. The hot water felt good on my skin. I closed my eyes and let it warm me up. Then I grabbed my shampoo. The smell of tropical fruit surrounded me as I cleaned my hair getting rid of that sweet coffee smell.

When I got out of the shower a half hour or so later, I felt totally relaxed and clean.

I got dressed and brushed out my hair. It was getting pretty long. But I liked it that way. I put on my slippers and walked out and downstairs.

Karissa was in the playpen walking around it. She still held on to the edge but she seemed less hesitant about it now.

I went into the kitchen and found it empty. I loped over into the dining room and saw Felix and Noell sitting at the table, arms locked around each other, in the middle of a kiss. I turned the lights off and started laughing.

"Aww, you two lovebirds, you could have at least gotten a room, or turned the lights off. Some of us didn't need to see that." I teased before running back out into the living room. Emmett was on the couch with Nessie's sons watching The Polar Express. I heard footsteps behind me and then I was thrown onto the ground, I landed hard on my side.

"Ow!" I looked up and saw Felix leaning over me as I sat up. The door flew open and Carlisle came in looking worried.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"Why did you do that?" I asked Felix.

"You peeping Tom." he said grinning.

"I did not peek. You were making out in plain sight." I shot back standing and rubbing my side.

"And I'll be alright Carlisle. Felix's just built like a brick wall, it's okay. I'll probably have a bruise in the morning though."

"Felix be careful with her. She's a very valuable being." Carlisle said.

"Sorry. But you've gotta tell her not to peep on my mate and I kissing in your dining room.

"Well Felix, you were in the dining room." Carlisle pointed out.

"Yeah but…"

"Anybody could have seen that, duh!" Jessica said grinning at him.

"But…"

"Felix you almost killed my friend. You should apologize. You wouldn't want Carlisle to rip your head off would you?" Noell asked touching Felix's arm gently. Felix sighed.

"I'm sorry Annabelle. I won't hurt you again. And I'm sorry for calling you a peeping Tom. And yeah we'll get a room next time. It might be yours and Carlisle's room. I heard it's very nice in there."

"Oh know you won't. That's our sanctuary right Carlisle?"

"Right." he replied as Seth came running in with a grin on his face.

"Yeah it's their sanctuary. Where they can do whatever they want, when they want to, how they want to, and however loud they want to."

"Seth. That's pushing it." I warned.

"I'm just saying. If you wanna have sex as loud as you want, then do it. It's your sanctuary and…"

"Seth. Please? Spare us the gory details!" Emmett said covering his ears.

"Well duh, bro. I can't tell you how or what they do to each other."

"okay, Seth that's enough, stop!" I said blushing.

"Come on! This is payback for all the times you teased me about Cecily back in Forks!"

"Oh come on!" I complained sitting on the couch.

"Suck it up Mom. I've finally got my chance to get you back for all the times you said that your little boy was in love."

"Seth that was her way of showing you that she approved of your relationship. And her way of showing you that she loves you." Carlisle said. Seth held his hands up.

"And of course Carlisle Cullen saves Annabelle Swan. But I can't lie you're right Carlisle. And I love you too Belle. But next time don't call me your little boy okay?"

"I won't. I'll call you something better. Something better suited for your age." I said running my fingers through my still damp hair.

"Okay let's hear it." Seth said sitting on the couch next to Emmett who had seemed to stop paying attention to the conversation.

"My little man." Does that sound better?"

I had a feeling he'd hate that more than the my little boy, so I decided I'd at least get a two second head start up stairs or somewhere else safe before he too knocked me onto the ground.

I laughed as I stood and ran for the stairs.

"You're gonna get it. I'm coming to get you Mom!" I took the stairs in twos and ran toward our room. I closed and locked the door and leaned against it. I heard Seth outside.

"Come on Mom. Let me in!"

"No!"

"Come on!"

"I don't wanna." I said sliding down onto the floor my back against the door.

"I love you Mom. And I just want to throw a pillow at you to show you just how much I love you."

"Seth, I wouldn't do that." Carlisle said from downstairs.

"Why not?"

"Do you want to be grounded for the next two months?" I laughed out loud.

"No, and Mom stop laughing at me!"

"She can laugh if she wants Seth."

"Dad that isn't fair!" Seth whined.

"This is getting old." I muttered.

"I know. That's why you should open the door." Seth said sweetly.

I sighed and I heard my phone ringing from the bedside table. I stood and went to answer it. It was Cameron. He must have had a question about Bio or Anatomy.

"Hello?"

"Belle." his voice was soft and low.

"Hi Cameron. What's up?"

"Did you get last night's homework at all?" he asked me.

"Oh yeah, why?"

"I know it's due tomorrow but you think you could help me out?" he asked me.

"Yeah I can log on and give you the answers." I said going over to the laptop. It was then that I realized that Seth had shut up.

"That would be great. Thanks." he said. I turned the computer on. From outside I heard Seth talking in a low voice.. I could barely make out what he was saying.

"What were you having trouble with?"

"The multiple choice. I couldn't figure out the matching ones."

"Oh those were easy." I said.

"I bet they were. You're very smart by the way." he said and I could hear the smile in his voice. "And pretty too." he added. I rolled my eyes at the screen.

I gave him the answers to two of them and then I heard Seth and Carlisle outside.

"I don't know. Maybe he thinks she's cute. I dunno."

There was a knock at the door. "Annabelle open the door please?" It was Carlisle.

"And the third one?" Cameron asked me.

"Just a second please." I said.

I opened the door and was met with a grinning Seth and a glaring Carlisle.

"Be downstairs." Seth whispered as Carlisle stepped in and watched me as I went back to the computer.

"Okay so what one?" I asked looking at the screen.

"Number three."

"That one was C. And four is H."

"Thanks. Okay I got them thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Before you go I was wondering are you free on Friday?"

"Why?" I asked closing the page. My screen now displayed a picture of Carlisle and I in the hospital the day after I woke up.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get some coffee."

"I'm sorry. I can't Friday I have to work."

"Oh that's okay. Talk to you later then." he said.

"Alright bye." I hung up and turned to see Carlisle still looking unhappy.

"Is this the same Cameron in your group in Biology and Anatomy?" he asked me.

"Yes." I answered.

"He's not on my good side at the moment, and I sincerely hope he doesn't even attempt in asking you out to anything for as long as he is able to drive." He was fuming. I liked it.

I touched his arm and looked him right in the eyes.

"Carlisle you don't have to worry about me ever accepting any of his invitations to coffee, or movies or dinner. I've got you. You know I wouldn't."

His glare automatically morphed back into that smile I loved and I rapped my arms around him and said, "Nobody can replace you. I promise. And Cameron's not even my type."

He didn't say anything but I knew without a doubt that he believed me. And to me, that was what was most important.

December 6th, 2014

"Come on, hurry up or we'll be late!" Renesmee was excited. We were going to get a Christmas tree from Riley's Christmas Tree Farm a half hour away.

"I'm ready Ness. Slow down. Where are the kids?" I asked.

"Charlotte's staying with. Now come on! This is like the first time I've been out in terms of not running errands. Come on!"

I followed her down stairs and outside.

"Shotgun!" Seth shouted as he came running around the house, and jumping into the Jeep.

"Darn it." Jake muttered as he walked by.

"Come on guys!" Emmett called.

"Hold on!" I said as Nessie joined Jake and Seth in the Jeep. I heard a loud rumbling car and I turned and gasped.

"No way!" I shouted over the roar of none other than Bella's truck.

She sat behind the wheel proudly.

She nodded and I ran over and jumped into the passenger's side.

"Rose fixed it up. She's not done yet but we need it to bring the other tree with us. Are Edward and Carlisle home yet?"

"Haven't seen the Mercedes pull up yet." But right as I said that they came up behind the Jeep. Bella shut off the truck and we both went over to greet them.

"You all set?" Edward asked.

"We're all set." I said.

"We'll ride with you." Noell said as she Alice and Jasper climbed into the backseat of the Mercedes. Edward got out of the car and went and got into Bella's truck.

"Sounds good." I said brushing my hair from my face. I dug around in my pocket until I found my hair tie. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail.

We all left a few minutes later. It was fun on the way there. Noell and Alice entertained us by singing Christmas carols. Carlisle and I had fun listening to them. Jasper had rolled the window down and had no shame in letting everyone on the highway hear them all sing.

"Kids aren't they adorable Carlisle? I said laughing as Alice belted out, "Have a holly jolly Christmas and in case you didn't hear. Oh by golly have a holly jolly Christmas this year!"

He smiled. "They are."

"I love our kids." I said grinning.

When we arrived at the tree farm, Emmett was already there. Kids ran around candy canes in hand. Some had cups of hot chocolate and apple cider.

"Oh that looks good." Noell said as she got out of the car.

Leah Noell and Alice ran and got cups of chocolate.

"Come on." I said to Carlisle.

We walked arm in arm into the maze of trees of all shapes and sizes.

Around us, there was the sound of trees getting chopped down, numbers being called out and loud Christmas music blaring from the sound system. There were kids running around here too.

"I like this one." I said pointing to a tall tree perfectly rounded with no gaps at all.

"Where do you want this one love?" he asked me.

"I think it would look perfect in the living room." I said as a little blond girl ran up to us an impish grin on her face. She had huge green eyes.

"Hi." she said sweetly. She had a cup of chocolate in one hand and she held a Queen Elsa doll in the other.

"Hi sweetie where's your Mommy?" I asked.

She grinned. "I don't have one. She's with the angels. I'm here with my Grampa and brother Cammy."

"Did you lose them? I asked her.

"No they're over there." she said pointing down the row.

"Did you guys pick a tree yet?" Emmett asked coming up to us.

"This one." I said pointing at the tree I'd chosen.

"Where's this one going?" he asked.

"The living room." Carlisle said. "That's what she wanted."

"It's gonna look awesome in front of the window." Emmett said reaching up and ripping the tag off.

"I'll go give this to the guy at the window." he said walking off.

"You're very pretty." the girl said.

"And who's that?" she asked me pointing to Carlisle.

Bella and Nessie came up to us and smiled at the little girl.

"Thank you. And he's my boyfriend." I said smiling and her smile grew bigger.

"Is he like Kristoff? He kinda looks like Kristoff." she said taking a sip of her chocolate.

We all laughed at just how cute she was.

"You could say that." I said smiling down at her as Emmett came up to us.

"So you can be Anna and you can get married." she said.

"You will get married right?"

"Yeah they will." Bella said.

"Okay. So if I see you again can I call you guys Kristoff and Anna?"

Carlisle chuckled. "Alright." he said.

"Yay! Bye!" and with that she was gone. I watched her go and I saw her hand her Elsa doll to none other than Cameron.

"Oh so that's Cammy huh?" I said just as they came to chop down our tree.

"We'd better move." Carlisle said and he and I walked away to find the tree for our front yard.

"Look at that one!" Bella exclaimed pointing to an even taller one than the one we had just gotten. It was huge, and perfect! Carlisle tore the tag off and we walked over to the girl who grinned at us.

"Annabelle! Hey!" It was Kendra.

"Hi Kendra!" I said handing her the paper.

When she saw who I was with her grin widened. "Hi Doctor Cullen!" I let them talk for a few seconds while I scanned the crowd for Noell. Felix had made me swear I'd watch her. He was still adjusting to the animal diet. He didn't feel ready to go to a place like this. I found her getting a bag of popcorn. When she saw me she got a second one. I turned back around and started listening to them again.

"She makes the best white Mocha frap." Kendra was saying.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Carlisle said as Noell approached. "Kendra hey!" she exclaimed handing me a bag of popcorn.

"Hey Noell! Okay so you guys got two trees tonight? That rounds up to a grand total of exactly one hundred dollars." Carlisle paid and we went to find our family after we said good bye to Kendra.

"It's freezing!" Noell said pulling her hood over her head.

"I know. Snow's supposed to fall tonight." I said.

"Why don't you go back to the car to keep warm?" Carlisle suggested.

"Okay." I said. He handed me the keys and Noell literally ran back to the car. I unlocked it and we got in.

"You have the best boyfriend ever. He let's you touch his car! You know how many guys don't let their girls touch their cars?" she said as I shut my door.

"There's a difference here Noell. I get to touch his cars for years, and years to come because you know, he's a vampire. And I'm going to stay with him for life so…"

"So true." she said laughing.

I looked down at the console between the two front seats and I smiled when I saw the iPod I had given him sitting there.

And when I unlocked the screen I smiled when I saw that the last song to be played on there was "Thinking Out Loud"

I locked the screen and looked out the window. I saw Cameron and his sister walking hand in hand back to a blue pick up two cars down from ours.

"So Cameron tried asking me out to coffee."

Noell gasped. "He did not! When?"

"Tuesday night. You should have seen Carlisle, he was mad."

"Why? I mean yeah he asked you out for coffee but is that the only reason he was mad?"

"Oh no. Cameron was saying I was pretty and smart."

"Oh that makes sense. Shoot I'd be jealous too. Did you kiss it all better?" she teased.

"Oh most definitely." I said just as someone tapped on the window. I looked up and saw Jake with two cups in his hand. I rolled the window down and he handed them to me. "Nessa told me to give you these. Stay warm Mom." I smiled at Jake. "You too. Take care of Nessa." He nodded and I rolled the window back up. I handed a cup back to Noell and she took it.

I took a tentative sip and savored the delicious creamy rich chocolate that touched my tongue.

There was another tap at the window and this time it was Emmett.

"Look! They're tying the tree to the roof of the Jeep!" he said excitedly. I looked over at the Jeep and saw two guys tying the tree down with a rope. The tree was in a net.

"Merry Christmas!" one of them called as they left.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" Emmett called back.

"You picked the best tree for our living room." Emmett said happily.

"Thank you." I said taking another drink from my cup.

"You excited Ma? This is your first Christmas with all of us. No more gifts in the mail. This year you get to sit with all of us and open them just like the rest of us."

"I am very excited Emmett. I need to go to the mall and poke around online tomorrow for everyone's gifts." I said unlocking the doors. Carlisle Ali and Jazz climbed in. Bella's truck had the other tree and we were ready to go.

"See ya at home." Emmett said walking off to his car.

I rolled the window up again and buckled in.

As soon as Carlisle pulled out and onto the highway again, Alice and Noell began singing carols again.

"Ma. Pa, I love them dearly but please tell them to stop singing here comes santa claus!"

"Alice. Come on sing one we can all enjoy please?" I asked.

"Oh come on Mother! I love this song!"

Noell started singing again. "Jump in bed cover up your head, Cuz Santa Claus comes tonight!"

"Oh no…" I groaned. And Alice started up on another one.

"He sees you when you're sleeping. He knows when you're awake, he knows when you've been bad or good. So be good for goodness sake!"

Jasper covered his ears but they grew louder.

"He knows if you've been bad or good so be good for goodness sake. Oh you better watch out, you better not cry, you better not cry, you better not pout I'm telling you why! Santa Claus is coming too town!"

"So to change the topic for at least a minute, did that little girl really declare you two Kristoff and Anna?" Jasper asked.

"Apparently." Carlisle said.

"Well Carlisle you've got the hair and the eyes, they might not be the same but that's okay. No freckles but that's fine too. Yep, there you go. You can be Kristoff. But Belle, you don't really look like Anna. Except the skin tone, your figure and your eyes! But I'm sure we can die your hair strawberry blonde and…"

"No, I'm fine. I like being like this." I assured him.

"So we can call you Kristoff and Anna?" Noell asked.

"No." Carlisle and I said in unison.

"Why?"

"Just no!" I said as Emmett passed us honking his horn madly. He waved and we all laughed as he continued honking.

When we pulled up at home, Felix waited for us by the front door.

Noell jumped out of the car and ran to him.

"Too cute." I said and Alice grinned. "So cute." she agreed.

A half hour later, Alice of course, had organized us into groups. I was lucky and she, Rose Bella Edward, Jasper Carlisle and I were inside.

"Angel or star?" Alice asked me.

"Alice, you're the head decorator here." I said.

"That I am, but you're technically the second head of the house, so answer. Angel or star?"

"Angel." I said and Alice squealed delighted.

"And the angel wins again!" I looked at her confused and Bella chuckled.

"Just ignore Alice. She's in love with that angel because it moves."

"Oh."

I had so much fun with Carlisle and the others, picking ornaments out, putting them on the tree together. Watching Carlisle, Jasper and Edward string the lights through the tree branches as Bella Ali, Rose and I rapped garlands of tinsel around it.

Alice handed me an ornament still in it's box.

"I've had this one saved for you since Bella's wedding. We all have one."

I opened it and saw a little angel with a glittering halo and wings. The front of her dress had my name written in cursive silver letters.

"It's so beautiful! Thank you!" I said hugging her.

"No need to thank me. Everyone gets one."

"I love it." I said closing the box and setting it on the table by the couch. Emmett came in with an empty box. "We finished with the tree. Need help in here?"

"Bring me the gingerbread men please?" I said climbing up on the ladder to hang a little toy soldier holding a trumpet near the top. Carlisle held the ladder study for me until I was safely on the ground.

Emmett ran into the kitchen and came back with the gingerbread men and Rose handed me the popcorn strings Jess had made while we were gone.

Once all the gingerbread men were hung and the popcorn strings strung, Alice ordered all of us to hang our ornaments. It was loads of fun just picking just the right spot for them. In the end they all ended up in the middle and Alice smiled and took a picture of the tree.

"Alice um, you're forgetting something." I said looking up at the tree.

"What?"

"Where's the angel?"

"Oh shoot! Jess bring me Karissa!"

Jess ran in and brought us a freshly bathed and very happy baby.

"Okay Kari you wanna go up honey?" Alice asked her. Karissa said, "Up!" Carlisle took her from Alice and held her up, and her tiny little hands put the angel on top of our christmas tree. Carlisle made sure it wouldn't fall and Alice made him keep Kari up there as she took pictures. As I watched I wondered what it would be like when we had our child. I could just see it now. I smiled at them as Alice finished taking pictures and he returned her to her Mom. she smiled and clapped her little hands. "Twee!"

"Yes tree." Jess said kissing her daughter's cheek.

"Alright guys, I'd better go study for finals." I said already dreading it. We were all due out of school on Tuesday. I had Anatomy and Algebra on Monday and Bio on Tuesday. I had already gotten my schedule for next semester. Carlisle was so supportive about it. I would now have two classes each day for four days. Fridays would be my only day off, if I wasn't up to my eyes in homework. Carlisle had asked me once or twice if I was sure I wanted to back out.

"Sweetheart you have aeons to get your nursing degree." I had thought about it. And I had told him that if I didn't finish it in my human life then I would definitely finish when I was immortal.

I went upstairs and cracked down on my studying. Noell came and studied with me until almost midnight.

I fell asleep with the book in my hands.

The next day was much the same. Eat, study, shower. More studying, cooking something, and more studying. I barely even left my books alone. Carlisle and Emmett drilled math, Anatomy and biology into me for half the day.

When I was finally done at around nine or so I slammed the book shut and buried my head in my hands for a few seconds before standing up and crawling under the covers. Carlisle was on a hunt so I was sleeping alone tonight. Jake and Seth had gone with them. It was just the girls, kids and I.

I tried sleeping, but I was too strung up about the finals. What if I failed algebra? Mr. Carter was very impressed that I hadn't slipped below a B. But I owed that all to Carlisle and Emmett. But I still worried. What if I blanked on everything and I forgot everything there was to know about algebra?

I rolled over onto my left side and closed my eyes. I could hear the wind blowing outside and someone moving around down stairs, probably Alice.

I yawned time and time again, but still sleep didn't come.

I tried putting my pillow over my head and I tried again.

I repeated this process again, and again. Rolling over, putting the pillow over my head and closing my eyes. I lost count after a while.

I sat up in bed and looked around. I was in my room. I was confused as to why. Where was Carlisle? I jumped out of bed and opened my closet for something to wear. I pulled on some clothes and headed downstairs. Emmett was there watching cartoons looking bored.

"Hey Emmett." I said going to sit next to him.

"Good morning Annabelle. How did you sleep?" I was confused. He hadn't called me by my full name in a long time.

"I slept okay." I said just as the door opened and Edward and Bella came in.

"Good morning!" Bella said coming over and hugging me.

"Morning Bella. Morning Edward. Where's Carlisle?" Bella looked puzzled. "Are you hurt? Do you feel okay?"

"No I… I just wanted to know where he was." I said feeling more confused with every second that passed.

"I'll just go and see him before I leave." I said getting up. Edward looked toward the stairs. "Um I wouldn't advise that at the moment." he said his hand on my arm.

"Why not Edward? He always says I can see him whenever."

"No Belle. You can't." Bella said her eyes downcast.

Alice came downstairs. "Good your up. Come on, the last fitting for you dress for the wedding is due."

I looked at my left hand but saw no ring. What wedding? Who's wedding?

"What wedding?"

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"The wedding sis. The one you're a bridesmaid for?" Bella said a concerned look on her face.

"Who's?"

I heard footsteps on the stairs and I looked up and I felt like my heart had stopped beating. I felt like my throat was closing in on itself as I sucked in a breath.

It was Carlisle with his arm around Hollie's waist. Hollie! Alice looked toward them and her smile faltered a little. "Good morning Hollie." I could tell the sweetness was forced.

"Good morning Mary Alice Isabella, Edward. Annabelle. she looked at me, her expression smug.

"What?" I choked out.

"I said good morning. Are you that dumb that you can't hear me? Stupid girl." I looked toward Carlisle and he just shook his head at me.

"Bella you have such an ignorant sister." Hollie said. "How did the dress fit on her Mary Alice?" she asked.

Alice glared at her.

"I told you, I don't like that. Stop it! Hollie."

"No Mary Alice. And I told you to call me Mother."

I stared at them, and it all fell on me like a ton of bricks! It was Carlisle and Hollie's wedding. Not Ness's, not mine.

"How did this happen?" I said unable to believe it.

"What?" Hollie asked me.

"You aren't supposed to be here. I'm supposed to be next to him, not you!"

"What are you talking about Annabelle? You're Seth's imprint." Carlisle said looking over at me with a concerned look on his face. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"No, no I'm not! I swear it! I can prove that I'm not."

"Bella is she alright?" Carlisle asked in a low voice as I ran past them up the stairs to my room and into my closet. I looked up at the shelf and saw a small box there. I grabbed it and opened it. Inside there was a locket and chain, but it was different. It was heart shaped and it was purple with a letter A on the front. I opened it and I all but screamed. It was a picture of Seth and I looking at each other adoringly down at La Push. I looked at the back and all it said was ILY.

I threw it back into the box and ran back downstairs.

"Did it fit?" Hollie asked me again.

"N-No." I stammered.

"This is all wrong!"

"No Annabelle it's not. You chose Seth." Carlisle said and Hollie took his hand in hers.

"No I never did, I…"

"Yes you did. When you came back from Florida he told you he loved you and that he had imprinted on you. You told him you felt the same for him. You don't remember?" Carlisle asked me.

"I didn't do that!" I said tears stinging my eyes.

"I came home to you. We told each other we loved each other. We went to Italy. You kissed me in that hotel room, and you told me you loved me. I was there when you delivered Jessica of her twins. And I almost died when Tanya attacked me at the dance. Remember that? And then you saved me at the hospital when you performed all those surgeries. You took care of me. And then when I came home you introduced me to all of the other vampires. Peter said I was your girl, and he made jokes about sex. Remember? And…" Hollie ran forward and clamped a hand over my mouth.

"She's talking nonsense. All of that is lies. I was the one he saved from that girl. She tried killing me! And he took me to Italy. And he kissed me there and told me he loved me. And Peter calls me Carlisle's girl. You need serious help young lady."

"No I don't I swear it all happened! I…"

"Annabelle I think that's enough. You're upsetting Hollie and she doesn't need that right now. Our wedding is just two days away. I don't want her to be stressed. Come I'll check your temperature and make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine. You have to believe me." I said tears rolling down my face.

"I'm sorry Annabelle, I can't believe you if it isn't true. I'll go and check on you in a minute."

"Yes do that." Hollie said rapping her arms around Carlisle. And I watched in horror as they kissed. I felt paralyzed as I watched them.

"No!" I screamed and I ran forward to try and break them apart. But I couldn't reach them. Suddenly it felt like I ran into a glass wall. I started screaming and crying as I tried moving toward them. But each time I felt like I ran into this glass wall. I reached out but felt nothing. The window wasn't physically there. It was like some sort of invisible barrier.

"Please! You have to believe me! Please!"

My eyes flew open and I was in Carlisle's room again. My breathing was uneven and my cheeks were wet. I sniffled and the door flew open. I felt a pair of cool arms pull me to them as I trie to get my breathing back to normal.

"Belle? What's wrong?" It was Rose. I looked up at her and the waterworks began. I didn't know if it was because of me stressing over finals, or if it was me still reacting to the dream.

Through my sobs I recounted my vivid dream to her. Not sparing her one detail.

She rocked me like a child as I told her everything.

"Oh Belle." she said as I looked at her through my tears.

"Seriously Rose I don't know what's wrong with me…"

"You're stressed and I know you think she's a threat to your relationship. Your brain works in mysterious ways. Maybe your dreams are telling you to keep your guard up. Want me or Bella to stay here just till Carlisle gets back?"

"I think I'll be okay it's just, I've never had a dream like that before. It felt so real. Especially when I saw them kissing like that, and when he didn't defend me, or…"

"I know."

Bella came in then and sat on my other side.

"I had a dream sort of like that when I first started my relationship with Edward. It was horrid. I saw him with another girl and I wanted to run away and never look back."

"But I guess this explains why you were tossing and turning a lot." Rose said as I wiped my hand across my face.

Bella handed me some tissues and I blew my nose and dried my eyes. I lay back down and she and Rose lay on either side of me as I tried sleeping again.

Rose started humming softly and I was pulled under.

It must have been at least a few hours later when I heard low voices next to me.

"Maybe she's doing too much. I mean finals, work, helping out around here, worrying too much about that Hollie girl. I think she needs a vacation. You know, to get away from it all." It was Rose.

"I know. Rose I'm telling you, I count my lucky stars everyday when I see her around here. I mean ever since the wedding I felt like I left her out of everything. With Nessa coming and the confrontation with the Volturi and all I just felt like I neglected her. I was so happy when she kept contact with me through social media and phone calls."

"I know what you mean. And you know, I'm not saying Carlisle's never been happy before, but when Annabelle arrived almost a year ago, he got even happier, if that's even possible. For the longest time I had this fewer that maybe he'd never find a mate like the rest of us. But Bella, when he told Jasper she was the one, everything changed. And now she's here and there's a light in his eyes I hadn't seen till she came."

"Oh I know. I see it in her eyes too. I have never seen her happier. So it took me by surprise when she woke up that way."

"It surprised me too. I thought she was having nightmares about Tanya, or something of that sort."

"I'll have to tell Edward to keep a close r eye on that nurse Hollie."

"What these two need to do Bella, is get married. I know it sounds like we're all pressuring them but."

"Oh I get what you mean Rose. I want them to marry too. But we can't rush that sort of thing. I'm sure he would want her to finish this school year at least. Maybe even until she turns twenty. But I can't say for sure."

"Well we'd better tell Carlisle she had that dream when he comes back. I mean I won't tell him what it was about, I'll just tell him she had it. I'll let her tell him."

"You know as well as I do that my stubborn little sister wouldn't want to tell him. She hates worrying him."

"Well your stubborn little sister better tell him, or I will."

"I guess. I just don't want to stress her out even further. She has today and tomorrow to worry about as it is."

I didn't hear anymore of that conversation as I fell back asleep.

I was half asleep when I heard Carlisle come in. Bella had her hand on my head and Rose was talking about Bella's truck. They stopped when he was near the bed.

"What's up Carlisle?" Rose said.

"nothing. Why are you two here? Is Annabelle alright?" he asked sounding confused and a bit worried.

Bella patted my hair and tucked the blankets up to my chin.

"She had a nightmare. She was pretty shook up. She was crying. She told me what it was about." Rose explained as I heard her move.

"I think she needs a vacation." Bella said her hand still on my head. "Maybe a break from college. I don't know. But she said the dream was pretty vivid. It was really bad. I'll leave maybe you can get it out of her. I know she won't tell you because she doesn't want to worry you."

They left the room closing the door softly behind them.

I felt his eyes on me, watching me as I lay there. I was so drained I didn't have the strength to open my eyes.

I dozed off again, this time falling into a deep sleep. I didn't dream again. It was just a jumble of images of the family, me, the kids.

When I woke up again, Carlisle was there, his arms around me. I was rapped up in the comforter.

I opened my eyes and saw Carlisle's worried expression. I yawned and tried talking. But my throat felt dry.

"What happened to you last night?" Carlisle asked me. I had almost forgotten what he was talking about but then it came back to me. I sighed.

"I had a bad dream." I mumbled clearing my throat.

"About?"

I looked away and shook my head.

"Nothing, it was just crazy."

"Don't do that." Carlisle said turning my face to look at him with his hand. I pursed my lips and said nothing.

"Annabelle, please?" I felt my eyes sting and I sighed again.

"Fine. I'll tell you." I said as he took my hand in his.

"It started out okay. Sort of, I mean. I woke up in my room, and so I got up went downstairs and that's when it got crazy. Long story short is…" I stopped feeling a lump rise in my throat as I spoke. I felt so stupid.

"Apparently, there was a wedding. And I was a bridesmaid. It was yours and Hollie's wedding. And I was apparently Seth's imprint. It felt too real. I tried proving to you that we were together, but when I went to get the locket from my closet that was different, too. It was purple and heart shaped and it had a picture of Seth and me in La Push. You kept telling me it wasn't true and you thought I was sick or something. Then the worst part was when I saw you and Hollie kissing and I tried running to get between you two but a glass wall stopped me and that's when I woke up." I sai a few tears slipping from my eyes and onto my cheeks and onto Carlisle's hand that still held my face gently.

"You know that would never happen." he said as he wiped the few tears away.

"I know but still, it felt so real and I felt so hurt. I just I don't know. I'm sorry, I know it's stupid but…" He put a finger to my lips.

"It is not stupid angel."

"It's not?" I asked.

"Absolutely not. Sweetheart I've told you once and I'll tell you again, I won't ever let Hollie do anything that would make me leave you. I would not ever in a million years do anything as foolish as that. You're too important to me. And I love you."

I leaned into his hand and we kissed.

"I love you. Thank you for not thinking that was stupid. I said already feeling my cheeks heating up with embarrassment. Why did I always think that what I said would be stupid to him?

"Like I told you, anything you say will not ever be stupid." he said holding me close to him for a few seconds before the door opened. I turned and saw Edward with a cup in his hands.

"Here. Whenever Renesmee would have bad dreams or a rough night a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream would make her feel better. Bella thought it might work for you."

I smiled and I took it from him.

When I took my first drink, I felt warm inside.

"It does. Thank you tons Edward. If only I had an endless supply for the rest of the day, just till I finish my finals for the day."

"See that's where I come in. Mom, that's where your oldest son comes and helps you. Don't worry, you'll have hot chocolate. Trust me."

"Thanks." I smiled at the three of them and set my cup down.

"Thank you boys. I'd better get up and get ready to head out. Is Noell coming with me or is Felix taking her?"

"With you. You know how he is about public outings." Emmett said grinning.

I grabbed a pair of jeans a long sleeve shirt and a bra and trudged into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and glowered at my reflection. How Carlisle didn't run away from my puffy red eyes, pale skin, and bird's nest hair was beyond me. But I guess that came with being mates. They could deal.

I tried running my fingers through my hair but it was no use, it just got frizzier. I yanked a hairbrush through it and it sort of helped.

I pulled on my shirt and jeans, and n an old pair of sneakers and a pink sweater.

I brushed my teeth and looked at myself in the mirror again. I looked a little better.

Carlisle was waiting for me in the bedroom when I walked out.

"Alright… first day of finals, here I come!" I said enthusiastically, taking my cup of chocolate in one hand, and Carlisle's hand with the other. And then I marched downstairs to face the day.

A/N Next chapter skips to Wednesday. The tenth. I hope you enjoy the chapter. And I know, it must feel weird having Christmas chapters in September. But I have an amazing little story coming up around Christmas time. I can't say much on it yet, but it will be full of cuteness.

Until next time.

—RoseNEmmettForever—


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate them. Even if it's just one a chapter, at least I still have the satisfaction of knowing my story's still reaching people somewhere. Alright, on with the chapter. It's going to start out a little silly.

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just own the ones I created.

Wednesday December 10, 2014

"Come on. We'd better go take lunch to the guys. Even though I know you'll probably end up eating half of it." I looked up from my laptop. I was looking around for gifts. It was the first time I had to actually poke around the internet for something that wasn't about bones, cells, or the digestive system.

"Okay." I closed my laptop and set it on the bed. I pulled on my shoes and coat and we were out the door a few minutes later.

I climbed into the car as Bella started it.

"I can't recall the last time you actually used this thing." I said adjusting the seat to my liking.

Bella laughed. "I do. I used it two weeks ago when you were at school. Your car was gone, and so was Edward's, so I used mine. Anyway, how does it feel to be done with school for the rest of the year?"

"It feels amazing Bells. I can finally let my hair down and spend some quality time with all of you."

"You haven't had anymore bad dreams?" she asked concerned.

"No. That night was the only time. Carlisle always makes sure I sleep okay. He still reads to me from my sappy romance novels." I said chuckling.

Bella smiled. "You two are so damn adorable. It makes me sick." she said pretending to puke.

"Oh shut up. I bet you and Edward were the same way. All cute and stuff. I bet every one in high school hated your guts. Jess told me she was super jealous."

Bella swatted my arm. "Shut up! We weren't all cute."

"Oh yeah?"

"We weren't. But you and Carlisle? You two are like so cute. I mean he takes such great care of you and you just look at him like he's the most amazing person of your existence. And he looks at you that same way. You guys sometimes act like newlyweds cuddled up in bed like that. I bet that's why Hollie hates you. I mean she wants to be in on that Cullen action. She wants him so bad. Edward was telling me the thoughts he's heard. He told me it takes every ounce of his strength to not rip her head off and feed it to the wolves. Literally the wolves."

I was laughing pretty hard by then.

"Oh my." I said as we turned into the hospital parking lot.

"Let's go. Got the dishes?"

"Right here. My favorite. Chicken soup!" I said sarcastically as we walked side by side into the hospital's main lobby. People were abuzz. What was going on? There were nurses running from stairs to office doors, and the elevators kept coming and going.

"Our best bet is to say I'm Doctor Edward Cullen's wife and we get the whole mess of people cleared up." Bella said handing me the mug of coffee she had brought for me.

"Go ahead Cullen." I said stepping aside just as a heavily pregnant woman was wheeled past.

As she passed people parted for her, like the red sea. I realized then, that it was because of her that people were abuzz.

"It's the mayor's brother's daughter! move out of the way!" the girl pushing the wheelchair yelled.

"Seriously?" I muttered.

"Holy shit." Bella said grabbing me, almost making me drop my precious coffee. She pulled me into a nearby hallway and said, "That little girl's here?"

"Who?"

"Belle that was Shayna Stanley!"

"No way! Who do you think is going to deliver her… oh my gosh. We've gotta get to Carlisle and Edward and get, them, out!" I said the last part through clenched teeth. There was no way that I nor Bella were letting her near our men.

"This way." she said pointing down the hall. There was another elevator we could take.

We pushed the button and waited as the seconds ticked by.

When we got to the floor where the offices were we dashed for them. We burst through Carlisle's office and found it empty.

"Um… plan B?" I said.

"Maternity ward which is…" Bella trailed off looking at a map on the wall.

"Two floors up. Come on!" I left the lunch on the desk and I ran after her. Nurses smiled at Bella as we rushed by.

We ran up the stairwell this time and entered the maternity ward where everything was relatively quiet. I spotted Carlisle at the nurse's station talking to a nurse and Edward.

"Spotted." I whispered out of breath.

"Call him." Bella hissed. Edward turned and looked straight at us.

"Carlisle!"

He turned and looked surprised to see me there.

"Ms. Stanley should be here any minute." the nurse was saying as Edward nodded. Carlisle rushed over.

"You need to leave now. That's not just any Ms. Stanley. That's Shayna!" Bella said almost too fast for me to catch. Carlisle nodded in understanding.

"They have thirteen other doctors here who could easily deliver a baby. Now come on!" I urged.

"How will we get them out of this one?" Bella asked me.

"Watch. You two stay here." I said running to the bathroom down the hall. I ran to the nearest stall and dialed Edward.

"Hello?"

"Go along with this. Get Carlisle and Bella on it if possible."

"Yes. This is Edward Cullen." he answered. I grinned.

"Father and wife?"

"Yes Carlisle and Isabella are with me." he responded.

"You have to leave the hospital because um…" Edward finished for me.

"She's stuck where? Noell won't come down from the what? Did you say tree? Oh my, but I can't leave work just because of that Jasper. Oh,yes I know she's suicidal."

"You idiot!" I hissed through the phone.

"She wants Carlisle and I there? But we can't leave work if…"

"Belle said she might be pregnant." I said starting to laugh.

"What? Annabelle might be pregnant? I thought we gave her the talk and yes, we'll be right there. We don't want Annabelle losing this one."

I hung up and doubled over in silent laughter. I heard someone walk into the bathroom and I stopped. I flushed the toilet and walked out and saw a nurse standing at the sinks.

She turned and smiled.

"Good afternoon."

"Hello." I responded going over to wash my hands.

"Are you the one that's married to Edward?"

"Oh no. That's my sister. Um, sorry to cut this conversation short, but I have a family crisis at home, and I need to be there. Bye. Merry Christmas." I called running out. Bella was waiting outside.

"So you and Edward got Carlisle and him out of delivering her. Fields is doing it. They gave them both the rest of today off. And they thanks to you two, gave us pamphlets on pregnancy and for psychologists in this town. Come on." she said still laughing as we went outside to the car. Edward waited with the dishes and my mug of coffee.

"Okay let's go home and discuss your pregnancy." Edward said before turning and going to the car.

As soon as he was inside I could tell he was laughing.

"Carlisle! I guess all I can say is… surprise!" I said going along with the story.

Bella clamped a hand over my mouth. "Not here young lady!" she scolded me.

I saw my target watching us from her spot on a bench outside the hospital. I was pretty sure she could hear us.

"What Bella? I'm old enough to talk about this. Carlisle I want to make sure I am just in case. So we can tell Renee and Charlie. Of course this means I might have to stop working for awhile and pull out of school for a few months until our baby gets here. But I think that'll be alright."

From the corner of my eye I could see Hollie glaring at the ground. Oh, she was hearing this alright.

"We'll check you out when we get home." Carlisle said opening the car door for me. I grabbed the coffee and started to put it to my lips but Carlisle ripped it out of my hand.

"Annabelle Swan! What do you think you're doing? I will not allow you to drink that. That is highly dangerous to our unborn child." he said holding it away from me and I pouted. "Are you serious Carlisle? I want that damn cup of coffee and you're going to give it to me."

Bella snorted. "Didn't he already give it to you? That's how you got yourself in this situation. Come on Belle. Let's go home to make sure you actually are pregnant. If you are, I'll work with you on your coffee addiction. Carlisle will find you a healthier replacement." I stomped my foot but got into the car. Carlisle closed the door and I watched as Hollie made to walk toward them. Carlisle quickly handed the cup to Bella and he rent and got into the Mercedes. He turned it on and he and Edward were out of the parking lot in seconds. Bella handed me the cup and she turned her car on.

We were behind the Mercedes two minutes later.

We sped all the way home and I drank my coffee.

"I swear if I ever do end up pregnant I don't want Carlisle taking this away from me."

"Let's see if you'll be saying that when you're bent over the toilet puking it up." Bella said laughing as we pulled into the garage.

When I climbed out I held up my empty mug.

"Praise Edward and his storytelling." I said as I ran inside.

"So Jess, guess who's having their kid?" I announced.

Bella laughed quietly from behind me.

Jessica came into the kitchen. "Who?"

"Your sister. We saved both Edward and Carlisle from getting near her." I said.

"Shayna's here? Did she figure out this is where we are now?" she looked a little panicked.

"If she did, I can guarantee that's why she came to have her kid here." Emmett said.

"All I can say is that I hope she doesn't come here." Jessica said as she left the room.

"Board up the windows, seal the doors, Shayna Stanley's back in town." Jake said running in with a hammer.

"Now Jacob, we can't exactly do that. We don't know if she's planning to come here at all." Carlisle said. Jake sighed and put the hammer on the table. "Oh come on Carlisle it's a given. She'll come running with that poor kid in her arms, just begging for you and the family to let her stay."

"Jacob's right Carlisle. She's coming here. You're co worker told her we lived in this town." Alice said.

"Who?" Bella asked and Edward glared.

"Hollie shouldn't be digging around for our address like that. She gave it to her."

"She'll be here in two days." Alice said.

"Wonderful." Edward muttered.

"I can't see her motives yet. But she is coming."

"Well, whatever her situation is, it's a unanimous vote that nobody is to help her. Am I correct?" Carlisle asked.

There were responses from all around the house.

Felix ran in with Noell. "Don't know her, Carlisle, but she sounds like trouble, so Noell and I can be added to that total." he announced.

"Fair enough." Carlisle said.

"Well if it's all the same, I'm going to go upstairs and do some online shopping." I said turning and heading up the stairs.

"Me too!" Alice said catching up to me.

She dragged me into her room and pushed me onto the bed.

"I need your help." she said pulling out two dresses from her closet.

"Alice why would you need help with that?"

"Just, which one to you, looks better?"

"Um…" I looked at the two dresses. One was black. It was one shoulder, with diamond along the neckline. It was short, and made out of a silky looking material.

The other was red. It was strapless and had a beaded design going from the top to the knees. It flowed down to the ground in all it's lace and silk glory.

"What's the occasion? I can't tell you what I think unless I at least know what it's for. What if it's for like some party and I pick the red one, when the black one is actually better suited?"

"It's for a party. Christmas party. That you're attending."

"Me?"

"Well you and Bella." she said.

I nodded. "Has she seen them before?"

"No I haven't! Annabelle please as my sister, I hope you make a good choice." Bella shouted.

The black one looked more like Bella to me. The red one screamed Rosalie.

"I've made up my mind then. Bella shall wear the black one." I said.

"Perfect!" Alice said hugging the black dress to her chest. She opened the door and told Bella to get up here.

She hesitated at the door but I smiled at her and she stepped in.

Alice closed the door and showed her the dress.

"Oh it's beautiful. Thank you girls." Bella said smiling thankfully at us.

"It was no problem." I said tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Bella show Belle the dress you picked for her." Alice said bouncing excitedly in place.

"What is this party for?" I asked.

"The hospital. Their annual Christmas party. I've already seen that you'll be seated together."

Bella came out of Alice's closet and held up a green dress. It had no diamond or beaded design, but it was still cute. It scrunched up at the top, accordion style. It had a flawy skirt. The bodice did however, have cute little star shaped designs on it. It was perfect.

"I like it." I said excitedly.

"Good. Because I would have forced you to wear it anyways." Alice said. The door opened, and Emmett stood there.

"Mom, Bella, Alice. I have a random question to ask of you." He leaned against the door frame and looked at us.

"Go ahead." I said.

"What if Shayna told us to keep her kid? Like to adopt it? Who would adopt it?"

Alice took my dress and hung it in her closet as I pursed my lips in thought.

"I don't know, why do you ask?" I asked him.

"Because, just wondering."

"If it comes down to it, I want to." It was Rosalie.

"You would Rose?" I asked.

"Annabelle, you know I've always wanted a baby. But well, we've never found just the right one. And if this baby turned out to be the one, then how could I pass this opportunity up?" I could see in her eyes just how much she wanted a baby.

"I wouldn't mind being a dad for eternity." Emmett added smiling adoringly at Rose. She kissed him and I smiled.

"It all depends on what happens. If it comes to that, I would say go for it. You'll have them just out of arms reach." Bella said.

"You think?"

"I do. Now you two, go and tell Carlisle." Alice said smiling at them.

Rose dragged a grinning Emmett out of the room to find Carlisle.

"You two will look stunning at the party." Alice said as Bella and I modeled our dresses for her.

"Good." Bella said winking at me. "Because I know that Hollie's going to be there."

"She will be. This is why I'm dressing you up as fancy as this party allows. If this were a masquerade ball, or something I could have gone all out with it, but it's just a party thrown by the hospital. Okay, take them off." she said.

I stepped out of mine and put my jeans and shirt back on.

After that, I had them help me with my christmas shopping. I got Emmett a few of the newest games for all of his gaming consoles, and a book that said it had over one thousand pranks. As a joke, I also got him a dracula cape.

For Jasper, I got him a new guitar case, and a few new picks. And as my joke gift a box of little cowboy figures with their horses and little guns and such.

For Rose, it was harder for me. There were so many things to get her, but I couldn't find her just the right thing.

That is, until Alice pulled up a page that was nothing but cute jewelry.

"This is so her." she told me pointing to a silver bracelet with a beautiful diamond rose hanging off of it. I could customize the color of the stones on the flower and even get something engraved on it if I chose.

The color purple came to mind when I thought of her, so I picked that for the color of the stones. I couldn't think of what to engrave that would take a whole page to write, so I left that alone. As her joke gift, I got her a doll that came with all of her accessories. Alice laughed for hours after that, literally.

I had found hers and Bella's gifts earlier that day.

For Ali I had gotten her a sweater from Victoria's Secret and a book entitled, "Dress to Impress: 2015" For Bella I had ordered preordered three new books from one of her favorite authors. And then I went and ordered her a toy bookworm.

I was so excited for Christmas this year. I would be with everyone I loved. And who knew? Maybe even a new member of the family. Anything was possible.

Friday, December 12, 2014

"Okay so you've got to be lying to me. You have never, ever had a stocking? Not ever?" Alice asked me, her eyes bulging.

I laughed. "For the umpteenth time, nope. Mom didn't think we should have them. I don't know why. Why does this surprise you?"

"It just does. Now I need to get you one. I thought Bella had just said that so I would buy her one, but my goodness! Okay so I think I know what yours will look like. It'll be here in two days tops."

"Alice come on, you don't have to get me a—" she put her hand over my mouth.

"You're getting one, got it missy?" I sighed. "Yes Mam." I said defeatedly.

I saw Rose anxiously looking out the window. It was Friday. Two days since Shayna was in labor. Alice said she saw her arriving around two in the afternoon. Carlisle and Edward had gotten the day off so they would be here when she came.

Emmett flipped through the channels so fast you barely had time to see what was on the screen. Carlisle Rose and Emmett had had a long talk about it.

If and when we moved to a new town, they swore they'd go to school. And she told Carlisle that she trusted me with her son or daughter while she went to college or high school. And Rose was so happy, because this baby, if she kept it, would be the first newborn since Nessa to have Cullen as it's last name.

"A new generation of Cullens!" Emmett said excitedly when he told me.

"You're happy aren't you Emm?" I said folding some shirts.

"I am Mom. Hey you'll be promoted to GMa now!"

"No, please don't. Not yet. I'm too young." I teased.

"Aw come on!"

"I am!"

"Whatever, fine. I'll still call you Mom."

"Good. Keep it that way."

At two, a rental car pulled up. I peered over Rose's shoulder. Out of the passenger's side came Shayna. The blond we'd always seen with her stepped out of the driver's side. She opened the back door and pulled out a carrier.

"Carlisle." I said in a low voice.

I heard two sets of steps on the stairs. Carlisle and Edward were in the room in seconds. Emmett turned the TV up a little, Alice and Jasper sprawled out on the floor with a stack of cards between them. Rose started flipping through a magazine, Bella and Edward went and sat at the piano and Carlisle and I edged toward the door. Nessa left the room. We all knew Shayna thought she was still pregnant.

Karissa was sitting on Noell's lap and Noah was with Jess.

"Let me borrow her." I said. Noell handed her to me.

"Elle!" Karissa shouted delightedly rapping her little arms around my neck. I planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Stupid idiot! Get the ball!" Emmett shouted at the TV.

"Emmett tone it down." I said sternly as the doorbell rang.

I sat on the end of the sofa and we all watched as Carlisle went to get it. He opened it and we heard her start to speak almost instantly.

"Doctor Cullen. Can I talk to you, inside?" He nodded and stepped aside to let her in with her friend Lilly, and the baby.

Karissa looked at her and babbled nonsense before stretching her little arms out to Alice who took her out of the room.

When she saw Bella, Rose, Emmett, Edward and I she looked a little embarrassed.

"Um…" she trailed off as she sat on the sofa next to me. She set the carrier next to my feet and I peered down at it. The baby was rapped in a white blanket with little bears on it. It appeared to be sleeping.

"I wanted to ask you a favor. Please, hear me out. I know I did wrong in Forks, and I went to you in May for the dumbest reason. I shouldn't have done that, knowing that you already knew the kind of person I was. But I figured it out all too late. Seven months later here I am once again asking for your assistance, but with something greater."

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"I want you to take my baby."

I saw Rose turn her face away, with a huge smile on her lips.

"Shayna, you want us to take your child?" Carlisle asked, surprised, pretending to be surprised.

"Yes, I um… I can't give it to anyone in Forks. Nobody want's a whore's child. That's why I came here. Nobody knows me here except my uncle, and you guys. I won't interfere in it's life, I won't even see it. I don't want him in my life. I want him to have a better life than the one I would give him if I kept him."

"This is a pretty big favor your asking of us." Carlisle reminded her.

`"I know that. And that's why I said, that if you don't want him I understand."

"May I?" I asked, looking at the baby.

"Yeah." she said. I saw Carlisle's eyes on me as I picked him up and out of his carrier. He was so light and so small. He started to fuss but I rocked him to try and calm him.

"Well…" Carlisle trailed off, looking at me as I held the baby.

"Rose? Emmett?" Emmett turned and looked at Carlisle.

"Yes?"

"I know you've been trying to find a child to adopt."

"Yes!" Rose said before letting him finish. She stood and walked over to me.

Shayna watched us as I handed her the baby.

"Is this a yes then?" Shayna asked.

"It's a yes." Rose said cuddling him.

Shayna started crying and she hugged Rose. "Thank you so much… Mom didn't want me coming back with him. I thought I'd have to dump him at an orphanage or…"

"Shh, it's okay." Rose said. "He's safe here. He's fine now."

I stepped away from them and went to Carlisle. "Carlisle all these babies make me want one." I said. He smiled at me and took my hand in his.

"Well we could always make one." he suggested before smirking evilly at me. I blushed.

Lucky for us we were talking in low enough voices so that Shayna couldn't hear. But already, I knew Emmett was shaking in silent laughter.

As they made their arrangements Carlisle and I watched them.

"She's so happy." I said as Rose fed him a bottle.

"Consider this your gift from me to you. For Christmas." Shayna said as she walked toward the door.

"I will. Thank you so much."

"No, thank you. All of you." She looked over and saw Carlisle and I standing together, hands intertwined. "I'm sorry, for all those things I said in Forks." she said looking at me.

"It's alright." I said.

"You guys look great together." she said a tear in her eye. "Well I'd better go. We have to check into a hotel. Rosalie, I'll um, call you tomorrow after my uncle gets the attorney and stuff.""

"We'll be waiting." Rose said putting the baby over her shoulder.

"Thank you." I said. She nodded and with one last look at her baby, she and Lilly left our house, leaving us a new life to care for. And for Rose and Emmett, this was just the beginning.

I watched them from the window as they got into their car and drove away. Alice was already upstairs rearranging Rose and Emmett's room for this little bundle of joy.

"What's his name?" I asked her.

"Alex." Emmett said.

"Alexander James Cullen." Rose said with an adoring smile at Emmett. He smiled back and they both watched the baby sleep.

"I like it. You have my stamp of approval on it." I said smiling.

"Thank you Belle. Carlisle you like the name?"

"You've got my stamp of approval there as well." Carlisle assured her.

"I love you guys." she said. And if she could cry, I knew she'd be crying tears of joy at that moment. Everything was perfect for her now.

Carlisle and I left them alone so they could bond as a family.

Sunday December 14, 2014

Alexander Cullen was definitely different from all the other babies we've had here before. He was very demanding of Rosalie and Emmett's attention. He cried quite a lot, and screamed when a bottle wasn't in his mouth fast enough. He wouldn't let anybody but Rose or Emmett hold him.

Right now, it was 2 AM and his screaming had woken me up.

Carlisle looked over at me. "Hey." I said rolling onto my side.

"Did he wake you again?"

"Yeah." I said yawning. "But I can deal. It's only for the first year, no big deal."

The door opened and Alice stepped in. "Want ear plugs? Noell put hers on and she's dead to the world."

"I don't want earplugs, Ali. I just want the poor baby to be quiet for just five more hours at least."

Emmett came in then with the baby. "Rose wants you to watch him while she's hunting. I can't because obviously, I'm going too."

"He won't let me hold him Emmett."

"Have you tried holding him?" he asked me.

"I haven't. I know he'll scream."

"Oh come on Mom, please try it? I am literally begging you!"

"Fine." I sighed and held my arms out for Alexander. I braced myself for the the rise in his screams but he got quieter as I rocked him gently.

"Shh, it's okay. I've got you." He still cried, but not as loudly.

"Mom I love you." Emmett said. He kissed my cheek and he was gone.

"No earplugs then?" Alice asked me as the baby grew quieter.

"No earplugs." I said just above a whisper.

"If you need anything I'll be downstairs." she whispered.

"Alright." I whispered back.

Alice left the room and I leaned back against the pillows. He still let out little cries, but other than that, he was quiet. He looked at both Carlisle and I for a long time.

Noell came in sleepily rubbing her eyes. "Alice told me you shut him up. How did you do that?"

"No idea. As soon as he came in contact with me he started calming down. I should have done this hours ago." I said laughing.

"Yes, you should have. It would have saved me so much more sleep. Thank you." she said smiling gratefully at me before leaving the room.

He finally fell asleep about a half hour later. I was having a hard time trying to keep my eyes open.

"I'll take him. You need to sleep."

I didn't think about that twice. I let Carlisle take him from me and my arms fell to my sides. My eyes slid shut and I was gone to the world.

That next morning at around ten, I was up and ready for work. Candy had given Noell and I the eight hour shift. It was going to be a long day, I knew. Rose and Emmett had gone into town as well. Shayna was meeting them so they could get the adoption papers in order.

I drove to work trying to keep a conversation with a half asleep Noell.

"Felix's pretty excited. What's going on?"

"He wants to take me with him tonight to a spot he found in the forest, I think."

"How sweet. Um…" I stopped at the red light and turned to look at her. "He told me you had a weird dream last night. What about?"

"Um… oh. Yeah. It was like so weird. I was in my old house and this guy with sandy brown hair was there. He had blood all over his hands and face. He wanted to kill me too. And he tried. But just as he charged toward me, I woke up."

I felt goosebumps on my arms. That was one heck of a dream.

"Have you told Jazz?" I asked concerned for my friend.

"I didn't have time. And I didn't want to bother him."

"You can talk to Jasper about this anytime you want. He won't be bothered. When I came home from the hospital after Tanya almost killed me, I needed him all the time. I had nightmares a lot. I mean I had Carlisle there, to hold me and tell me it was over and he was there for me, but Jasper helped me through it with some much needed psychology. He can help you with it too. That's why he got his degree.

"I just didn't want to bug him."

"You won't. I promise." I said pulling into a parking spot.

I put on my name tag and we went inside.

It was a few hours later when she found me again. She was very happy to see me. I didn't expect her to find me for a long time, but there she was.

"Anna! Hi Anna!" I heard her little voice calling me. I was handing this guy with a bad haircut a black iced coffee. I walked back over to take the next order and saw the little blond girl excitedly waving at me. She carried a doll with her.

"Hi Anna!" Kendra smiled at her. "You're a cutie."

"Thanks." the little girl answered with a big smile.

"Hi." I said. "Are you going to order today?" I asked.

"yeah with my brother Cammy." she said. I looked next to her and there he was. He was watching me with a big smile. When he saw me he said, "You work here I see?"

"I do. What can I get you today?" I asked picking up a pen.

"Can I get two white hot chocolates please? The biggest ones you have."

"Okay, you want anything else?"

"A date maybe?" he asked leaning closer over the counter.

"Cameron, not now, please? And I have a boyfriend."

The little girl smiled. "Yeah, Kristoff. He's tall like Kristoff too Cammy! I saw him at the tree place!"

"Did you now Tara?" Cameron asked her tousling her curls.

"Uh huh! He is cute, like Kristoff. And they're going to get married." I wrote his name on the cups and walked over to make them their drinks.

When I gave them to him, he didn't say a word to me. But Tara did.

"Bye bye Anna! Thank you. And thank you. I said thank you two times cuz Cammy didn't. Bye!"

"I was going to say thanks. Thank you Annabelle." he said smiling at me. I had a feeling he wouldn't give up on trying to get at me. It was all in the smile.

"You're welcome." I said.

They left with Tara talking his ear off.

It started snowing again when I went outside with Sasha. She needed air. She hadn't been feeling so great since around three.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to be out here. If this is contagious, I don't need you getting it."

"Don't worry Sasha. I got this bug last month. I'll be alright."

"Was that tall blond your boyfriend?" she asked me leaning against the wall.

"Oh no. That's the guy who wants to try and get at me. My boyfriend is at work right now." I wondered if she was one of the very few who didn't know who I was in a relationship with.

"Oh." She looked paler than a few minutes ago.

"Do you need to sit down?" I asked her.

"No." she said her forehead pressed against the wall. She took a few deep breaths.

"It's two hours till closing, maybe you can clock out." I suggested.

"I think I will. I really don't feel good…" she trailed off and she started turning green.

"I'll go tell Candy for you." I said edging toward the door.

"Yeah." she said weakly. I went inside.

"Is she okay?" Kendra asked worriedly.

"No when I left she was turning green. I think she might have puked." I said.

"Wash your hands girl." Noell warned me. "Yeah, even if you didn't touch her, you were still out there…" Kendra said.

"Sure." I went over and scrubbed my hands at the sink. I dried my hands and went and told Candy about Sasha.

"Alright. Tell her to go home."

"Okay." I stepped outside and saw her bent over sick.

When she was done she turned and saw me. "Candy said you could go home." I said quietly.

"Thanks Belle." she said. Kendra came up beside me and handed me her bag.

I gave it to Sasha and Kendra and I walked her to her car.

"You sure you'll make it okay?" I asked as she got in.

"Yeah. I live down the street. Thanks."

"Feel better." I said.

She nodded and she was gone a few seconds later.

We went back inside and went back to work. Nothing else came up. Hollie didn't show up, which was a plus. I had this fear now, that she would order a hot drink on purpose and spill it on me.

When we got to my car there was a piece of paper on my windshield.

"Belle, did you get a ticket?" Noell asked. I looked at it closely.

"Nope." I had a feeling it was something other than that. I grabbed it with my gloved hand and turned it over. The handwriting was sloppy, but still intelligible. I only saw my name on top. I folded the paper and got in the car.

"Read it Belle." Noell said impatiently. I turned the car on and turned up the heat.

I unfolded the note and read it out loud so Noell could hear.

"Though your kisses are soft and sweet, they don't compare to beautiful me. He might love you with all he's worth, but I'm the best thing on this earth. Stay with him and you'll pay with your life as they say. Keep him close, but keep me closer. Or you might soon find yourself a loner. Truly, he was meant for me, so back off or you will see. I'm a sweetheart everyday, but with you, I'm a bitch. Like I said time and time again, back away, and we'll be friends..

Keep this in mind you bitch, if you don't leave the man who is rightfully mine alone, I'll find you and kill you myself. No matter what it takes, I will kill you. I could throw you into a river with your hands bound and tape over your mouth. Or better, I could tie your hands and feet together and throw you over the bridge near the interstate. Your choice is your destiny. You can dump Carlisle, leave this town and keep yourself and the rest of your family alive, or you can stay and watch all of them except Carlisle die. I'll even do my best to kill off Jessica's brats, and Jessica. And that new little brat Rosalie adopted. Make your choice now.

H

"What the fuck!" Noell exclaimed. I pulled out my phone and took a picture. I sent it to Bella, Edward and Carlisle. I attached a message that said: Have the note with me. Show you it when I get home.

I didn't say word as we drove home. I was livid. How dare she? How dare she try and threaten me? Did she not have no brain? She was lucky I didn't put a restraining order against her.

When I got home, Carlisle was waiting for me with my sister and brother in law. Noell left the car and went inside.

"Where is it?" Carlisle demanded angrily. I handed him the note and the three put it close to their faces and I heard a growl from all three.

Edward nor Carlisle said a word as they both turned and got into the Volvo.

"Carlisle, wait were are you two going?"

He didn't answer me. Instead the car turned on, and they drove out of the garage. I heard them race away seconds later.

I looked at my sister worriedly.

"They're probably taking it to the police. Come on sis. Go shower. I bet they'll be back when you're done."

"Okay." I said, still unconvinced.

I went upstairs and got in the shower. As I stood under the hot spray, I closed my eyes and started thinking. A lot.

Why did I seem to be a magnet for trouble? If it wasn't a vampire, it was a human. I had been bringing Carlisle and the vampires problems since I had set foot in their house. It was my fault Tanya hated them, it was my fault that she had died. It was my fault that Grace had died because I couldn't help Nessa more than I did. Thanks to me, it was just a hell hole for them. I couldn't do anything to repair it. I couldn't repair the loss of their cousin. I had brought it upon myself to mess with their lives, without even trying. Just by me coming to live with them was a mistake. If I hadn't have come, none of this wouldn't be happening. I shut off the water knowing what I had to do. It was the best way to get them out of trouble, and to get their lives back to how they were before I came.

I thought about seeing the wolves on La Push again. Seeing Dad and the babies. But mostly the wolves. I knew that if I had the wolves in my plans, Alice wouldn't see me doing this.

I got dressed brushed my hair and put on my coat. I didn't take anything with me, but my purse, phone, and my locket.

I found Leah downstairs looking bored.

"What's up?" she asked me.

"I need a ride to get my mind off today. Wanna come along?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She got up and followed me outside.

"Be back soon Bells." I called out.

"Sure thing!" she called back.

I jumped into the car and we were off.

I headed toward the gas station first.

"Okay, Um…" I started.

"What Belle?"

"We're not just going for a ride." I said.

"What are we doing?" She asked looking a bit confused.

I told her everything. Leaving nothing out. When I was done, she looked shocked.

"Belle we… you can't leave."

"Yes we do. I don't want to put them in anymore danger, okay? Look, if you want to stay here, that's fine. Just please, don't say a word. I want to leave here before Alice finds a way around not seeing my plans."

"I don't want you getting hurt. You've already brought me this far. Besides, I know Carlisle would want you safe. Let's go."

"You sure?" I asked again, feeling my heart in my throat. I was doing this, actually doing it.

"Yeah, hurry up before I change my mind yeah?"

"Okay." I said. I put the car back in drive and we stopped by the gas station. I didn't use the card Carlisle had given me. I used cash. Leah went inside and bought us snacks and drinks for the way to Forks. We weren't calling anyone. I didn't want anyone knowing about it till we arrived there.

We were on the highway soon after our stop. Leah didn't change her mind at all. She said nothing for a while. The radio was on some Christmas station, but I didn't pay attention to any of the songs.

"What do you think they're doing right now Belle?" Leah asked me at around midnight. We had been driving for four hours now.

"I don't know. Maybe looking for us." I said watching the long stretch of empty highway in front of us.

"Maybe you should turn your phone back on, just to see?" She suggested.

"No." I said firmly.

"I can't."

"Why not?" She questioned me.

"Not right now. I can't turn back Leah. I need to be away from them. I've been the worst mate to Carlisle. I've brought him nothing but trouble and suffering. Do you honestly think I could turn back and keep doing that to him?"

Leah looked down and said nothing. "I know." She said finally. "I just don't understand what brought this on. I mean I get that you got the note, but what brought on the whole you leaving?"

"I was standing in the shower Leah. I was standing there and it all came together in my head. After all that thinking, I came to the conclusion that it was best that I leave, for Carlisle's sake, and for my sister's."

"Oh." she said looking out the window, one hand playing with the zipper of her jacket.

"You know, I wasn't always on good terms with Bella and the family. I mean when she was going to have the baby, we all thought it was a menace. But of course she was born, and Jake imprinted. Ness brought us all together. I watched them for a few years. They were all evened out, but Carlisle and Seth and me. We were the odd ones out. When you showed up, it made things better."

"Leah, please. Don't?" I said tears stinging my eyes.

"I'm sorry." she said. "I just wanted you to know."

"I know, but just…"

She looked at me a frown on her face. "Just make sure you aren't doing this for the wrong reasons." she said.

"I'm not. I'm keeping them safe." I said.

Silence filled the car after that.

The sky was starting to turn gray when Leah told me she'd take my place at the wheel so I could get some sleep.

I looked down at my phone and sighed. To hell with it, fine. I would turn it on.

As soon as I did my screen was filled with 200 missed calls and over 400 texts. Most of them from Bella, Carlisle, Edward and Emmett.

I scrolled through them as Leah drove.

Belle where the heck are you? It's been an hour since you said you'd be back!

-Bella-

Ma! Where are you? Where's Leah?

-Emmett-

Annabelle Esme Swan where in the world are you?

-Edward-

Annabelle love where are you? Answer the phone please? Are you alright? If you don't respond…

-Carlisle-

I went through to the most recent and I locked it. I couldn't bare to read them. They were looking for me.

I realized then that my phone was probably being tracked. I grabbed it and shut it off just as Carlisle called.

"What did they say?" Leah asked me.

"They're looking." was all I said.

"We're almost there." she told me. I saw lights behind us and Leah and I jumped. The car passed us and we were relieved to see it was only a pick up truck.

The drive from there on out was quiet. We ate, drank, and stopped at the gas station once. I slept for half the drive.

When we arrived in Forks, we decided to go straight to the house. I found the keys hidden in the tree in front of the house. I unlocked it and I fought back tears. It was too late to turn back. I kept reminding myself that this was to keep them safe.

"It's so empty without them." Leah said looking around at the living room.

"I know. Um… you can pick whatever room you like. We're only staying here till tonight."

"Where are we going after?"

I thought about it for a second and then looked at my werewolf friend.

"Italy."

A/N What did you guys think? You didn't see this coming, did you? Why do y'all think she's going to Italy? Let me know in some fabulous reviews! Thank you! Till next time!

—RoseNEmmettForever—


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.

A/N This chapter is dedicated to Ms. Twilight Lullaby. I hope you had a wonderful birthday! And yes, our Annabelle does make wrong choices sometimes. But she's only human. Harhar. Okay, onto the chapter.

December 15th, continued

"Italy? Why?" Leah looked confused.

"I need to talk to Aro."

"Why?" she inquired going over to the fridge. She pulled a frozen pizza out of the freezer and went to turn on the oven.

"I just need to. I need to ask him to do me a favor."

"A favor, what favor Belle?"

"I can't talk about it right now, but when and if he goes through with it, I want you to be the one to tell Carlisle and the others. Please?"

"Belle, whatever this is, it better not be a bad move on your part."

"It's not. It's going to fix this problem once and for all." She sighed and said nothing.

We ate standing. My phone was still off. I wondered if they were coming for me yet. I didn't want to risk turning it on until I was where I wanted to be.

"Should I turn mine on Belle? I swear I'll keep whatever it is a secret okay?" I sighed. I couldn't keep her from doing so.

"Okay." I said. "I'll be over here." I walked over to the living room and looked out the window watching the rain fall steadily outside.

I heard her phone ring and I braced myself. I guess she wanted me to hear too. It was on speaker.

"Hey Edward. How's it going?" she answered.

"Leah Clearwater, where's Annabelle? You'd better tell me. We're all worried. Carlisle has everyone around here looking for her. We're tracking her phone. Last time we saw her she was somewhere near Seattle. What is she doing? I know you're with her. Alice can't see anything because you're with her."

"Look, she and I wanted to bond as half sisters, is that a crime? And she um… wanted to get away."

I heard shuffling on the other end and Carlisle's voice came on.

"Leah. Where are you?"

"You're tracking mine aren't you? You should know right?" she said smartly.

"Is she with you? Let me talk to her please?" He sounded worried, very worried and kind of mad.

"No. I can't let you. She's sleeping."

"Leah don't give me that. Hand her the phone." Carlisle said sharply. Was he mad at me? At Leah?

"No I can't. She's not able to talk. Look, when…"

"And why can't I?" Carlisle asked her.

Leah came into the living room then.

"She's gone Carlisle." And with that she hung up."We need to go now. I don't know how he took that last statement, but we need to go. By now, I bet they know we're here. He'll come here himself, or with Bella. Whatever the case, we need to high tail it to the airport."

"But the car we…"

"I'll take us there." she interrupted me.

"Okay. Let me just leave this." I pulled the locket out of my purse and left it in the middle of the living room floor. Leah and I raced out the door, not even bothering to lock it. She ran into the woods and I waited on the front porch. I took a long look at everything around me, the trees, the house, the moss, everything. Leah came back in wolf form, her clothes tied around her leg. I climbed onto her back and we were off. It didn't take long to get to the airport. Leah phased when we were near enough to walk on foot.

I looked behind us to make sure no one stopped us. I wondered if they figured it out.

When we were on the plane and in the air Leah turned to me. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm okay. I might just sleep the whole way there."

"Go ahead. You're safe here."

I didn't sleep. All my thinking kept me awake. Leah nodded off for a while, but I stayed awake, watching the people around me, or just looking out at the dense clouds out the window. When we landed in Italy, everything was bright, cheery, too loud for my taste. That, or I just wasn't in the mood for it. As we made our way to the Volturi castle, I hoped that Aro would understand what I wanted. Hadn't he understood when Edward had come here almost a decade ago? Was I to be an exception to it? Would he send me home with a whole mess of guards to deliver me safely to Carlisle? I was thinking about that last one when we arrived at the castle.

We decided to just walk the entire way there. When we got to the gates, I turned my phone on. More texts and phone calls flooded my screen. The doors opened and Jane looked out. "Annabelle! Leah what are you doing here? And without your mate?"

"I need to talk to Aro Marcus and Caius, please." I said softly.

"Is everything alright?" she asked me.

"Just don't ask. I need to discuss it with them. You'll know when I tell them."

"Fair enough. Come."

I followed her past the guards, and the receptionist. When we got to the throne room, the three kings looked surprised to see me, alone with a werewolf.

"My child! What a surprise! What brings you here? Where is your mate?"

"I left him behind. Look, I don't have much time. I'm sure he's looking for me right now. I haven't seen him since Monday. I…" I stopped. "Can I just share my thoughts with you?" He didn't say a word and he took my hand in his.

It felt like he was pulling every thought I'd ever had out of my mind. It was a physical pull I couldn't explain. It felt like hours went by as he looked through my mind. When he was done he looked at me sadly.

"You and your sister's husband both. You both have the same thoughts. You want what's best for Carlisle, just as Edward wanted what was best for Bella."

"What is it brother?" Caius asked him.

"Annabelle wants to leave this world. It saddens me deeply, but it seems like her biggest desire at the moment.

"No Belle, you can't do this! Don't!" Leah reached for me but I pushed her away.

"Leah, remember what I said? When this is done, you have to go and tell Carlisle okay?"

"You can't leave like this. Don't you want to see them one last time?" she asked me. I looked down at the stone floor.

"No. I can't. I don't want them to see me before I go. I'd rather them remember me how I was just a few days ago, okay?"

"Belle please? I can't tell Carlisle, okay? He won't listen. He'll still come looking for you. You'll break his heart if you do this. You'll kill him! Can't you see? Carlisle loves you. You two are supposed to be together forever. You're supposed to get married and adopt or have kids of your own. Didn't you say you wanted at least one of his kids? You can't leave now. You said it yourself, no matter what obstacles you two had, you'd face them together because that's just how much you loved him and he loves you. Can you honestly imagine him living without you. Or Bella living without you, her baby sister?"

Something in my mind told me to keep going with this plan of mine. To let Aro kill me. But there was the other part of me that knew Leah was speaking the truth. I didn't say a word as Aro looked at me sadly.

"We must make a decision. Give us half a day, and we'll let you know once a decision has been made." I sighed.

"Alright then."

"Jane take them to a room please?"

"Okay." Jane led us out and into the elevator. We went up a few floors and stopped in a hallway with doors on both sides. It was brightly lit. She led us to a beautifully decorated room, all done in pink and white. She smiled a small smile when she showed us in.

"One of my many pastimes. I love designing rooms. Everything you'll need for your stay is here."

"Thanks." Leah said flopping onto one of the two huge beds. Jane turned to me. "I'll miss you. I mean, if Aro agrees." I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"I'll miss you too, Jane." I said. She hugged me before leaving the room, closing the door softly behind her.

I slept for at least an hour before Leah woke me up. She had a tray of food in her hands.

"So, since this might be your last meal, Jane and I made it our mission to let you eat food you've never had before. So let's start with this Italian dish that I already forgot the name of." she handed me a plate with chicken covered in cheese and some other things I didn't know the name of. There was also pasta that was smothered in butter and cheese.

"It smells so good." I said.

"It tastes good too. Eat." she commanded. And I did.

After that, there were desserts, drinks and more food. I was stuffed a good two hours later. Jane stayed with us and we talked about everything but the reason for me being here.

It was late when Aro called us back in. Leah followed me, nervously.

"I hope he says no." she said as we climbed onto the elevator. I didn't answer as Jane pushed a button and we shot down.

When we got back to the throne room, Aro was waiting.

"We've all made a decision." he began.

"And it saddens us deeply, but if it's something you really want." Caius added.

"Then we will support your wishes." Marcus finished.

Aro looked at me as I stood there, my hands clasped in front of me. "Are you positively sure you want to do this Annabelle?"

"I'm ready." I said looking him straight in the eyes.

"Leah, tell Carlisle I… love him, okay?" Leah started crying and she ran forward to hug me.

"You're really going to do this?"

"Yes. Take care okay? Take care of Nessie and her kids."

"I will. I love you Sis. Mom, Belle. I'm …" she stopped unable to finish.

I hugged my friend/sister tightly and then I stepped back.

"Alright Alec. Go ahead." Caius said looking forlornly at me.

Alec looked at me but Jane knocked him out of the way.

"No, don't. We can't do this." Jane said.

"Yes we do. This is her wish. And she has chosen us to fulfill it." Marcus said.

Jane said nothing and let her brother step forward.

I braced myself for what was to come.

There was no pain. No sound. I was floating. The last thing I felt was Jane hugging me before letting me go. Then Alec's gift took over. I was waiting for what Aro might do. Break me, limb, by limb, or just crush me? Would he drain me of all my blood, and leave me empty? Was it over yet? Where was I? Was Alec's gift supposed to feel like this? I didn't know how it worked, but I thought it would have made me lose all sense of hearing, sight and feeling? Well at least two of the three were true. I still saw everything. Why though? I didn't want to watch myself die.

I could only see. I was still in that room. What was going on? I saw Jane and Leah clinging to each other, their eyes trained on me. Are watched me his eyes moving from me to the door, and back again.

I couldn't move my mouth to speak. I wanted to tell him to get it over with.

I wanted to die so I could leave here already. I missed Gran. How great it would be to see her again!

I watched as Aro Marcus and Caius talked about something. Caius's hands moved with every word he said. Finally, Aro turned and walked toward me. I looked him straight in the eye and he mouthed sorry to me.

Just as his hands reached for me, the doors behind him burst open and Carlisle and Bella flew through them. Carlisle ran forward and grabbed me off the ground and crushed me to him. I felt Alec's gift waring off and I looked up at Carlisle and everything Leah said to me came back in a rush. I was so unbelievably stupid and heartless. I couldn't do this to them, to Carlisle. Stupid me and my ways of thinking. Why and how did I let what Hollie wrote to me get to me? Was I that vulnerable to her threats? Was I too overcome by fear to make such a drastic decision of this magnitude? I had every intention of keeping them all safe. But I'd forgotten one very important detail.

If I died to save them, they would all be in so much pain from the loss, and Hollie would do whatever she could. Something in that note told me that she was involved with someone who must have told her a thing or two about my family. It made me wonder as I was swept into Carlisle's arms, if she knew what he was? What the all were?

I rapped my arms tightly around his neck as tears poured down my face.

"I'm sorry. So sorry." I choked out. And without saying a word our lips met, and I wondered if he'd ever forgive me for the stupidest thing I had ever done.

"Annabelle, why did you leave?" he asked, still holding me in a tight hold against his chest. I looked at him, tears still flowing down my cheeks.

"I thought it would be better if I left. I thought I was a magnet for trouble. I felt like I was the reason for all the problems that have happened to you and the family. I thought it was the best option for all of us if I just left. I thought it would make things so much better. Hollie's threat was clear, Carlisle. I didn't want her killing you or the rest of the family. It was best if I left. I wanted to protect you and everyone else. I didn't want her killing you, or Alex, or Ness. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if she did something like that."

"Beautiful Annabelle, how could you think anything like that?"

"I don't know and with Hollie and the note I guess it just made things worse and…"

"You don't worry about Hollie. I wouldn't have been able to live without you. I would have come here for the same reason you did. I don't ever want you doing anything like this again, do you understand me?" I took a shaky breath trying to calm down.

"I won't. I won't even think about coming here like this again. I'm sorry."

"I can't not forgive you Love." he said kissing my forehead.

I relaxed in his arms then as Bella scolded me.

"You my sister, are so stupid. I can not believe you would do something like this! Killing yourself is not the way to go! You and Edward are long lost siblings I swear. You are so grounded when we get home!." she stopped talking then and I felt weak all of a sudden. It must have been the combination of my day and Alec's gift. And the shock of having Carlisle here again.

"Belle?"

"No… not… grounded…" I said my words slurring as everything went black.

I heard their voices around me.

"Is she alright? Carlisle what happened to her?" It sounded like Aro.

"She's fine." I heard Carlisle say. "She's had a hard day. We'd better take her home." Bella said.

I felt them move me. I opened my eyes blinking a few times.

"Going home?" I mumbled to Carlisle who was carrying me through the castle halls.

"Yes."

"I called Edward, he's already got her car and bringing it back."

"I forgot the car." I mumbled.

"Shh. You don't even know what you're saying." Bella said to me.

"I left it at the other house."

"We know. Now shut up" she said.

"You're being rude." I said. "Carlisle tell her to stop. I said sorry."

Bella looked at me and smiled. "I love you little sister."

"Stop being mean then." I shot back.

I closed my eyes again and I let Carlisle carry me from the castle to a car, and from a car to a plane.

"I want coffee Carlisle." I said sleepily looking up at him.

"No." he said.

"Yes. Please?"

"Oh come on, just let her." Bella urged. "It's not like she'll jump up and leave again." Carlisle shot her a look and she shut up. "Oops."

I got my coffee and I got some energy back. Enough energy that I stayed awake for the whole flight. When we landed everyone waited for us. Seth ran forward and hugged his sister. As soon as Nessie saw me stumble off the plane ahead of Carlisle she ran forward and hugged me.

"Did you already get yelled at?"

"Your Mom did." I said yawning.

"Never leave again!" she said lightly punching my arm. She stepped aside and Emmett and Rose swooped forward at the same time. "You left me when I needed Alex to shut up Mom!" Emmett said hugging me tightly.

"You had us really worried Sweetie." Rose said brushing my tangled hair out of my face.

"I'm sorry. Emmett I'll watch Alex later. Need Carlisle and… sleep… home…" Carlisle caught me before I fell.

I didn't care who was watching us as Carlisle carried me through the airport and to the car.

Noell rode with Carlisle Edward Bella and I.

"I told Candy you got sick. But Belle never leave again okay? I missed you!"

"Missed you too." I mumbled my head resting in the crook of Carlisle's arm.

"What did she say?" Noell said leaning closer to my face.

"I missed… you…" I mumbled again, my eyes slowly sliding shut.

"Go to sleep. Tell me when you're more awake." Noell said grinning at me.

"No, no sleep."

I kept my eyes open the whole car ride back. I got out of the car and Carlisle put an arm around me so I wouldn't fall again. I waved to Jess and the babies as we went upstairs. "What day is it?" I muttered.

"It's Friday." Carlisle said. Jasper appeared in front of us and blocked our way.

"Ms. Swan, I know you've already got a lot of people telling you to never do that shit again. But as your official psychologist, I have to tell you if you ever think about pulling that stunt again, I have every right to lock you in your room for eternity, is that understood? And I will even cover the walls with rubber. Got it?"

"Fine. I'm tired move please?"

"Sleep well Darlin'." he said moving out of the way.

I somehow managed to not fall the rest of the way there.

I kicked off my shoes and got under the covers. I barely remember Carlisle telling me he loved me. I was out like a light.

December 19th: 11:00 AM (9 Hours Later)

"Dad come on, she's gotta wake up eventually!"

"Emmett she didn't get any sleep for almost two days. Let her sleep." Rose said.

"She needs sleep Emmett." Carlisle added.

"Well, she's been asleep for hours." Emmett complained.

I opened my eyes and looked up to see Carlisle Rose and Emmett watching me.

"Oh my gosh Mom! Thank goodness you're awake."

"Hey Em." I said sleepily. I looked around at all of them and smiled.

"Are you feeling alright sweetheart?" Carlisle asked me. "Yeah, I just need water." Carlisle grabbed a glass of water off the table and I sat up slowly. He held the cup to my lips and I drank it down quickly and Carlisle chuckled.

"Slow down. You could get sick." he said.

"Oops." I said a little embarrassed.

"So." I began looking at all of them. "What's my punishment for leaving like that?" All three looked surprised by that one.

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked.

"I mean I have to be in trouble right?" I asked them.

"Well…" Emmett looked at me and said, "I think you need to babysit Alex overtime we go hunting for the next three months. No, wait, until your next birthday. And you have to change his diapers twice a day."

"Now Emmett, that's our job. We're the parents. What about you don't get to drink coffee for two months?"

"No!" I answered quickly.

"Rosalie, Emmett, she won't be punished for this. Although having Emmett drive you to and from work doesn't sound like such a bad idea." Carlisle said.

"Fair enough." I said.

"Are you serious? I drive you to and from work?"

"And whenever she has to go into town." " Carlisle added.

"For how long?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle thought about it for a minute. "Two weeks starting Monday."

"Done deal." Emmett said with a big smile in my direction.

"This'll be tons of fun Mom. We could sing One Direction songs all the time. Oh and 5SOS ones too! I love, love love the "She looks so perfect" one."

"As long as Ed Sheeran is included, I'm all for it." I said grinning.

"Who's Ed? Ed… Cheerio?" Emmett asked.

"Not Cheerio! Sheeran!" I corrected him.

"I know, I know. I'm just messing with you! Yes I'll add Ed to this playlist."

I smiled at my new chauffeur and looked down at the comforter.

"Can I go to work today? I just feel tired."

"Just drink plenty of water and rest until you leave for work." Carlisle said touching my hand. I fell back against my pillows. I felt well rested and wide awake. I was starving.

"I thought you would be." Edward came in with a tray for me. On it, there were eggs, bacon, strawberries and a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks Edward." I said as he set it on my lap. Emmett sat at the foot of my bed and watched me eat.

"This is always so fascinating Mom. I always think wow, I ate that kind of stuff?"

I smiled.

"It's just chewing and swallowing Emmett." Rose said. Emmett and I started laughing and Carlisle and Rose looked confused.

"She said swallow." Emmett said before guffawing.

"And chewing." I added before doubling over in laughter. Lucky for me my tray was empty.

The look that came across Carlisle's face a second later suggested that he had gotten it. Rose gasped and smacked Emmett's arm.

"You're a father now Emmett! You've got to stop thinking that way!"

"Rosie I can't. It's in my nature. And you two are slow. How could you, as vampires take like ten seconds to get the whole chewing and swallowing joke?" " She huffed and left the room.

Carlisle left for work a few minutes later, making me promise him that I would call him before I got to work, and after I got out.

Jasper came in and sat on my bed when he left.

"Momma Darlin' we need to talk."

"About what?" I asked grabbing a nail file off the table next to the bed. I started filing my nails as he spoke.

"Let's discuss your little trip." he said, as if it was some sort of trip I actually enjoyed, with all he sightseeing and touring.

"Jasper I already told you I regretted taking the trip to Italy. What else is there to it?"

"Look, I know it was because of that note you found on your windshield. She had someone else write it and they wore gloves when they put it on your window. That's all Alice saw. The someone isn't known. It was covered in her scent, though."

"And how come nobody told me?" I asked my nail filing forgotten for now.

"Carlisle didn't want you to get worked up—"

"Him not telling me is getting me worked up!" I snapped at him.

I stopped and calmed myself. "I'm sorry Jasper."

"No, let it all out. That's why I'm here."

"I'm tired of everyone thinking that I'm a fragile human who can't take big pieces of information well alright? I'm done! I know you all do it to keep me safe but honestly? I can't always be the last to know things. Or be completely left out of them. It makes me feel like my own damn mate doesn't trust me! What do I have to do or say to prove to all of you that I'm alright? That I'm not a fragile human being like all of you seem to think I am? And okay let's discuss my trip. You know why I took it? I took it because I felt like I was bringing the whole family down. Ever since I arrived in Forks I caused nothing but trouble for all of you. I felt horrible for all of it. I thought that me coming here was a big mistake okay? I felt like thanks to me, I was constantly getting you into trouble with other covens and nomads. I was tired of it, so I left. I wanted to die so you wouldn't have to deal with me anymore. Does tell you everything you wanted to know Jasper? Because I swear if I have to tell this to anyone else one more time, I'll explode! I would have thought that everyone would have understood by now!"

Jasper just stared at me, his face unreadable as he took in my rant.

I threw my nail file onto the table and covered my face with my hands and breathed slowly threw my nose and out my mouth.

"Why didn't you talk to me about this before you left?" Jasper asked me in a soft voice. I took my hands away from my face and looked at him.

"Because I didn't want anyone to know. I wanted to do this all on my own. And I thought that by bringing a wolf with me, it would let me get away with it. But Carlisle and Bella found me anyway and here I am. I know it was stupid of me for doing it but at the time, I felt like I needed to do it. I know I probably made a lot of you lose trust in me, and I understand if you did. I mean I lied to my own sister. I feel terrible about that."

"You know that if she were you, she would have done the same thing Darlin'. When she went to Italy to find Edward she didn't even tell your father where she was going. He grounded her and gained his trust back, but that was then. This is you. I can tell you that you didn't lose any of our trust in you. We… or at least I know that you needed to do it, if not for yourself for Carlisle. I can see just how much you love Carlisle. I bet that if given the chance you would take the trip back. But what's done is done Darlin'."

"I know. And you know I think I need to work on thinking before doing things. Or else I'm going to keep on getting into trouble." I said fluffing out my pillow.

"I have to agree on that one." Jasper said smiling at me.

"Thanks for talking to me Jasper." I said getting up to hug him.

"That's why I'm here. Promise me that next time you have a problem like this, you'll come talk to me."

"I promise." I said. "I'll go first thing."

"That's what I wanted to hear." Jasper said patting my back.

He left the room leaving the door ajar. As I looked around the room, the sparkle of something caught my eye on the dresser. I got up and went to see what it was. It was my locket. I grabbed it and held it against my heart.

"I love you." I whispered as I looked at the picture of the two of us smiling at each other, looking so happy. I put it around my neck and got dressed.

When I got to work Sasha and Kendra hugged me and said they had totally missed me.

"Everyone was asking, "Where's Annabelle?" whenever they came in." Sasha said grinning.

"Wow I'm glad to be back after that cold." I said making sure my name tag was okay.

Hollie came in a good fifteen minutes before closing. She took one look at me and glared at me.

"Welcome to Starbucks. What can I get for you today?" I asked politely picking up my pen.

"The usual." was all she said through clenched teeth. I swiped her gold card and she snatched it from me and turned on her heel to walk away.

When she saw who was behind her she plastered a fake smile on her face. It was Edward Carlisle and Emmett.

"Hi! What will you be ordering today?" I asked them.

Emmett cleared his throat and gave all their orders.

"A Venti Salted Caramel Frappuccino with extra caramel. That's for me, Emmett. For Edward and Carlisle oh yeah, the same thing."

I printed out the receipts, and swiped his credit card. I moved away from the counter and went to make first Hollie's drink then theirs. Noell chuckled when she saw them. "They're not gonna drink those are they?: she asked me, her face close to my ear.

"Nope. I get free coffee!" I said happily. When I went to the bar, I saw the three sitting at a table nearby watching me.

"For Hollie, your Passion Tea lemonade, sweetened." She came up to me and took the drink. She stood there and took a drink. She scowled at me and said, "You good for nothing barista! Make it again!" And this time instead of setting it down again, she threw it at me, knocking over one of Emmett's Salted Caramel Frappuccinos off the bar, and onto my shoes. Meanwhile, the big cup of tea exploded all over me.

"Oh my gosh!" Kendra ran over and handed me a wad of napkins. I ran into the bathroom by Candy's office before I even had the chance to see what Edward Emmett and Carlisle said. Noell came in a minute later grinning.

"She is so busted! Kendra just told Candy. And Sasha has her at the bar making her her tea before Candy tells her to never come back here again."

"What seriously?"

"Yeah, oh here." she helped me clean the coffee off my shoes. The whipped cream and caramel made it a little difficult.

"I'm sure Alice can figure out how to clean it. How's the sweater?"

"Lucky for her tea isn't hard to get out. I'm sure I can wash it out."

We spent five or so minutes in there before walking back out. Candy was at my spot when I got back.

"Your done for today Sugar. I don't want anyone else spilling teas and Frappuccinos on you. Ms. Hollie Woods is still here waiting with a nice check for your sweater and shoes. Your boyfriend Carlisle, told me just how expensive that sweater and shoes are. Sorry she messed up your birthday gifts. I know they must mean so much to you."

I smiled at my boss. "Thanks Candy."

"No problem. Hollie the check." Hollie thrust it into my hand before stomping out of the building her tea in hand. I walked around the counter and met with the guys at the table.

"Here." Emmett said handing me a cup. I took a long pull from the straw and sat back next to Carlisle.

"And this time, I didn't cause it. I guess I just make bad teas." I said chuckling.

"No you don't." Noell said coming up to us. Emmett pushed another cup at her and she grinned. We stood and walked out, Carlisle and I side by side, hands intertwined, as we headed home. I was glad I hadn't gone through with my little stunt I had almost pulled, because I didn't know how I would have been able to leave this world knowing that my family and Carlisle most importantly, would be without me.

A/N Oh, Hollie, how we all despise you. :) So, there are officially six chapters left of this story. Before the third story begins. Something major is going to happen very soon. I officially have up to chapter 24 written! I am so excited to share it with you! Now, off I go. I am working on a fabulous new story with help from my sister. Needless to say, it's going to be amazing. If anyone would like a teaser, let me know. It's AH. And no it's not Edward and Bella. :) Till next time!

—RoseNEmmettForever—


	20. Chapter 20

A/N I know chapter 19 had a lousy, stupid ending but my power was about to go out from this storm we were having so I had to finish it as soon as I could. This chapter is the party at the hospital. Yes, this means Hollie's there. So I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone here except the characters I have created myself.

December 22, 2014

I sighed impatiently as Alice stood behind me, curling wand in hand taking her time with my curls. She never let me curl it anymore. She claimed that there was a higher chance of me frying my hair, then if she did it.

"Are you done yet?" I asked her for the twentieth time that hour.

"Almost, hold on. Stop being so impatient! I swear when it comes to your wedding day, you'll be begging me to slow down." I huffed and picked my phone up again. Lane had been texting me all day about her wedding plans, from her dress, to the cake flavor and the flowers she had chosen.

Nessie was barely getting on board with her plans. She was still deciding on her dress, and she wanted all us girls to be bridesmaids. Jacob had asked all the guys to be his Groomsmen. He hadn't yet chosen his best man out of the bunch. I knew he'd figure it out soon. I knew Ness was having a tough time between Leah and Emily as her maid of honor.

"Lane should have asked me for help." Alice pouted as she pinned one of the curls back.

"Alice my dear, you're already going to plan mine, and are in the process of planning Renesmee's. You won't have to deal with the bride going all BrideZilla and ripping your head off."

Alice started laughing. "Sweetie, that would be me ripping her head off if she didn't agree with me. But you're right, you two are so easy to please." she smiled happily and took a step back her hands on my shoulders as she examined my hairdo. "I declare you perfect! Rosalie come in here!" The door opened and Rose came in make up case in hand.

"I knew that would work. Now for the make up." she came and stood in front of me and applied mascara, blush, eye shadow and lipstick.

"There you go. Oh I love how the colors blend. Bella come in here and take a look!"

Bella came in already dressed up in her dress. Her hair was in soft curls around her face.

"Belle you look beautiful! Stand up. I'll get your dress." She went into the closet and came back with my green dress. I slipped into it and sat on the chair to slip on my white heels. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror and I turned and embraced Alice. "Thank you Alice."

"No need to thank me. Now you and Bella better head down there. You two gotta go make a big impression on all those docs and nurses. Oh and here. You can't go without this." She handed me my locket. I put it around my neck and followed my sister downstairs, my purse dangling from my arm.

Carlisle and Edward were waiting for us in the living room.

We went out to the car and all got in. Bella and Edward sat in the back and we chatted animatedly about Christmas. Mom was spending it with Phil's parents and Sue and Charlie were staying back at the Rez. We were flying out the day after Christmas for New Year's at our house back in Forks. Mom and Charlie would be there.

The party of course, was not held at the hospital. It was at a nice restaurant. Nobody came alone, apparently. It was date night. When we entered we were seated at a table with two others, a pretty girl with big blue eyes and bouncing red curls, and a young man. She got up and introduced herself. "Hi I'm Naomi. That's my fiancee, Brandon." I looked over at him and recognized him as Doctor Fields. He had already engaged in conversation with Edward and Carlisle. I smiled as we sat down. I was between Carlisle and Bella.

"I'm Annabelle." I said as she shook my hand across the table.

"Hi. And you must be Isabella Cullen!" she said turning to my older sister who smiled politely at her. "I am."

"I feel so awkward." Naomi said in a low voice.

"Why?" I asked. "I feel like I'm the youngest one here. I'm like nineteen in a half." she said blushing faintly.

I smiled at her. "Oh no, you're fine. I'm eighteen. "Oh wow. You're very pretty by the way." I smiled thanked her and continued our conversation. Us three girls chatted while the three doctors conversated. At one point, I went to the bathroom and Naomi came with me. We were washing our hands when she asked me about my date.

"How did you meet Doctor Cullen?" she asked me.

"When we lived back in Forks. I had come down from Florida to live with my Dad. And well, we met and as they say, it was love at first sight. We've been together for ten months now."

"That's so sweet." she said grabbing little hand towel from the stack by the sink. Just as I reached for one, the door opened loudly and none other than Hollie walked in. When she saw me she stopped and stared. "Well, well well. If it isn't Naomi and Annabelle. How nice of you to come to such an important event for the wonderful doctors and nurses here in Applevalley." Naomi smiled politely. I forced a smile and said hello.

"Well you two look pretty. You know what you two have in common girls? And I say girls because that's all you are. Two girls fresh out of high school and probably in college. You two are both with older men. And that makes you look oh, how do I put this nicely. Ah yes, gold diggers. Naomi, you don't want that kind of reputation do you darling? I suggest you break it off with Brandon before people start talking. I mean, you don't want to be like Annabelle over there, now do you?"

I bit my lip and dried my hands.

"Don't talk about her that way. She isn't like that. She isn't that way. Doctor Cullen loves her. You can just tell. And I suggest you don't tell me how to deal with my relationship. He may be a good ten years older than me, but that doesn't give you the right to judge our relationship."

Hollie scoffed and looked back to me. "So how much do you cost Doctor Cullen? Does his whole paycheck go to your expensive clothes, and car,and that dress you have on? And that silver chain?" She reached for it but I stepped back bumping into the tiled wall.

She grabbed it and held the locket in hand.

"Let it go!" I grabbed her hand and tried prying it from her fingers. She pulled hard and I kicked her shin. She gasped in pain and let go. I held the heart shaped locket in my hand. I started to walk away with Naomi close behind but she grabbed my arm and got in my face.

"You better break with Doctor Cullen or else I will have no choice but to take matters into my own hands. You're too young for him. Besides, you don't know jack about life, or doctor stuff. And you aren't like me. I'm the better choice for him. Besides, he was the one who cornered me in the exam room today and kissed me. It was wonderful. He told me he hated you and he was just in this relationship to make you happy so you wouldn't cry to your mommy and Daddy." I felt my blood boil and my heart racing. I reached out and slapped her, hard across the face. Naomi gasped as Hollie composed herself. It took her a few seconds before she lunged at me. I backed away but she got ahold of me again. "Let go!" I said pushing her away. Naomi stood between us. "Hollie, this is so immature of you! Leave Annabelle alone. You could get into some serious trouble!"

"In trouble with who? Her prissy older sister Isabella? Or that one pretty girl Rosalie? They don't scare me." I sighed and stepped aside and walked toward the door. I didn't even have the chance to open it when Hollie jumped on me and we tumbled to the ground.

"Stop it!" I tried pushing her off but she was holding my locket again as I struggled beneath her. "Let's see what this pretty little locket has inside shall we?" She opened it and I fought against her.

"Aw well isn't that just so precious! Too bad it's all lies and he doesn't love you. Not like he loves me. Come on, give it up. He'll never love you Ms. Swan. Leave him to me. Go and get with the man who has been pining over you since May. Robert Wellesley. He truly loves you. He would do anything for you. I mean you should consider it. I know you were the one who dislocated his jaw." I freed my arm from her grip. I balled my fist tight, and nailed her right in the mouth. She dug her nails into my arm and scratched me. I winced but managed to get out of under her. Naomi made for the door. "I'm getting Bella and Carlisle." she ran out and Hollie hit me on the side of my head. I had had about enough of it. If she wanted a fight, then she was getting one alright.

I pulled her up by the sleeve of her dress and pushed her up against the wall, scraping and bumping my arm hard against the edge of the wall wile I did so. My nails dug into her arm.

"You even think about trying to take my man, yes my man away from me ever again Hollie I'll put a restraining order against you and report you to the police for harassment. And I can make you lose your job. Is that what you want?" Her other hand landed hard on my left cheek. But I didn't care. I landed on right on her eye, without even trying. She pushed me back onto the ground and we pulled each other's hair, scratched and kicked. It was your typical girl fight. But I would win this one.

"Don't ever mention Robert again you hear?" She pulled my hair and I hit her somewhere near her nose I think. My arm was stinging and I felt something wet on my face.

"Oh right. Like I'd ever listen to you you little bitch!" No, nobody called me bitch. Not even messing around. I got up and dragged her with me. I shoved her against the door to one of the stalls and said, "You don't ever call me that. Look at yourself in the mirror Hollie. You are a first class bitch. You always will be. Nothing will ever change that!" She pushed me away and grabbed me around the neck and squeezed. I gasped for air as she did so.

"You don't threaten me Swan. Or you'll regret it." I struggled as I tried to get out of her grip. The door opened just as I freed myself. I pushed her away and saw Naomi there with Brandon, Bella Edward Carlisle and three other nurses who must have overheard.

Hollie grabbed me again but my gorgeous amazing loving caring mate stepped forward and pulled me away.

"Oh um…" Hollie looked suddenly embarrassed as he looked me over. Naomi handed him a wet hand towel and he gently cleaned my arm off. I caught sight of the towel and saw that he had cleaned off a little blood. Hollie looked on angrily as he checked me over with Bella. Edward just glared at her.

"I'll put makeup over that scratch on her face." Bella said.

"No, leave it." I said when Carlisle took his hands away from my face.

I touched my neck and didn't feel my locket's chain there anymore.

"My locket." I said.

"Here." Naomi said picking it up from the ground. The chain was broken but the locket was okay.

"You're paying for that to be repaired." Bella said to Hollie.

"I am not."

"Yes you are. And for the damage you did to her dress." Carlisle said.

He pressed the towel to my arm again and I winced.

"Her nails cut pretty deep." he said.

"Cut your damn nails woman." I said angrily as I put my damaged locket into my purse that Naomi handed me.

"I've got some things to clean those cuts out." Brandon said. He left the room and came back a few minutes later. Carlisle put some cream over the scratch on my face and Bella cleaned the blood out of my hair as best as she could. She fixed my hair and we went outside. Hollie stood by the stall looking after us. "What about me?" she asked. "She hurt me too."

"You caused it." Bella said. Carlisle and Brandon exchanged a look and Brandon sighed. "Alright." he said.

He and Carlisle walked back inside and Hollie turned and smirked at me. I bit my lip to keep from saying anything I'd probably regret later. I turned and walked back to the table. Naomi was waiting there already. She looked livid.

"I bet the only reason they went in to make sure she was okay, is because she would cry to their boss, making up some lies. And because they're mature and know better. Doctors gotta do what doctors gotta do, I guess." " she said glaring in the general direction of the bathrooms. One of the three nurses who had come into the bathroom came over and smiled at me, "Hi I'm so glad to finally meet you. I'm Sam." I recognized her as the one I had seen i the bathroom when Shayna was going to have Alex.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." I said before taking a drink of water.

"I love your dress." Sam said.

"Oh thanks."

"It looks so pretty on you."

"Thanks."

She smiled and sat across from me in Brandon's spot. We chatted for about five minutes and then I saw an irritated bunch of doctors walking back toward us. Sam smiled and excused herself. Carlisle and Edward sat back down still looking sort of angry. The rest of the night was very enjoyable. Only because Hollie wasn't at our table.

They took pictures of all of us and everyone was given a gift card. I could tell Fields, Edward and Carlisle were great friends.

When we left at the end of the night, my feet were killing me. The snow was starting to fall as we made for the car. I turned the heat on as soon as Carlisle turned the car on.

"Alice will be happy to know that I'll use this Bath&amp;BodyWorks gift card for myself." I looked down at mine and laughed. "I can so use this at work." I said showing it to them. It was a twenty dollar gift card to Starbucks.

When we arrived home, Nessie waited for us in the garage a huge smile on her face.

"Belle, Mom, I've decided. I want to get married on New Year's Eve. Nothing big. Just us, and everyone at the Rez. I want it at our house back in Forks. This'll be perfect. I picked the dresses for you and everything. And of course you men will be fitted but it'll all work! Alice already saw. We'll just have to hurry and do everything beforehand. Jake and I are calling Billy when I go back inside. And Annabelle I was wondering if you could write a speech for my wedding? Also, I'm calling Carmen and Eleazar. I know Aro Caius and Marcus can't be there, but Felix will be. He promised to video record it for them. But is this all okay with you Mom, Dad Carlisle? I don't want to put this all on you if you can't right now. We could always do it on Valentine's Day. But I don't want to interfere with the twins celebrating their first birthday and all so—"

"Renesmee sweetheart it sounds perfect." Edward said stepping forward and hugging his daughter.

"It sounds like a plan." Carlisle said as Alice opened the door and beckoned us inside.

"Okay now let's get you fitted for your dress.

I was dragged upstairs and soon I was in a powder blue fluffy bridesmaid gown with a silver sash. I would wear matching silver shoes. Alice adjusted some of the pins and smiled, pleased with how the unfinished gown looked.

"That scratch better heal before the thirty first. and oh, I saw the whole fight. You got that when you hit yourself on the sharp bottom corner of the wall. That'll be hidden by the little jacket that goes with your dress. I smiled at my reflection before I carefully stepped out of it and got into my sleep shirt and sweat pants.

"So what brought it on?" I asked going to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Alice leaned against the doorjamb crossing one leg over the other.

"She was talking to Kate about how fast her kids were growing and how she wanted to have them meet Claire. And suddenly she stopped and got this look on her face and she said she wanted to get married right away. She asked Jake and he agreed. Then you showed up and she told you and well, here we are. Of course this means I have to call a baker to place an order for a cake, call caterers because heaven knows none of us will cook on the day of. And don't you dare volunteer. You've got to look your best for the guests and Carlisle of course. That's always been my mission in life. And to think this is your first wedding together! I will make sure the future matriarch of our coven looks stunning!" I rinsed my mouth and smiled at Alice after wiping my mouth with a towel.

"Thank you Alice." I said beginning to pull the pins from my hair. When I was done we went back to the bed and I climbed in and she jumped up and sat at my feet. "Good job tonight. Hollie deserved it."

"Yeah." I said yawning.

I closed my eyes and was almost asleep when Alice shook me awake.

"Hmm… what Alice?"

"Just wanted to say good night."

I smiled. "Night Ali."

***T&amp;B***

December 24, 2014

"Belle! Mom! Bellerina! Bell! Annabelle! Mother! Mom!" I opened my eyes to see an eager Emmett smiling at me.

"Hmm?"

"It's Christmas Eve!"

"I know." I mumbled. "And Edward and Carlisle are at the hospital for a few hours."

"Yeah I know." I said yawning.

"So hello? You need to help me with the presents!"

"That can wait. Still tired."

"Ness needs help too." he added.

"Yeah. Okay." I stretched and pushed the covers back. I got out of bed and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I went into my old room, Emmett following me to my closet. I pulled out all my gifts and he helped me carry them down. Karissa toddled over to me and held her hands up to me. "Oh sweetie not right now. Give me a second." I said smiling down at her. She was looking more like her Mommy everyday. Noah, however was taking on his Dad's looks. Karissa may have had the blond hair and blue eyes, but she had her Mom's facial features and her smile.

Emmett didn't look in any of the gift bags as we put them under the tree with the rest of the boxes and bags. I saw a lot of gifts with tags with the kids' names on them.

When I was done I turned around and saw Karissa looking at me with her arms still outstretched toward me.

"Up!" she exclaimed walking to me. I scooped her up and planted a kiss on her head. She giggled and we went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Jess was at the table with Kate and Char. They were discussing the trip to Forks.

"Honestly it'll be so weird going back for the wedding." Jessica was saying.

"It'll be fun!" Kate exclaimed.

"Good morning." I said sitting down across from them.

"Morning." they said in unison.

I handed Karissa to Jess as Bella came over with a cup of coffee and a plate of eggs. We weren't going to have an extravagant Christmas Eve dinner. Bella decided to make Lasagna. Which was fine by the rest of us who ate. This of course gave Alice more time to finish our dresses and make sure that Emily was okay with making sure the news was out on the rez so that all of Jake's werewolf friends could make it.

Nessie had called Shelly Maria and Michael last night. They had been so excited, Shelly had actually started crying. When Ness passed the phone to me Shelly went right to asking me about Carlisle.

"So have you guys you know, done it yet?" she asked and I blushed. "No." I said my voice squeaking.

"Oh come now! you have to at least have had him like you know."

"Shell girl, I love you but my… touchy feely sessions with my boyfriend are not things I'd like to discuss in front of my sister-in-law who is currently adjusting my bridesmaid dress."

"Not like I haven't seen them." Alice whispered before laughing. I tried swatting her arm, but she danced out of the way.

"Okay but you'd better spill soon. I heard doctors are good at things such as those. You need to let me know you know, so I can tell Michael to get into the whole doctor thing." I laughed as Alice gestured for me to walk forward in the now finished dress.

"We'll be there in two days. Ness and I can't wait for you to see your bridesmaid's dress!"

"I can't wait to see it either! I gotta go! Mom's sister just got here. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too!" I said before I hung up.

Alice's planning was evident everywhere. Even for a wedding as small as this one, lists were everywhere. Some even stuck to the fridge with a magnet.

While I waited for Carlisle to get home I lounged on the couch with Paul. He was the only one who tolerated anyone holding him. When he squirmed away I turned my attention to my phone that was vibrating on the coffee table.

"Hey. You almost home?" I asked pushing my hair from my face.

"That's why I was calling. I'm on my way."

"Good." I said, "I was hoping you and Edward would get back before the snow got thicker. I mean I know you don't have problems navigating it, but you know me, I'm a human who sometimes forgets that you're all mortal and can survive just about anything. Okay, I'm done rambling. See you when you get home. I love you."

Kari came in with her brother. "Lub You!" she shouted as she fell belly first on the play mat near the tree.

"I love you too. See you in a few minutes." we hung up and I stretched.

"Kari please stop growing, or one of these days you'll end up old, like me." Nessie came running down the stairs tugging Noell behind her.

"Belle, I present Noell!" I looked up and saw Noell in her dress for the wedding.

"You look beautiful Noell!"

"Thank you." she said smiling. "Has Felix seen you in it yet?" I asked curiously smiling at my friend. I knew Felix would just want to devour her. He had said that a lot about her whenever she wore anything that set off her beauty.

She was about to answer when Leah burst through the front door looking around frantically before her eyes landed on me. She was breathing heavily as she fell onto the couch. Her hair was a mess and she looked like she was in a daze. I rushed over to her. "Leah what's wrong? Are you okay?" She looked around wildly, her hands pressed against her cheeks as she tried to calm herself.

"Yes, um… no… I don't know… Mom… Belle… I, he… we both…"

She ran her fingers through her tangled hair and looked at me again. By now, Jake was in the room, with Seth.

"Sis, what's up?" Seth asked worriedly.

"I imprinted." We all gasped. This was definitely wonderful news! And on Christmas Eve!

"Then why are you scared Leah?" Seth asked his sister.

"I'm not scared… well… okay, I am… but…"

"But what?" I asked her sitting next to her.

"He's a police officer."

"Well, that apple didn't fall far from that tree." Emmett muttered grinning at Leah. Rose, who was feeding Alex a bottle next to him reached over and smacked his arm.

"Emmett, hush!" she hissed.

"What's the harm in that Leah?" I asked as she grabbed me by my shoulders as she stood. "That's the thing, nothing. Nothing's the matter. Mom, Seth, I'm scared because I don't want to mess this up. Not like…" she trailed off, and it was as though Jake and Seth could read her thoughts. They both looked at her knowing looks on their faces.

"Because of Sam." she said releasing me from her grasp.

I didn't know the whole story about them. I only knew that they had been together until Emily came along and he imprinted. It was a pretty horrible way to break up with your first love. It was worse for her because whenever she phased everyone else could see what she thought. Saw how angry and heartbroken she was. Sam could hardly stand to be near her because he felt her pain just by her thoughts.

"Leah you won't mess it up. He's your imprint. How did it happen anyway?" Rose asked her voice level and soothing as she got up and came to sit next to her.

"He was at the store. Alice had sent me to get marshmallows for some dessert she's making, and he was walking in just as I was leaving. I saw him and well, it happened. He saw me too, and he waved at me. I never got his name. You need to help me find him." she said to us.

I smiled at her. "Of course we'll help you find him. What did he look like?" I asked.

"He had brown hair, and brown eyes. He was about six feet tall, and he's fare skinned. He's well built."

"Ooh, Belle, does this mean that we get to police watch? Just imagine, all those hot officers in that station." Noell said grinning.

"Well, not exactly. It won't be hard to find him. This just means we look for just those with brown hair and stuff." I said as Leah calmed down.

The discussion ended on that note. Carlisle had just walked through the door with Edward, a few packages in their arms. I jumped up and being a very curious person tried peaking. Carlisle saw what I wanted to do and he dodged me grinning at me. "Ms. Swan, it's a surprise. I regret to inform you that you must wait till tomorrow morning to see what you got." I pouted playfully and walked with him upstairs. He set the gifts down on his desk before taking me into his arms and kissing me. As always, a shiver ran down my spine whenever that occurred. I pulled away and he led me to the couch against the wall next to the bookshelf. We spent quiet afternoons there sometimes, talking about the future. Today though, the discussion was about Leah. "Would you mind terribly if I suddenly started looking for tall, and rather handsome dark haired officers until I leave this house until I look for the one I'm searching for?" I asked feeling rather mysterious. He looked at me, his eyebrows raised.

"Well, I don't know. What is your reason for searching for a specific tall dark haired officer?"

"Well." I said lowering my voice grinning. "I am glad to inform you that Leah has finally imprinted." He smiled, "On a police officer?"

"Precisely. At the grocery store. She didn't get his name. But she sort of described him, so now we'll all have to be on the look out." He asked me what he looked like then, and when I gave him the few details she had given me he let me know that he would look for him too.

"Just imagine when he meets her! It'll be so exciting for her!" I said excitedly. Leah deserved happiness with the man she had found. Maybe this would finally help her with the pain of losing Sam in such a horrible way.

We discussed it for a while longer, before Nessie came in with Alice. "Okay, last fitting for the dress." she announced taking me by the arm.

Alice sighed, "Nessie sweetie, you're sounding as though she were the bride and not you."

"Whatever! This dress is a big deal!" She pulled me out of the room while Alice gathered all the guys up to make sure their suits were perfect. I saw no reason in it, I mean they weren't growing, or gaining or losing any weight. They were perfect, never changing.

Nessie's eyes filled with tears when she saw my sister, Rose and I lined up in our dresses. "I'm so sorry, I am not supposed to be emotional, but you guys look so beautiful. Alice came in in her gown and Nessie cried harder. "I need a picture." she ran out of the room and came back with her phone. She took a few pictures and then Alice made sure everything was okay. Then, I stepped out of the dress and suddenly, as I watched Nessie put on her wedding gown, I saw myself there, trying it on. The thought of that made me smile. I couldn't wait for the day that I would be the one making wedding preparations.

That night, dinner was fun. The family sat around the table, remembering other Christmases before now.

"Never forget when Emmett almost got arrested for taking a statue from the display in New York at Bloomingdales." Alice said before everyone erupted into laughter.

"Or the time they thought Alice was Rosalie and Emmett's daughter!" Jasper said before bursting into laughter. I smiled just hearing about all their crazy Christmas stories. I wondered what this year would hold for us.

That night, Carlisle told me about what was happening at work. He and Edward had known for a few weeks, but didn't want to say anything until they were sure that things were happening the way they were. There was serious talk of the hospital was thinking of letting three of their doctors go, along with a few nurses. The population around here had lessened considerably. Edward had read their minds. And as much as they hated to do it, they were going to let Carlisle, Edward and Brandon go in January. I was taken by surprise.

"Why on earth would they do that?"

"Last hired, first fired my love." Carlisle said with a small smile. What would this mean for us? Would we leave and move elsewhere? He answered that in what he said next.

"Edward and I wanted to talk to all of you about it. We'll return to Forks.

"What will you tell everyone? And what about Alexander? And wouldn't people suspect the fact that none of you're never aging?"

"We discussed that too. We really don't need to be seen in town. Us vampires, at least. Edward suggested that if anyone should be seen around, it would be you and Renesmee. Edward has a story for us, of course. It sounds very reasonable. We worked Noell into it as well."

"But what about school?" I asked suddenly.

"That is up to you. You can go to UW, or you can take a break. And honestly, as much as I am all for you getting your education, you need a break."

"Do I? Or do you just want to keep me with you all the time without all those quizzes, books and worksheets between us?"

"A little of both. Mostly the second reason though." I grinned up at him and then started laughing. "You're a selfish man Carlisle Cullen." I teased before I kissed him.

"Maybe I am." he said winking at me.

"Good. I'm glad we're leaving. I don't have to deal with Hollie. Would you mind it if I just so happened to show up at the hospital to rub it in her face that I get to take you and all of our belongings and go back home?"

"I wouldn't mind it at all. Just please love, don't tell her where our home is." he said and I shook my head. "Oh no no no. I wouldn't dare!" We both laughed then, and I fell asleep a few minutes later.

The next morning, we were all in the living room, opening each other's gifts. Everyone loved the gifts I had gotten them. Bella laughed out loud when she saw the book worm. And Emmett whooped with glee when he saw his gift. I was happy that Carlisle loved the new set of books I had gotten him. They officially completed the 1800's row on his shelves. They were limited edition. These were only published every 50 years. I had also gotten him a few other things as well. And as usual, he spoiled me, just like everyone else spoiled each other. There was a new sweater, two new books, an iTunes gift card, and a gold bracelet. It was beautiful. There was also a pair of earrings, and a necklace. I loved all of it and I couldn't thank him enough. Nessie insisted that I wear the jewelry to her wedding. I had decided that as soon as I'd seen them. After that, we all began to pack. I told Alice that I would help her. She talked excitedly about the upcoming wedding. Emily had let her know that everyone was due to be there. The food was ordered, and so was the cake. We were leaving at midnight tonight, and I couldn't have been more excited.

Later that afternoon, we all sat in the living room while Edward and Carlisle discussed the situation at the hospital with us. As I sat there, a thought occurred to me.

"What about Leah's imprint?" I asked.

"We have to find him soon. And we need to tell him about you, Leah. He may even choose to come with us. I'm sure he would just love working with your stepfather." Edward said grinning at her. Leah snorted and looked happy. "Let's hope so."

"Why don't I go out with her today and see if we can find him?" I suggested. "That way, if we run into him, we can tell him today before we leave. It'll give him time to think it over."

"That sounds alright. You can start now if you want." Carlisle said. Leah jumped up quickly. I went upstairs and grabbed my purse and coat, and we left.

"Thanks Belle." she said gratefully as we left. Emmett had been relieved of chauffeur duties the day before Christmas Eve. He was happy about it, because he didn't want to miss even a moment of Alex's babyhood.

"Don't mention it Leah." I said patting her arm. "It's nothing."

About an hour later, after going all around town, I was afraid we weren't going to find him, when we did, at the gas station when I was refilling the tank. Leah didn't say a word as she moved quickly toward him. I filled the tank and pulled out of the way so someone else could pull in. I parked in front of the station and jumped out to grab a hot drink. When I returned to my car, Leah and the officer were still engaged in what looked like deep conversation.

I pulled my phone out.

She found him. Update soon.

—Belle—

I had created a group message so that they could all read it.

What's his name?

-Bella—

I looked at them and caught a glimpse of his badge. I saw his name and I replied.

Joshua Owens. He is as tall and handsome as she says. But not as handsome as Carlisle by any means..

—Belle—

I giggled as I sent that one.

Get a separate text going, gross!

—Emmett—

Ew, gag me with a spoon! ㈳4㈶1

—Rosalie—

Just kidding love you sweets. :)

—Rosalie—

Emmett don't be jealous.

—Jasper

I am in total agreement with Jasper Emmett. And we do have a separate thread of messages… ㈴1㈴7

—Carlisle—

I was about to reply when the passenger door opened and Leah fell into the seat.

"I'm in love Belle. And… I told him."

"What did he say?" I asked locking my phone.

"He didn't even hesitate. He wants to come to live in Forks with us. He said that he would look into transferring to Forks when he got back to work. And he wants to meet everyone else when we get back from Nessie's wedding." I squealed with excitement and I drove us home to tell everyone the exciting news. This had gone quite well. And Leah couldn't have looked any happier.

A/N Aww, Leah, our little Lele has finally imprinted, and oooooh talk about that thread of messages Belle and Carlisle have going. Which reminds me of something super important! The story in the Carlisle and Annabelle saga will be rated M. I've already started writing the first chapter of it, and I have the last few chapters outlined. This story it's going to be five chapters shorter than the first. But the third installment will be thirty. As far as I can tell, Carlisle and Annabelle will have four stories. And of course a series of one shots. Maybe there might be a fifth but I don't know yet. Until then, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

RoseNEmmettForever


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

December 27, 2014

"Ow, I think you got me!"

"I did not. Now stand still missy." It was Shelly, getting fitted for her gown. She kept saying Alice kept jabbing her with the pins. Nessie was having 8 bridesmaids in total. Leah was her maid of honor. But she had asked both her and I to speak at the reception. Forks knew the Cullens had arrived the day before. I went into town yesterday afternoon for a few things, and I was suddenly surrounded by the lovely people of Forks, asking what we had come back for. I simply told them that we were spending the New Year with my parents. I felt like everyone was staring at me, their eyes burning holes into my back. Why were they staring? Did I have something attached to me that shouldn't be? Did I have something stuck in my hair? I wished the time at the register at the grocery store could go by faster. Butt it was as though the blond girl took her time ringing up each item. When she was done, and I had everything in my cart, I all but ran out of there. Everyone else was either getting things ready for the wedding, or hunting. I was due to go and pick up the center pieces Alice had ordered from the little wedding shop near Mrs. Marshall's little antique shop. This time, I wasn't going alone. There was no wayI was dealing with all those nosey people alone. So, Carlisle came along. And since Rose was helping Alice with the dresses, she asked us to please take Alex with was amazing to think that he had been born less than three weeks ago. And if you didn't know any better, you would have thought he truly was Emmett and Rosalie's baby. He had dark hair and blue eyes with fare skin, and looked so perfect.

I bundled him up, and rapped him I'm up in a huge blanket Alice had gotten him. I warmed two bottles and stuck them in his diaper bag.

I made sure he was securely strapped in and then, I jumped in the front seat. He was sleeping as Carlisle pulled smoothly out of the garage.

When we got to the shop we got out and headed inside, Carlisle was carrying Alex. It was drizzling, but he shielded him from the rain.

He stood next to me as I gave them Alice's name. The girl who I had seen around when we had been in high school smiled warmly at us and said she'd be right back with our order.

When she came back with our boxes, she saw Carlisle and Alex. "Oh he's so cute! Is he yours?" she asked smiling at us. Carlisle was quick to answer.

"No he isn't, unfortunately." he said smiling at me. " She looked a little embarrassed. "Oh, sorry. I thought he was. He's so cute!"

"It's alright. He's Rosalie and Emmett's. His name is Alex." I said. She smiled again and said he was the cutest and to tell them she'd said hello. Carlisle handed me the baby and he took the boxes with the center pieces. Alex didn't cry like he had when he was first brought home. He was always usually in someone's arms nowadays. I hardly ever saw him in his little bassinet. The rain was coming down harder as we raced toward the car. I put him in his seat and made sure he was okay. He didn't cry when the rain touched him. On the way back home, we passed by the police station,and saw Joshua walking out, looking victorious.

"It looks like he couldn't wait any longer to come here." Carlisle said, amused.

"Should we tell Leah?" I asked reaching for my phone. It rang before Carlisle answered.

"Hello?"

"Stop and pick him up. Bring him here." Alice said.

"Won't he think it a little odd that two strangers are picking him up?" I asked.

"Just tell him you're some family of Leah's. Trust me, he'll go willingly. He's smitten with Ms. Clearwater." she said. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Okay. We'll do that. We'll be home in a few."

Carlisle had already pulled into the station. Charlie was there. He came right over to us.

"Well, the rumors are true. My daughter is here."

"Hey Dad." I said.

"Hey there. Carlisle how are you?" I excused myself and left them talking as I walked across the parking lot to Joshua.

"Hey, excuse me?" he looked up at me. "Yeah?"

"You're Josh, right?"

He looked at me for a few seconds before nodding slowly.

"I'm here to give you a ride somewhere. My boyfriend and I," I said gesturing to Carlisle's Mercedes, "Are Leah's family. And we know you've both met so, want a ride?" He looked startled, but his eyes lit up at the mentioned of Leah. Alice was right.

"If it'll make you feel safer about this, my father is the police chief of this town." I said pointing across the lot to my father, who was still talking to Carlisle.

"You're his daughter?" he asked, looking at me, and then at my father across the lot. "You guys sort of do look a lot alike." he said. "Um… is Leah here?" he asked sounding hopeful and I nodded. "Yes, she is."

"Okay, I'll go." I smiled and he followed me to the car. "You don't mind sharing the back seat with a 3 week old infant do you?" I asked as we walked. "Nah, babies are cool. Is he yours?" I laughed. "Oh no. He's not. He's my nephew."

"Oh, neat."

"So we'll see you at the wedding then?" Charlie was asking Carlisle as we got in. I peeked over my shoulder and saw that Alex was now sleeping.

"Of course." Carlisle answered him.

"Alright. I'll see you two then." He waved at us before walking back inside.

When we got back home, I saw Josh's eyes grow wide in awe as the big white house loomed in front of us. Edward waited on the front steps. He signaled for us to go and park in the garage. We did, and when we got out, Rose opened the door on Carlisle's side and took her baby out of the back. "Thanks guys. Hi there." she said smiling warmly at Josh, who stared open mouthed at Rosalie's unearthly beauty. Even Noell still stared sometimes. It was hard not too.

"Come on in. She's in here." I said leading the way inside. The kitchen was warm, and smelled wonderful. Leah was at the counter chopping something while Emily cooked. "He is just so cute Em, I swear. I wish I could have brought him in my suit case, but you know the law prohibits that." Em was looking in our direction. A huge smile broke out across her face. "Um, Leelee, I don't think you had to have worried about that. It looks as if someone brought them here to you." Leah snorted. "Stop pulling my leg Em! You'll just make me miss them more!"

"Honest to cheese, I'm being completely honest. Turn around!" Carlisle and I stepped aside just as she turned and her eyes fell on him. She dropped the knife and ran toward him with a huge smile on her face. I turned, and gave them a moment of their own.

"Hey Carlisle, Belle. Thank you so much for bringing him here. I could only take so much of this Josh talk. It almost killed me!" Emily said smiling at us.

Carlisle and I both laughed at Emily. She looked happy for her cousin. She had finally found happiness. Eventually, Carlisle and I were alone in his study again, and we were discussing the move back.

"When do Alice and I start the moving process?" I asked looking out at the falling rain.

"We aren't bringing much back. You can start a few days after we return." I felt my stomach tighten as I thought about the new friends I had made there. And my job! I had totally forgotten about my job at Starbucks! I had only been there a mere two or so months, and now I was leaving them so soon. Carlisle must of seen the sad look in my face.

"What's the matter?" he asked me.

"I'll just miss Sasha and Kendra. I had so much fun working there. But I have to get used to it." I said hoping I sounded as confident as I could. I was going to miss them all terribly. I knew I would have to do lots of visiting. But I would be ringing Noell back with me, and that was awesome. I kept hoping that maybe the hospital would change their mind and keep them. But even if they didn't, I knew it was probably for the best.

"You know, this whole hospital thing, it gets you away from Hollie. And me away from Cameron." I said and he grimaced. "You know sweetheart, I was trying to forget about him." I snorted and said, "And I was trying to forget about Hollie. I think I just about succeeded." He kissed me then and both Cameron and Hollie were quickly forgotten.

December 31, 2014: 10:30 AM

"You and your boyfriend are too cute, it's a crime of epic proportions!" I grinned as I closed the door to Alice's spacious bathroom. That had been Shelly. Alice was just finishing her hair.

"Thank you Shelly. I'm honored to know that you think my boyfriend and I are cute to the point of it being a crime. I so appreciate it."

"I'm serious! whenever I see you together, it reminds me of that time you two danced at your birthday party. By the way Maria has that forever on video!" she said proudly.

"Thank you for letting me know. Maria, I'll be sure to get that from you and hide it where it'll never be found." I said and Maria shook her head.

"Who's to say that I haven't already hidden it from you? Annabelle, I'm keeping that for what will be the best wedding reception slideshow anyone has ever seen. Speaking of which, Alice I will need your help with it. I know you must have lots of pictures of both of them."

Alice's eyes lit up. "Yes, and videos. I'll supply you with some great material and I even have the dates written down so you can chronologically organize it."

"Mary Alice Cullen!" I tried smacking her, but she danced out of the way, winking at me.

"No no no! ! Don't you dare Ms. Swan. You know I love you."

"I know." I said.

When my hair was done, I was sent out to make sure Alice's careful planning was going okay. Of course, that wasn't an easy job for one person to do alone. So Bella and I worked together. The living room was already filled with the rows of chairs draped in white satin, with cute powder blue bows tied around the middle of the chairs. The front row had a sign next to it, courtesy of Emmett which read: Cullen Seats! And the second row behind that, he had another sign which read: Black Family!

While I made sure that all the seats were okay, Bella checked on the flowers. Edward came through the back door as I went to the kitchen to check on the catering staff Alice had hired on for the event.

"Looking nice Mother." " he complimented me.

"Thanks." I smiled as one of the caterers approached. "Excuse me? I'm sorry, what did Ms. Cullen, um, I mean Alice say were the names of the bride and groom?" I smiled. "It's Renesmee and Jacob Black." I said and she grinned. "Okay, just making sure. Thanks. Your hair looks nice."

"Thank you." I said walking into the kitchen. After answering a few more questions, I walked back out to the living room. There was an altar in the front of the room. Over it was a beautiful canopy of flowers constructed by Alice and Rosalie during the wee hours of the morning. Edward was talking quietly to Bella in the corner. I heard Alice's voice from the top of the stairs.

"Annabelle! Bella, time for the dresses!" I looked up at the clock and was surprised to see that it was already fifteen minutes passed 3. Emmett ran past me on my way up. "Mom, your hair looks nice. Carlisle will love it. By the way." he said stopping just in front of me, "Did you know your the best Mom ever? Even though you're not officially my Mom until Carlisle finally asks that one question and you plan your wedding and then you get married. The point here is, is that I am trusting you with something every one will know except Renesmee." With that he pulled out a folded paper from his pocket and he handed it to me. I opened it and grinned. It was the location of the honeymoon! They were going to spend a week in a cabin in the mountains. I folded it and handed it back to him.

"My lips are sealed. Now I'd better run. Alice will kill me if I don't get upstairs to put on my dress."

"Go." Emmett said quickly moving out of my way as I ran the rest of the way to Alice's room. Shelly was by the door, already in her dress. She looked like a doll. "You're beautiful Shell!" I exclaimed and she grinned. "Thanks." she said, sounding pleased. Maria was there to, and I told her she looked beautiful too. Alice all but shoved me into the bathroom, where Nessie stood her face turned away from the mirror, her eyes fixed on the engagement ring Jake had given her. Rose was just finishing buttoning the buttons on the back of her dress when I saw them.

"Oh Ness." I said looking at her from head to toe. "You look absolutely beautiful. Jake will love your dress." She turned and smiled at me. "Thank you Belle." I smiled in answer and then I took off my shirt and sweatpants thatI had been in and I stepped in to my dress. Alice took a picture of me and then I put on my shoes. Alice made sure my makeup was okay, and then she handed me an expensive looking bottle of perfume. I sprayed some on and I turned and looked at my reflection in the mirror. As always Alice had made me look beautiful. She was truly amazing.

"Annabelle, will you go down the hall and grab the bouquets? And if you see Emmett or any of the guys, tell them to tell the other Groom's Men to come up here so we can get in order." Alice said. I nodded and walked out the door. Emmett came out of his and Rose's room already dressed.

I told him to please get the others and he said he'd get right on it. He helped me gather the bouquets and then went off to get the others.

I handed the girls their bouquets and clutched mine in my hand admiring the beautiful arrangement that Alice had done herself. I was standing next to Bella and Leah and we all talked excitedly about the reception. This wedding had gone from being what Nessie had wanted, to well, what Alice envisioned. It had started off as sweet and simple, and well then Alice happened. It had become a huge deal. With well over 40 guests. It was going to be the talk of Forks for months. All of our friends were coming, with their families. All the wolves, and some of the teachers Nessie had liked from school. Charlie was here. So was Renee. Claire was to play the piano today. She had had lessons from Edward of course. And she did play beautifully.

Claire's younger sister Ciara was the flower girl. Nessie had wanted Karissa, but that didn't work out so well. Kari wanted to eat the flowers, instead of throwing them down on the ground as she walked. Ciara looked absolutely adorable in her blue and silver dress. She was four and the cutest thing ever.

I had put Noell in charge of making sure everyone was seated downstairs while we got ready. She would be the one making sure everyone came down at the right times. We had practiced this twice last night. Emmett kept teasing me about my wedding. "Just don't trip down the stairs on your wedding day, Mom. white doesn't look good with red." I had laughed and then Alice had told us to stop goofing around.

Nessie had made it so that most of us would all be escorted by our significant others. I looked up as the door opened and Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Jasper Seth, Quil, Mike, and Colin came in all dressed in matching dark suits and powder blue ties. They wore white shirts under their gray suit jackets. As always, my breath caught when I saw Carlisle walking toward me. Noell stood by the door and snapped a picture of me. She grinned and I laughed.

I watched as Colin went with Maria, Quil with Leah, and Seth with Bella. Alice had just put Nessie's veil on her head carefully pinning to her hair. Edward went over and helped with her train. When it was five till four, we all got in line. Ciara stood in front, next to Andy, the ring barer. He stood tall, with the little pillow that had their rings. We heard the music begin to play and the two kids started the procession. As they walked Alice appeared at my elbow and quickly fixed my hair, and touched up on my lip stick. "It was smudging." she whispered as she got back in place a few people in front of me. Behind us, Bella and Seth talked to Ness and told her not to be nervous.

"Shh!" Shelly hissed and I chuckled.

Carlisle tucked my hand into the crook of his arm and we waited our turn. Emily was taking pictures as each couple descended the stairs. Shelly and Mike went first followed by Maria and Colin. Everyone else followed after. We all went exactly seven seconds after each other.

"If I fall I blame the shoes." I whispered. Alice had just left the room and she threw me a warning look as if to say you'd better not fall.

"You won't fall." Carlisle assured me. We counted to seven and then we started our descent down the stairs. I held tight to Carlisle as we walked, sure that I'd slip and fall. Claire waited on the piano bench. A string quintet was playing beside her. We walked down the isle and to the front of the room beside Jacob who looked just so happy. I could tell he was also a little nervous. His hands shook slightly as he shook ours. Finally, my sister and Seth entered the room and joined us by the groom as the quintet finished their song, and Claire prepared to play Ness's song.

We all looked toward the stairs as the music filled the room. The quintet joined Claire making Nessie's entrance that much more beautiful. She appeared, looking more beautiful then we'd ever seen her.

Her cream colored gown was beautiful. Her face broke into a dazzling smile as soon as she saw Jacob waiting for her. Everyone was gasping, and Ooh-ing and Aw-ing as she walked toward us. Bella beamed at her daughter beside me. I heard little Angel cheer from where he sat with Billy, Embry's Mom and Claire's Mom. When she finally reached Jacob, she was blushing. Just like my sister had on her wedding day.

Mr. Weber was officiating the ceremony today, too. Bella had invited Angela, who was seated with Jess. She had Karissa in her lap.

The ceremony was short and sweet. The minister went on about what marriage was all about, and what it symbolized for them. Before we knew it, they were exchanging their vows.

"Do you, Jacob William Black take Renesmee Carlie Cullen to be your lawfully wedded bride?" Jake smiled adoringly at Renesmee, who had begun to cry. "I do."

The minister then turned to Ness.

"And do you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen take Jacob William Black as your lawfully wedded husband?" Nessie smiled happily up at him through her tears.

"I do." she said.

The minister declared them husband and wife and we all watched as Jake cupped Nessie face in his hands and they leaned in to kiss each other, now as husband and wife. We all erupted into cheers and applause as they turned and faced us.

Soon, we all headed outside to the tent that was set up. Heaters were on, making the tent nice and warm. More flowers hung here, in long garlands. Tiny lights lit up the area. We all stood in a receiving line as everyone congratulated the bride and groom. Dad hugged me and held me close.

"It'll be you someday Belle." I smiled and laughed softly.

"Oh Dad."

"It's true." he said. I looked up just in time to see him and Carlisle exchanging a look. Charlie grinned and nodded. A small band played on a stage Alice had made Jasper and Emmett put together. Guests were finding seats and settling in for the food. Eventually, we did, too. I had purposefully eaten a small breakfast and eaten only an apple for lunch. I knew I would be doing a lot of eating. I was seated between Carlisle and Bella. They would be slipping a lot of food on my plate.

Lucky for us, there were a few wolves at the table, which would definitely help.

After dinner, there was their first dance. I danced my first dance of the night with Carlisle, of course. Shelly took a video from the side of the dance floor grinning from ear to ear.

"I think Shelly is enjoying our dance a little too much." I said laughing as my friend had her camera on us.

"She is." he agreed with a smile as we continued dancing. Edward and Bella were near us on the dance floor.

"She wants to save this for what she calls your Pre Wedding slide show." Edward said chuckling and I blushed and Carlisle pulled me closer to him as we finished the dance.

A few minutes later, Leah went up and did her speech. It brought tears to Nessa's eyes. I sort of felt bad because mine was probably going to make her bawl.

"And now Annabelle will make her speech." Leah said before going to sit next to Josh.

I left the table where Carlisle and I had been sitting with my sister and Edward and made my way to the makeshift podium. I took the mic and cleared my throat.

First off, I'd like to thank everyone on Renesmee and Jacob's behalf. This day wouldn't have been possible without all of you here. I am so happy this day is finally here. And I know my family is happy too. A lot has happened over this past year for our family that makes this day extra special for the newly weds. When my sister and her husband told me that they were adopting a little girl, I was absolutely delighted to know that I would have a little niece, to play with and give advice to as she grew older. When I met her, I told her she was the prettiest thing I had ever seen, right next to Rosalie." People laughed and turned to look at my sister/almost daughter.

When I left back to be with my Mom after meeting Ness, she never missed a phone call with me. She would call, telling me all about her day, and how her uncle Emmett would always stick worms in her bed. Eventually, as she grew older, her stories changed from Emmett sticking worms in her bed, to well, boys. One boy in particular, of course. Jacob. Ever since she'd turned thirteen, all her skype calls were centered on her now husband. She'd tell me how perfect he was to her, and how nice he was. She would tell me everything she felt for him, and if she thought her parents would like him as her boyfriend. Well, the day finally came when she told me they were finally boyfriend and girlfriend. Trust me, I thought it took forever!" Everyone was laughing by then as Nessie and Jake both looked a little embarrassed.

Emmett grinned at her as I continued.

"Nessie I am so proud of you. You to, Jake. You two overcame so much in your relationship, and you're such amazing parents to your baby boys. I am so happy that you two finally got married. You two have a kind of love that can't ever be messed with. It's so strong, I know you can take anything on. So, I'd like to propose a toast to Nessa and Jake!" I said tears filling my own eyes as everyone lifted their glasses and clinked them as Emmett turned the music back on. I went back to the table and wiped the tears out of my eyes.

All the traditions were kept after that. Jake and Ness fed each other cake, and Jasper and Emmett howled with laughter as Jake pulled the garter from under her dress.

"Go on Sis. Get in the ladies group." I huffed. "No!"

"Yes! If you catch it, it'd be so cute, now go." Mom insisted.

"Fine." I stood and Ness grinned at me as I stood with Shelly, Maria, Leah, Alice, and all the other unmarried girls from the rez and our friends from school.

"I know you're wondering why I'm here. But you know, Forks doesn't think Jazzy and I are married yet." she said quietly grinning. I laughed and said, "Ooh, maybe you'll be next."

Nessie threw the bouquet with careful and steady hands. It hit me square in the chest as all the girls cheered around me as I caught it, actually surprised that she hadn't aimed for Maria, or Shelly. Jasper and Carlisle were in the crowd of men and Jake aimed it for Carlisle. Shelly squealed as he caught the garter and everyone pointed at us.

"You're next Belleroo!" Emmett said spinning me in circles, the bouquet pressed between us.

Carlisle grabbed me afterwords and we kissed.

Would I actually be the next one to be married? Only time would tell of course. The thought of Alice planning the wedding made me feel a little queasy.

At five till midnight we were all given glasses of champagne for the big countdown. I made my way across the room to Carlisle who had been holding a conversation with Eleazar and Garrett. Edward was a few feet away with Bella, of course. Emmett was keeping the crowd entertained, playing good music, and talking, making people laugh.

"Alright. As 2015 draws ever closer, I'd just like to say that the best thing to happen this year," he paused and looked directly at me. Seth nudged me and Jasper winked at me. Emmett continued grinning. "Is when Annabelle showed up here nine or so days before her birthday! Let me tell you, it was the best thing ever because she brought us lots of good memories, laughs, and oh yeah!" he paused again and his eyes land on Carlisle who was standing next to me. "She and Carlisle are the best thing to happen too, so cheers!" he held up a glass and we clinked our glasses and he looked at the clock.

"And now, let's count down, shall we?" Everyone cheered and we began.

Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four… ! Three…! Two…! One…!"

Fireworks lit the sky and noisemakers were blown as we all shouted, "Happy New Year!" And drank Champagne before kissing our significant others.

"This is the first year of forever." I whispered after Carlisle had kissed me.

"I can not wait to spend forever with you love." he said holding me tight as confetti flew down and covered us.

"I love you Carlisle." I said.

"I love you." he replied kissing me again.

A few minutes later, when the fireworks stopped and the confetti stopped falling, Alice called all us girls inside to help Nessie out of her dress and into her going away outfit.

We all gathered around her as we helped her with her veil, shoes, and dress. I cried openly as I picked confetti out of her bronze locks.

"Take care, okay?" I said as Alice scolded me for making my makeup run. Whatever, the wedding was over.

"I will Belle." Bella helped her into her simple pink dress. I stepped back and let them have a moment. We unpinned her hair and it fell in curls down her back.

Nessie turned and clung to me. "I never thanked you." she said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For never losing faith in me."

"I would never, you know that." I said holding my niece close to me.

"Thanks." she said smiling through her tears.

She left me then and went with Edward.

Finally, we all waited outside the house as she and Jake climbed into his Rabbit as rice showered them, and we clapped and cheered. I waved from where I stood holding Angel, next to Carlisle. When they were nothing but a speck in the distance, we all helped clean up.

"Shiny!" Andy, who still hadn't fallen asleep said as he showed me his hand, which was full of confetti. "Yes, shiny. Why don't you throw that in the bag over by uncle Jasper? It's time for it to go."

"Kay!" he said running off. Emmett and a few others were taking the tables and chairs away as I made my way into the kitchen. The catering staff was still cleaning up.

"Is everything good in here?" I asked them. The same girl who had asked me the bride and groom's names nodded. "Yes Ms. Cullen." I laughed, and quickly told her I wasn't one of the Cullens, yet anyway.

"Oh, my apologies." she said blushing faintly.

"It's okay. Alice told me to tell you that you may help yourself to whatever you like. We aren't going to be able to finish that all on our own."

"Thanks." she said smiling at me.

Around two, Carlisle ordered me to bed.

"It's okay, I can do this." I said yawning again.

"No, you're exhausted, please, go to bed." he said turning me by the shoulders toward the staircase.

"Fine, but you'd better come with me." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Gladly." he said taking my hand in his and leading me up the stairs.

A/N With only a few chapters left, I might have to warn you that a lot is about to happen. The move, for one. A lot may question why they're moving sooner than later. Well, let's just say Noell's dream she talked about has something to do with that. You'll understand more as the story progresses. Until the next chapter.

—RoseNEmmettForever—


	22. Chapter 22

A/N Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I'm so glad you're still here with me even with my irregular updating schedule, which I hope I can fix, very soon! I appreciate all of you sticking with me! Now, on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

January 10, 2015

"This is ridiculous!" Noell huffed as I guided her hair around the curling wand. "It's just in the forest!"

"So?" I put the wand down and grabbed a pin, almost touching the hot end.

"Duh, Belle, in the forest. The forest!"

"Look, this isn't your ordinary date Noell. Besides, wouldn't you rather I be dolling you up for a date, instead of you being stuck like the rest of us, packing what were going to take with us back to Forks?"

"I guess. But aren't Kate and her coven staying here with Char and Peter anyways? And with Jess and her kids?"

Yeah. But it's better that we take some things. For example, Noell, Alice is taking your entire wardrobe, so you're lucky she isn't making you organize it. Now please hold still, or I'll burn your neck with this thing. Ouch!"

"Uh huh. Me get burned? Watch out for yourself." she said grinning.

"Whatever, now will you please stop complaining and let me finish? I want to show Alice my mad hair styling skills."

"Why doesn't she let you try it on your hair?"

"She claims I'm more likely to fry my own hair than if I do someone else's." I said pinning another curl in place. "There, you're done. Let me know if the twist in your hair is too tight. I could let it down a bit, but that means I have to take out a few curls. Which I really don't want to do."

She turned and faced the mirror. A huge smile broke out across her face. "Belle, I love it." she said before turning to hug me. "Thanks."

"Yep. Now for your outfit." She watched as I walked over to the bed and grabbed a skirt and cute top.

I handed them to her, and told her to get dressed. I waited outside as she did.

Alice appeared at my elbow with Noah clutching her hand. "So, we all need to go on a hunt. You and Jess are staying back with the kids. Carlisle and Edward should be here soon."

"Yeah, sure." I said as the door opened and Noell stood their, looking worried. "Perfect." Alice and I said in unison. Noell beamed and thanked us again. She put on her shoes and ran out the door shouting a thank you as she ran down the stairs.

"Seth and Leah will be running the perimeter. Jake's coming with us, to protect Ness of course." She dropped Noah hand and he stretched his arms out for me. I stopped him up and headed to the living room. Alice flitted through the back door and then the house was quiet, except for the tv. Jess was on the sofa watching some cooking show. When she saw me, she turned it off and turned to me. She seemed to be thinking about something.

I waited for her to speak. "So, Belle?"

"Yeah?" She looked a little embarrassed as she looked at me and her son.

"How did it feel when you first got with Carlisle?"

"It's something I can't really describe. I felt happy, like my whole world was finally in place. And I was so in love. He made, well, still does make me feel so safe and protected." I blushed as I said the words. "Why do you ask?"

She smiled at me. "I feel that way with Nahuel. It's the most amazing thing I've ever felt." she said looking at her lap. "I remember when you were in the hospital. Before I knew what Bella, or any of the rest of them were, I was worried for your sister and Carlisle. They didn't ever sleep, and were constantly on alert. But when they told me, it made much more sense to me, everything. "I feel so incomplete when Nahuel's gone. It feels so empty, you know?" I smiled. "I know the feeling." I said anxiously looking out the window.

"And you do that without even thinking." she said.

"Do what?" I asked. "Look out of the window. I mean, you know he's coming back, but you still search for him."

"Oh, right." I said feeling a little embarrassed. "I've actually um, been doing that more recently. Ever since I pulled that stupid stunt and ran to Italy with Leah. I've told him that I feel like he might run away from me. Jasper told me it's normal. It's like my brain is trying to tell me how Carlisle felt when I was gone, even after I came back. Carlisle told me he was afraid I'd run off again. Shit Jess, I seriously messed up." I said setting a now sleeping Noah on the blanket in front of us.

"And even if you did, so what? What matters here is that you came back with your mate, willingly. You realized your mistake."

"I know, but I still messed up Jess. Nothing can change that. What I do know is that I won't ever leave him like that again. It was stupid of me. And pretty selfish."

"You're a smart girl honey." she said reaching over to pat my shoulder. "I'm really going to miss you when you go back to Forks."

"I'll miss you too. But we've got Skype and you can always text me."

"Maybe the hospital will change their minds." she said sighing.

"Maybe. But Alice hasn't seen that yet. Anyways, I missed Forks."

"I just worry about Alex." she said looking over at the sleeping baby in his carrier.

"Rose and the rest will stay hidden a lot of the time. The only ones that'll really be around in town are Noell, Nessie Jake and I. Maybe Bella. And do you think Shayna will want him back?" Jess shook her head. "It's Mom and Dad I worry about. They favored her more than they did me. They'd probably want him."

"I bet they never even saw what he looked like. Besides, he looks a lot like Emmett and Rose, you know." She laughed. "He does. Hey thanks for talking with me. I'll miss this a lot you know."

"Like I said, we've got Skype. And speaking of talking, tell me, when are you and Nahuel getting married? I haven't seen Alice planning your wedding yet."

"He wants to do it in the summer. But I want it in the Spring. When you and Carlisle get married, will it be in the summer? Or Fall?" I smiled.

"We've never talked about it, but I've always dreamed of a summer wedding. Or in the Fall."

"That sounds nice." she said as a roll of thunder shook the house. I jumped. "That scared me." I said making sure none of the kids woke up."

"They didn't say anything about rain." Jess said looking out the window. "It looks pretty bad out there. The clouds moved in fast. Are there normally thunder storms here at this time of year?" she asked.

"I don't know." I said.

The door opened and Noell and Felix came in, both looking disappointed. "The rain ruins everything." Noell said pouting as she went upstairs.

"You two could still sit out on the balcony outside her room, Felix." I said and he grinned and without a word, dashed upstairs.

It was around two hours later when everyone came home. Carlisle and Edward had joined them on their hunt. They looked well fed and happy.

"Well, today was our last day." Edward announced as Love Is An Open Door came on, and Kari got excited. She loved Frozen so much, she always wanted to watch it, constantly.

Sometimes, I would be watching her, and I would be quoting it word for word. She loved it whenever anyone did that.

"Tell me." Bella said grinning, "What did Hollie say?" I snorted. "Oh yes, what did she say?"

"She wasn't in today." Edward said smiling. Carlisle nodded. "She was fired last night after we left for the day." Edward said and I felt my eyes widen.

"You're kidding!"

"No, I'm serious." Edward said.

"That makes today all the more better." I said, "So then this means that we leave in a few days, as planned?" I asked.

"Bright and early." Edward assured me.

"I'll get to packing." Alice said before breezing out of the room.

The night before we were due to leave in convoy back to Forks, nobody could find Nessie anywhere. It was ten days after Edward and Carlisle had been let go at the hospital. Fresh snow was on the ground, but Alice said this was the best time to go.

"I'll go look outside again." I said pulling on my gloves and my jacket.

"Okay, hurry back. I don't need you catching a chill. Carlisle wouldn't be happy if I sent you out like that." Carlisle, to my utter disappointment had left six days ago with Edward and Bella to take a few things to the house. So, Carlisle left Alice and I in charge. Emmett had been mildly disappointed because he hadn't been chosen. But I had put him to the task of packing duty while I slept, and I told him he had permission to drive my car home. He was pretty happy about that. I was riding with him, Alice, Jasper and Rose. Felix, Seth, Noell and Leah were driving Jake's Rabbit down. And Jake, Ness and their three sons would take the Volvo. Alice was putting the last few things in the cars as I walked out into the chilly night air. I held a flashlight tightly in my gloved hand as I called out for Nessie. I walked for a while until I got to the little clearing I hadn't been to since we'd buried Grace. And that's where I found her, pulling the few weeds that had grown there. She looked solemn as she did so, putting them in a neat pile. A shovel lay nearby.

She looked up when she saw me watching her.

"I was just cleaning it up a bit before we left. Kate said she'd take care of it when we leave but I just wanted to do it one last time."

I nodded and didn't move. I think she wanted to do it herself. When she stood up again she smiled at me. "She probably would have loved the snow huh Belle?"

"She would have loved it. She is her brothers' baby sister. What's the shovel for?" I asked.

"Oh, I used it to plant some flowers. I thought it would look beautiful in the spring if they were here. Did I worry anyone? I didn't mean to."

"You did, but they'll be glad when I bring you back. Are you done?"

"Yeah, could you grab the shovel?" I went over and picked it up and then we walked back to the house side by side not saying anything. Alice was waiting, perched atop the roof of the Volvo, a stern expression on her face. "Ness what were you doing out there in this weather?"

Ness looked thoughtful for a second. "I just went to visit Grace." Alice nodded and then we went inside. Jake looked relieved when he saw her. She went over to him and he held her tightly against him. I went upstairs to make sure everything was ready. We'd be leaving at 3 in the morning. I knew I wasn't going to be sleeping at all tonight. I called Carlisle a few minutes later. I was anxious to get back to Forks to be near him. As I waited for him to answer, I looked around our room one last time to make sure everything we'd wanted to take was in the boxes that Emmett and I would take down to one of the cars. I saw the cute purple coffee mug Candy had given me as a farewell gift. She made me promise to keep in touch. Noell and I had been her best employees, she said.

"Annabelle." His voice greeted me, warm and soft. I missed him terribly.

"Carlisle, how are things over there?"

"They're well. They'll be better once you arrive." he said and I felt my face heat up. "I miss you. These past few nights have been awful. I could hardly sleep."

"I'll be with you tomorrow night." he reminded me before apologizing for not being with me these past few nights. We talked for a bit more before we hung up. I went to the closet and pulled one last box from the shelf. In it were the teddy bears, Nilla and Choco, the scented bears Bella and I had had as kids. She had Blue and Berry. I walked downstairs and out to the garage. I put the box in the trunk. Alice stopped me before I walked back inside. "I don't think we'll be staying in Forks for too long either." she said, sounding as if we'd been engaged in a conversation for a few minutes now.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You'll see. I can't spoil anything until I'm sure. Anyway, you and Emmett grab those boxes from your room and then we'll be set. You have a few hours to sleep."

I sighed and shook my head. "I don't think I'd get much sleep anyway."

"Don't worry, you and Carlisle will be together again very soon. I know it's been a hard six days without him." Alice touched my shoulder lightly before walking inside. I followed her calling for Emmett who jumped up from the couch and followed me upstairs.

By 2, everything was packed up and ready to go. Alice suggested that we leave now rather than wait an extra hour.

Our goodbyes with Jess and her babies were hard. I kissed Karissa and Noah's cheeks. "Be nice to Momma okay Kari?"

"Momma." she repeated smiling a toothy smile at me. Noah gave me an open mouthed slobbery kiss before he settled back into his Mom's arms. Jess hugged me and cried. "I'll see you in a month. Take care, beware of Lilly. And my sister. Keep Alex safe."

"We will." Rose said from just behind me.

When we left, Jess, Kate and Char waved from the front steps as the snow fell softly around them.

When we couldn't see them anymore I turned around and faced forward. I was sandwiched between Alice and Rose, who held Alex. Emmett was driving and he talked nonstop.

Eventually, my eyelids grew heavy and I fell asleep, my head resting on Alice's shoulder.

I was startled awake by someone shaking me.

I opened my eyes and saw Alice grinning at me. "Wake up! It's morning already. We're a few hours out, still."

"Alice come on." I groaned.

"Don't complain, I got you breakfast, blueberry PopTarts and orange juice!" I smiled and she handed me my breakfast. I ate it quickly, anxiously awaiting the moment when we pulled up to our home and I could run into my mate's arms and be reunited once more.

When we did finally arrived, I smiled hugely at my family.

"We're home!" I exclaimed as Emmett stopped the car. Alice got out and I followed close behind. The door opened and Bella was there with Edward and Carlisle. I ran as fast as I could but he met me halfway. His arms encircled me and he held me close to him as our lips met, finally after six long days of being apart.

"Next time we move like this, I'm going with you." I said resting my head on his chest and inhaling his scent.

"I promise." he said as I heard Noell say something about the air here. I was so happy to be back here, after almost a year.

Carlisle took my hand and led me inside. Dad was there with Sue and my brother and sister. I hugged and kissed each of them before taking Ella into my arms. She opened her eyes and looked at me before gurgling and resting her head in the crook of my arm. Everything was already in place. I went upstairs with Bella beside me, holding our brother. "So, your old room is still yours. You know, for when Mom comes over." she grinned and winked. Mom strongly believed in not sleeping with your significant other until you were married. Too bad for her, I slept with mine all the time.

"I put all your stuff in Carlisle's room of course." she continued as we stood on the landing.

"Thanks."

"No problem. By the way, Shayna saw me at the store and told me that she wanted to talk to you."

"What? About what?"

"No idea. I told her I'd pass the message along, but that I couldn't promise that you'd respond."

"Oh. Okay." I pushed that to the back of my mind for now. It wasn't important.

***T&amp;B**

I didn't have that long to forget about it. She called a few hours later. I answered the phone and hoped whatever she had to say would be short and sweet. I wasn't up to Shayna Stanley time. I left that behind in high school almost a year ago now.

"Hi, um is Annabelle home?"

"Speaking." I said leaning against the counter.

"Hi. Are you busy at the moment?" I wanted so badly to tell her I was, but thought better of it. The sooner we talked, the sooner I could hang up and resume spending time with my family.

"No. What do you need?" I asked.

"Did Rosalie come home with you?" she asked me. Something told me to lie and tell her she didn't. Jessica's words came back to me clearly. It would be the parents who would want the child, not her.

"No she did not. Why?" I asked, surprised by how cool I suddenly sounded. "And why didn't you just ask my sister that when you saw her? She could have given you the same answer."

"I thought she would lie for her." She said, sounding a bit sour. Well then, I guess No wasn't the answer she was looking for. What did she want from Rose besides Alexander? Obviously, that was what she wanted.

"My sister wouldn't ever lie, Shayna. Is this all you wanted? If so, I'm going to hang up now and…"

"No, Annabelle, wait." She sounded urgent now, desperate. "What?" I asked.

"Is he okay? Healthy?"

"Yes, what else would you expect?" I snapped.

"I thought he would be." she said quietly. "I'm gonna go now. I'm sorry for bugging you." And with that, the line clicked, and the other end was silent. I placed the phone on the receiver and went back to the living room. Dad and Sue had left jut a few minutes ago. It was just us, with Noell and Felix now.

"What does she think I am? Irresponsible? I'm taking way better care of Alex then she ever would." Rose said coldly glaring out the big back window I'd missed in Montana. Emmett put a hand on her arm and I saw her relax and shift Alex in her arms. He was always in someone's arms. Hers, mine, Carlisle's or Emmett's. He had finally gotten over his crying problem, which was a relief to us who actually slept at night.

"I think her parents made her call. If she saw Bella, she must have told them. And they must have automatically assumed that the rest of us would be as well. " I said. It was true, they were here, but the point was to make sure that Shayna didn't know that she was here, with her baby.

Things were considerably quiet that night. Emmett and Rose were upstairs with their son, Alice and Jasper were playing Chess, Bella was reading, Edward playing the piano, and Carlisle and I were on the loveseat watching the news. It was then when we saw the reporter standing somewhere that looked familiar, but I couldn't place where that was. We listened as she spoke.

"Two men were spotted walking out of the mall just last night. Today, their bodies were found in the alley behind this very mall here. They had multiple lacerations in their bodies. When police found them, their bodies were drained of blood. However, there didn't appear to be blood on scene. An investigation is taking place as we speak, to find any witnesses. This story is breaking news, so we will break if new information becomes available. This is Emaline Hawthorn for Channel 6 news, back to you at the studio." The camera left her face and we got the view of the two news anchors at their desk. Already my family was there, questioning looks on all their faces. Jasper turned to Alice.

"I didn't see anything like this. In fact, I didn't see any of this. This is as new to me as it is to you." she said absently. She must have been searching for something to give us all a clue as to what that was all about. Obviously, this was caused by a vampire, or several at that.

"Should we contact Aro?" Bella asked Edward, who turned to Carlisle. "We could let them know about the situation, yes. We need to know who is behind this." Carlisle said. Alice's eyes where closed and her face smooth as she searched. And when she did, she gasped. "No! He just made up his mind, but, it's so… unclear. I can't see past this very moment with him." she said clinging to Jasper.

"What did you see?" Carlisle asked her.

"He, he's one of the ones who we never found. One of Tanya's newborns. He's looking for her. He wants to get revenge."

"Who?" Noell asked her.

"You know him." she said turning and facing Noell, while still clinging to Jasper.

"Who is he?" Noell asked her.

"The man in your dream. The guy with the sandy colored hair. Red eyes. He's looking for you." Noell gasped her face white.

"But why?" I asked.

"I don't know, but he's not alone. He's with another. They want Annabelle and Noell. They want revenge. We killed Tanya, they want to kill you.""

"But why Noell?" I asked, fear slowly creeping into me, like a cold, slimy snake.

"Noell because she's the sandy colored guy's singer. And the other one, the one with him…" she trailed off and her face creased in pain. "He wants to kill you. To avenge Tanya's death. These two, they're trackers. But for some reason, something about this makes it hard to see more then their latest decision to find any of you. I can't figure it out. It makes everything seem as if it's all static filled. Like when it rains, and your TV signal goes out." Alice said. Carlisle had my hand in his and that made me feel better.

"They don't know we're here yet, but the one from Noell's dream is going to go back to her house, and see if he can catch her scent anywhere."

"I'll let them know." Edward said pulling out his phone to call Kate.

"We'll have to do patrol again." Seth said stretching his hands over his head as he stood. "Should I tell Sam?"

"I will." Jake said standing. The two left through the front door.

"It's going to be alright." Carlisle said his thumb rubbing the back of my hand. It made me feel better about the problem and I leaned into him as talk of patrol duty left my mind.

**Seattle**

The wind was crisp as the golden haired goddess looking newborn stood in the shadows of an alley. A tall blond figure stood in front of her, his hands on her shoulders.

"You have to learn how to control your thirst darling." he said, in a thick accented voice that would have charmed any other woman but her. She was not going to fall for that. Even at just nine days old, she knew better. She had a goal to achieve. And her mind was set. She had already set it all in motion. From what Hayden had told her, they had powerfully gifted ones amongst them. That angered her further. That was how the human, and her little friend were always so well taken care of. So damn protected. But she was determined to make sure that the one she was looking for wouldn't be for long. She would make sure that she was dead. She made sure Hayden was the only one being watched. She made sure he made all the decisions. Not her. Now here she stood with Brad, the one who would help Hayden. She was determined to stay out of sight for all of it.

"I can. But that was just too good to pass up." she said licking her lips, as if to emphasize her statement. The blond narrowed his eyes at her but made no further comment.

"Hayden is headed back." he reported.

"Good. Plans will move forward as we discussed." she said smiling at him, her lips pulled back over her teeth. The smile was a cruel, wicked grin that sent chills down Brad's spine.

"What's next?" he asked her.

"To find Annabelle. To find her, and make sure she dies." she said coldly.

He looked at her with an evil smile. "You will share her delicious blood with me, won't you Hollie dear?" The girl threw her head back and let out a beautifully evil sounding laugh.

"Oh Bradford, you can have all of it. I have my mind set on getting something even better than that."

"What is that?" Brad asked her as she pushed her hair out of her face.

"The one thing I've wanted for months. Carlisle."

A/N Happy 2016 folks! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! What do you think of Hollie? Let me know in some reviews. Also, I have a little gift for all of you. That is of course, if you're interested in this new story. It's titled: "I Love You, Buttercup. I've already gotten ten chapters down, and everyone I've tossed it to, seems to love it. So at the end of this story, I'll give you a little sneak peak into what's to come. I probably won't post it until Carlisle and Annabelle's story's over, but I don't know yet. If I get enough positive feedback, I may post it while posting the third installment to this little saga. Just three more chapters!

See you next time!

-RoseNEmmettForever


	23. Chapter 23

A/N We're just 2 chapters away from the end of Turmoil and Bliss! I am so excited! Get ready for lots of new vamps.

The two weeks after the news report and Alice's missions were anything but relaxing. Kate called us everyday multiple times a day with updates. Whoever was behind this was creating an army. A newborn army. Carlisle Bella and Edward all shared a horrified look when Kate told us over Skype. Emmett and Jasper looked slightly scared but being Jasper and Emmett they soon had their game faces on, demanding to know the numbers.

"We don't know. Has Alice seen anything? All we know is that they're sticking to a certain age group. Mostly teens to early twenties. Two college girls went missing a week or so ago. They just confirmed them today. They have their names on the paper. I don't know if Noell or Annabelle know them."

"Who are they?" I asked leaning closer to the screen.

I saw her grab a paper off the table next to her and she opened it and read the names aloud.

"Kendra Simons and Sasha Clementine. Oh and Cameron Wallace." Noell and I both gasped.

"Kendra and… Sasha and Cameron?" Noell asked in a choked voice. It was a good thing she had asked because I found it hard to do at that moment.

"Yeah. They snagged them right of work and school. Whoever it is isn't telling their soldiers to be as conspicuous as that army you faced almost a decade ago. We saw Cameron nearby last night. Chances are whoever it is has them trying to catch Noell or Annabelle's scents. I don't know if they know where you went to, let's hope they don't."

"But why them? Besides the fact that those three knew who they were, why else do they want those kids?" Edward asked.

"Simple." It was Peter leaning over Kate's shoulder holding a sleeping Noah. "They think that since they knew them, they might carry information to lead them straight for you."

We all stared at the screen realizing that Peter had to be right. There wasn't really any other explanation for whoever this was to create three specific newborns. Three newborns who knew who Noell and I were. As I tried to sort through my scrambled thoughts to think back to the weeks before we left, I listened. I had to try and remember if I had told Kendra or Sasha where we were going. I didn't think I did, but I did remember. I did. Shit, I had told Candy! And if I nor anyone else did something about it, Candy would be their next victim.

"I could send Quil and Collin and Embry down there for extra protection if…"

"Wait!" I interrupted Jake. "Sorry." I said quickly. He nodded.

"We need to get Candy somewhere safe where none of them would get her. She knows where we are. We told her before coming here."

"Garrett and I will get her. She's better here then in a hotel or something."

"That sounds perfect." Bella said.

"Be careful. If any of them see you, don't hesitate to kill. No matter who they are, they're our enemies now." Edward said.

The call ended a few seconds later. We weren't really in much danger, that is unless they found out where we were. But who was behind this? There was someone else working behind the person making all decisions. Who was it?

I sat there, not paying attention to much of the conversation. No more reports had come from Seattle since that night we had first seen it on the news. The police hadn't come up with anything. The families of the victims were angry. They wanted answers and they wanted them now.

It was the last week of January when I saw him for the first time.

I had gone into town to see Charlie and my siblings with Ness. She wanted to see Emily again. We were on our way back when Nessa asked if we could stop at Maria's bakery for some sweet bread.

We went inside and came back out with bags full of sweet goodness. As we headed toward the car, Ness suddenly grabbed me by the arm and jerked me to a stop. "What is it?" I asked thinking she wanted to get more of those shell shaped breads she loved so much. "Don't look to your right. I'll walk behind you, but you move quick. As soon as you're in, turn on the car and go." she said through clenched teeth. "But…"

She cut me off, "Now." Suddenly, I felt like someone was watching me. I didn't think twice. I sprinted for the car. I jumped in with Nessie already closing the door on her side. I turned the car on and we left. And it was then that I saw him. Bright red eyes instead of green ones. He was mere feet from the car as I sped off already dialing Carlisle. I felt like I couldn't breathe. It was unbelievable. Cameron was a newborn. A thirsty uncontrollable newborn.

"Annabelle, what's…"

"Carlisle don't ask. Just… just.. meet me halfway home, please? You and Emmett. I saw…." I stopped and gasped for air. I was somehow still managing to keep us both on the road. Ness kept her eyes on me as we stopped at a red light.

"Saw what sweetheart?" Carlisle asked me. I heard him moving as he spoke. I could barely hear Emmett on the other end. "I thought my eyes were messing up, but I had to look harder. But it was him. I saw Cameron by Maria's bakery. Ness saw him too. He was watching me. I don't know if he'll follow us home. I…"

"I'll be at the halfway point in less than two minutes. I'll be there with Emmett. Get here as quickly as you can."

"Okay. I will."

We hung up and I sped through town. When we got there, Emmett, Carlisle and Jake were all standing in front of the Jeep. I got out and ran for Carlisle. He caught me in his arms and I clung to him. "He looked like he wanted to kill me. His eyes were so scary and so…" I stopped unable to go on. I had seen newborns before, but why had this scared me so much? Was it the thought of knowing that Cameron was out to kill me? Or at least take me to whoever it was who was after us?

"It's okay love. I've got you. You're okay now." he said rubbing my back. He and I got into my car. He drove us the rest of the way. When we were safely in the garage, I got out on shaky legs. He was already on my side of the car when I got out. We walked inside where everyone else waited.

I told them everything. The wolves were already running the perimeter to make sure nobody came through. I was still shaking when Bella handed me a cup of tea. Well, that was new. Tea.

It was sweet and tasted like apples, honey and lemon.

"I can't believe you saw Cameron." Noell said sitting next to me.

"You're lucky you didn't see him, he wasn't the same at all. He's not the sweet guy you knew from Bio. He looked murderous. And when he saw us, he looked like he wanted to attack us." I finished the cup of tea and walked upstairs with Noell right behind me.

"Attack you? But why would he do that?"

"Noell, he's a newborn. They're hard to control. I'm surprised that he didn't get us right then and there. He was so composed, and he stayed in control of himself. I don't understand it."

"Did he try talking to you?"

"No. That's a good thing, I guess. I probably wouldn't have been able to get a word in. He probably would have gone straight for my throat."

"Or he would have talked to you about why he was like this. What if he has the answers for Carlisle and the others? What if he knows who's behind this whole thing?" I looked at her, surprised. How could none of us have even thought of that? And who was to say that Kendra a and Sasha weren't around too. I jumped up and ran out the door.

I found Carlisle and Edward in his study.

"We need to bring Cameron here." Carlisle and Edward both turned and looked at me, looking puzzled an a bit surprised.

"Why would you want to do that?" Carlisle asked me.

"Noell just said something none of us even considered. What if he knows who's behind the whole creating of the army?"

"We've already thought of that. But who's to say he'll tell us the truth and not just some lie we an go off of?" Edward asked.

"Simple. Call Maggie. I'm sure she'll know if he's lying right?" Edward and Carlisle both smiled.

"Great idea!" Carlisle said before Edward called the Irish coven. And we were relieved to hear a few minutes later, that she would visit for a day just to hear him out. She said she missed us anyway.

"So, if we get Cameron here, obviously he needs an incentive, or something or someone to convince him." Edward said looking thoughtful for a minute.

"What would you suppose we try?" Carlisle asked him.

"The only thing I can come up with for now is blood. But as for the someone." he stopped and turned and looked directly at me. Oh no, I wasn't about to go and act as prey for Cameron. Hell no, I've already been through enough to last me the rest of my mortal life.

"Edward I won't allow her to be put in danger like that." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, I'm not saying put her in the middle of the woods, or anything. We could have her run into him somewhere. One of us will go with her of course. But we won't interfere unless he tries to harm her. She convinces him to go with her and she brings him home to us. Then we question him. And if Maggie says he's lying then we kill him. Simple."

"And then, we can take him into the woods, burn him, and see if any of the other newborns notice the smoke." Emmett chimed in. "And I volunteer to go with her. Because let's face it, he'd be way more scared of me then of any of the rest of you."

"No, I think it would be better if you and Carlisle went. If he hurts her, she needs to be taken away and back here as fast as possible right?" Noell asked.

"There is that. But aside from that, it would be better if Carlisle and Emmett went with her regardless. He needs to know that he's outnumbered two to one." Edward said.

"I really don't have another choice do I?" I asked.

"No. I'm afraid not." Carlisle said as Alice came in. "He'll be at the grocery store waiting for his dinner in a half hour. You'd all better go now. Spend at least fifteen minutes in there before walking out with a few things. He'll see you and approach you. If you tell him you know what he is, he'll be less inclined to kill you. But you've got to convince him to go with you. I can't see if he'll harm you or not, so be on your guard." she said this last part with a look at Emmett and Carlisle. "Stay nearby but not so close as to send him running. She'll lure him to you."

"Got it." Emmett said, his game face on.

We left five minutes later. I rove there and parked. I ran out of the car and inside to get out of the rain. I bought a few things. A box of cereal, some apples, milk and juice. And a pack of chocolate cupcakes. I paid for everything and walked outside with all the bags. I was almost to the car when I was stopped. I looked up and saw Cameron there, his red eyes locked on mine.

"Annabelle." he said, his voice melodic and beautiful.

"Cameron." I said flatly. He looked at me for a second. His eyes narrowed as he did. He must have been a bit surprised that I wasn't running away from his red eyes.

"So. Nice eyes. Haven't seen that color in a few months. When did you become a vampire?" I asked it so casually, you would have thought we were discussing the weather.

Now his eyebrows raised and a funny yet surprised look appeared on his now perfectly beautiful face.

"How do you know what I am?"

"I just know. I also know you're here to kill me, or something of that extent. Who sent you? Or should we go somewhere private to talk about it?" He smiled at me. "Private huh?"

I scoffed. "My boyfriend's still my boyfriend, Cameron. And private as in my house. Can I invite you over?" I asked him. "Or am I too tempting for you."

"You're tempting." he said taking a step closer to me. "But not the way you think." he said. His hand reached up to touch my face. I shook my head and stepped back. He was mad then. He growled low in his throat and he lunged for me, but he was intercepted by Carlisle who was fuming, his golden eyes burning.

"You do not touch my mate like that, or at all for any reason whatsoever. And the next time you do, I will dismember you limb by limb, do you understand that Cameron?" Cameron scoffed. "Oh you wouldn't dare." But Emmett appeared next to Carlisle, looking every bit as scary as I thought him when I was ten. And I had thought he was really scary back then.

Cameron shrank back and Emmett grabbed him and we went back to the car. Emmett sat with him in back as Carlisle drove. He held my hand in his all the way there.

When we arrived, Felix was there with Jasper. They all surrounded him and went inside. Carlisle and I followed. Noell pounced on the bags and went off into the kitchen, not making eye contact with Cameron.

I followed her giving Carlisle a smile to reassure him I'd be careful. They all went upstairs.

"What id he say to you?" Noell asked handing me a cupcake.

"He almost kissed me, or something. He touched my face and when I backed away he got mad at me."

"He did not!" Her green eyes widened in surprise.

"He did. Like I said earlier, he isn't the same Cameron we knew from Bio."

"I believe you. I didn't look at him, but I felt his eyes on me. Maggie is arriving tomorrow morning with the rest of her coven. They sound nice."

"They are." I assured her.

That night I was laying next to Carlisle, rapped in my comforter. He had one arm under my head holding me next to him. The other had a book in the other. It was another romance novel. I always loved this time we had each night. Now that I was out of school, these lasted for hours. Sometimes, I'd fall asleep, and if he had time in the morning, which happened a lot more these days, he would read from where I'd left off. He was the perfect narrator.

Tonight, we had finished the book. I had really enjoyed it. He put the book away and I yawned and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I just want everything to be like it was before everything went wrong." I said propping myself up on my elbow.

He rapped his arms around me then and held me there, rubbing my back. "I do too my love. And I don't want you thinking that any of this is your fault, because it's not."

"But how do I know that for sure? Was anything this bad for any of you before I came here?"

"At times, yes. There are things that happened that all of us wish hadn't happened." he said his hand still rubbing my back.

"Like what?"

"Like the time we left after Bella turned eighteen." he said. I looked up and saw that he didn't look happy about that.

"You left?" He nodded and then he told me about the horrible accident at her birthday party that Alice had planned. I remember that we had sent her a photo album or a scrap book for her to document her senior year. He told me how he had tried to convince Edward to stay but how he and Jasper had failed at doing so. And how it felt to just leave Bella like that without letting her know where they had gone.

"That explains a lot." I said. "She stopped talking to me and Mom for months. But then she started talking to us again in the Spring. Dad would call and tell me he didn't approve of Edward after he left. He always said he liked the rest of you, but not Edward. He would only say that you all left, but he never say why, or when. I always thought it was like a week, or something. Did she forgive you when you all returned?"

"Yes. In fact, she made us vote on the choice of her immortality. We outnumbered Edward."

"And then what happened?"

Carlisle continued, telling me about the army created by Victoria, a vampire who wanted to avenge her mate James's death by killing Edward's mate, my sister. She had made another vampire, Riley make all the decisions for them all. Edward had been the one to kill her while the rest of the family and werewolves fought her army in a clearing.

"And things settled down for a while after that. Bella and Edward were married and then well, you know the rest."

"Wouldn't it just be the oddest thing if someone was doing exactly what Victoria was doing? Someone we know working behind the scenes, letting those two guys do everything." Carlisle stopped rubbing my back, his hand resting where it had stopped.

"But who would?" he asked me.

"Someone who knows us. Someone who wants revenge on me as much as that newborn who wants to avenge me for getting Tanya killed. There has to be someone else out there who hates me as much as Tanya and her newborn. Someone who isn't afraid to stop at nothing to get what they want." I replied.

At that moment one person came to mind. "It can't be Hollie can it?" I asked. "I mean she's a human. She couldn't be behind the scenes. I imagine the newborns would have killed her." I said.

Carlisle shook his head. "You're right. The newborns wouldn't have been able to control themselves around her. She couldn't really be in any of this."

"But has Kate found anything in the news about her? I mean has she seen her name in the newspaper lately? Maybe she didn't tell us because she didn't think that was the Hollie we knew. What if she is?"

"If she is then we had better call her." Edward was in our room at that second, his phone already pressed to his ear. Bella was right behind him.

"Kate, sorry to bother you. I was wondering if you might have seen a name on the newspapers you might not have mentioned?" There was a short pause while Kate answered on the other end.

"Hollie Woods." A second or so later both Bella and Carlisle stiffened. "No, that makes things a bit easier. Once Maggie gets here, we'll know for certain. But until then, I want all of you down here. Leave tonight. Bring Jessica with you too. And if you find the two other newborns, Kendra and Sasha, bring them back with you. They've got some explaining to do. We have Cameron already. He's under Jasper's care. If she is behind this we need to have as many here as possible. I have a feeling as does Jasper that this army is bigger than what we dealt with almost a decade ago."

Kate said something and Edward said, "No, we'll only call them if it's absolutely necessary."

He hung up the phone. "They'll be here in the morning. Until then, we all need to discuss training again. It's been almost a decade, and there are new wolves. We have to teach them what they need to know." "

"Sounds like it'll be loads of fun." Emmett said walking in. "We'll start in the morning. Ma can watch too. Just like Bella." he said grinning.

"Right." Bella said.

"But Jasper's watching Cameron." I said.

"Felix will stay with him. Already have it arranged Darlin'." Jasper assured me from the doorway. "And lets not start in the morning. We'd better get all the wolves and head on outside."

A few minutes later, I was sitting on the grass, next to Ness. "The parentals said I can't fight. So, I have to observe while my man does what they do in fights." she said grinning. I felt wide awake now. I watched as Jasper arranged the vampires in a tight formation with Carlisle Emmett and Edward in front.

"If any of these newborns have gifts, we need Bella behind you three to protect you. If Maggie and her coven stay we could use them as well. Kate will stand next to Bella. We'll put Eleazar and Garrett in front as well. And when Felix is done babysitting he'll be here too. In the back we have Alice, Rosalie, and Carmen. And the wolves will arc around this way." Jasper gestured as Seth and Leah led at least twenty wolves into position. Jake was bringing up the rear. Seth stepped out and came over to me and barked out what sounded like a laugh.

"Get back over there." Ness said pushing on his shoulder. He shook his head before barking out another laugh and returning to his place among the other wolves.

I watched as Jasper talked. I watched as Carlisle and Jasper faced off dodging each other's swings and flying at each other in midair.

"Never lose focus." Jasper said as Carlisle pinned him to the ground. Jasper rolled over him and got to his feet. And then they flew at each other again.

"And never go for the obvious kill." he said as Carlisle moved away from him and Emmett took his place.

Emmett didn't seem to hold back as he tackled Jasper and fought him expertly.

I watched my sister face off with Carlisle. It was amazing to watch them. I had never seen Carlisle do anything like this before. Ness grinned at me when she saw the awestruck expression on my face.

"It's pretty cool, isn't it? I mean especially when it comes to Jake and Carlisle. Oh look watch."

I watched as Carlisle and Edward faced off. They fought each other skillfully. Carlisle ducked as Edward tried hitting him. Carlisle flew over him and ran at him from behind. Edward whirled around but it was too late. Carlisle was already halfway to him. With a thunderous crash, Carlisle knocked him onto the ground.

Emmett and Bella fought next. He knocked her halfway across the yard. But she landed on the balls of her feet. She launched herself at him, grass flying up behind her from where her feet had dung into the earth. She knocked Emmett into a tree behind him and then they fought, struggling to get the upper hand in the fight. She kicked him in the gut sending him backwards. Carlisle and Edward joined the fight. Carlisle ran at Bella and threw her into the air. She landed hard but got to her feet quickly. She leaped into the air and he caught her around her waist.

"Never let them get their arms around you. Or they'll kill you." Emmett said as they went on fighting.

It was a good while later when Jasper's session finished. Bella grinned at me as she came to sit next to me and the men talked nearby. "If I were human, I'd be pretty bruised. Never again will I allow Jasper to pair me up with Emmett or Carlisle." she said and I laughed. "Well, it's good practice." I said.

"When you become a vampire, I'll train you too." Emmett said coming over to join us.

"I trained Bells here, I can fight with you too. Besides, Carlisle wouldn't have to worry about you getting beat up. You'll be strong and unbreakable." Emmett said.

"By that time, she probably won't ever have to know about it." Rose said. It was nearly dawn now. I was just starting to feel tired.

"We'll do more tomorrow night." Jasper told us. "Get some sleep you two." he said looking pointedly at Ness and I. We nodded and got up. I followed her inside and upstairs. I flung myself onto the bed and closed my eyes.

"Can I wake her up now?"

"Shh." I heard someone say nearby.

"Seriously, she's been asleep since this morning. It's almost five."

I tried to remember where I'd heard that voice before…

"Bellerina. Waaaaaaake up Sleeping Beauty. It's a new day… or ending to one." Peter was here?

My eyes flew open and I was right. There, watching me with his reddish gold eyes and a huge grin on his face was Peter. "And she opens her eyes!" he boomed before chuckling.

I looked over and found Carlisle on my other side smiling down at me.

"Is it really almost five?" I asked groggily rubbing my eyes as Peter plopped down by my feet.

"Yes, it is. Peter was waiting for you to wake up."

"For two hours!" Peter complained. "I have never had to wait for someone as long as I had to wait for you. I brought you a present. Consider this one of many of my birthday gifts to you. Yes, I know when your birthday is. And in case you've forgotten what with all of this going on, it's in thirteen days." I laughed. "Thank you Peter. What's my present?"

"Get up and I'll show you. I had to get Carlisle's approval on this, but it was worth it. And I needed his approval because of the diet they're on. You know, just to make sure it wasn't a bad idea to get you this."

"What does my gift have to do with the animal blood diet?" I asked as I stood up. Carlisle was by my side in the next second with a huge grin on his face. "It's safe to say that none of us will be eating it anytime soon." Carlisle said as Peter dragged me out the door, Carlisle holding my other hand. We stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Kate and Jess rushed forward and hugged me tightly between them. Carmen and Charlotte stood back with a big box between them.

"Let me see that." Peter said taking it from them. Carlisle led me to the couch and I sat down. Peter set the box on the table in front of me. I lifted the lid and in a flurry of fluffy white fur and a little meow, a cat flew into my arms. I squealed in surprise and Carlisle smiled at me as he took a picture. I held it close as it purred loudly.

"Do you like it?" Peter asked me.

"Peter I love it. What is it?"

"It's a girl. But look inside the box." I did and I found toys, cat food and a cute turquoise colored color.

"Her litter box is already by the door. And Alice already has a kitty bed on it's way for her. All she needs now is a name." Peter said. I looked at her and grinned.

"Hmm, she looks like a snowdrop doesn't she?" Carlisle smiled sitting next to me.

"Yeah, but that's not going to be her name." Alice said dancing into the room. "I just saw what her name's going to be."

"Okay, how long will it take me to name her?" I asked her.

"Not long. You'll see, just be patient." I sighed and held her as she kept purring.

"Thank you Peter." I said as the cat rubbed it's little nose against my cheek. Emmett came in through the back door with a flat package in his hand.

"I've got the perfect name for her."

He pulled out a picture frame. He held it up and I laughed. It was a birth certificate he must have printed off. It said SnowBelle Cullen

Date of birth: November 2, 2014

Mother: Annabelle Esme Swan STB Cullen

Father: Carlisle Cullen

Siblings:

Edward Anthony Cullen

Isabella Marie Cullen

Rosalie Lillian Hale

Emmett McCarty Cullen

Mary Alice Cullen

Jasper Hale

"This is too cute. And I love the name. SnowBelle it is." I said as the newly named SnowBelle meowed again. I let her down and she leaped onto the table.

"Glad you think so." Peter said proudly.

Jasper came in then with Cameron just behind him. Peter looked him over and shook his head.

"He's not gifted." Jasper told him.

"Well, he's got his looks, maybe if he tells you what you want to know you can keep him." Peter said before turning back to me. "Maggie's on her way. She should be here in another hour." I nodded.

Jasper left the room with Cameron.

"So when are they supposed to arrive?" I asked.

"Alice saw them arriving in less than three days. When the snow's gone." Peter told me.

"So, you nor Noell will be in hiding. As you may have already guessed, this is an army. But we've got better numbers. They're wilder than the other army you fought almost a decade ago. That does sound unbelievable but it's true. We'll keep Noell and Annabelle in here." Garrett said. "It's best. But if you think at anytime, that it's not safe you have someone you trust go with either of them to safety. But if, for whatever reason, one of them gets hurt just remember, you kill them first."

Nobody said a word. SnowBelle rubbed her fluffy little body up against my legs and I smiled.

Where's Candy?" I asked. "Oh, that twenty something chick we saved? She's in good hands down at the Rez. She knows everything. It's a good thing we got her when we did. Those newborns trashed the Sarbucks, and killed three other employees. And anyway, they wanted her to move and manage another one. Coincidentally, it's here in Forks. So, Belle, looks like you may or may not have your job back." Peter said excitedly.

"That'd be nice." I said.

"What about our two friends from work? Where are they?" Noell asked.

"We'll know soon." Peter said just as the door opened. Maggie came in and ran straight for me. She kissed my cheek before embracing Carlisle and the others.

"It's so good to be here. Though I do wish it was under better circumstances. Where is the young lad?"

Jasper appeared at the top of the stairs with Felix and Cameron. They all walked toward us and stopped in front of her.

"Cameron, I want you to be honest with me. Do not try to lie to me. I will know. And that isn't an exaggeration. So, what do you know about this army?"

Cameron didn't answer for a few seconds. He looked back at me his eyes never leaving my face.

He finally turned back and started talking.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Who is the leader of this army?"

"There're three of them. But there's this one, who makes all the decisions. I mean the girl, she sort of plants them into his mind, but he makes the final decision. The guy with the sand colored hair, his name's Hayden. Before you brought me here they had thirty or so others hiding out in a warehouse in Seattle. The blond guy, Brad, he stays with them, and makes sure they're always fed. The blond girl, Hollie she found me one night when I was leaving school. I don't remember anything after that but this horrible fire that went through my body and when I woke up I was like this. That's when they told me they were looking for Annabelle. I told them where you went. I didn't know she was going to do this. I didn't intend to bring her to you. I'm sorry. Her plan though, is to kill Annabelle to get to him." he pointed a finger at Carlisle. "She's known about vampires for months now. She found Brad late one night in December after some Christmas party. She had done research on your family and found out what you were. I only know this because she trusted me. She doesn't know that you have bigger numbers. She thinks that Annabelle is only protected by eight of you. She doesn't know about any of those dog things."

"We're not dogs." Seth ground out.

"Yeah you are. I saw you out the window. You're huge dogs."

"Okay, okay. Enough, Maggie is he telling the truth?" I asked.

"Yes, he is."

"Good. Then I guess he's on our side then. Should we train him to fight?" Emmett asked.

"I think that would be best." Peter said.

"Well, before you do, I found someone else who told me the same story as Cameron. She doesn't want to deal with Hollie anymore than he does." She beckoned someone inside and I didn't know whether to scream or cry when I saw Kendra walk in her eyes darting everywhere.

They fell on me and she smiled. "Annabelle how come you didn't tell me that your boyfriend was a vampire?"

"Um… I couldn't." I said and she nodded. "Yeah, it's the law right? At least that's what Mags over there said." Maggie chuckled. "Yes, nobody in the human world has to know about us."

"Sounds fair. Now, what kind of blood will we be drinking now?" She asked before grinning at Carlisle. "Hey. By the way, I forgot to mention something that might not even matter, but she said if she kills Annabelle, Brad gets her blood. They discussed it like it was some sort of game." Carlisle glared and Kendra nodded. "I know how you feel. If I were in your shoes I wouldn't want anyone talking about my mate's blood like that. By the way, Annabelle, you don't smell mouthwatering like other people."

I laughed. "Thank you."

After that things flew by. There were more training sessions. Jasper spent extra time with the two newborns. Eleazar discovered that Kendra had what Bella had thought she had when she was turned. She had self control. It was like a barrier. If she kept something out, it stayed out, unless she let it in. It was pretty cool. Her thirst was the hardest to keep in control, but she really did try. She said that everyone around here didn't smell appealing at all. Not even Karissa or Noah, who were going to stay at the rez.

By the second day, the snow started to melt. Everyone was on edge, the wolves ran patrol since the night before.

I was outside by the back door when Carlisle found me watching the sun rise. I hadn't really gotten much sleep since a few days ago. I turned to him and he put his arm around me.

"We'll all be alright." I said looking up at him.

"We will be. But I always have this fear." he began pulling me closer to him. I peered up at him. "What fear?"

"That I might lose you." I rapped my arms tightly around him. "You won't ever lose me Carlisle. I'll always be here. If anyone has that fear it's me. I don't want to lose you. Right now, I'm scared that something will happen to you and you won't be here when it's all over. I can't live without you Carlisle. I can't imagine a life without you."

"You won't lose me." he said and I nodded. "And I have no doubts about that. But I still get scared." I said. Bella appeared from out of nowhere with Edward.

"Bella and I had the same fears before the newborn army we fought nine years ago. Don't ever lose sight of the fact that both of you will come out alive. That'll help you get through and keep you calm." Edward said.

"And if you get into a close call, we'll be here." Bella said patting my shoulder.

"Now, stop being worried, both of you and come inside. It's cold out for you Belle." Edward said.

"Okay, okay. Let's go." I said.

It was almost two in the afternoon when it began. They came running. I was inside the house with Noell. We watched with wide eyes as they ran full force into our army. The wolves were standing menacingly, waiting for their prey. And they didn't have to wait long. They attacked as soon as they came in contact.

"There's Felix." Noell said in a choked voice as one newborn jumped on his back. But he fought him off skillfully. I saw Emmett and Rose among them then. I looked for Carlisle but it was hard to find him within all those vampires. When I did see him, it was when he caught a newborn trying to come our way.

"Did your sister ever tell you what it was like when she watched it?" Noell asked.

"No." I said my voice barely above a whisper. "She only watched Edward kill Victoria."

"In that case, I think we'd better get away from the window now." Noell said.

"Yes, get away from the window girls. It's about time I found you." I jumped and whirled around to find Hollie. She was standing by the back door her red eyes focused on me. I back up toward the window. Noell screamed and she ran for me. It was like running into a mountain as she slammed into me. She threw us out the window. I landed hard on my back. I felt the wind whoosh out of my lungs as I landed. Noell was screaming from somewhere as Hollie leaned over me. "Where's your protector huh? Shouldn't he be here with you?"

"He's…"

"Right here." Carlisle said from nearby.

"Oh there you are. Before I get to you let me finish her first." She made to grab me but Carlisle flew at her knocking her across the room. I tried getting up, using my arm to sit up. I felt the glass slice my arm. I muffled a scream as I watched Carlisle and Hollie fight. Hollie being in the house meant that a whole mess of other newborns followed. I saw Felix follow with Garrett and Jake close behind. I saw Noell run up the stairs, safe, I hoped.

I got up after a while but a newborn came at me and I stumbled back. It was stopped halfway by Seth who grabbed it around the neck. I looked on as my family fought against them. I lost sight of Carlisle again as I fell on the floor. Right on the glass, again. Gee, this just wasn't my day.

That was the last thought I had before losing consciousness.

A/N Well… that was definitely quite an ending! Oh, Hollie, do you ever learn? What did you guys think? :) I'd love to hear your thoughts in some reviews!

Okay, so, that story I was going to post after this one was over… well… that one is being posted tonight, right after this chapter is posted. It's called I Love You, Buttercup. I hope you guys will check it out and let me know what you think!

Until next Sunday!

-RoseNEmmettForever—


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: We own nothing. All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

A/N I hope you guys like this chapter! I can't believe that this is the second to last chapter! Before we go on, I'd like to thank all of the reviewers from the previous few chapters.

Thank you to: AUTMN, DigitalFangirl, Adela, Goldielover. You al are so, so amazing! Much love to each and every one of you! XXXXX

Now, onto the chapter!

When I opened my eyes again, I looked around confused. Where was I? I felt my head pounding and I internally screamed. This was horrible.

My arm oozed blood from where I had cut open with the shards of glass from the window behind me. I moaned in pain and stopped moving it. My eyes were trained on Carlisle who was circling Hollie. She did the same. Her eyes never leaving him. How was she not getting distracted by my blood? This was supposed to be easy. I would bleed, she'd get distracted and Carlisle would swoop in, twist her head and break her neck. Well, at least I thought it would go that way. But she never looked at me. She swung at him, but Carlisle deflected it and jumped aside. She moved toward me but he swung at her and threw her across the room where she fell onto the glass table, shattering it. She sprung up and they flew at each other. The sound their bodies made on impact was deafening. It was like watching a graceful sort of murder as she swung, he dodged and when he'd jump over her to try and get to me she'd always be there to block his way. It was a graceful murderous dance. It was hard not to notice how untrained in fighting she was compared to my vampire who dodged each blow with such grace and ease.

It was all happening so fast then. Carlisle flung her on the floor again with a powerful blow to her stomach just as three of the newborns came through the door behind her. Behind me I heard Emmett shout. "No!" He ran in with Jasper and Edward. Where was Bella? Vampires flew all around the room. It was me who saw the last one slip in unnoticed. I gasped and she flung herself at me. I screamed when she fell her foot landing on my ankle. Momentarily distracted, Carlisle looked at me, a horrified expression on his face.

I looked up and gasped in horror as Hollie grabbed Carlisle around the neck and started tightening her grip.

"No, no!" I screamed. I didn't care about the searing pain my ankle was causing. I didn't care that I was leaving a trail of blood behind me, as with unknown strength I limped toward her as Emmett swooped down on the girl who almost tried killing me.

"No!" I screamed again. Carlisle freed himself and held her in his arms. It was then that she looked at me. Her red eyes narrowed as she watched me. She smirked at me and I ignored it. I knew better. He was holding her in a way that she wouldn't be able to get out of. She didn't know that of course.

He looked at me, his eyes pleading for me to stay back as he threw himself with her against the wall. She pushed him off and seeing the blood that now flowed freely down my arm and on the floor her red eyes widened as she growled. Momentarily distracted from Carlisle she sprang to me. She knocked into me and I fell onto the ground. She grabbed my arm and prepared to start drinking from the open wound. But that was all Carlisle needed. He jumped on her back, his hands rapping around her throat. She reacted too late. He squeezed as she screamed and he ripped her off of me. She struggled but he put his mouth to her neck and I heard a loud metallic scraping sound as he tore her head away from the rest of her body. I watched as he stepped back and the head full of blond curls rolled away from her headless body as he dropped her and ran straight for me. The other three had been taking care of. Emmett looked over at me with my broken ankle and bleeding arm. and he smiled sadly. "At least we won." And with that he scooped up Hollie's head and dragged her corpse out behind him like a burlap sack and went out to burn her.

Emmett's last words made me smile through the pain. His optimism was very much needed and appreciated at this moment. "I looked up at Carlisle through my now blurry vision.

"You're… okay." I could hardly breathe without feeling a sharp stab of pain in my ribs. He didn't say anything as he carefully lifted me into his arms and carried me out of the house. He set me on the grass by the big cedar in the back yard. Noell ran to us medical supplies in her arms.

"Belle! Oh my gosh!" she put a pillow under my head and I winced. "Carlisle, I'm sorry for the blood on the floor." I said my words slurring together.

"You're injured and on the verge of fainting and you're apologizing for the blood on the floor? My love, that's the least of our worries at the moment." he said smiling at me as the putrid smell of smoke filled my nose. I coughed twice and groaned in pain.

"Please fix me." I said as Bella ran to me and held water to my lips. I drank some and then I felt Carlisle's cool hands holding my ankle gently as he plunged a needle into my leg and I felt nothing as he reset the bone that had looked so ugly sticking out in that ugly way it had been. He rapped it for me and moved on to my arm. He pulled out some weird looking syrup stuff from a bag and spread it on my arm.

"Ew, I remember that stuff." Bella said wrinkling her nose as the numbness took over. Carlisle expertly cleaned the glass out of the gash before stitching it and rapping it in gauze. I closed my eyes as he checked the rest of me. and Bella cleaned my face with cool rags. It was too cold.

"Her temperature's a little high." Bella said touching my forehead.

Oh, so it wasn't the weather. Okay.

"She must have caught a chill, or she didn't drink enough water." Noell answered from near me. Carlisle lifted me into his arms again. I didn't even feel when he had taped up my rib. It felt better now. I could breathe easier, finally.

"Can I worry about the floor now?" I asked opening my eyes as he carried me back inside.

"No love. You're going to rest."

"What about Kendra and Cameron?" I asked as he carried me up to our room.

"They're fine." he said as we walked into the room. Just then, the sun came out of the cloud cover and shone across the room, hitting his face. I smiled before I felt myself slipping under.

"Beautiful." I said before closing my eyes and letting myself go limp in his arms.

My eyes cracked open to find a red eyed vampire looking at me. I opened my mouth and screamed. The door flew open and I saw Carlisle and Bella behind them.

"Sorry." He said. I started shaking and I blinked twice. It was Cameron.

"What did you do?" Carlisle asked him stepping between him and me.

"Nothing. I was just watching her. Like you asked."

Well that was news to me. Carlisle asking the guy who had first tried killing me, then kissing me to watch over me? Or wait, was it kiss then kill? I can't remember.

"From the doorway Cameron. Not leaning over her like she's your next meal." Carlisle said his hand on my forehead. The other was holding my bandaged hand. I was still taking deep breaths to try and calm my heartbeat.

"You had him watch me?" I said my voice cracking. Carlisle pulled the blankets off of me. My shirt clung to me. I must have been sweating for some time. He lifted my shirt and checked on my bandaged rib.

I sighed in relief as his blissfully cold hands touched my skin.

"That feels nice." I said. Bella came over and sat on my other side.

"How long was I out for?" I asked as Carlisle helped me sit up.

"A day." Cameron supplied from behind Carlisle. He peeked over his shoulder as he said so. "I counted. Twenty four hours and 2 seconds. I love this whole being able to do math in like half a nano second." he said grinning.

"Twenty four hours and two point five seconds actually." Emmett said coming to sit at the foot of the bed.

"So it's still two seconds." Cameron said defensively.

"You've got to be accurate on these things. Especially when she's concerned." Emmett said grinning at me. "You better now Ma?" I smiled and tried moving my head. It was still a little sore from when I'd fallen into the glass wall when Hollie attacked me. My arm was alright too. I looked down at my ankle which rested on a pillow.

"I'm as good as I can be." I replied.

"You got a fever. See I told you that you should have worn that jacket when you went outside." Noell said from right outside the door. She was with Felix.

"It was only a minute before I went back in." I reminded her.

"But it was cold out." She said.

"Well…" I stopped, deciding not to argue. I was alive and that was all that mattered. Carlisle handed me a glass of water. I drank it slowly.

A few minutes later , Cameron left and the others followed leaving just Carlisle Bella and I.

"How long was the battle then?" I asked leaning into Carlisle, still feeling exhausted.

"You'd be surprised Sis. It was literally twenty minutes. Ten of those were spent burning the bodies. It took five to kill Hollie." I was very impressed by this piece of news.

"Where's SnowBelle?" I asked looking around the room. As if on cue, she raced into the room and meowed at Carlisle's feet. He bent and scooped her up and set her in my arms. She began purring immediately, and I cuddled her close.

"Well, now that the fight's over, what do we do? This actually makes everything boring now." Emmett said poking his head in the doorway.

"I think that's what we need right now." I said.

"Boredom? Really?"

"Yes, I think we all deserve a long vacation from any confrontation of any sort." Carlisle said and I nodded softly, afraid to move my head too much.

Alice danced into the room then and threw her arms around me. "I am so glad you're awake!"

"I am too."

"Now that you are, I can stop worrying and focusing on the clock. I have something else to look for. And no, it's not life threatening. It's just life changing. Carlisle, come with me. I need your input on something." Carlisle stood and he and Alice left the room. I didn't worry about it. It was probably about trends, stocks, and things like that.

A few minutes later, I was downstairs. The window was replaced, and all traces of violence were completely gone. Everyone was watching a movie on the TV. When Peter saw me he jumped up and ran to me, rapping his arms around me, giving me a big bear hug. "Good to have you awake, Bellerina. You feeling better?"

"I am." I said. I sat on the couch with his help and I looked at the screen. It was some movie with Liam Hemsworth in it. It looked good. It was nice to sit here and not have to worry about any newborns attacking me. Just as I thought that, Kendra ran in and sat at my feet. "The animal blood diet is not all that bad. I like it. I don't know what Cameron was complaining about. It's really good. Especially blood from a mountain lion, or a bear. Mmm… the best." She licked her lips as she turned to me. "Hey."

"Hey."

"When will you become a vampire Belle?" she asked. I grinned. "No idea yet."

"Well hurry up, because you need to try the animal diet." I chuckled as my love came down the stairs with Alice.

"Trust me, it's at the top of my list of things to do when I become a newborn." I assured her.

Eleazar chuckled and looked over at Kendra. "Ah! I finally realized what this is." he said. Kendra clapped her hands. "Seriously?"

"You have what Bella had assumed she had when she first became a vampire."

"I thought we had already figured this out. Didn't you say it was Super self control?" Bella asked.

"Yes. She also doesn't even crave the human blood that Cameron does." I looked at her in shock.

"No way."

"Yeah, I mean when I was with Hayden and that blond chick, I was forced to drink from humans, but I never liked it. But when Carlisle and Edward introduced me to the animal diet I was literally in heaven." I smiled and I took a full look at her face and saw that her eyes were that ghoulish red I'd come to detest nowadays. But with her and even Cameron, I could tolerate it.

A few minutes later, Carlisle and the guys went out for a quick hunt. Kendra stayed with me in my room, and we watched Glee on Netflix.

"So, your boyfriend is a vampire. How does that work?" she asked with a grin.

"Um… well." I started as she paused the show.

"We're just really careful, I guess. He's always so careful with me, because he doesn't want to hurt me. But all these other vampires seem to like taking care of that."

"He's never hurt you? Not even on accident?"

"No." I said and she beamed.

"I didn't think so. He is a doctor after all. You're so lucky!" I grinned. " I am."

"At least she just dislocated your ankle. Um, Emily, I mean. That's what her name was."

"Yeah. I thought it was broken. It felt that way."

"Everyone thought it was."

"Last time I had my ankle broken, among other things." I then proceeded to tell her about Tanya and she was pissed that she did any of it.

"Well Belle, all of them are gone now. Now you can relax and watch Glee and stuff." I smiled. "Yep."

And it turned out I could relax. For a while, at least. Everyone insisted I not move from my room, unless absolutely necessary. I watched Glee and played board games with Emmett when he and the others returned from the hunt.

At night, Carlisle and I lay together and talked for hours. He seemed so happy and excited about something, and I was curious.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"Well my love, do you know what today is?" I thought about it for a second and I smiled. "It's the third." I said. I giggled then and threw my arms around his neck. "Happy one year anniversary!" I said before we kissed.

"You two are sick!" Emmett said from outside our door.

"Shut up." I growled before our lips met again.

"We've had an amazing year aside from the whole me almost dying twice thing." I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"That would be three times." he reminded me as he played with my hair.

"Oh, right, three times. Whatever. All that matters here is that it's been an amazing year." I said

"I couldn't agree with you more." he said.

I yawned and closed my eyes. "And in nine days I'll be twenty." I said sleepily.

Carlisle chuckled and I opened my eyes. He grinned at me.

"What?"

"You're adding on year my love. You'll be nineteen."

I giggled. "Oh right. Nineteen. I just feel older." I said yawning again.

"Well if you don't get enough rest, you'll feel older tomorrow. Good night." he said pressing his lips to my forehead.

"G'night." I mumbled.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

It was raining when I woke. The rain was coming down in sheets when I peered out the window. It made me feel nostalgic. Had it really been a full year since I'd come here? It had been raining like this too. I had a sudden flash of me in that white blouse and blue skirt walking up the stairs to find Carlisle. And the whole day after that. It felt like that had all been just yesterday. I smiled to myself as I got dressed and went downstairs. Peter was lying on the floor with Nessa's boys using him as their playground, climbing over him and on him.

"Morning Annabelle honey." he said with a cheeky grin.

"Good morning Peter."

"I was told to let you know that you must be waiting by the front door at exactly nine AM sharp. And right now it's…" he looked at his phone, "A minute till nine."

"Why do I have to…"

"Do not question me, dear. Just do what you're told."

"Okay. Okay." I saids going to stand by the door. Snow, as I'd come to call her, came over and rubbed up against my legs. I scooped her up and she began to purr.

"What's going on Snow?" I said scratching her head. She just meowed, her green eyes on the door. I looked out the windows and I smiled as I swung it open. Carlisle walked toward me with at least five dozen red roses. Behind him, Emmett, Edward and Jasper held up a banner that read: HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY! I LOVE YOU! around the words their were hearts and glittery stars.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my…" My voice caught in my throat as I ran out and met Carlisle on the porch. Snow meowed happily as she held on for her little life as I threw my arms around his neck.

I covered his face in kisses as the guys watched. I saw Rose and Alice appear from around the side of the house with my sister.

"I love you. I love you. I love you!" I exclaimed as I kissed him hard. I didn't care who was watching.

He kissed me back the roses still between us. My cat leaped out of my arms and ran back inside.

"I love you more." he said near my ear as we stood there holding each other.

I regretfully let him go and he handed me the huge bunch of flowers. I held them close to my face and inhaled the sweet smell. Bella and Alice busied themselves with snapping picture after picture.

"Move inside you two. This poster won't last out here for long." Edward said smiling at us. I tugged on Carlisle's hand and we went inside. Peter was grinning from his spot on the couch.

"So, did you waiting over there at nine sharp pay off dear?" he teased. I blushed as I nodded.

"Good." he said smiling.

Carlisle and I spent all day together. He didn't want to go out into the rain. He had no objections to spending all day in bed. The roses were in a huge vase on the dresser. There were a few times when we'd gotten close to actually having sex, but he'd always stop it. He told me, ever since that time in our hideaway place in the woods, that he wanted it to be on our wedding night, so I could get the full human experience.

"Then can we get married? Like now?" I teased as I sat up so he could massage my shoulders. I hadn't had a massage in months, so he was treating me to one now. And let me just point out that he was good a it. Really good. Not even a professional could do him justice.

He laughed and didn't say anything. But something about the smile he wore made me think there was something he wasn't telling me. I didn't pry. If he wanted to tell me, he would.

The door opened a few minutes later and Alice flew in with a huge grin on her face.

"This year, I want to change things up a bit. I'm asking you permission to throw you a birthday party. So may I?"

"It depends." I said, "Will there be any unwelcome visitors?"

"Nope."

"Well, okay you can. Just as long as there's no mishaps." I said and she clapped her hands excitedly.

"Trust me, there won't be any mishaps. Trust me when I say that this will be the best birthday you've ever had. And I do mean ever."

"Alright Ali, I'll trust you on that one." I said and she smiled.

She left the room a few minutes later, after asking me about what I might think I wanted as my cake's flavor this year. I was half asleep halfway through. So by the time she left I was already drifting off. Spending the whole day in bed on our one year anniversary was the best thing. I wouldn't have had it any other way.

February 7, 2015

I parked my car behind the newly opened coffee shop at exactly six in the morning. We weren't opening till seven. But Candy wanted me there early. Noell wasn't able to make it. So, Candy had let Ness take her place for today. I had left Snow under Carlisle's care while I went to work. Alice had begun preparations for my birthday party and evidence of that was everywhere.

We walked in and helped Candy set up. She was holding interviews today. So it would e the two of us until she found more workers.

It was around ten thirty. Customers were lined up out the door. But we were getting things done. I was just finishing up an order of lattes when Shayna Stanley walked in with who must have been her newest boyfriend.

When she got to the front of the line, she smiled at me.

"Hi Annabelle. How are you? I didn't know you were working here now. Brad, this is Annabelle. We went to high school together."

"Nice to meet you." he said his eyes on his phone.

"Nice to meet you to. What can I get for you two this morning?"

"A caramel latte, make that a Venti. And Brad?" Shayna asked turning to Brad.

"The same." he said. I nodded and swiped her card. Ness started on them while I took a few more orders. Candy came out looking absolutely frazzled.

"Girls, I can not find anyone suitable for this job. We need help. Who can we get here on such short notice? Of course they'll be paid for their time, we just need help." I smiled. "I can get Bella Kate and Leah here in ten minutes." I said.

"That would be lovely. Thanks honey." she said patting my shoulder. I nodded and quickly made the call. Bella said they'd be here soon. As I hung up I heard Alice saying something about candles. Strange.

As soon as they arrived, Candy put them right to work. They looked like pros. Bella took my place taking orders and I helped Ness make them. Leah and Kate were busy with putting the cups out and all the other things people could purchase. By lunch, the study stream of customers was well taken care of. We were definitely making this work.

Alice POV

It was finally going to happen. Carlisle was going to propose. On her birthday! It was a dream come true. So, I was using the birthday party as a front for the real reason for celebration. I mean yes, it was her birthday, but who else got engaged to a vampire on their birthday?

Everyone around here was assigned to something. Even Cameron. I hadn't liked him at first, but as the days past, he became my source of amusement. He and Jazzy were bonding now, which was okay.

"Okay, I think she should wear this dress." Rosalie held up a beautiful satin and lace pink gown and I shook my head.

"No, try again." she hung it again and looked through the other ones. Emmett was busy with Felix and Jasper on locating my strings of white lights and going out to buy other supplies. Carlisle and Edward were out getting the item that really mattered. The engagement ring.

There was a jeweler we'd gone to for literally a century. They had been there some ten years ago to polish Bella's ring. But now, they were going to talk with the manager and a few others to design a beautiful ring for the future matriarch of our coven! It filled me with so much joy, I literally wanted to dance. And of course, money talked, so they would definitely have it done in four days.

We had gotten her ring size while she'd been sleeping a couple weeks back. It was all so exciting.

"Okay, this one?" I looked up from my list and saw Rose holding another dress, again satin and lace but in a beautiful lavender that I loved and knew would look beautiful on her.

"Yes! That one!" I exclaimed. Rose grinned. "She'll look so beautiful Alice, should we show Bella?"

"Yes, Bella. Come in here please?" She came in the phone to her ear.

"Yes we'll be there right away.

"Ah, we need candles!" I said as she hung up.

"Oh, Alice, that dress looks beautiful! Is this the one for the big day?" Bella asked. Rose nodded.

"Yes. I think I have the perfect hairdo in mind for her."

"I just can't believe it's already happening. My sister's about to et engaged." Bella's eyes filled with tears and Rose and I ran to hug her. "I'm sorry." she said, "I just get emotional thinking about it."

"True, Emmett and I were on a hunt last night, and I started dry sobbing right there, in the middle of the woods. He thought something was wrong with me, but I told him that all of this was just too exciting and it made me feel emotional. He agreed and said it'd be nice to finally be evened out in numbers the next time we moved."

"Speaking of, he and Edward went to make arrangements for the newest addition in Seattle. Rose clapped her hands. "That is so exciting. This is going to be good for all of them. Especially for those few people they talked to last week." Bella said.

"Absolutely. Now Ali, tell us, have they gotten the ring yet?" Rose asked.

"I can't tell you. Carlisle made me promise not to look for him in the future until he calls.

"Fine, fine. I can not wait to see it when she finally gets to wear it. Anyway, Leah, Kate and I have to go help at Belle's job, so we'll be back at around eight."

"Will do." I waved as she left, and I continued working on my plans.

And when Carlisle came home at nearly eight, he and Edward looked pleased. Carlisle held a bag in one hand and just by the size, I knew what it was. I had snuck a peak into the future a few hours before and knew money had talked, quite loudly, it seemed.

"How did you get it so soon? I thought it wasn't designed yet?"

"It was designed. We just went to make sure that it was set right." Edward said.

"Alice, would you like to see it?" Carlisle asked and I clapped my hands. "I've been waiting a year!" He gestured for me to follow him upstairs. Edward followed close behind. We closed the door behind us and he pulled the little velvet box out of the bag. He set it on the desk and opened it. I gasped when I saw it. It was gorgeous. Not too showy, and yet, not too simple. It was perfect, and screamed Annabelle. It was a beautifully cut diamond, surrounded by what Rose had once told me was called a halo. Basically the larger diamond was surrounded by smaller diamonds. It was really pretty. The stones on the ring caught the light, and sparkled before Carlisle closed the box again and I grinned.

"Can it be her birthday already? Carlisle, it's perfect for her!"

"I know." he said with a smile as he put it away.

"She will say yes, without a second thought." Edward said chuckling. "Her sister was harder to persuade."

"She was." Carlisle said as we left the room. "It took you months for her to finally agree." Emmett said as he walked past us with a box in his arms.

"Well, you two got married, and that's all that matters." I said.

"And proposing on her birthday is a genius idea. I mean, Valentine's Day is two days after, but her birthday seems more fitting." Edward said just as the door opened and in she came, with pink cheeks and a smile with a latte in one hand and a little paper bag in the other.

And as always, when she saw Carlisle, a huge smile appeared on her face. She set the bag and cup down and they met each other halfway. It was so cute to watch. I smiled as I watched them share a kiss before turning and going back up the stairs to resume her party plans.

A/N Eeeeeeeeeeeeek! So I'm freaking out as I sit here writing this! It's finally going to happen! What did you guys think of the chapter? Leave some reviews! Thanks again so much to all who reviewed the previous chapter! :)

Also, don't forget to check out I Love You, Buttercup! It's going on it's third chapter come Sunday!

Until Sunday!

-RoseNEmmettForever and TwiHeart!—


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: The final chapter! I can't believe we're already here. This chapter will have two POV's. I hope you like them. I'll say more at the bottom. But here we go! The first one is shorter. Also, Annabelle gets a visit from her inner thoughts. You'll see what I mean. It's an idea I got from a friend who will be co writing the next story with me. More on that at the bottom! And some old friends from Florida!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Belle.

February 11, 2015

Carlisle POV

Today I was going to talk to Charlie. It was the day I'd been waiting for for quite a long time. And I was bringing Edward with me. I had of course, appointed him as my best man. He had accepted without a second thought.

"Carlisle, what do you think Charlie will say? Let me warn you, when I told him about Bella, he turned at least five different colors.

"Honestly, Edward I don't know." I replied as we topped in front of Charlie's home.

"Well, I think that this time it'll be different. Come on." Edward and I stepped out of the car and headed for the door.

Charlie opened the door and looked worried when he saw us.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, not at all. I came with Edward to talk to you about something." I said.

"Alright. Come in." We stepped inside and we were led into the living room.

"Sup guys? Where's Belle and Bella?"

"At home. Bella and Alice have Nessie and Noell tasting different candies for the centerpieces." Edward said as Charlie shooed Seth away.

"Alright. What is it?" Charlie asked.

"For starters, before we let Carlisle talk, let me say he's doing things the right way." Edward said. Charlie turned to Edward, "What did you do wrong that Carlisle will get right?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie, I came to ask you for permission and your blessing." I began.

He held up a hand. "Permission and blessing for what?"

"Let him finish Charlie. I think you'll like this. And like I said, he's doing it all right."

"Humph. Well, carry on." Charlie said, addressing me again.

"Thank you. As I was saying, I came to ask you for your permission and blessing so that I may ask Annabelle to marry me."

Charlie stared for a few seconds before he grinned.

"Edward, you're absolutely right. He is doing things right. And yes." he turned to me. "You have my permission, and my blessing. Just promise me that you'll take great care of her. She may not be my baby girl anymore…" he stopped and took a deep breath. "But this is an engagement we're talking about. this is a big step. And I know she's ready for it. I think she always has been. She's just been waiting for you. I'm just glad I'm around to see it. When are you planning to propose?"

"Thank you Charlie. And tomorrow, actually."

"I can't wait." he said.

We left a few minutes later and headed back to the house. I was relieved that nothing had gone wrong. "So, has Rose seen the ring?" Emmett sat in the backseat grinning with his son next to him.

"Emmett, do I even want to know how you got here?" Edward asked him.

"I ran here, watched for neighbors and then crossed the street. Alex was a good sport and didn't make a sound. Best son ever. Anyway, so Charlie gave you the green light officially. And I promise to being video recording this so that you can have it there, for the rest of your lives. And I do mean rest of your lives."

"I appreciate that Emmett." I said as we drove home. I was itching to get home to her. These were the longest days she had at work, and she was always tired when she returned.

Once home, Alice was in the garage with Jasper discussing his latest purchase. A motorcycle that she didn't like in the slightest.

"It's not an acceptable vehicle, Jazzy! I love you, but this is not you!" Jasper turned to me. "Carlisle, please help me out?"

"Alice, this is what he prefers. If he likes motorcycles, you can't tell him no. If If I remember correctly, he didn't say anything about you getting a Porshe." I reminded her. She pouted and turned to her mate. "Sorry, Jazz. I tend to only think of myself. It's not like me. That's Rose's job." Emmett shook with silent laughter as we heard Rosalie his from inside.

"It's true Rose." Alice said. "Wouldn't you all agree?" We all said nothing. It was best not to anger Rosalie these days.

"Well, Jazz, better move that motorcycle out of Belle's parking spot. SHe'll be here in five seconds. Now four." Emmett counted down as Jasper moved the bike and Annabelle drove into the garage with Noell and if on cue, both Jacob and Felix rushed out to greet them.

I opened the door and took her into my arms as she smiled the smile I had fallen in love with almost a decade ago.

"Hey. I missed you. And by the way." she said rapping her arms around me, "I love you, and I am so thankful that I get the day of tomorrow." I bent and kissed her cupping her face in my hands.

"I love you more. And you deserve the day off tomorrow. It is your birthday." I reminded her. It seemed like an eternity till tomorrow evening, but I had to wait. I was determined to wait until then.

Annabelle POV

Carlisle was waiting for me when I got home the day before my birthday. He looked so happy and I felt my heart melt. That beautiful smile was back. There was nothing that worried him, no more newborns, no more threats. No more Holly. And no more Cameron, as of last night. He and Kendra seemed to have gotten pretty cozy lately.

Plans for my nineteenth birthday party were underway. Emmett and Peter were busy rearranging the furniture in the living room for the tables and chairs. Candy and Emily were making my cake at Emily's and bringing it to my party. Alice had told them what flavor I'd wanted and they had promised to have the best cake anyone had ever seen. Everyone seemed so excited about this year. I didn't know why. Maybe it was because we had nothing to worry about now. Everyone was safe.

Carlisle was upstairs with Edward and Bella discussing another trip to Italy. They planned to go on or around March first. And Nahuel and Jess were now officially planning their wedding. It seemed like everyone was getting married. It was very sweet to see.

I didn't know when Carlisle and I would get married, but we had a long time for that. I was still a teen, and I had four years to go before I was the same age as Carlisle. But if he decided to ask me to marry him anytime this year, that was fine with me. I couldn't wait to be Mrs. Cullen.

"Belle! Come here please?" I looked up from my current task. I was rapping pink napkins around silverware and tying it with a shiny silver ribbon. I didn't really know how many people Alice was inviting, but just by the way the tables were set up, I could tell there would be quite a lot of guests. I stood and flexed my fingers as I went over to see what Alice wanted.

"What do you think we should do with the candles in the centerpieces?"

"Well, Ali, I'd assume that they're going to be lit, right?" She smiled. "Yeah, but what if you didn't want them to be lit? Some people just use it as decoration."

"Well, I think that they'd look pretty lit. But if you don't think so, then you don't have to."

"Okay. Just needed your opinion."

I nodded and went back to rolling silverware into napkins. By the time I was done, Alice had finished with the centerpieces, all the furniture was arranged, and I was starving. I went into the kitchen but Bella shooed me out.

"Get out Belle. You can't come in right now. Here." she handed me a plate with a slice of pizza and some hot wings on it, with a little container of ranch.

"Why can't I go in? I need a drink with this." I said trying to peer inside. But Emmett stepped between us with a huge glass of soda in his hand. "Come on Mom. It's time we bond and watch True Blood." I handed him my plate and we ran downstairs to the basement. We settled into the couch in front of the big screen and he put on the show.

"Sookie is bad ass." he declared as she confronted the Maenad for the first time.

"Well duh! Sookie's dating a vampire!"

"Look, isn't that ironic? She's with a guy way older than her, and so are you. He's a vampire, she's human. Carlisle's vampire, you're human. Ah, the irony!" he started laughing and I blushed.

"But Bill's a different kind of vampire. He has lots of different rules. And as far as everyone else in the world knows, you aren't mainstreaming like in True Blood. Everybody thinks vampires are myth anyway. And could you honestly imagine Aro in public?" I said chuckling.

Emmett shook with laughter as he paused the show and laughed some more. "Them in public is like saying Edward's not a prick. The day the Volturi leaders go into public is to handpick their blood selections for a bloody feast. I admit none of us were the best of friends until the whole thing with Ness happened Now we're their greatest allies and dearest friends and stuff. But Mom, seriously, we can't mainstream. There are too many of them, and so little of us. Our kind isn't as big as what Bill's is in True Blood."

The door opened and Edward popped his head in. "I Emmett, am not a prick. Stop saying that. Didn't Mom tell you not to call me that a year ago?" Emmett made a face and mumbled his apology.

"And you know, Aro has considered bringing us into the public eye. The problem is the fact that there are a lot of religious people who would set out to kill us. Especially where they are in Italy. Catholics are against all things like us. Along with just about every other religion. He doesn't want to put anyone at risk."

"I see what you mean." I said looking at where the show had been paused. Emmett had gotten me hooked on True blood a few weeks ago, but today was the first time we'd actually sat down to catch up.

"Hey, mind if I bust your party for two and watch?" Edward asked closing the door.

"Not at all. Sit." I said making room for him.

We started the show again and watched everything unfold.

"Oh, my, Lord!" I almost screamed at the end of season 2 a while later.

"Jason did not!"

"Oh Mom, but he did!"

"But that is so not cool!"

"It had to be done. I mean that guy couldn't run around like that. the Maenad had a lot of power over him."

"He carved out all their hearts!" I shrieked as Carlisle ran in, looking worried.

"What happened?" he asked looking at me.

"Jason Stackhouse killed Eggs!"

He looked confused as Emmett chuckled.

"True Blood. She just finished season 2. Mom, you're just getting to the good stuff!"

"Okay, I get he had to kill Eggs, but what I'm really mad at, is the fact that Bill's gone! What the fuck?" Carlisle started to laugh as I kept talking.

"I mean who did that? And what the fuck is the whole thing with ugh! Start season 3! I need to know where the fuck Bill is! And what about Eric? And what happens to Tara?"

"She said fuck." Carlisle said, looking pretty surprised. I knew he'd heard me say just about every other word under the sun, but apparently he hadn't ever heard me say fuck in his setting.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Start it!" I demanded as Carlisle chuckled. Emmett started the first episode, and I stopped paying attention to everything around me.

A few episodes later, I was tired, but itching to watch more. It was nearly ten now. And Alice said I needed to get my beauty sleep. It was just a birthday party. Nothing special, but who was I to argue with Alice? She must have seen something. Emmett clicked off the TV and I stood up.

"Does Alcide die?" I asked him as we walked out and back upstairs.

"I can't tell you, Mom."

"Oh but come on!" I protested as we headed past the living room.

"You'll have to wait and see. Some things just aren't meant to be spoiled."

"Fine. Good night, Emmett."

"Good night." he called running off to who knows where.

When I opened my eyes the next morning of my nineteenth birthday, i was alone. I looked around the room and saw that the sun was out. I rubbed my eyes and rolled out of bed. I pulled my hair back into a messy ponytail and headed downstairs to find everyone else.

I found them all in the living room with huge smiles on their faces. Emmett was the first to approach me. He lifted me off the ground and hugged me tightly.

"Happy birthday!"

"Thanks… Emm… No… Air…"

"Oops, sorry." He set me down and everyone else took turns wishing me a happy birthday.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked, looking around the room. He wasn't anywhere.

"He's out with Seth getting something I forgot to get for tonight. Come on, we made you breakfast." Alice said excitedly.

The living room was already decorated in purple and white balloons and streamers. The tables were already draped in their table cloths, and were just missing their centerpieces.

I followed them into the kitchen and found a homemade cinnamon bun with cream cheese icing on top. Next to that was a mug of hot chocolate.

My mouth watered at the sight of it. I sat down and took the huge bun into my hands.

"You've gotta practice, you know. For when you have to open your mouth wide, for other things." Emmett started laughing and my cheeks felt like they were on fire. Rosalie reached over and smacked Emmett who kept laughing.

"You know what Emmett? You're right. And when that does happen, I'll be sure to write it all down for you, every last detail."

Emmett, looking absolutely shocked got up and left. Everyone else was laughing. I ate the rest of my breakfast, and when I was done, I went upstairs to shower. I heard a meow from inside the bathroom and laughed when I saw Snow curled up on the stack of towels by the sink.

I gently pushed her off and she jumped onto the toilet lid. She purred loudly as I undressed and climbed into the shower. The hot water hit my in the face as I got in. I stood under the spray for a few minutes before washing out my hair. As I did, I wondered what everyone was so excited about. Besides my birthday. There was something else, but I didn't know what that was exactly.

I ran through the possibilities as I finished my shower.

When I got out, I quickly rapped myself in a towel and got dressed. Alice had promised me a whole morning without her bugging me. I was going to enjoy it as best I could. But of course, the day she wasn't in here asking what dresses I wanted or didn't want, or telling me what the hottest trends were, I had nothing to watch. I had caught up on all my shows, movies and my books. My only option here was sleep. I didn't think that would be possible though. That was probably one thing she didn't want me to do today.

So, I did the next best thing. I shuffled the music on my iPod, hit play and did Alice and myself a huge favor. I was going to clean out my closet.

I opened my side of the closet and groaned, already frustrated. How did I allow her to give me all these clothes? She knew I couldn't possibly go through all of it. This was more than any one person could wear in one lifetime, or two.

"That's what you get. You're practically Alice's mother. Get used to it." I shook my head, my subconscious loved rubbing this in my face. Well fuck you too then. I hadn't heard from her in a while. Not since oh, two years ago. I blocked her out while I began going through all the clothes, starting with the dresses.

I learned that that alone was difficult. I love all of them. And if I even thought about getting rid of one, I automatically felt guilty. Ugh, did I ever win?

I hung them all back up and ran my fingers through my hair. So, cleaning out the closet wasn't the best idea.

I sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, playing with my phone. By the looks of all the notifications on my screen, Emmett was pretty into Candy Crush, Cookie Jam, and some new game about strikes, or something of that sort.

I turned onto my stomach and decided it was a good idea to catch up on my games. I had neglected them for so long.

I was so into the colorful candies, that I didn't hear the door open a while later. It was only when someone touched my shoulder that I jumped, dropping my phone on the bed, my heart racing. I was so easily scared, it was horrible!

It was Carlisle with a smile and a single red rose.

"Happy birthday." he said with a smile as my heartbeat started to slow down. I smiled and he handed me the rose. He kissed me, and my heart picked up again, pounding against my chest.

He pulled away and we held each other's gaze .

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here when you woke up."

"It's okay. I just want to know what you brought home." The corners of his mouth turned up at the corners.

"Well my love, I was going to show you later, but you're quite impatient." he chuckled as he took me by the hand and led me downstairs.

"Well, look at you! My dear, you look just the same as you did last year!" I had just enough time to see Aro before he had me in his arms and away from Carlisle.

"Happy birthday my dear! We're glad we could be here for such a special day like today!"

"Thank you for coming." I said.

Are let me go and I was greeted by his brothers, Jane, Alec and Gianna, who were all so happy to see us. Felix greeted them with Noell proudly on his arm.

Alice dragged me up the stairs a few minutes later to get me ready. She took extra care with my hair, talking nonstop about the latest trends.

"So, I was telling Jasper that you, Rose, Bella and I need to go to the Victoria's Secret fashion show near the end of this year. We'd leave all the guys here and we'd all go and watch. I mean they can watch it on TV when it airs. We'd get the full experience."

"Uh huh." I said as she kept curling my hair.

"I mean, Rose and I went ten years ago and loved it. I really, reallyy want to go this year! What do you think?"

I didn't get a chance to answer because just then, Charlotte entered with a dress on a hanger.

"Is she done?" she asked with an eager smile in my direction.

"If you'd like to do her makeup I'd love you forever." Alice said.

Charlotte hung the bag on a rack behind us and got to work. Rosalie came in and took over hair duty and Alice took over my nails.

It was nearly five when I was ready. I looked in the mirror and gasped.

My face looked well… different. And my hair! I'd never seen anything like what I saw in the mirror. A beautiful twist with curls spilling from the sides to frame my face. It looked like a hairdo meant for a bride or the queen! I focused on my face. Everything about me looked polished, beautiful. Hey, did my lips look fuller and pinker? My eyelashes looked longer, too. And my eyes somehow seemed bluer. I'd be the first one to admit I knew nothing about makeup blending, or whatever the hell it was called to make things look better.

"I might cry." I said my voice just above a whisper as Bella walked in. A huge smile broke across her face when she saw me.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry!" Charlotte looked panicked.

"She looks beautiful." Bella said her eyes shining.

"Oh, Bells, don't cry. If you cry, I'll cry."

"Sorry." she said stepping forward and taking me into her arms.

"You're just growing up so fast Belle. You're already nineteen."

"The point is for her to get older, so she can be twenty three, remember?" Alice said with a grin.

"I know, but still." Bella said letting me go.

Alice unzipped the white bag that hung from the rack and revealed a beautifully designed lavender colored dress that looked like it should have been worn at some sort of ball.

She helped me into it before tying the ribbons.

"I thought a corset style dress was suitable for tonight." Alice said when she was done. I looked at myself in the mirror again and stared at this unfamiliar young woman. The dress molded to my body, making me look like one of those dolls you saw little girls collect. The bottom of the dress flowed to my ankles. I noticed then, that my toenails were the same shade as the dress.

I wore silver stilettos. I stood with renewed confidence after they'd been put on. For the first time in forever, I felt like i wasn't going to fall.

"Before you go downstairs, we have a present for you." Rose said opening the door and gesturing for someone to come closer.

"I know you were worried that some guests were forgotten, but we fixed that.

I looked up and saw three people I thought I'd never see again.

"Oh my gosh! Annabelle!" I squealed as all of us hugged and talked over each other.

They were my three best friends from Florida, Emily Newell, Lily Prescott, and Zoey Kavennaugh. "I missed you guys so much." I said feeling my eyes prick with tears.

"No, don't cry!" Alice said grabbing me by the arm.

"Oh, honey, we missed you too! Might I add that I feel bad for not believing you about that tall blond guy you described as your dream guy? I saw someone who resembles him. Is that him?" Emma asked. I nodded and they squealed again.

"Well, what do you think?" Rose asked.

"I love you guys so much." I said hugging Bella, Alice and Rose.

"You couldn't spend your nineteenth birthday without your three best friends." Rose said with a smile.

"Now go downstairs and introduce them to Michael, Shell and Maria." Alice said. I grinned and we went downstairs where people were already crowding around the tables.

"He's gorge, girl." Emma said looking across the room at Jasper. I chuckled.

"You think that's who I was talking about?"

Emma nodded. "Well yes. I mean he's blond."

"That's not him. That's Jasper." I said before giggling.

"Oh." Emily said slowly before we all burst into laughter. I saw my three friends, Shell, Mike and Maria and gestured for them to come over. It didn't even take two minutes and we were all chatting excitedly.

"Belle, where's Carlisle?" Shell asked her big blue eyes twinkling.

"I don't know." I said. I looked around the room and only saw Jasper here, with the wolves. Emmett, Edward and Carlisle were nowhere in sight.

"Sweetie, come give me a hug!" I turned and saw Mom coming through the front door with gifts in her arms. Phil was right behind her with my baby brother.

She quickly set the gifts down and rapped her arms around me.

"Where's my soon to be son in law?" I looked at her confused and she grinned.

"Don't you remember what happened before Thanksgiving?" I laughed.

"Oh right! Yeah! I can't find him. I lost him. Sorry Mom. I guess there won't be a wedding for a long, long time."

"Happy birthday baby." she said kissing my cheek.

"Thank you Mom." I said as Phil, Sue and Charlie converged on us.

After receiving happy birthday wishes from them, I looked around again. Edward had joined the growing crowd proudly holding one of his grandsons. Bella, Jess and Angela were sitting nearby all smiles.

The music started a few minutes later. I was greeting everyone, thanking them for coming.

The Volturi were mingling, completely unrecognizable and looking totally modern.

I finally saw him coming down the stairs with Emmett. They were laughing about something.

"Oh myJesus." Lily said as her eyes focused on Carlisle. I looked too. When he saw me a brilliant smile appeared and Emma and Zoey grinned.

"That's Mr. Handsome. Why hello, sexy." Emma said before nudging me.

"He's all mine." I said proudly.

"Well fuck me sideways." Zoey said still staring, "I'll never not believe you about hot guys again." I laughed and made my way to Mr. Sexy. "How long have you been together?" Lily asked following me.

"A year and nine days." I said just as we approached. Are stepped aside as soon as he saw me.

"You look beautiful, as always Love." he said before kissing me. I rapped my arms around his neck and just as we were deepening the kiss, someone cleared their throat. He chuckled and pulled away. Zoey was grinning.

"Carlisle, these are my friends from Florida. Emma, Zoey and Lily."

"It's nice to meet you." he said and they all grinned and shook his hand.

"Come on." I said tugging on his hand, "Mom wants to see you."

The girls flocked back to Maria, Michael and Shelly as we made our way to where Mom sat with Sue.

"There you are." she jumped up and hugged him. She said something I couldn't make out close to his ear, and he nodded with a smile of his own.

There was a table laden with cookies, drinks and chips. I knew this party was being catered. I didn't know what else was put into it, but it look like everyone had done a lot.

I looked at the centerpieces and smiled when I saw that the candles had been lit.

"Okay, if everyone could please make their way to the tables. Dinner is about to be served." Alice announced.

Carlisle led me to the table in the middle of the room. Mom, Charlie, Sue and Phil were already there with Edward and the rest of our little family.

Emmett patted my shoulder a he took his seat on my other side.

"So, how's it feel to be one year older?" he asked with a dimpled smile.

"Pretty much like it felt yesterday." I said chuckling.

"One of these days, you'll really mean it." he said with a twinkle in his eye before turning to talk to Rose.

The food was delicious. I didn't know what half of these things were called but they were all tasty!

In the middle of the meal, Bella stood up and tapped her cup with a fork. Everyone grew quiet as she spoke.

"So, tonight is my baby sister's nineteenth birthday. Normally, this wouldn't really be so important but Annabelle has had quite the year. She has survived so much, and completed her first semester in college. She has made a lot of new friends, and so much more. I can't begin to express just how happy I am to call her my sister. So, a toast to Belle. May you live for many, many more years to come!"

Everyone clinked their glasses and resumed their meals. I was pretty sure everyone else would make speeches after I cut the enormous cake.

After dinner came the dancing.

Carlisle pulled me out of my seat and led me to the dance floor where the rest of the vampires already waited.

I didn't know how long we spent on the dance floor, but we never left each other's side. There were a few times when Cameron, wearing green contacts to conceal his red eyes, tried cutting in. But with one growl from Carlisle and he was off to pursue Kendra once again.

"Carlisle Cullen." I pretended to scold him as we danced. "The poor boy just wanted to dance with the birthday girl."

He just smiled and eventually went and danced with Mom to let Cameron take a turn.

"Belle, I have to apologize for what you know, happened. At the grocery store a couple weeks ago."

"Cameron, really? Now?"

"Yeah. I don't think I'll really ever have a chance to tell you I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"How are you not drinking anyone here tonight?" I asked.

"Cuz. Kendra can do this thing, I don't know, it works all weird. But it works so that I don't have to feel thirsty. I won't drink your Mom, I promise."

"That's comforting." I said laughing.

"You really do look pretty Belle." he said with a grin.

"Thanks. You look dashing too. Kendra's lucky to have you."

"Yeah. I'm not meaning to ruin your birthday, but can I confess something to you?"

"What is it?"

"I miss my sister. I mean she was a pain in the ass, but really adorable, but she was also my baby sister."

I nodded, feeling a lump rise in my throat. Nobody had prepared him for this. He hadn't said his good byes. I didn't know what to say as we kept dancing.

"I'll talk to Carlisle Cameron. It's only fair we let you say your proper goodbyes to her."

He cracked a small smile. "Thanks Belle. Okay, I'm done being sad. Let's finish this dance before your boyfriend comes back to claim you."

I ended up not dancing with Carlisle until a good while later. After Cameron came Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Mike, Seth and Dad.

Shelly was catching this on on video for future use, she said.

When Carlisle and I finally got to dance together, Emmett put on a slow song. All the couples rushed to the dance floor as it played. It was our song, Thinking Out Loud.

"Are you enjoying your birthday?" I smiled up at him as we danced. He held me close to him.

"I am. I think this year even tops my eighteenth birthday. I thought that one was the best. But this year I get to celebrate it with everyone."

"You're only nineteen once." he reminded me.

"Right, but still." The song finished a few minutes later and Alice announced that it was time for cake.

We made our way to the cake. I admired it as we approached it. It was all purple and white, with flowers and butterflies as the design. There was a small section that had a huge red rose made out of frosting and some other candy I couldn't think of a name for. That's where Carlisle made me stand. Nineteen candles were neatly arranged on top of the cake. He lit them as everyone gathered around to sing Happy Birthday.

Alice led them all in song as I blushed and smiled like a fool. Mom and Rose took pictures as they sang.

I blew out my candles, only wishing for our lives to be filled with an abundance of happiness.

Before I knew what was happening, I was shoved, face first into the cake. Everyone laughed as I looked up. Frosting covered my eyes, making it hard to see. Alice and Carlisle cleaned the frosting off my face. "Emmett, you're lucky you didn't mess up the dress." she said as he chuckled. When I was frosting free Bella cut the huge slice with the red rose on it. She handed it to me with a smile.

"Enjoy!" I looked at it, wondering how I was going to eat so much on my own. I grabbed a fork and began eating around the edges savoring the delicious chocolate and strawberry flavor. They had really outdone themselves this time.

everyone else was enjoying the cake, just like I was. Carlisle and Edward were a ways away pretending to eat their slices.

It was a few minutes later when I had finally gotten to the middle of my slice. I had managed to not eat any of the rose as I ate. I took a huge forkful of cake into my mouth. I bit down on something cold and hard. I was a bit confused as I swallowed, making sure not swallow the hard object whatever it was. Carlisle came over as I chewed.

"Is everything okay?" he asked concerned as I swallowed the cake and pulled the thing out of my mouth.

And when I saw it, I gasped. It was a ring! A beautiful diamond ring! Had someone lost their ring while they were baking? I was about to open my mouth to ask when Carlisle took it from me as, from the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett gesturing for everyone to tone down their excitement over what I'd just found.

"Is it Rose's ring?" I asked but he shook his head. I saw now that everyone's eyes were on us. He took my slice of cake from me and set it on the table. Still holding the ring he got down on one knee in front of me. It took me a good ten seconds to figure out what was happening, but by the time I had Carlisle had already started speaking.

"There are millions, if not billions of ways I could ask you this one question. I am afraid that none of those billions of ways caught my attention. Most people write songs, others write poems. But none of those could ever help me in telling you how much I love you. You have made me the happiest man on this Earth. Ever since you first came to Forks, you have never ceased to bring happiness into my life. And for that I am immensely grateful. Nobody will ever understand the things we do. Or feel the things we feel. I can not even begin to describe how I feel when you're near me. I am proud to let the world know that I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and only you. And so it is here, in front of all of our family and friends that I ask you this. Annabelle Esme Swan, would you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?" Tears were already streaming down my face, probably ruining my makeup. But I could have cared less as I answered him.

"Yes. Carlisle Cullen, yes I will marry you." He slipped the ring on my finger and stood and kissed me as everyone around us cheered and clapped as we continued kissing. I could see Edward who stood behind Carlisle smiling at Bella who was in Mom's arms as they cried.

"I love you." he said after he pulled away. I was still crying.

"I love you. I love you so much." He held me close to him as I kept crying my happy tears. He wiped the ears from my eyes as everyone watched. When I was done crying, Mom rushed over and embraced us both.

"You're going to get married. My baby's getting married. My baby girl!"

"Oh Mom." I felt like crying again as she turned to Carlisle.

"You take good care of my baby girl. Never let her out of your sight. Promise me."

"You have my word." Carlisle assured her as Dad crushed me in a hug.

"Didn't I tell you you would be next?"

"I'm sorry for not believing you." I said laughing.

"You're just like Bella in that way." he chuckled and released me to talk to Carlisle.

I was soon pulled into a group hug with all my future children. Emmett was the first to reach me.

"I can't wait to officially call you Mom. I mean half of us already do. But soon it'll be legal."

"I love you you big teddy bear." I said hugging him before I hugged the rest.

In the end, I had been right. My nineteenth birthday had been the best birthday I'd ever had. I was engaged to Carlisle Cullen. Of course this meant wedding preparations with Alice. I didn't care about the endless hours anymore. I couldn't wait to be Mrs. Carlisle Cullen.

I looked on as everyone celebrated. Carlisle was by my side his hand holding mine. When I reached up to push one of the curls out of my face, the diamonds on my engagement ring caught the light and sparkled. It already felt at home there on my left hand.

The only question left now was probably what everyone else was asking themselves.

When are they going to get married?

As I thought that, Alice was suddenly in front of us.

"I can't wait to start the preparations. We've got so much to do. We've got to pick out the invitations, the bridesmaids dresses! Your dress, of course! That'll be the best part! Oh and then we'll go and sample all…"

"Alice can we wait until tomorrow at least? It's still my birthday. I don't want to start worrying yet." She laughed. "Oh right. Of course! I'm sorry. This is just so exciting!"

"I know it is. But I'm only human." I reminded her. She and Carlisle both laughed at that.

And that night as we danced the last dance of the evening I thought my life couldn't get any better than it was now. I had everything I could have ever wished for. Through all this turmoil and bliss, we had all survived coming out at the other end stronger than ever.

A/N Just like last time, I have tears in my eyes. I love these two. And I am so happy they finally got engaged! Fear not, their adventure is not over just yet! Carlisle and Belle have a while to go. Thank you all so much for sticking with me and enduring the schedule. Twiheart2795 thank you for sticking with me as well. Though I should call you by your new name now. :) So, ILoveTwiFics95 thanks so much! Huge hugs to all of you reviewers! The third installment is coming next Sunday! It will be updated every Sunday there after!

Here's what you can expect in the third story!

Jessica's wedding

A move to Seattle,

Belle and Carlisle's wedding preparations,

A small wedding for Alice and Jasper,

And so much more. There will be 25 to 30 chapters in the next one as well. And after long debates via Skype, twitter and other such ways of communications, we decided that the next installment will be called… Drumroll!

Everlasting Bliss

Aww! Cute!

Okay, until Sunday!

—RoseNEmmettForever—

Oooooooooh! P.S.:!

Do not forget to check out I Love You, Buttercup. If you want a Rosalie/Emmett story, there's a great choice! Co written with BellaSC23 ! :) The third chapter was posted today! Here's the summary!

Summary: Rosalie had a perfect life going. Filled with her loving family, amazing friends, and her amazing boyfriend. Everything was absolutely perfect. But one night, when she finds out her boyfriend isn't exactly Prince Charming, things change. As the weeks that follow push on, she realizes that the person she would have never thought would help her through her heartbreak is helping her in more ways she would have never thought possible.

Awww again! Okay, I hope you guys check that one out! Until next time!


End file.
